The 4th Annual Fannie Awards
by Zaratan
Summary: Welcome to the 4th Annual Fannie Awards. Expect the unexpected as the elite battle for the coveted awards.
1. Vengeance Planned

**4****th**** Annual Fannie Awards**

The lair was dark as the figure worked feverously on his latest scheme. His quiet mutterings and rantings echoed through the large lab room. "Soon, I will have my revenge. My scheme is brilliant. Nothing will be able to stop me. NOTHING!"

A second figure leaned back in their chair, casually flipping through a magazine. "You say that, but I'm betting it will still fail."

"Quiet you." He turned back to his latest death trap, applying the final tweaks needed. "Besides, I'm not going to be doing this on my own. If I can convince one of the other villains to assist me, I will finally claim my vengeance."

The second figure smirked, flipping the page. "And just how are you going to convince them to help YOU? I really doubt many of them will even want to speak with you. None of them are going to want to disrupt the Fannie Awards."

The first figure just smiled, moving over to the communications device. "Au contraire. There is one villain in particular who will have no problem with crashing the Fannie Awards. Think about it, he's never gotten an invite and has crashed the show twice now. Convincing him to help would be a breeze."

------

"Nein."

"Nine?" The first figure looked back at the second, his confusion evident. "What does nine have to do with my plan?"

Professor Dementor grumbled under his breath, shaking his head. "No you buffoon, I mean no. I will not help you with your plan."

The first figure looked hurt and a little disappointed. "But I thought you hated the Fannie awards. What happened to your calls for vengeance?"

Dementor smiled brightly. "I got an invite this year. And… I have a date." Dementor puffed up his chest, a smug look on his face. "The frauline is a model."

The first figure clenched his hands, growling softly. "But what am I supposed to do now without your assistance?"

Dementor shrugged. "I do not know. Maybe enjoy zee Fannie Awards?"

The screen went dark as Dementor cut the connection, leaving the first figure to throw his arms up in the air and bellow. "NO!" His arms fell to his sides, his eyes locked onto the screen in front of him. "What am I going to do now?"

The second figure shook their head, not even looking up. "Well, you could give up your scheme and just enjoy the show like everyone else."

"NO! I will NOT be defeated this easily." He turned back to the communications device, pressing keys rapidly. "I will find someone who will help us get vengeance. Nothing can stop my plans."

------

"No, I don't think Monty or I will want to help you out."

The first figure looked up pleadingly at the screen. "Oh come on. Please?" He paused for a moment, then smiled broadly. "With sugar on top?"

DNAmy seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. Monty's really excited about taking me to the Fannie Awards again this year. I can't disappoint him."

"He's a freaking statue!" The agitation was very evident in him. "Just how excited can he be?"

"Well I never." DNAmy huffed indignantly. You're nothing but a big meanie." She cut the connection quickly, leaving the first figure fuming. "This isn't possible."

The second figure seemed almost relieved. "So, we can just forget this whole vengeance thing now?"

The first figure didn't seem to hear. "Dementor, Motor Ed, DNAmy… no one is interested in helping us get our vengeance. What is wrong with the villain community?"

The second figure appeared hopeful. "So that's it then, huh? We can give up this insane scheme of yours?"

"No, I have one more person I can call." The first figure was grinning as he made the call. "Someone I can trick easily into aiding our schemes."

The screen lit up, showing a familiar blue face. "Doctor Drakken speaking. If this is Hench, I've told you, that cheque is in the mail."

The first figure shook his head, planting his hands in front of him on the counter. "I am not with Hench Doctor Drakken, so no need to be concerned." The figure smiled gently. "Doctor Drakken, I have a proposal for you."

"Wait." Drakken leaned closer, squinting. "I know who you are. You were at the Fannie Awards last year, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was Doctor. That is the purpose of this call."

Drakken waved his hand, sitting back. "Yes, yes, some of the other villains have alrready warned me. You want revenge on that Zataran Jason person who hosts the Fannie Awards. Why should I want to help you?"

"Because it would be the perfect chance for everyone to see your brilliance." The first figure was smiling broadly now that he could see he had gotten the evil scientist's attention. "Think about it Doctor, your invention, used in the course of gaining vengeance, would be seen by everyone watching the Fannie Awards. Everyone would be talking about it. It's a plan that would go down in history, and YOU Doctor, you would be an integral part of it."

"Integral you say?" Drakken rubbed his chin, his smiling getting wider as he considered the possibilities. "That would be something, wouldn't it."

"Drew!" The sharp voice made both figures wince. "I thought I told you to pick up the low fat... who are you speaking with?"

Drakken's eyes widened as he stood up to block the monitor. "No one. I'm just... playing a computer game, that's all." All the first figure could see was lab coat for a few seconds... until that was shoved away and a beautiful, green-tinged face filled the monitor.

"You." Shego glared through the monitor, making the first figure wince further. "You're the one who wants to disrupt the Fannie Awards, aren't you?"

"Umm..."

"Well forget it buddy." Shego raised her hand, lighting it up with a sneer on her face. "I don't know what you got Dr. D. to promise you, but you can forget it. And if you mess up the show for me, you are going to really, "her hand flared brighter for a moment, making her appear even more sinister, "REALLY regret it. Got it?" With that, Shego cut the connection, much to the consternation of the first figure.

"No, this isn't possible." The first figure rose to his feet, throwing his arms in the air. "I am the great MaceEcam, and I will not be denied my revenge! Nothing will stop me. NOTHING!" With that, MaceEcam let out a bellowing cackle, much against his partner's much desired wish that he wouldn't.

Ran Hakubi shook his head as he put the magazine down. "Don't you think that was a little much?"

Mace frowned as he lowered his hands. "Too over the top?

"Just a little."

Mace considered that a moment and then shrugged. "Oh well, I'll make sure I do better before the Fannie Awards start."

Ran froze from getting up as he turned back to Mace. "We're still going ahead with the plan?"

"Yes." Mace turned back to his computers, bringing up his latest scheme. "The others are fools. Nothing will stop my vengeance. NOTHING!"

Ran slumped back into his seat, leaning his head back. "Just great."

Mace paused in his work, looking over at his partner. "You don't seem as enthusiastic as you should my friend. After all, this is vengeance for both of us. Remember, Jason Zaratan Jones beat BOTH of us to win Best Songfic last year."

Ran sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "I know, but when you mentioned revenge, I thought, you know, dump pudding down his pants or something. I didn't expect..." Ran waved his hand around the lair, "all of this."

"Bahh." Mace returned to his work, typing feverishly. "Pudding is nothing. No, we shall have proper revenge my friend. That I promise you."

Ran dropped his head to the table, suddenly wishing he could be anywhere else but here."

------

Can I get a BOOYAH? That's right folks, it's that time again, time for the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards! This time, we are looking at the best of the best for the year 2008, and there are quite a few to choose from this year. The new season continued to have drawn interest as we saw a further influx of new authors and new ideas, giving us over 1000 new stories this year. So many tales to choose from, so little time.

So let's get to what this is all about! You, the people, are the ones that decide who wins each and every award! Make your selections on the handy list I'm providing below. Any story written or contributed to in the year is eligible to win, with one exception. Those stories and writers who won previously in a category can not win again this year, though the awards for Best Writer and Best Series can be the previous winners again after 2 years. This is to help open up the field for everyone to have a chance. See the list below for all the details.

1st Annual Fannie Award winners!  
· Best Writer - MrDrP (MrDrP is eligible again at the 4th Annual Fannie Awards)  
· Best New Writer - StarvingLunatic  
· Best Story Overall – David Clark Allan, Shego Rocks!  
· Best Series Overall – Allaine, Unacceptable Sitch series  
· Best One-shot Overall – Nate Grey, Chronic  
· Best Novel-sized Story Overall - Hobnob-rev, Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul  
· Best Comedy – Cid Gregor, Mind Games: Redux  
· Best Romance – Immo, A Few New Tricks  
· Best Action/Adventure – CaptainKodak1, The Lotus Bloom  
· Best Drama – Apoptosis, A Road Not Taken  
· Best Songfic – Zaratan, Something More  
· Best Crossover/Fusion – MrDrP, Kim Possible: The Next Generation  
· Best K/R Story – CaptainKodak1, The Lotus Bloom  
· Best Kigo Story – Hobnob-rev, Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul  
· Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, etc.) – Zaratan, Life Changes  
· Best Original Character – Hobnob-rev, Kara Fang  
· Best Minor Character – Zaratan, Bonnie, and Mattb3671, Nooni (TIE)

2nd Annual Fannie Award winners!

- Best Writer - Commander Argus (Commander Argus is eligible again at the 5th Annual Fannie Awards)  
- Best New Writer (2006) - (tie) King in Yellow & Cpneb

- Most Voted Writer - Starving Lunatic

- Best Story Overall – Alone Together - Failte200  
- Best Series Overall – The Trinity Sitch - Commander Argus (This series, if still being written then, is eligible again at the 5th Annual Fannie Awards)  
- Best One-shot Overall – Zorpox and the Cheerleader - MrDrP  
- Best Novel-sized Story Overall - The Gods Must Be Laughing - Starving Lunatic  
- Best Comedy – It's Addictive - Spectre666  
- Best Romance – Another Time, Another Place - Starving Lunatic  
- Best Action/Adventure – Maternal Instinct - Blackbird  
- Best Drama – The Darkness Within - GWA (G-Go, MrDrP, CaptainKodak1, Mattb3671, WesUAH, Commander Argus, Zaratan)  
- Best Crossover/Fusion – The Batman - Classic Cowboy

- Best AU - Middlewood - Yvj  
- Best K/R Story – The Ronless Factor - Scoutcraft Piratess/Zaratan  
- Best Kigo Story – Alone Together - Failte200  
- Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, etc.) – In the Middle - Starving Lunatic  
- Best Original Character – Isabel Gooding - Walking the Line - Starving Lunatic  
- Best Minor Character – Bonnie - In the Middle - Starving Lunatic

- Best Original Character Name - Kasy and Sheki - Kasy/Sheki series - NoDrogs

- Best Villain - Kara Fang - Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul - Hobnob-rev

- Best Single Line - Starving Lunatic - One in a Billion - Shego - "What the? Where have you been these past few years? When the woman says she's on a plane, chances are she's actually in a cab on the way to the house! I don't want to get caught by her!"

- Kim Possible Achievement Award - Zaratan

3rd Annual Fannie Awards

- Best Original Character Name - Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP

- Best Original Character - Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr

- Best Minor Character – Tara – Mating Games – Campy

- Best Villain – Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18

- Best Songfic – Over You - Zaratan

- Best AU – Honor Bound – StarvingLunatic

- Best Crossover/Fusion – Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla

- Best Alternative Pairing – Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird

- Best Kigo – Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow

- Best K/R – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1

- Best Comedy – Hottie's Home – spectre666

- Best Romance – ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy – cpneb

- Best Action/Adventure – Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master – Quis Custodiet

- Best Drama – TIE - Inside, Looking Out - Charles Gray and What She Can't Say – The Wise Duck

- Best One-Shot – Sweet Dreams - MrDrP

- Best Novel-Sized – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1

- Best Short Story – Legacy – JAKT, Given to **mkusenagi2 and Kathleen Ellen Anne O' Connor**

- Best Series – All Things Probable series – Slyrr

- Kim Possible Achievement Award - Allaine

- Most Voted Writer – Cpneb

- Best Writing Team – The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan

- Best Young Writer – Akinyi

- Best New Writer – JAKT

- Best Story – Tunnel Vision - CaptainKodak1

- Best Writer - CaptainKodak1

This year, there will still be 2 rounds of voting. Voting for the first round will end at 11:59 pm EST on January 31st, 2009. These ballots will be done as normal, by the ballot form provided below.

The second round will start immediately after that. There is one difference from last year though, and it's that the second round will only be the top 3 in each category plus ties as opposed to top 5. So now, the top 3 vote getting stories and writers in each category will be entered in the secret poll format hosted on my forum on just like last year. For those without an account, you can email your response to me, and I will add it to the final count. This round will run for another 2 weeks, until 11:59 pm, February 14th, 2009.

The awards show will then start Sunday, February 22nd 2009, after all votes have been tabulated, award winner speeches submitted and added, and all the details are finalized.

On a final note, I would like to thank those helping me with putting this event together this year. Commander Argus, webmaster supreme, and the members of the Fannie Awards Committee, Triaxx, King in Yellow, and CaptainKodak, not to mention all the little things so many others do. This is made possible thanks to their assistance.

So there you have it folks. Place your votes, and get ready for the party! This should be a blast!

**4th Annual Fannie Awards Ballot** (Copy, paste, fill-in, then email or PM to me)

Best Writer -  
Best New Writer (started in 2008) -  
Best Story Overall –  
Best Series Overall -  
Best One-shot Overall -  
Best Novel-sized Story Overall (100,000 words or more) -  
Best Comedy –  
Best Romance -  
Best Action/Adventure -  
Best Drama -  
Best Crossover/Fusion -  
Best K/R Story -  
Best Kigo Story -  
Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, Shego/Barkin etc.) -  
Best Original Character –  
Best Minor Character (From show, but expanded upon. ie. Yori, Tara, etc.) -  
Best AU Story –  
Best Original Character Name (Following the KP naming scheme) –  
Best Villain –  
Best Songfic -  
Best Young Author (eligible to authors 19 years of age and younger as of December 31, 2008)-  
Best Short Story (multi-chapter short stories with a maximum of 15,000 words) -  
Best Writing Team (stories posted in current year, eligible to those in which 2 or more writers collaborate on the WRITING of a story. Betas not eligible) -


	2. Red Carpet 1

Hey folks, sorry for the delays. Reality really bites. Almost enough to not do this next year, considering what happens to my life when it comes time to post. First, my Dad had a heart attack after my trip, resulting in a triple bypass. He's fine though, and recovering. Then, my roommates are having major marital difficulties and have split. Problem is, both of them are my best friends, which makes things difficult. Then my computer blows up, so I get a new one... and then my friend, in a fit of anger, hits my new computer and knocks it over, leaving it needing repairs. Anyways, the show must go on, and I appreciate the patience people have shown regarding my situation. Red Carpet tonight, and then the show will be split between Saturday and Sunday. Anyways folks, I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------

The crowd was gathering expectantly as the lights shined down on the front of the building. Spotlights lit up the sky, weaving intricate patterns in the air. Photographers and fans lined both sides of the red carpet, some cheering, some just waiting with bated breath for the first of the guests to arrive. Cameras at the ready, the paparazzi stood still as statues as the flood of people crushed around them, jockeying for better positions, all of them eager for the chance to capture the celebrities on film.

In the midst of all that, two smaller, diminutive figures in full tuxes stood at the head of the red carpet, microphones in hand, ready to do the job for which they were being paid well. But it was plainly obvious to all around that these were not just normal interviewers. Not with the overabundance of body hair.

The first figure smiled into the camera, his teeth showing somewhat. "Welcome to the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards presentation. Stay tuned as I interview the guests as they arrive. And they WILL answer my questions, for I am... The Yono!"

The second figure stepped forward now. Not as physically imposing, but with a much larger cranium, his smile was almost sadistic. "And I... am Mojo Jojo."

The two talking apes glanced at each other with a nod before addressing the camera. "It should be a good year this year." Yono glanced through the crowd, a couple backing away under his look. "As well as interviewing, I will be providing security, and nothing can stop the Yono."

"And I, Mojo Jojo, being the genius that I am, have devised the detection systems that will enable this show to proceed flawlessly, for you see I am an evil genius, and know the way that these villains think, so there is nothing that will escape the detection of these devices that I, Mojo Jojo, have created."

Yono looked over at his partner with a smirk. "Word."

Mojo glanced up when he heard a vehicle pulling in. "Ahh, and here is the first guest of the night, the guest that I, Mojo Jojo, will be interviewing before the show."

Mojo Jojo moved over to the large stretch limo that pulled up. Exiting quickly were a foursome, each of the men helping their dates out of the car. Mojo's eyes brightened quickly when he saw who was in the lead. "I, Mojo Jojo, welcome all of you, you who are nominated in this, the final round of the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. Let us start with you Ran Hakubi. What are your thoughts on this, your entry into the final round of these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards?

Ran Hakubi looked at Mojo Jojo. His hold on his "daughter" Anabri's hand tighted up a little bit, as if to protect her from the giant walking, talking monkey in front of the two. "Well, Mojo, I'm honored to be in the second round of votes in at least one category this year. Yeah, it kinda hurt when I found out that I wasn't in as many categories as I was last year, but, I only have myself to blame for that one. I got busy in the second half of the year, and my writing suffered because of it. However, it also go to show that there are also a lot of fresh faces out there who are really good and really keep you on your toes and force you to really have to stand out if you want to get noticed."

"That was a lot of reallys, Daddy," Anabri said.

"I know Pumpkin. The giant monkey thing is making me nervous. Why don't you answer it's question real quick and I'll go over and have a smoke and show off my tux for the cameras, okay?"

Anabri nodded as Ran Hakubi walked off to a clearing. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he lit one up and used it as a prop for his posing. The tuxedo he was wearing carried on a tradition that he had started last year with his Pac-Man themed tux. This year, it was Tetris. Several of the tetroids dotted the tuxedo coat and bow-tie, while an actual game was shown in a freeze frame on his cummerbund. As the cameras snapped pictures, Ran wondered who, after seeing his tux, would have the bigger heart attack; Twill or Tweed. That though caused the smile he was giving to cast an almost evil glow to it.

"And Anabri, you too have been nominated into these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards, in the category of Best Young Author. What thoughts do you care to share with I, Mojo Jojo?

Anabri stared at Mojo Jojo for a second, and giggled. She remembered watching him when she was a Powerpuff Girls fan. Ana had told everyone that she wasn't going to wear a dress, and she went through with it. What she was wearing was nothing too special, just black dress pants and matching shoes, and a dark purple blouse with a sliver necklace and a purple jewel at the end, her favorite color scheme. She was also wearing her hair down (and with a purple hair clip), something she didn't do too often.

"I'm really excited... and nervous," Anabri answered, "When I first started writing fanfiction, I would have never imagined that I would get nominated at all. And yet here I am today, in the top three for Best Young Author. "I can't believe I've made it this far."

"And by the way Mojo Jojo," Ana added, "I have to say that it's pretty awesome being able to talk to one of the characters of a TV show I use to love when I was younger. You were a really funny villain," Anabri giggled again.

"Funny?" Mojo was steaming a bit. "How dare that you think that I, the great Mojo Jojo am nothing more than an amusement. Why I outta..." But Mojo cut his ranting short when he noticed that Anabri and Ran had walked off ahead of their group. Mojo Jojo turned his attention to the other pair, grumbling slightly under his breath. Neo walked up to the two of them, her high-heeled open toe shoes clicking with each step and shined, the polish used on them having made them clean enough to see one's reflection in. The dress was a knee length deep purple with straps holding it on either shoulder. Fabric attached to the straps criss-crossed each other across the chest, providing cover enough to keep the girls safe but showing enough to make all the guys swoon. It looked almost custom made as it held onto her in all the right ways. "Neo, you have found yourself with three nominations into this, the final round of the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. How are you feeling your chances are, by which I mean do you feel that you will be able to claim victory over your opponents in your respective categories for which you have been nominated?

"Well..." Neo started, "I'm hopin' that I can win at least one. That'd be nifty!"

"Nifty?" The Yono raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nifty. As in sweet. Awesome. Drakkim."

"Bleah! Drakkim is most certainly _not _sweet. It is the opposite of sweet. It is sour!" Mojo Jojo ranted. "By saying it is sweet, you are being untruthful, for it is lacking in the sweetness of the awesome."

"Word."

"...you know, I've been thinking lately. Maybe...I should write a crossover fic. I think that a Kim Possible/Powerpuff Girls story sounds good. Just think of _all_ the pairing possibilities." Neo sounded like she was saying it off-hand, just a mere mention. "What do you think, boys?"

The implications took a few seconds to hit the two, but once they did, their jaws dropped for a second.

"Uh...well...Mojo Jojo thinks that Neo is better at writing Drakkim. She should stay with that pairing which is of Drakken and Kimberly."

Satisfied with the response, Neo continued down the red carpet.

Mojo turned to the final member of the author foursome, giving him a quiet wink unseen by the cameras. "And you MaceEcam have been nominated in four categories for which you have been voted. What are your thoughts on this extraordinary feat?" Mojo glanced around worriedly, looking over at the two last figures to get out of the vehicle, who he thought might be Drakkim and Drakima.

"What was that?" Mace asked, unable to hear Mojo in all the noise from the surrounding crowd. "Yes I suppose I do have extraordinary feet don't I?" He said waving at his shoes. Mojo rolled his eyes.

When Mace finished, Mojo leaned in closer, sliding a remote into the Mace's pocket. "I, Mojo Jojo, have done as you requested and for which you paid me handsomely. You will find that with this remote control, your opponent will be reduced to nothingness, for that is what it is designed to do."

Mace glanced briefly at his date, not wanting to be overheard. "Are you sure it will work?"

Mojo looked deeply offended. "Do you doubt I, the mighty and brilliant Mojo Jojo, in this task, for which I do often? Do you think that I, Mojo Jojo, could possibly fail in this matter for which my brilliant inteelect is so well designed for?"

Mace clamped a hand over Mojo's mouth, silencing him mas the simian got louder and louder, with many in the crowd looking at them funny. "Quiet. I don't want everyone to know what I have planned for Jason Zaratan Jones, not until my vengeance is complete. Do you understand?"

Mojo nodded his head and Mace let him go, straightening his jacket and taking his date's arm, led the foursome into the building.

Meanwhile, Yono was moving onto the next pair to arrive. He watched as Waveform got out and opened the other door before reaching in a hand for Monique. She smiled as she stepped out of the vehicle, though that smile became a bit of a frown as she saw the approaching simian.

Yono ignored it as he moved towards Waveform. "You have in your first year here, managed to get two shots at Fannie Awards. What are your thoughts on this?"

Waveform, a brown haired bespectacled man, adjusted the tie of his black suit and thought for a moment, stroking his goatee in exaggerated thought; an act that made Monique roll her eyes. "Well? The YONO has asked a question." "Sorry," Waveform replied, "it's just, I've never been asked a question by a talking monkey before. My thoughts, huh? Well, I'm extremely honored to be here, for one. And I'm flattered that people liked my work enough to nominate me. But right now, I think I'd like to get inside before all the food's gone." Waveform offered Monique his arm and scooted past the simian interviewer. "What is it with guys and thinking with their stomachs?" Monique asked. "Come on, Mon! Posh digs like this have got to have some interesting eats! I may never get to sample cuisine like this again." Mojo Jojo watched as his interviewees left before turning back to the next vehicle to arrive. He wrung his hands around the microphone, waiting for them to approach. "Greetings Whitem. I am... Mojo Jojo!"

Whitem glanced down at the simian cautiously, keeping himself between the ape and his date Liz. "Umm... hi."

"Tell me, how shocked were you to be receiving five nominations into this, the final round of the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards?"

Adjusting the tie on his suit, which was from the Classic Line of Sperluchi, whitem cleared his throat. He looked nervous, but a quick glance at his date Liz immediately helped him to calm down a bit.

"Well… uhh… Mojo… or is it Mr. Jojo?"

"Like I said, my name is… Mojo Jojo!"

"Oh… Kay… Mojo Jojo!" whitem tried hard to imitate the inflection of the name. "I was _very_ shocked to see that 5 of my 6 Nominated stories made it to the final round. There are many good writers that have ended up in the final round of voting, and I wish them all Good Luck. I only hope that at least one of my stories get a Fannie award."

"If only one of your stories get a Fannie tonight, which one would it be, and why?"

Without even a second thought, whitem quickly responded. "Good Morning Kim Possible… And that's because the idea of the story was such a flash of inspiration. I actually woke up one morning with the idea, and I just went with it."

"Well Thank-you for your time whitem."

"No… Thank **You**."

As whitem and Liz walked on, he leaned over to Liz and whispered into her ear. "Is it just me, or was that guy really weird? I mean… his teeth were so sharp!"

"Shush!" Liz said between her teeth and gave him a friendly swat on the shoulder, which garnered a laugh between the two, and then they continued on into the building.

Yono watched as the largest limo yet arrived and knew he'd get a large number of interview subjects. He wasn't disappointed. The first to step out was Cpneb, quickly helping his date Absentialuci out of the vehicle. They were quickly followed by Star-Eva01 in a traditional tux in black with a light gray vest; a sliver chain could be seen before he buttoned the coat and held out his hand. and his companion for the evening Joss Possible carefully placed a heeled foot out of the limo and took Star's offered hand as late teen exited the car to stand beside him in a ravishing black dress that turned heads and inspire awe. The halter v-necked bodice added another highlight with a jeweled brooch adding to her long auburn hair that shone in contrast to the black dress. Star reached into his tux jacket and removed a black lace warp and placed it on her shoulders providing more over for her bare shoulders then the skinny spaghetti straps of the dress.

Once the wrap was in place, Star held out his arm and with a grin Joss placed her arm in his as they moved over to the side. The movement highlighting how Joss' dress was fitted and showed off her hips, and the slit up the front of the dress that let her long legs play peek-a-boo with every step she took. Lastly came KT with her companion Wade Load, and her father JA.

Yono stepped up to the friendly, older man first. "Cpneb, you are up for thirteen possible nominations this year, a remarkable number. For what do you attribute your popularity?"

cpneb was wearing his signature jet-black tuxedo with a totally-untraditional orange cummerbund covering his white pleated shirt and a pale gray tie. His signature black cane was decked with a small orange ribbon wrapped on the handle. Absentialuci was resplendent in her floor-length ivory-white cape with a single black stripe down the right side.

Yono stepped up to the friendly, older man first. "Cpneb, you are up for thirteen possible nominations this year, a remarkable number. For what do you attribute your popularity?"

"Clean living?" he laughed, and even Yono and Mojo Jojo both laughed with him. "Seriously, Yono, I'm not as popular as some of the writers here, but my niches I've been able to carve out for myself are several areas: my focus on characters that have not had a major voice in the show, incidents that have occurred that leave questions regarding the back-story for the incidents themselves, and my willingness to ask the hard questions, of at least the ones not asked before.

"I started this way, and I took the support that I received from my fellow writers and decided to "Pay It Forward" to new writers coming onto the site that got my attention for one reason or another," cpneb grinned, and Absentialuci smiled a smile that instantly sent chills up and down Yono's spine. "I've cajoled, encouraged, counseled, and beta'ed for lots of people that have, over the past two years, been up for some pretty amazing awards, themselves. I'm proud of the fact that I had a little involvement in helping them along the way."

cpneb leaned over and stared into Yono's eyes, a very serious face now replacing his calm and friendly demeanor. "Like the convertible?" he asked with a hnt of jocularity, and Yono watched as the cane turned into a four-legged walker and back into a cane. "You may underestimate me, but you'll never survive doing that with the others, Yono: they have more surprises than the Han, and they are all older than her, as well," he stood up straight and smiled, and Yono wasn't certain what to think.

Yono turned to Star next, his expression just a bit more serious. "You are up for two different awards this year. Which do you think you have the best shot at getting this year?"

"I'm just honored to be included with these two groups of writers. Zaratan and Mr. Wizard for SongFic. Then with Charlotte C., MrDrP, Whitem, and my friend cpneb for the romance Fannie. For me, to just make it to the second round is honor enough." Star said with a smile as his free hand rose and rubbed his neck.

He paused for a moment, and then smiled as he turned to look at the young lady standing with him.

"I'm also quite honored to have the lovely Joss Possible agree to accompany me this evening. And to be in the company of these lovely ladies: Kt and Luci, along with Ja and the great and powerful Nebmister" Star added with a hint of a blush showing through his beard.

Joss turned loose of her wrap, and smiled a smile that could power the local gym for a few days.

"How could a lady resist such a request from a true "Southern Gentleman" like yourself Star? Besides, I've always liked what I saw of you in the bunker workout room." Joss said with a sly grin on her face as she placed her head on Star's shoulder.

Blushing the same shade of red as Joss' hair, Star turned back to Yono.

"To answer your question, I think I have a best chance with the SongFic category tonight. However, I have been told that my poem is the first to ever be nominated for "Best Romance". It may have a chance on being different."

Yono now turned his attention to the youngest member of the party, giving her a critical eye as he looked her over, knowing she had concealed weapons last year an uneasy feeling troubled him. She was dressed as a princess who dreams of beautiful things and she looked like she had just stepped out of one. The gown was a lovely deluxe full length dress in a Cinderella signature fashion of burgundy with a character cameo, shimmering sheer over skirt, off-white puff sleeves, white bows & silver accents, and an attached white peplum. A matching burgundy hair band also graced the ensemble. One could actually experience the magic of this wonderful gown, but Yono still felt wary and with good reason for unknown to all Wade had outfitted her with a indestructible, springy jump, hand thingy, self-healing super battlesuit that even surpassed Kim's. The 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a Beta Cloth (type C), a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1700 degrees Fahrenheit enhanced it and the force bubble could now channel and redirect any power thrown at it back at the attacker. The head band actually was a full satellite comm, GPS, Doppler enhanced tracker, with heads up display capable of tracking any enemy's movement. Her hand thingy could also transform into the upgraded, light weight, Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny-Eradicator 4000, the biggest, nastiest, gnarliest, most awesome, grape seed powered, flamethrower in the known KP universe. It still made the blaster that Agent K retrieved from the trunk of his car in "Men in Black" look like a pea-shooter. KT's smile to Yono literally sent a shiver down his spine. She was an opponent not to be reckoned with here or later. Clearing his throat he asked, "KT, you and your father have become probably one of the best writing partners on the site. By yourself, it can even be said you are one of the best writers on the site, despite your tender age, including winning several writing contests in the last year, a couple of them being nominated into the final round here. What do you feel is the secret to your success, and what keeps you writing?" "I'll answer the second part of your question first. What keeps me writing is all of the other KP writers, readers and reviewers out there. I learn so much from all of them. They have all helped me develop as a writer and I will ever be grateful for their inspiration, kindness, and love. The "Kimmunity" as it has been called is a group of unique individuals who sees people for not only who they are but for what they can become. We all "reach for the stars" and for us "Nothing is impossible." "The secret of my success can be summed up into two things…" "First, be yourself when you write. Your personality, hopes, fears and dreams is your writing signature mark. Daily practice, trust in the creative process, and the exercise of rigorous judgment are key factors required to produce original, believable, vivid works." "Second, everyone's heard the saying: one part inspiration, ten parts perspiration. Inspiration comes from trusting in the writing process; judgment is all about perspiration. It's the conscious grind, bringing the intellect to bear on each and every aspect of the process." "In other words, if practice is what keeps one in shape as a writer, and trust is the metabolic system—the inner work—of writing, then judgment is involved with the actual performance. It's the 'big game', where a writer gets to apply training, draw from the well of creativity, and produce a fine piece of writing." "It requires rigor, energy, stamina: How many drafts are needed to get it right? How much reshaping? Careful editing is essential. Hemingway noted: "The mark of a good book is how much good writing you cut out of it." Stephen King advises: "Be prepared to murder your darlings." It's a good idea to read your work out loud. Wherever you stumble, make a change. Finally, and Dad has drilled this into my head, research, research, research. A story is only as good as what you put into it. Hope that answers your questions Yono." Yono smiled. "There is indeed more to you than meets the eye KT." KT giggled. "And rightly so." Yono finally turned to the second member of the JAKT team. He eyed the older gentleman with reluctance. He was an older version of South Dakota Smith from his appearance and yet there was something about him that troubled him even more than his daughter. Without expression Yono's dark eyes summed up the man, and puzzlement clouded their color as he looked. Rarely did he ever meet a man whose origin and race was not apparent even upon close scrutiny and yet here was one whom he could not classify even when he called upon his finely honed skills. JA's time-worn brown fedora now caught Yono's eyes. His hat was pulled down just above his eyes… Eyes that penetrated, eyes that had the power, Yono felt, to "cloud men's minds". The cold shiver he had felt previously was nothing in comparison to what he now experienced from KT's father. For the first time since he could remember, he knew the meaning of the word fear. Clearing his throat he asked… "When you started writing with your daughter, did you think you two could have achieved this level of success in such a short time? Also, just how proud are you of your daughter?" "We never thought about success when KT and I started this adventure. Outside of supporting her in something she wanted to do was the only reason I needed to do it. And for her she just wanted to try something new. It is hard to believe that she and I have stuck with it for the last two years. It has been a lot of fun and who'd have thought that many of the KP stories written on the site would be read outloud as bedtime stories? As KT has said so often, we do this for fun, not recognition. And as long as she wants to keep writing and coming up with new ideas we'll keep doing it as time permits. I am very proud of KT for taking on writing stories. She ventured into that universe about 17 months ago at age 11 and now she's quite the young author. Of course there are three people who encouraged her to do that; Cpneb, Star-Eva01 and myself. She knows how to pull at the heart strings in her works and her descriptions of certain scenes are amazing. For being 12 she can compete with many seasoned writers, as a certain AG has said: "KT has an old soul in a young body." What comes next will be up to her. By the way Yono, before I forget, I'd tell Mojo Jojo to be careful about getting anywhere near KT tonight. Bubbles and KT are best friends and in talking with Bubbles this afternoon it seems that Mojo may have stolen Octi. KT is well prepared to retrieve it for her since the last time Bubbles single-handedly took Mojo down in a fit of rage there wasn't much left of him. I don't think he'll ever forget the "Bubblevicious" episode. Of course KT's no pushover either and I don't think Mojo's asbestos underpants are gonna be enough to protect him this time around. "I'll be sure to let him know JA."

Mojo Jojo ignored the conversations going off to the side, much to his possible future dismay, as the next car pulled up, and the simian quickly reviewed in his head who was exiting from the files he had read. He knew he was in luck when the Fannie Awards Committee stepped forth.

He made his way to the first individual, recognizing the picture. "Captain Kodak, I am most pleased that it is I, Mojo Jojo, who shall be the one interviewing you for these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. Tell me, you have been most successful at these events in the past, how do you feel your chances are this year?"

Pulling a pair of thin reading glasses from the inside pocket of his tux, Captainkodak1 put them on a looked down at Mojo Jojo.  
"Well Mojo, I would hope that my chances are just as good as anyone else here tonight. Thanks to the fans, I have been successful over the past few years. I won two the first year of the fannies, shared a common award the second years, and walked away with 4 last year. This year I am nominated for four awards. If in my heart I could win one of those awards it would be the K/R award. I have been honored with that award twice and it would really be something else if I could win it again. But win or lose, I am here to support my friends and fellow writers during this wonderful event."

The Captain nodded to Mojo and shook his hand. Placing his glasses back in his pocket the Captain made his way into the awards room.

Nodding, Mojo turned to the next gentleman of the group, who was helping his date out of the vehicle. "Triaxx, you are co-hosting this evening. How do you think this evening will progress, and any thoughts on who might be winning awards at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards?"

Clearly, the man was expecting trouble. Armor wrapped his torso, concealing the tuxedo underneath. An intricately done dragon dominated the suit, the front appearing to be the belly, the back the top of the dragon. Four claws wrapped from the rear to the front, holding it together. He reached up and removed a pair of silver-framed sunglasses, hanging them by the bows in the neck of his armor. He turned and extended his arm to a brunette just stepping out of the limo. The dress she wore was a deep blood red, running the full length up to her neck in the front, with only an elongated diamond cut out. In the back it seemed to stop at her hips and continue only in the front. It was accentuated by two heavily jeweled bracelets on her arms, a flat gold mesh coiled around her left bicep. The right had a long blue opera glove under the bracelet running up just past her elbow. Around her waist was a heavy silver belt, with a diamond studded buckle. The sides of the dress were not slit, but instead concealed folds, revealed as she moved.

"I am quite certain, that this will devolve into a disaster of truly epic proportions. Potentially worse than last years Fonnies. As for the actual awards, I'm still mildly perturbed that I wasn't nominated, so I'm merely happy for the nominees." he nodded at someone in the crowd and started forward.

Mojo moved to ask another question, but was lifted by the brunette. "Move on, Monkey Man, unless you'd like to be even uglier than you already are." she deposited him on the ground behind them, and moved ahead.

Mojo turned to look at the last individual to step from the vehicle, but was surprised not to see who he expected. "I, Mojo Jojo, had been told that King in Yellow would be attending this event. Who are you, who should be showing up at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards, and not him, who should be in attendance?"

Mojo turned to look for the last member of the committee, but was surprised not to see the person he expected. Emerging from the limo was a red-haired girl, in her mid-teens, who pumped her fist in the air and did her happy dance as she stepped out onto the red carpet. "Whoo! The Fannies!"

The young man with the coffee-and-cream complexion who emerged from the limo behind her warned, "Thermo! If it was any kind of prize why didn't he come himself instead of sending us?"

A confused Mojo demanded, "I, Mojo Jojo, had been told that King in Yellow would be attending this event. Who are you, who should be showing up at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards, and not him, who should be in attendance?"

The redhead stared at him, "Who are you?"

"He's Mojo Jojo, weren't you paying attention?" her companion reminded her, looking at a holo page that shimmered in the air over his wrist as he did a reference check.

"Yeah, but what is a Mojo Jojo?"

"I, Mojo Jojo, am a great--" Mojo began.

"He's a minor villain from an AU twenty-one clicks left, fourteen alts down, two-thirteen forward, and T-Plus one point eight seven three," the young man interrupted.

"I, Mojo Jojo, am not a minor villain. Mojo Jojo represents threat to the entire solar system," he roared. "Grown men weep copious tears and whales blubber at the mention of--"

"That's how you're listed in _The Time Traveler's Guide to Alternate Reality_ by Zaphod Beeblebrox. You can write to the publisher if you think the article needs to be corrected.

As Mojo Jojo muttered threats libel suits against publishers the other ape stepped up, "Uh, I believe, your companion called you Thermo, I--"

"That wasn't a name," the girl explained. "He was giving me a suggestion. Now I'll give him one - zip."

"Yes, well, anyway - My partner and I are doing the Fannie introductions and--"

"You look a little familiar," she interrupted, "who are you?"

"I am Yono, and--"

The girl's eyes narrowed and her dress changed to a fiery red to match her mood, "Jego, Time Cop, and I'm busting your ass for--"

Her partner coughed discretely, "Um, Jane? We're not in our reality, remember? And we only deal with temporal violations - which he hasn't committed. Plus the Fannies are held under a truce. And our Yono wasn't so much evil as he had to follow the orders of however commanded him."

"Could I beat him up, just a little?"

"No."

Eager to change the subject Yono asked, "How did your dress change color? Magic?"

"Nah, in eleven years the technology becomes practical, then five years after that it gets cheap." She suddenly noticed that not all the rules committee had gone inside, "Junior, I want to talk with Captain Kodak! He's been dead for years."

Yono stared at the girl as she walked away, then turned back to her companion, "Who is she anyway, and you?"

"Jane O'Ceallaigh, younger sister to Kasy and Sheki. Maybe you're heard of them, variations of those two appear in several realities."

"She called herself Jego."

"Yeah, she does that sometimes to drive her Eemah crazy. Her uncle Henry hung it on her."

"She called you Junior."

The young man sighed, "The curse of getting stuck with your dad's name. I'm looking forward to getting out of Middleton so I can be called something else. We're from the Best Enemies universe - biggest series in Kim Possible fandom."

The ape winked, "So, are the two of you…"

Junior rolled his eyes, "Fleam, no! We shared the same crib as babies. We took baths together until we were three. Now, cousin Tim has a couple daughters who might--"

"Junior! We need to go in," Jane yelled.

"Sorry, gotta go," the young man told Yono and left.

All further discussion was curtailed by the sudden arrival of the next vehicle. It seemed to shock everyone, who had been watching limos and fancy cars arriving, when a massive locomotive pulled down the street. It had been obviously modified to be road-worthy, as it thankfully didn't dig up the street as it pulled up to the front of the theater. It was a Union Pacific Big Boy locomotive, pulling two sleeper cars behind it, and it squealed as it pulled to a stop to disgorge it's passengers.

It was a familiar figure who stuck his head out of the locomotive's window, the excitement on his face evident. "Captain IT has arrived at the Fannie Awards!"

From the back, numerous villains began piling out. Dementor was first, proudly showing off his date Heidi Klum to the assembled masses. Monkey Fist was quick to follow, chased by a very enamoured DNAmy. Yono was quick to duck out of sight as she passed by, as he had no desire to deal with HER for a second time. Aviarius, the Mathter, Motor Ed, all the villains barreled out of the sleeping cars. Mojo Jojo moved among them like a kid in a candy store, swapping stories and gaining tips for his own villainous schemes.

Yono though focused on one single pair exiting the engine car. Captain IT stepped down wearing a black anaconda shirt and pants, green rattlesnake tie, green python boots, and a green and black striped water moccasin coat and tails. A black cowboy hat with two rattlesnakes heads on the hat band adorned his head. Instead of a cane he was carrying a green and black Ibenez Iceman bass guitar with a live cobra for a guitar strap. It was an impressive display, if a bit gaudy.

His companion was even more impressive. Warmonga was wearing a Sequin LBD, strapless and backless designed by Coco Banana's mini skirt designer Seymour Hinies, fishnet stockings, and stood in nine inch stilleto heels shoes that left her towering well over her companion.

Yono approached the pair, keeping an eye on the much taller green skinned woman. "Captain IT, you are performing an original song for this show. Can you..."

Yono was interrupted by a pair of individuals flanking Captain IT, grabbing him quickly by the arms. "You are coming with us."

Captain IT looked between the two of them, stunned. "What? What's going on? Who are you?"

The two men looked him over critically. "Officers Twill and Tweed. You're under arrest."

Captain IT recognized the names quickly and began struggling in their grip. "But you don't understand, I'm performing tonight."

Twill's eyes narrowed sharply. "Not in that outfit you're not. I can't even begin to go into the number of violations here. You are coming with us."

"NOOOOOOoooooooo." Captain IT continued to scream, all the way into the building.

When he was gone, Yono turned to the arrested man's partner. "Warmonga, you look as lovely and as deadly as ever."

Warmonga blushed a brilliant shade, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh you."

"Tell me, why did you decide to attend with Captain IT this year."

Warmonga smiled as she looked off after where her date had disappeared. "For a puny human, he amuses me greatly. Plus, he sings very well, much like the warbloors of Altex seven."

"Well thank you for your time Warmonga." As Warmonga walked into the building to find her date, Yono turned back to the camera. "We will have more introductions after this brief commercial message."


	3. Red Carpet 2

Yono frowned at the cameraman as he avoided the milling throngs. "Are we ready to go again? Can you tell me when we are starting this blasted thing..."

"Umm... we're on now."

Yono's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We will have words when this is done." In an instant, the feral look was replaced with a friendly grin. "Welcome back to the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. I am... The Yono. And my partner in this red carpet ceremony... if he would ever stop sucking up to those villain wannabes and do his job, is Mojo Jojo."

"We have seen many guests so far. Many have won awards in past years, while many are hoping to win one for the first time. Let's meet one of those previous award winners arriving now."

Yono turned to the newest car to arrive. The long limo pulled up to the end of the red carpet and the classically dressed drive stepped around from the other side to pull up the door. From inside the limo, Blackbird, Barbara and Kitty all emerged, dressed to the nines for the ceremonies. BB has on a dark grey jacket and matching pants with a black button up shirt underneath the jacket. A grey tie rest comfortably around his neck and a pair of well polished black shoes completed the ensemble. Over top of the suit he wore a long black trench and matching fedora. He paused and held out his arms so the girls could link one of their arms around either side of him.

Barbara had on a purple, low cut, spaghetti strapped dress that came down to just above her knees. The rest of her legs were covered by a set of purple, knee high, heeled boots. Her dark red hair was styled so that it has a high, spiky pony tail in the back and four sets of long flowing locks going down past her chin one either side of her face that ended in slight curls. The outfit was topped over bit a small gold Bat symbol pendant she wore around her neck. She smile and waved gently to the crowd as she took Blackbird's arm.

Kitty's dress was a light blue color with a single strap that went over her left shoulder with a skirt that went down past her knees and a slit in the right side that went to her upper thigh. A pair of matching pumps helped to keep the formal look. Her brown tresses were free from their usual high pony tail and hung down past her shoulder blades. She took Blackbird's other offered arm and they all three walked down the red carpet, laughing and playing it up for the cameras.

Yono made his way over to the trio, stepping in front of gentleman. "Blackbird, as we often see, you manage to make it into the final round, yet always have doubts. Yet time and time again, you manage to pull away a win. Tell me, are you having doubts this year, and what do you think your chances are this year?"

Blackbird stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, I still have my doubts," he said with a sigh. "I try not too because I don't want to sound ungrateful to all the people who have voted for me in the past and the two awards I have already it's just...well it's just the way I am. I'm worrier and a self deprecator so I can't help but think I'm gonna lose. It helps me not to get TOO depressed if I actually do but makes me really excited if I do actually win. I guess like all the years before we'll just have to see how this year goes. Hopefully it'll be good but I don't want to get my hopes up TOO much of course."

Mojo Jojo had finally finished interviewing the villains and turned his attention to the next group of guests. The limo pulled up quietly as Mojo moved into postion, and prepared himself for the next interview.

Stepping out of the limo was Kwebs, wearing jet black from head to toe in a tuxedo, dress shirt and dress shoes with his hair in a pony tail, quickly helped his date Silvermist from the vehicle. Who was wearing a form fitting red dress, which is just above the knees, has a form fitting bodice with a loop that goes around the neck and a sash around the middle with her hair up with ringlets hanging down. Mojo moved quickly to meet them. "Tell me, the great Mojo Jojo, who you think might be winning awards at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards?"

"Honestly I don't know who is going to win, but I think it's gonna be great fun finding out." As he smirked at the monkey knowing he wanted a better answer.

Mojo just looked at Kwebs smirking, "That's it the best you've got for Mojo Jojo!"

"Yep"

Mojo turned to the gentleman's date next. "And you, what are your thoughts on this event tonight?" Trailing off, "I hope it's better than his answer."

Silver smiles and with a bit of a laugh, "Nope, what he said works."

They walked away leaving a frustrated monkey wondering how they are the dominant species.

Just as they were almost out of Mojos' hearing he hears Kwebs ask Silver, "I always wondered why Z chose the name "Fannies" that's prime for mocking."

Yono moved past the current interview Mojo was conducting to reach the next pair to arrive. He smiled when he saw the first individual to exit the vehicle. Slyrr stepped forth from the limo, and nodded to the rest as the exited as well. (describe group attending).

Yono stepped up to Slyrr, casting glances over at the man's entourage. "You are up for a number of awards. In fact, you are guaranteed at least one award, for Best Character Name, with all three of your entries qualifying for the final round. Tell me, what other awards do you think you have a good chance at winning tonight?"

All of Team Probable was there. Grimm was dressed in a simple black tux with a black tie, his auburn hair and hazel eyes gleaming in the flash of several cameras. Rhonda Fatigable was on his arm, dressed in a sleeveless sable gown with glittering highlights. A birthmark shaped like a bear paw was on her bare shoulder, and two eagle feathers were tied behind her left ear, shining white against her blonde hair. Jade was dressed in a lime green gown with pale green sparkles. She had jade earrings and jade bracelets. Her hair was pulled into two pony-tails and rainbow streaks of color were on her temples. Rueful the long-tailed weasel was draped around Rhonda's shoulders, squeaking and giving the thumbs up sign with his paws. A small black bow tie was around his neck.

Yono stepped up to Slyrr, casting glances over at the man's entourage. "You are up for a number of awards. In fact, you are guaranteed at least one award, for Best Character Name, with all three of your entries qualifying for the final round. Tell me, what other awards do you think you have a good chance at winning tonight?"

Slyrr looked a bit bewildered. 'What?' he said, seeming pale as he dabbed his forehead with the handkerchief in his tux pocket. 'I'm up for awards?'

The Yono grimaced. 'Word.' he said, narrowing his eyes impatiently. 'Now speak plainly, I despise false modesty!'

Slyrr shrugged. 'Well, like last year, 'Best Villain' was the brass ring I was hoping to reach. I don't know if the team can get it this year, since competition is even tougher, but it would be nice.'

'Bah!' said Mojo, waving his hand. 'Your villains do not even use death rays or giant robots! How can you even claim they are villains? Ooooh, look at me! I'm a villain because I get the hero to QUESTION herself! I mean, why bother defeating them in combat when you can make them DOUBT? If I had known that before, I would have made the PowerPuff Girls DOUBT instead of blasting them out of the sky with rockets and missiles! What a concept!'

'Uh... yeah.' said Slyrr, shifting from one foot to the other. 'Look, can I go now? Cpneb's table of power isn't going to fill itself....'

'Begone from my sight!' said Mojo. 'And take your existentialist band of mercenaries with you! Head games! Pah!'

'Sure thing.' said Grimm, his eyes glittering. 'Say Mojo, how many awards have YOU ever won....?' And Mojo glared after them as they entered the building, Reuful blowing a raspberry back at the pair of evil monkeys.

Mojo Jojo waited as the next couple approaching the theatre. The woman worried him, as he knew exactly who she was. Even where he came from, he knew all about Dr. Director. So instead, he focused his attention on the gentleman with her. "FAH3, for the first time, you have been nominated for the second round of these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. Tell me, what are your thoughts going into this, the final and deciding round?"

"Right now, I still can't believe it. When a story makes it this far, it means that it's one of the best. So I'm wondering why mine made it this far."

"And he's his own worst critic." Dr, Director said.

"But is it true that there are some scenes where the villain actually wins?" Mojo asked with a very excited grin.

"I'm afraid you'll have to read it yourself, Mojo." FAH3 said.

"Read? Who has time to read with trying to plan the destruction of Townsville? Soon, those idiotic fools will cower under the might of my –" Mojo paused as he noticed the look he was receiving from the highly trained spy. "Um, I mean – uh,"

"When they said the monkeys were on the red carpet, I thought they meant the musicians." FAH3 said to Dr. Director.

"WHAT? THEY DON'T EVEN PLAY THEIR OWN INSTRUMENTS!" Mojo screamed as his green simian face changed to a boiling red. With a growl of rage, he ripped the top of the microphone off to reveal a glowing laser weapon. "Prepare to meet your doom, you're very end, at the hands of the brilliant, gifted, and undeniable Mojo-"

"Mojo, have you talked to those three girls over there? The ones wearing green, blue, and red?" Betty asked him.

"Green, blue, and red? OH NO! NOT THEM! HIDE ME! SAVE ME! I can't afford anymore helmets for my overgrown brain!" he shouted as he dove into the crowd to hide.

"That is one sick little monkey." FAH3 said as he Betty proceeded inside.

Yono waited impatiently for the next limo to pull to a stop. He was getting tired of all this talking. This time, it was Screaming Phoenix who arrived. He tapped his foot as he waited for him to help his date Yori out of the limo, and occasionally dodging photographers who were enchanted by the vision of loveliness at his side. Yori handled it with the grace of the polished world traveler that she was. A small smile, a wave, some idle chit chat with a passerby she captured the attention of the crowd and held it in her delicate yet powerful hands, like some fragile flower to be treasured but not horded to herself, but shared with the crowd.

Phoenix felt her hand tighten on his arm momentary and he glanced in the direction she was looking at. There standing in the doorway, and coming toward them was The Yono? And who was that other monkey behind him? And was his head incased in a glass jar? Was that his brain under it? Where do they get these people anyway?

He tried to hide a smile at the thought of Ron meeting not one, but two monkeys, tonight. I bet Kim has her hands full when that happens. Phoenix turn to Yori and whispered, "Are you going to be OK?"

Yori stopped her hand from going to one of the blades she was using to keep her hair up, and glanced at him. "I shall be fine Phoenix-san as long as the evil one does no harm; I shall conduct myself as a graduate of Yamanuchi. should."

At that moment The Yono approached. He looked up at the taller man, with salt and pepper hair, pleasant face, and laughing green eyes. "Phoenix, you are up for an award tonight. What do you think your chances are?"

"Well I'm up against some pretty good competition, but, I hope to do well. I do consider it an honor that people actually liked my tale well enough to vote for it, and being nominated is quite the honor all by itself. But, like anyone, I would like to win. It's all up to the voters now."

Yono then turned to Yori and asked, "And what does the graduate of that school for desecrated thought think of her dates chanced?"

Yori fixed The Yono with a glance that should have frozen him instantly and replied with a sweet voice. "Is your companion the one who gets beaten by three little girls constantly? I see that you have not learned your lesson about the company you keep. Although I admit he is closer to your own level of competence. Are you going to trade stories about you defeats at the hands of children later? As for Phoenix-san's chances, it is as he has said; it is all up to the voters now. We wait with happy anticipation"

The Yono's eyes began to glow a bright yellow and the other monkey was getting ready to pounce when Phoenix carefully escorted Yori away from the potential explosion and into the entrance hall.

Mojo Jojo though was much more eager than his partner, especially once he realized his nemesises… nemisees… his arch foes were not in the crowd. Talking with the other villains had revitalized him. Which was a good thing, as the next limo carried a lot of giddy people.

Ghostwhiter exited first, leading a smiling Bonnie out with him. Next came Fighting Chicken, escorting a bubbly Tara. They were quickly followed by Thomas Linquist and Sir Sebastian with their dates Marcella and Crystal respectively. It was obvious the cheerleaders wanted to travel together for the most part this night.

GhostWhiter stepped out of the limo wearing a silver gray tuxedo with a dark teal cummerbund and bow tie. The tall gentleman turned back to the open door and lent a hand out to his date for the evening, Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie was wearing a deep teal gathered, sleeveless evening gown with a silver-white bustier. She wore a silver choker around her neck with a blue-green stone in the center and matching earrings. The colors accented her teal eyes and made her perfect tan seem even more radiant.

After them, came out Sir Sebastian, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black, darkgray-striped suit jacket. He turned and offered his hand to his date, Crystal, who looked smashing in her sleeveless evening gown of maroon satin.

After taking an extended moment to wave to the crowd, Bonnie took GhostWhiter's arm and they started down the red carpet. Bonnie hung back as Mojo Jojo moved up to GhostWhiter. "Mr. GhostWhiter...what are your thoughts on this...the fourth Annual Fannie awards...in which you are taking part?"

GhostWhiter paused for a moment and Sir Sebastian came up beside him, "Hey, Ghost?"

"You think I would have expected it with the Yono and all. But, you know I'm still kind of amazed that I'm standing here being interviewed by a talking monkey," GhostWhiter pointed at MoJo Jojo, "What do you think? DNAmy's and Monkeyfist's doing?"

Sir Sebastian looked at Mojo, "I don't know, to me a green monkey says Shego and Monkeyfist."

Ghost arched an eyebrow at Sir Sebastian, "Ummm...I was talking about possible genetic splicing. What were _you_ talking about?"

"Well..." Sir Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, not unlike a certain tow-headed teen hero.

"Montgomery Fisk is still a human under all that fur."

Sir Sebastian looked at GhostWhiter, "How would you know?"

GhostWhiter stared for a moment and then blinked, "Ummmm...well, he's still looks kinda human...from the..." He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it, "Look, I'm not gonna go there. If you think Shego's involved in...," pointing again at the dumbfounded Mojo, "She'll be at the Awards. Why don't you just ask her?"

"I'm not getting my buns crisped. YOU ask her!"

"Not happening, I spent the entirety of the last Awards show only one misstep away from getting plasma-fried. Besides, I still think one of DNAmy's experiments resulted in this little guy.."  
Annoyed, Mojo spat, "MOJO JOJO!"

"Mojo Go-go?"

"I think he said Mojo Tojo," Sir Sebastian chimed in.

Ghost observed, "Mojo Go-go would fit better. He's got those funky white disco boots."

Mojo yelled, "MO-JO JO-JO! Mojo Jojo is my name and Mojo JoJo is who I am. The people of Townsville tremble at the mention of my name...and it is Mojo Jojo. I will endure these insults no longer...and you will feel the wrath of my Disincorporlator Ray!" Mojo drew a small ray gun from a side pouch and aimed it at the two gentlemen, expecting them to cower and tremble in fear.

"Hey!" shouted Sir Sebastian, "Look at the cute, little death ray!"

"I'll bet that Doctor D has at least a dozen larger that that." noted GhostWhiter. He then looked past Mojo's shoulder and shouted, "Hey! Do you even bother with death rays this small?"  
Mojo looked over his shoulder to try to see whomever GhostWhiter was shouting at, and Sir Sebastian kicked Mojo's wrist sending the ray flying straight up in the air.

"Curses!" the green monkey cursed.

Wow, I thought that stunt only worked in cheesy action movies!" exclaimed Ghost.

Sir Sebastian added, "and cartoons!"

"Good point."

Ghost used his height advantage to catch the gun. He pulled the power pack off of the ray and tossed the pack behind Sir Sebastian and the ray back to Mojo Jojo, who caught it.

"You fool! You've doomed us all!" yelled Sir Sebastian, who had missed the removal of the power pack.

"THERE HE IS! ON THE RED CARPET WITH THE RAY GUN!" Will Du and two female Global Justice agents dove by GhostWhiter and Sir Sebastian and tackled Mojo Jojo.

"Oh!"

The security detail tried to wrestle Mojo to the ground and he instinctively resisted. They quickly knocked him down and the gun bounced out his hand onto the pavement. One of the female agents dove for the gun and gave it a once over. "It's a fake! There's no power supply."

The Global Justice agents stood up leaving Mojo lying on the ground. Will Du barked orders at the other two agents "Feeney! DeFazio! Get back to your posts and keep a lookout for any more potential violence." The agents all hustled back to their posts while Mojo was still on the ground face down.

GhostWhiter motioned for Bonnie to join him and told everyone, "Let's head inside."

"We never got our red carpet questions," Sir Sebastian noted.

"The agents never searched that monkey for any other hidden weapons, so I would rather be long gone when he gets up."

"Good point." Sir Sebastian took Crystal's arm and they headed into the theater.

A moment later Mojo Jojo pulled himself up and groaned, "I-I thought I would be safer getting out of Townsville...so out of Townsville I went. Wh-What have I gotten myself into now though?"

The talking simian turned his attention now to Fighting Chicken. "And you… who do you think will be winning awards at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards?"

"The only certainty with regards to the winners is that I will not be among them."Thomas was next in line, so Mojo quickly pushed his microphone into the gentleman's face. "You too are presenting an award at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. Who do you think has the best chance of winning?"

Thomas was next in line, so Mojo quickly pushed his microphone into the gentleman's face. "You too are presenting an award at these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. Who do you think has the best chance of winning?"

Thomas shoved the handle of his cane between himself and the insistent interviewer. He tipped the brim of his grey Aussie style hat up a bit with his left hand, before offering the arm back to Marcella, whom he had gallantly handed up out of the limo. He was brought up a proper gentleman, and had certain views about personal space.

For the occasion, he had put on a neatly creased, white collar shirt and a snappy black bow tie, rather odd for someone his age. His black slacks were equally well pressed, and his shoes buffed to a high polish. Mrs. Linquist had been a little tweaked that he had gone to such efforts for a "date" with a younger woman. She had been mollified by the fact that Marcella was simply a friend that her husband had chosen to write a tale about.

Marcella, like her fellow cheerleaders, was dressed to kill. More than one on-looker in the crowd was drooling; and not just the young men either. Her red dress had thin straps over the shoulders leading to a very daring neckline. The lines flowed down to her ankle, with a slit up the right side, to allow for movement. The heels she wore certainly created a certain swing to her hips.

"As a presenter, I don't know if it is really appropriate for me to comment. Let me just say that, when it comes to the Best Minor Character Award, it could not have been easy even to cut the nominees to three." Thomas gave a secretive little smile. "I do indeed have a favorite, but that is my own opinion, and therefore of no consequence."

Sweeping ahead of him with his cane, he walked toward the door, and his first ever Fannie Awards.

It was a large limo that pulled up next, and Yono hoped it would be one of the last to arrive. Already guests were flooding in faster than the two of them could greet and interview properly. He knew this part o the evening could not go on much longer.

It was an eclectic group that came out next, a mix of experienced members and new writers. Yono made his way to the first one, knowing just what to ask. "Allaine, you have been one of the biggest names on the Kigo scene for some time. What do you attribute the poor voter turn-out among your peers?"

Allaine almost didn't hear the question. He was still preoccupied with the device he was transporting. He had a letter of waiver from the event's organizers on the grounds that there was no other way to reliably get his co-presenter to the show, but that might not be enough if the security that night was overly vigilant. Some might not appreciate the fact that he was bringing a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer into a room full of people. Some like, say, the population of Nevada.

But he caught the question and endeavored to act normal. "Turnout was poor," he said carefully, "because Kigo fans no longer have the additional incentive to vote."

"Incentive?" Yono asked.

"The first Fannie Awards," Allaine hypothesized, "had the added effect of conferring legitimacy on Kigo. For a long time this community was a one-party system where Kim/Ron had a near-monopoly on fan fiction. By the time the first Fannies were announced, though, writers like myself had met with enough sustained success that Kigo was becoming more than just a niche pairing. Those awards were an opportunity for all Kigo fans to establish themselves as a group to be reckoned with. We had our own award category, but we wanted more. We wanted to show that we had a fanbase large enough to make us capable of competing with equally talented Kim/Ron authors for top honors. That meant voting in large numbers."

"But MrDrP won that year for Best Author. And Best Story was a tie between two other Kim/Ron writers."

"That's because they deserved to win. But I won the Best Series award, and other Kigo authors snagged trophies for Best Series, Best Novel-Sized Story, Best New Writer, Best Drama, AND Best Romance. And each of those categories was won by a DIFFERENT author. I think it showed how large the Kigo fanbase had become, and that it wasn't a pairing that owed all of its success to one or two authors. It probably paved the way for our Best Story award the following year. The Fannies conveyed legitimacy and status very effectively."

"So what happened this year?"

"It happened last year. This year was just a continuation. While no one is ever going to challenge Kim/Ron's status as the pre-eminent couple of the commmunity, I don't think you can argue that Kigo is the biggest alternative pairing around." Allaine shrugged. "Kigo arrived a while ago. Readers don't NEED to prove it any longer. And let's face it - most readers don't submit feedback to their favorite authors. I don't think those readers are any more likely to take the time to review the past year's worth of stories and select favorites. Without the extra push of supporting a beloved pairing, my guess is Kigo fans became no more likely to vote than Kim/Ron fans. And since there are more Kim/Ron fans . . ." He spread his hands helplessly.

Yono was about to follow up when he cocked his head. "Why is your jacket beeping?"

Allaine looked down and realized that the act of spreading his arms accidentally pushed a button on the Inducer. "Um, that's the alarm on the cell phone, I'm running late!" And then he ran for the nearest rest room so he could find out if he was about to be beamed into a TV show (or stay in the one he was currently in).

The next to approach was a young woman escorted by Josh Mankey. Yono put on his best smile, trying to hide his teeth. "You are here at the Fannie Awards for the first time. What are your thoughts on the evening?"

"Well, I'm just thrilled to be here, especially with Josh. Nervous, of course, but then again, who wouldn't be at an event like this? I just hope I'm calm enough to get my spesentation preach right." (Looks around, quite flustered, like a deer caught in headlights.) "Uh huh. My, that's quite an interesting outfit you're wearing tonight. Would you care to tell us a little about it?" "I'm glad you noticed. My gown is a Stella McCartney-designed homage to the coolest, sexiest villain of all time, the incomparable Shego! (Craning neck to look further down the red carpet.) Is she here yet? Anyhow, it's a form-fitting satin number. As you can see, the top is a V-necked bodice with short puffed sleeves in emerald green that cinches at the waist, from which it flares into a jet-black ankle-length skirt. My shoes are black high-heeled platforms accented with emerald studs. As for the jewelery, I'm wearing a gold choker with an oval princess-cut emerald pendant, and a matching bracelet. Pretty cool, huh?"

Yono almost missed the next couple that exited the vehicle, but caught up with him and his date quickly. "Jurnee, you are up for three awards this evening. What are your thoughts going into the night?"

Jurnee Jakes struck fists with the diminutive simian as the Yono hovered before him and smiled. He had been stopped half way down the red carpet with Kate Pederson on his arm, who paid an uncanny resemblance to Kim Possible herself in a glittering red floor length dress with white trim. "Well y'know Yono..." he began and the Yono put on a fake 'never heard that one before' smile before letting Jurnee continue. "I consulted with the Mathter a bit on the probability of some of the nominees going all the way tonight in exchange for giving him a spot in a future story and he claimed that there's an 96.4 percent chance that everyone will be coming out of here surprised and with a smile on their face." he laughed, pushing his long white jacket that he wore over an entirely black suit aside as he placed a hand on his hip. "I didn't get to ask if that would be after the awards show or the after-party though, I so I guess we'll see how things go."

Suddenly, Kate caught sight of Kim Possible in the same design of dress and blushed in anger. "I can't believe this!" she whispered. "Uh, we'd better get going Yono..." Jurnee said nervously as Kate dragged him away.

Yono turned to the final member of the party, taking a moment to admire his date, who, even as an ape, drew his attention. "Mike, what do you think will happen tonight?"

Mike, who was dressed in a simple yet stylish black suit, smirked for a brief moment. This caused Ino, who was wearing a white gown-styled dress, complimented by white sandals, to sigh. She knew what was going to happen. Mike then grabbed the microphone from Yono's hands and turned to look at the camera.

"Let me tell you what's gonna happen tonight, brother. Tonight is the biggest event in the fandom, and tonight is where Kwebs and I end our feud. You see, Kwebs thinks he can beat me tonight just because he's stronger. But what Kwebs doesn't understand is that you need brains to power the brawn. So tonight, I am going to beat him in that ring, and end this once and for all. So whatcha gonna do brother, when Mike Industries and all his Industry-acs run wild on you! If ya smell..."

Ino shouted at Mike, "Stop it! This isn't wrestling, this is the Fannies! Get your head together, and let's go in! We have an award to present later!" Mike frowned in defeat and handed the microphone back to Yono, then quietly walked into the building.

The next car to arrive caused a bit of a stir as it pulled up. Not for the vehicle itself, but for who was within. The hockey flag hanging off the antenna was a dead giveaway. As the car pulled to a stop, the creator of the Fannie Awards emerged, smoothing out his tux before reaching a hand in to help out his date. His date stood just a little smaller than his five nine frame, with long brown curls framing her face and falling down to cover the exposed back on her shimmering blue gown.

With a smile, Jason led her over to Yono and Mojo Jojo. "Greetings gentlemen, any problems so far?"

"None." Yono cast a quick glance at his partner, glaring quickly but looking away before the smaller simian could notice. "There are some concerns that I have, but we can discuss that later."

Jason just smiled, crossing his arms and trying to look cool. "Word."

Everyone in earshot just stared, including his date. "Umm... what was that?"

"What? Wasn't that cool?" Jason just looked offended as he glanced around, not seeing much support. "Well I thought it was cool."

Mojo Jojo pushed his larger partner to the side, bringing his microphone up. "So, what can you tell us, the fans of the show Kim Possible and readers and writers of fanfiction based on the cartoon Kim Possible..."

Yono smacks him on the back of the head, silencing him. "You talk too much." Ripping the microphone out of his hand, he turns back to Jason and his date. "Tell us, how have things been with you? The show has been delayed for a second year in a row. How are you handling things?"

Jason frowns slightly, squeezing his date's hand. "It's been rough, definitely, but I'm pushing through. You just have to remember that life doesn't throw you things you can't handle if you really try. For now, I'm just taking things one day at a time, and hopefully things will settle down soon enough."

Yono nodded, turning to the young woman beside him. "And you, who are you and why are you accompanying Jason tonight?"

"My name's Michelle. I've known Jason for years. He's used me as the inspiration for a number of characters of his in his stories." At that, she blushed bright red, glancing downward. "Including some roles that... while I agreed with... probably shouldn't have been put into print."

"And what roles would those..." Yono trailed off as he saw anouther vehicle approaching. When it came to a stop, it drew everyone's attention, especially when the first occupant emerged.

"KP, tonight is so going to rock. I mean, live bands, awards... I LOVE Fannie night."

Kim smiled softly at her boyfriend, placing one foot out of the car. It was at that moment Ron remembered his manners and offered her a hand getting out. Together, they made their way over to Jason and the red carpet presenters.

Ron was still smiling brightly as he waved at Jason "Z-man, dude, glad to be here again. I am so looking forward to..." Ron's eyes widened greatly as he looked past Jason to see the two simian presenters standing there, and his natural instincts took over. "MONKIES!"

Kim stepped forward as quickly as she could with her dress' restrictions. She had learned not to wear anything too confining, but she also wanted to make sure she looked good. "Ron, what... Yono!"

Ron jumped back, flailing his hands in front of him wildly, trying to strike an imposing pose. "Back off monkey dude, you are not getting my little sister."

Yono just glared back at the teen, not the least bit impressed, though he could feel the flow of power through the youngster. "As I told Jason here, there is a truce in affect that all villains have agreed to to maintain the peace. There will be no trouble at this year's event."

Ron reluctantly dropped his hands to look over the Yono. "Really?"

Yono just nodded once, his arms crossed in front of him. "Word."

Michelle smacked Jason on the shoulder with a grin. "See, now that is how you do it."

Jason's mouth moved silently for a moment at a loss for words. But... but that's the EXACT same thing I did. How is it cool when he does it and not me?"

"It just is."

Jason grumbled quietly before taking his date's arm and dragging her to the doors. "Come on, let's get in there before I lose my date THIS year to an ape."

As Jason and Michelle headed through the doors, Ron took a moment to study the apes in front of him. "KP... is that monkey deformed or is he just wearing a really tall helmet?"

Mojo Jojo whirled around quickly, glaring up at the blond teen. "I am not deformed. I... am Mojo Jojo, and I am a genius who will take over this world with my incredible level of intelligence granted to me by..."

Yono pushed him back quickly, grumbling. "We don't need your life story... again... so let's just get on with the interview."

Mojo Jojo looked like he was going to protest again, but sighed, lifting his microphone. "Very well. Tell me, Mojo Jojo, what you think of some of the stories and how they portray you, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, doing the various things that you, as teen heroes, are often doing?"

Kim smiled brightly as she glanced over at her boyfriend. "I think I can safely say we find the different portrayals... interesting. The different ideas everyone comes up with are intriguing, and the story ideas themselves blow me away at times."

Ron leaned over with a grin. "And some of those stories are REALLY interesting."

Yono saw the opening as Kim glanced at her best friend, boyfriend, smiling evilly. "Oh, I take it there are some portrayals you find... more interesting then others?"

Ron gulped as he saw the crowd, both apes, and Kim looking at him intently and he pulled at the collar of his tux. "Umm... some of them... I mean..."

Kim smiled serenely, leaning in closer. "Which ones in particular, dear?"

"Umm... the... umm..." Ron's voice dropped to a bare whisper, hardly heard except for the microphone, which picked up every word, "the ummm... harem ones... are kinda... fun to read."

Ron flinched, expecting a swat from what would be a likely jealous girlfriend, and was startled when she laughed instead. "Don't worry about it sweetie, I understand. In fact, I think they're pretty interesting as well."

Ron's head shot up so quickly, the crowd gasped, fearing whiplash. "You do?"

Kim's smile broadened as she wrapped her arm in his. "Of course. In fact, I was thinking that I could talk one of the authors here tonight into writing a harem fic for me."

"Really?" Ron smile got wider and wider, until he quickly clued into what Kim was talking about. "Wait, when you say a harem fic for you, do you mean..."

"You know, I think Neo would be perfect for writing it. She could put you and the other guys into these skimpy outfits, maybe just a jock and vest or something along those lines..."

Ron's eyes were bugging visibly at this point. "What?"

Kim laughed as she kissed her stunned boyfriend. "I'm kidding honey. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Fwoohh." Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously KP, you had me going there for a second."

"Yeah, I mean, those outfits... so not great. But tight leather pants..."

Ron grabbed Kim's arm, dragging over to the entrance. "C'mon KP, we don't want to be late. And we are NOT talking to Neo tonight."

Yono and Mojo Jojo shared a grin as they watched the departing teens before turning back to the cameras. "And there you have it folks. It's time for the 4th Annual Fannie Awards to begin, and it looks like it will be an interesting year."

"Indeed. Now, it is I, Mojo Jojo, and Yono, concluding this, the red carpet presentation of these, the 4th Annual Fannie Awards for which we were invited to attend and provide services that..."

Yono smacked the monkey quickly, shutting him up. "Yes, our job here is done, but the show itself is just beginning. So stay tuned... word!"


	4. Best Original Character Name

**Welcome one and all to the 4****th**** Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards. Please welcome your hosts, Jason 'Zaratan' Jones and Triaxx!**

Jason stepped out onto the stage, waving to the crowd as they applauded him, smiling all the while. When he reached the podium, he nodded, then turned to look for his partner, surprised not to see him there. Glancing over at the other entrance to the stage, he finally saw Triaxx, making his way to the podium carefully, looking everywhere for hazards. When Triaxx finally reached him, Jason sighed, shaking his head. "Dude, what are you wearing?"

Traixx just looked around the podium carefully before turning his attention to his co-host. "This is the fourth year of this show and you don't think I know what happens at this thing." He tapped his armour sharply, then smiled. "I'm taking precautions to protect myself."

Jason put one hand on the podium, clenching his hand on the wood. "I have taken every possible precaution, nothing is going to happen."

"You say that now, but when things go to hell, I plan to be ready."

"All right, never mind." Jason sighed, finally turning back to the crowd. "Now I'd like to introduce, presenting the award for Best Original Character Name, Waveform and Monique!

Waveform, a brown haired man in a simple black suit, took the podium; the lovely Monique was by his side. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few three by five cards, which Monique promptly snatched away. "Hey!" he said in disbelief.

Monique ignored him and read over the cards before ripping them in half. "Okay, Wave, first thing, Drakken did the whole card thing and it blew up in his face," she said. "Secondly, I told you that I wouldn't put up with any stupid jokes from you. That was the deal, remember? And these jokes were beyond stupid. Don't go embarrassing me here, boy."

"You're no fun, you know that?" Waveform took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, fine. You win. I'll do this one straight."

"Good boy."

"Fan fiction is a labor of love," Waveform began. "We have such a fondness for these characters that we take it upon ourselves to continue their stories long after their official adventures have come to a close. And, inevitably, we tend to inject a little bit of ourselves into these further adventures. One way we do that is with the inclusion of original characters. And with Kim Possible fan fiction, we get to have a lot of fun with the names."

"See?" Monique said. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? GBTB," she continued.

"Wait, what?" Waveform asked, scratching his head. "Could you translate that into English, please?"

"No wonder you don't write me all that much. You don't have the 'Monique Speak' down yet. Getting Back To Business."

"Carry on, Mon."

"Thank you." Monique shook her head slightly. "Like Wave here was saying, the names can be fun. Writers take puns and plays on words and make them into names that sound sound funny, or ominous, or just plain freaky. And tonight, all three of our nominees come from one dude. Slyrr."

"We know the winner, but we don't know the winner," Waveform joked. Monique snorted. "What? It wasn't that lame of a joke, was it?"

"Boy, if you've got to ask, you'll never know."

"Everyone's a critic, " Waveform mumbled. "Like Monique said, all three of the characters up for the Best Original Character Name award have sprung from the mind of Slyrr. Two of them, Grim Probable and Rhonda Fatiguable, are from Team Probable; the Sinestro Corps to Team Possible's Green Lanterns."

"And there's Leigh Gality," Monique added, "also from Slyrr's 'All Things Probable' series. So lets see those clips!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grimm Probable - All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

'The note was written in binary code, just like the other one.' said Wade. 'Most computer information can be digitally encoded as a series of ones and zeroes - it's how the whole jargon of bits and bytes got started.'

'So what does _this_ string say?' said Kim.

Wade looked at the screen on his scanner and shrugged. 'It says, _reaper_.'

Ron took the note and stared at it, squinching his eyes and rotating it in his hands. 'Reaper.' he said. 'Well, that sounds cool, but usually our villains have a name that's some kind of _pun_....'

They stopped, standing next to the Sloth in a mini-huddle. 'It's not a name.' said Kim, shaking her head. 'If it was really done by the same guy who wrote the other note, then he may be giving us a message.'

Wade brought up both notes on the screen of his communicator, displaying them side by side. 'It's the same kind of post-it note.' he said. 'And the same style of writing - but it's deliberately crude and most likely won't match the natural handwriting of whoever wrote it.'

'The other note said 'first half.' said Kim. 'And this one, 'reaper'.'

'First half and reaper?' said Ron. 'So the guy behind this is named "Rea"?'

'No.' said Kim. 'They were sent in binary - which is another word for _two_. It's a two-part clue. Two separate notes - two separate clues.' She thought, her brow knitted in concentration. 'First half... reaper....' Then her eyes went very sharp and her face went into an almost vicious frown. 'Two separate _words._ The first half of _reaper_. The _Grim_ Reaper.'

Wade's face broke into sudden understanding. 'Grim.' he said. 'Grimm _Probable_.'

Ron's face pulled into a worried grimace. 'Oh... _them_.' he said.

Kim nodded. 'The sitch just got a whole lot grimmer.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leigh Gality - Friend in Darkness - Slyrr**

The woman sat down in the reading chair and laid her briefcase on the coffee table, opening it and taking out several papers. Her voice went crisp and cool. 'Kimberly Ann Possible,' she said. 'My name is Leigh Gality, legal representative of Mr. Grimm Probable.' She held out one of the papers, holding it under Kim's nose. 'I am serving notice to you that if you continue with your acts of slander against my client, we will be pressing charges against you.'

'What?' said Kim, taking the paper. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

'I'm afraid this is no joke, Ms. Possible.' Leigh said, and indeed her voice was utterly devoid of any emotion, especially humor. 'You have been spreading false accusations against my client and unless you can prove them in a court of law, you are hereby ordered to cease and desist.'

Kim turned to Grimm, glaring at him. 'You're siccing a _lawyer_ on me?' she said, crumpling the paper into a wad in her hands. 'That's got to be the lamest....'

'You're the one trying to bring the law into this Kim, not me.' he said. 'You brought it on with this 'I'll sic the police on you' attitude you insist on copping.'

'You don't have to say another word to her.' Leigh said, glancing aside at Grimm before boring her steely gray eyes back into Kim's green ones. 'My client has no obligation to explain himself to you, or anyone else. Though of course, he's quite correct. You, Kim Possible, are the one harassing my client by threatening to have him arrested for crimes that haven't been proven.'

Kim scowled. '_Haven't been proven?'_ Kim said incredulously.

'Indeed not, Ms. Possible.' said Leigh, her face steady and expressionless. 'In fact, I have reason to believe that the accusations you've leveled against my client are nothing more than figments of your overactive teenage imagination.'

Kim sputtered. This was too much. She was used to throwing goons and villains through plate glass windows - not seeing them call in lawyers. 'I know enough about the law to know that all you need is one eyewitness to a crime - and _I'm_ an eyewitness!'

'And we have just as many witnesses to disprove you, Ms. Possible.' said Leigh coldly. 'Any fool can make an accusation, yes. But if, as you say, you want my client imprisoned, you'll have to prove them with facts and evidence. And I assure you, I can't wait to drag you in front of a judge and rip you to shreds.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rhonda Fatigable - All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

Rhonda had been leading Grimm and Maze down the forest trail for about an hour when Rhonda paused, looking up and around. She kept walking, then stopped again. 'Are you _whispering_ at me?' she said, turning back to Grimm.

'No.' said Grimm. 'Why?'

She looked at Maze. 'What about you? You saying anything?' Maze simply scowled and shook his head.

She turned and started walking, but had only gone two steps before she whirled around as if trying to catch Grimm or Maze doing something. 'I _heard_ it that time!' she said. 'Fess up, either of you got something to say?'

Grimm stared. 'No one said anything.' he said, but his face was eager. 'What do you hear?' Even Maze was looking more interested.

'It is the voice of the forest.' he said. 'The woods have a secret they wish to share.'

Rhonda stiffened, and she heard, so faintly that she couldn't tell what it was saying, but seeming so close that it was right next to her ears, a rushing sigh that was not the wind. Rueful stood up on her shoulder, chittering softly, his head looking off into the distance.

Maze was stepping forward. 'What is it?' he said. 'What do you hear?'

Rhonda shrugged. The whispering rustle in her ears rose and fell like a voice on the very edge of hearing. 'I... don't know....' she said.

'Listen _carefully_, you silly girl!' said Maze impatiently, his knuckles whitening around the staff in his hands. 'The words - what do they _say_?'

Rhonda closed her eyes, straining to try and hear, and even Rueful's breathing suddenly seemed so loud it was a distraction. 'Shhh!' she hissed, and she listened with all the concentration she could muster. At last she could make out what she thought were syllables, and tried to repeat each of them as she heard them.

'_kah... tah... sist... sih... koh... wah...'_she said softly, repeating the syllables twice before she was sure what she was hearing.

Grimm glanced at Maze. Maze was standing there, looking at Rhonda, his gaze cold and calculating. 'What does it mean?' he said. He didn't like not knowing things that other people knew, and liked depending on others for guidance even less.

Maze's eyes gleamed. 'The words are Blackfoot.' he said. '_Katasistsikoowa. _It means, "never gets tired".'

Grimm looked slowly at Rhonda. 'Indefatigable.' he said. 'Rhonda - the voice is calling _you_.' Rhonda gulped, feeling as if she were trying to swallow a softball. Grimm smiled, but only faintly. 'I guess we finally know your Indian name - _Katasistsikoowa_.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, without further adieu," Waveform said, taking the envelope with the name of the winner. "Monique, would you care to do the honors?"

Monique took the envelope, opened it, and read the winner. **"The Fannie for**

**Best Original Character Name goes to****... ****Leigh Gality - Friend in Darkness by Slyrr!****"** More than a few heads among the male members of the audience craned as Leigh strode up the aisle to the podium, looking as regal as a queen in exile. Waveform and Monique clapped with the rest of the audience as Leigh took the statuette.

'I'll be filing a class action suit against every member of the audience who stared at my backside while I was coming up here.' she started, and some of the crowd sank in their chairs as her gaze swept over the assembly.

'I'd like to thank all the voters who kindly awarded me this victory, even though I only had one scene in one chapter of the latest Team Probable story. And even though every contestant in this category was created by the same author, you chose me as the winner. How very intelligent of you.'

She looked out over the audience again before picking up the statuette from the podium. 'I'm not much for speeches unless I'm doing closing arguments for a case, so good luck to all the other contestants in all the other categories.'

She left the stage, and the audience, a bit surprised by how quick the speech ended, began to applud again. Waveform and Monique returned to the spotlight to prep the stage for the next award category.

'She's right.' said Waveform. 'She _isn't_ much for speeches.'

'Not much on _cloth_ either.' said Monique, noting the ample amount of spinal column that Leigh's dress left exposed. Billy Joel's _Always a Woman_ played as Leigh sat back down at cpneb's table, stoically accepting high-fives from Rhonda and Jade.

_She can kill with a smile_

_She can wound with her eyes_

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

_She hides like a child,_

_But she's always a woman to me...._

_She can lead you to love_

_She can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth_

_But she'll never believe_

_And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free_

_Yeah, she steals like a thief_

_But she's always a woman to me...._

_Oh--she takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants_

_She's ahead of her time!_

_Oh--and she never gives out_

_And she never gives in_

_She just changes her mind!_

_And she'll promise you more_

_Than the Garden of Eden_

_Then she'll carelessly cut you_

_And laugh while you're bleedin'_

_But she'll bring out the best_

_And the worst you can be_

_Blame it all on yourself_

_Cause she's always a woman to me_

_Oh--she takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants_

_She's ahead of her time_

_Oh--and she never gives out_

_And she never gives in_

_She just changes her mind_

_She is frequently kind_

_And she's suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases_

_She's nobody's fool_

_And she can't be convicted_

_She's earned her degree_

_And the most she will do_

_Is throw shadows at you_

_But she's always a woman to me..._


	5. Best Original Character

Jason looked over at Triaxx smiling. "See, nothing to worry about. If we can handle an award with Team Probable being active, the rest of the night should be a breeze."

Triaxx did not look assured though by Jason's words. "It was one award, and Team Probable knew they were taking the award. Just wait, something is going to happen... and soon I bet."

Jason just sighed, turning back to the crowd. "Well folks, it's time for the next award. Making the presentation for Best Original Character is Mister and Missus Doctor Possible!"

The crowd started clapping enthusiastically, but it tapered off when they saw a couple of unknown individuals approaching the stage.

"Um, who are you?" Jason asked as an unexpected and unfamiliar couple walked onto to stage.

"Commander Ion and his partner and girlfriend Blake Hall," the man, who bore a striking resemblance to James T. Possible and was wearing a navy blue uniform with atom patches on the sleeves and captains bars on the collar, announced with a cheerful grin. "MrDrP and MrsDrP were scheduled to present the award for "Best Character" but he thought that only original characters could do this presentation justice."

"And so we're here," the woman, who was wearing a stylish black outfit with matching black mask, said. She had lush, red hair, blue eyes, and an hourglass figure worthy of a 1940s silver screen goddess.

"So, you're the characters from the fan fic Doctor P mentioned in _Graduation_?" the host asked.

"Two of them," Ion said. "Captain Constellation was going to come but after he teamed up with his arch-foe to save the galaxy, she turned on him. I told him hero-villain pairings never work out, but he wasn't having any of that."

"Now we have to go save that Kirk-wannabe," Blake said with disgust. "Again."

"Any chance we'll see you in a story on the ff net site?" Jason asked.

"There's always a possibility," Commander Ion said. "We're always looking for ways to have fun at the speed of light."

Blake shot a perplexed look at her companion. "Ion, that doesn't make sense."

"I know," he said. "But the boys in production are still working on a good catch-phrase."

"Got it," she said.

"Well, we'd better get on with the show," Ion said. "I'm sure these people want to know who won the voting for "Best Original Character. Would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure," Blake said. She opened an enveloped and said, "The nominees are:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Celia Patricia Danes-Parsons - College Times Blues – cpneb**

Celia Patricia Danes-Parsons was cleaning out her closets.

After all, the clothes she wore in high school just _would not do_ for college, even in Colorado, and the ones she's worn on her two-year sabbatical/time of self-exploration in Europe (her father's high school graduation gift to her) were...well, those clothes were _worn_.

After two hours of hard work supervising the maid, she had finished clearing the closets, and the maid had left with the piles of clothes. Tisha Louis, her maid of the past 10 years, had asked how she wanted to dispose of the clothes, and Celia was intrigued. Tisha told her that her daughter had seen Celia's clothes and asked her mother, if Celia ever got rid of any of them, if she might be able to buy them from her at a discount. Celia was touched, and she told Tisha that she could have them for a penny for each piece. The total turned out to be US Two Dollars and 50 cents, and Tisha paid it gladly, getting thousands of dollars of clothes for literally pennies.

Celia didn't care: she would never see the girl again, or the clothes.

She calculated the amount of clothes she would need for the fall; she'd have to change wardrobes in the spring, so she could shop during Christmas.

"Here's a special delivery for you from that little college you're going to, Celia," Janice Beverly Danes-Parsons, Celia's mother, smiled as she handed Celia the thick envelope.

"MOTHER!" Celia laughed. "I told you before: MIST is not a hole-in-the-wall."

"I know," her mother sighed, "but I had hoped I could convince you to become a legacy at my college" her mother added.

"So, I could meet a nice young man, like you did, Mother?" Celia replied sweetly, and her mother had no reaction. She knew how Celia felt about her biological father, her mother's ex-husband. She had put it behind her after she fell in love with and married Jason Christopher Parsons III, but her daughter wanted nothing to do with her biological father.

"MIST is far enough away so I'll be able to break from this group of friends. Besides, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be there, and I want to expand my network."

"Ever the planner," Janice smiled, walked over to her, and kissed her cheek while Celia opened the envelope.

"Snap!" She yelled. "I only have an 800-square-foot room? What am I supposed to do with only 800 square feet, Mother?"

"Ah, college time blues, when my daughter gets to suffer for her decisions," Janice laughed.

--

The individual tone of the PosComm sounded, and Sarah hit her mouse, throwing the voice onto her speakers.

"This is Sarah Best."

"How's my favorite pod and freak fighter?" the voice boomed over the speakers, and Celia felt a cold shiver down her spine: for what reason, she didn't know, but the voice sounded familiar.

"I'm cool, C. P.: where are you?"

"Outside your door, and Mongo brings candy, courtesy of Wade and Joss. May I come in?"

"I'm not decent," Sarah grinned, and Celia laughed.

"I'm sorry; if you have company, I can come back," he said.

"No way! She saw your picture, and she needs to see the man whose arm I was wrapped in," and she clicked the remote.

The door opened, and a man backed into the room, pulling a cart containing a vase of roses, a single bud vase with a rose in it, and a cooler holding what looked to Celia like a bottle of wine.

"The juice, courtesy of the 'Juice Piggy,'" he grinned, and he picked up the bud vase and turned. "And, this is for-". C. P. dropped the bud vase as he stared at the young African-American woman in shock, delight, and fear.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

"Yes?" came from both women, and they turned at stared at each other.

"It's him," Celia growled.

"It's you," Sarah whispered in awe and amazement. She remembered the story that C. P. had told her in the spring, and her eyes opened wide as she turned and stared at C. P., staring at Celia/Sarah and mouthing:

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Drakima - K/R vs Kigo – MaceEcam**

While most of Mace's clones were the average age of the "donors" this girl appeared far younger than either of them, around 12. Her skin was an even lighter shade of blue than the man's, but her hair was a dead black. Her eyes- and here both Mace and Neo shivered- were bright green, but of the kind of eyes that you felt could see everything there was about you…

…And here she ran toward Rongo trying to tackle him. Just as she was passing Drakima, Drakima stuck her foot out causing Dori to trip.  
Dori: Off!" she said standing up. "How dare you get in the way of true love!" She pulled several shuriken from hidden locations and settled into a battle stance facing Drakima. She threw one of them, and Rongo thought that Drakima was a goner.  
Suddenly there was a flash, and then the blade had been stopped. A long vine was hanging down from Drakima's arm, it was obvious she had used it as a whip to knock the blade from the air. The vine flew toward Dori but she stopped it with fan that had come out of nowhere, and then the fight was really on.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oscar Williamsen - Back to The Mat – Daccu65**

"This is supposed to be fun," Oscar interrupted. "Bonnie, do you want to join us? I didn't see you arrive, so I don't know if you have a date or friends with you. You're welcome to hang with us if you're feeling lonely."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," the social hierarchy's queen answered, in a low growl. "The atmosphere here is a little plain, you could say common, for my taste."

"Make sure you don't face into the wind," Oscar advised, as she turned to leave.

"What?" She demanded, spinning back around to face the table.

"It's snowing pretty heavily outside," he explained.

"I'm perfectly aware of that!" She snapped back.

"Oh, so you understand," Oscar nodded.

"Understand what?" She demanded.

"With your nose cranked up like that, if you turn into the wind, you just might drown," he advised her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron – Whitem**

"So get on with it already." Ron said impatiently, and then looked at Kim. "I swear Kim, this guy talks more than Drakken. He sounds polite and all, but really, he's just ranting. It's like a… polite rant, you know?" Kim couldn't help but bring a corner of her mouth up in amusement at Ron's appraisal of the man who currently held them captive.

"I do **not** rant." Professor Moriarty said almost forcefully, and then shrugged his shoulders and moved his head around, as if trying to get control f his emotions. "I am merely trying to tell you how I plan to make this all work. So… if there are no more interruptions…"

He looked at Ron as if daring him to say anything else. When the blond boy didn't make a sound, he continued. "Miss Possible here will be taken to a nearby airfield, and she will be in constant movement across the United States. She will not be in one place for more than 1 hour. I will be in constant contact with those who are holding her every 30 minutes, plus or minus 5 minutes. If I am not able to contact them for any reason, and the time lapses that I am to contact them, Miss Possible will be made to feel very… uncomfortable. For every subsequent 15 minutes that I do not contact them, her… discomfort… will increase exponentially."

Moriarty took a breath, and clasped his hands in front him, leveling his eyes once again on Ron. "Now I know I have used some large words here Mr. Stoppable, so I ask you this… Do you understand what I have said so far?"

Everyone in the room could see the tendon in Ron's jaw flex before he spoke in a clipped manner. "Yes, I understand you."

"Good." Once again he made a motion at the two who held Kim. They re-tied the gag over her mouth, and placed the bag back over her head.

"What are you doing!" Ron said, took a step forward, and then stopped as the two holding the strange rifles took a step towards him. Ron could see a faint glow of red building inside the chambers. Once again, he stopped in his tracks since there was nothing he could do.

"Smart boy." Professor Moriarty said, and then nodded at the door. The two goons pulled Kim along, and removed her from the room. All Ron could do was stare at the door after it slammed shut. "Now for the matter of who my enemies are that I want you to… take care of."

"You're a Bastard, you know that?" Ron said with nothing but pure hatred for the man standing in front of him. He had only felt this once before, and he remembered the results of what happened to the two that had angered him.

Moriarty chuckled at Ron. He **laughed** at him! "Dear boy… I don't care what names you call me. I don't care what you think about me." He took a step closer to Ron, and once again the glowing barrels were pointed at him. "All I know at this point, and all I care about, is that I… control… you."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rhonda Fatigable - All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

Kim felt angry. She'd been expecting, and had planned for, an all-out slugfest with Grimm. Instead she was standing in front of Rhonda, who she'd never even thought of as more than a cosmetic accessory to Team Probable. From all she saw and remembered, Rhonda hadn't been much of a fighter, and the thought of pitting her sixteen forms of kung-fu against a no-talent blonde spitfire seemed like an insult. 'I already said I'm _not _wasting any time with her.'

Rhonda chirruped with her lips and Rueful slithered out of her backpack, scurrying down her leg and over to Grimm's side. 'What'sa matter _bubble-butt_? You scared?'

Kim flinched at hearing the old pet-name her mother had given her. 'Where did you hear...?' she said, but Rhonda broke in.

'Drakken.' Rhonda said, grinning as she saw Kim's cheeks flushing crimson. 'He told us all kinds of funny stories at the last HenchCo convention. People say I'm a geek, but even I wasn't stupid enough to lock braces on my first kiss!'

'I'm _trying_ to spare you the humiliation!' Kim hissed, staring at her fully for the first time. 'But unless you zip it, I'll chew you up for an appetizer before going on to the main course!'

'Ooooh, touchy-touchy! So I finally hit a nerve, huh?' Rhonda said, squaring off with her. 'Well if you don't like what I'm saying, you know how to shut me up! Come on, _bubble-butt_! Or maybe I'd get a better fight out of your wittle Pandawoo!'

Kim was looking madder and madder and Ron looked more and more nervous. _'Oh boy,'_ Ron thought, shaking his head. _'Now you've done it...'_

Both Ron and Grimm stepped to the side and wound up almost standing next to each other as Kim stepped forward. Rueful took a perch on Grimm's shoulder while Rufus shimmied up Ron's arm to get a better view. 'You asked for it, blondie!' Kim snarled.

'Bring it on, carrot-top!' Rhonda answered, twitching her fingers.

Kim and Rhonda began grappling. Kim landed one punch, but Rhonda took it in the shoulder and used a foot sweep that sent them both crashing onto the tiled floor of the lab. Soon they were rolling around on the floor trying to pin each other, grabbing at each other's hair. Grimm paused, staring down at them, then glanced over at Ron. They looked at each other for a moment.

'I don't suppose you've got any popcorn?' said Grimm.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Walter Nelson - Jurnee Jakes**

Walter Nelson sat at a small, aluminum two person dinner table with a bowl of soup broth in front of him. Dipping the end of a syringe into the bowl and pulling back the plunger, he filled the tube with the spiced, yellow fluid. While it hurt to even move his lips, he pushed the end of the syringe past the heavy wiring that once again kept his jaws pressed together.

"You need more soup, Walter?" asked his fourteen year old genius sister, Olivia. Walter sighed, wondering why she asked, seeing as he couldn't answer. "How about some puree chicken?" she then asked and the blender began to radiate from his kitchen.

Walter was about to inject more soup broth into his mouth when the faint sound of a knock on the door resounded barely over the blender. Trying to mumble to Olivia to answer the door was fruitless, so Walter raised from his seat, taking his syringe with him. Without thinking, he opened the door.

"You said you have something that can keep someone alive, Walter. I need it." said Kim Possible.

Walter reflexively stepped back out of her immediate reach, mumbling a hundred questions that no one would be able to understand. Gaining his composure again, Walter pressed a finger against the middle of his square, gold rimmed glasses, still staring a grimly determined Kim in the face. Nervously, he gestured for her to come in.

"Nana's dying, Walter." Kim said, stepping into the apartment. "I need whatever serum you've got that you were going to use on me." Kim explained, turning around to face him.

Walter continued to stare for a moment, still disbelieving that Kim Possible... THE Kim Possible... the girl he had been brace locked with for four hours when they were children, the girl he had followed the work of since then, the girl he had obsessed over for at least almost ten years, and the girl that had broken his jaw twice now, was standing in his home before him. He shook his head, gesturing to his room.

"Is that Olivia with the blender?" Kim asked, letting Walter take the lead.

Walter nodded.

"You know Wade found her worm program in the Kimmunicator that you were using to spy on me, right?" Kim asked.

Walter sighed and nodded again.

Kim stood at the threshold of Walter's room and cringed. The walls were essentially wallpapered in pictures and newspaper clippings of her and her missions, reminding Kim vaguely of her cousin Joss's room a few years ago, only more creepy and stalker-ish. A mini-diablo lay on an electronics tool bench, as well as several other gadgets that Kim didn't recognize.

As Walter rummaged through a small chemistry lab beside his tool bench, the sound of the blender halted. Kim drew her attention back to Walter, who was holding out a syringe filled with a yellowish fluid. "This is it?"

Walter nodded again, looking away.

"I'm sorry about the jaw thing, Walter." Kim said, reaching for the syringe in Walter's hand. She rolled it back and forth in her hand, watching tiny green specks float around in it. "You really need to let go."

Walter nodded sadly.

"Where'd you go, Walt?" called Olivia. "Your chicken is ready!" the brown haired girl said, turning to see Kim in the door of her brother's room. "You!"

Kim turned, grasping the syringe in her hand. "Hello, Olivia." she said before a sharp pain erupted in her exposed midsection.

"Walter!" Olivia shouted, dropping the bowl of pureed chicken. Kim collapsed to her hand and knees, squirting soup broth from the syringe in her hand. Walter stood behind her, his lips formed into a painful grin as he held another syringe that had been filled with his serum. "Kim, are you okay?!" Olivia asked, bending down to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"What's happ–?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling very cold. "I feel so.. I feel..." her body tightened and she looked up at Olivia, who backed away with fear on her freckled face. "I feel..." Kim suddenly grinned, digging her nails into the carpet. "I feel... good."

Walter knelt down beside her, trying to smile. "I knew that you would..." he said, biting back the pain of moving his lips.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**And the winner is... ****Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron by Whitem AND Rhonda Fatigable - All Things Probable Series by Slyrr!"**

Rhonda Fatigable screamed and charged onto the stage like a _Price is Right_ contestant, nearly tripping on one of the stairs in her high heels. The sequins in her black gown sparkled, and her blonde hair flowed behind her.

Rhonda twitched the two eagle feathers tied behind her left ear and held the award like a newborn child. With her sleeveless gown, the bear paw birthmark was plainly visible on her left arm. 'Oh wow!' she said, looking out into the vast, applauding crowd. No one was applauding louder than Grimm Probable - who had stood up in his seat and was smirking at her meaningfully. Rhonda's eyes pooled up and she looked like she was fighting back a Sally-Field style meltdown. 'Thank you - you guys are the greatest! Sidekicks of the world, _unite_!' she screamed, and held the award high above her head.

Dave Seer, Shego, the monkey ninjas, and every other sidekick in the audience broke out in wild cheers. Rhonda wiped at her eyes. 'People thought I was just made up on whim to be Ron's evil opposite.' she said. 'But over through all our stories, we proved that we're not just evil clones of Team Possible. And your votes proved that even a female sidekick mercenary written as a klutz can one day become a full partner, start a relationship with her life-long BBF and become a Priestess of the Great Bear Spirit!'

She caught her breath, grinning. 'Thanks to Moriarty, who is sharing this award with me. Thanks to Drakima, Oscar, Celia and Walter for yapping at my heels and keeping me running. Thanks to Laura Redish and her friends at the Native American Languages website for helping me discover my Indian name, even though it's really hard to pronounce. And thanks to everyone who read my story in _Back To Kwitcherbeliakin_, even though it didn't really have Kim and Ron in it!' she waved at Ron, who stood up and waved back.

Kim glared up at him. 'What?' he said, sitting back down. 'She's my evil counterpart - so when _she_ wins, it's like _I_ won too - right?'

Kim sighed. 'Uy - why did _she_ have to win? This is only going to encourage them....'

Suddenly a skeletally thin man in a brown cloak and poncho stood up near the back. 'That power will not remain yours, _Katasistsikoowa_!' he called down. 'Soon I will reclaim it, and the power of the Great Bear Spirit will be mine to command!'

Rhonda sighed, shaking her head. 'Yeah, yeah.' she said. 'Maze, you're just sore that you didn't even make it in for 'Best Villain.'

'I care nothing for the useless awards and accolades of your people!' Maze glared, clutching his staff.

'What does _Katasistsikoowa_ mean?' said cpneb, turning to Grimm while security guards rushed towards the back of the awards building to close in on Maze.

'It's Blackfoot - it means _Never Gets Tired_.' said Grimm. '_Never gets tired_ means _indefatigable_. It's a play on words for Rhonda's Indian name.'

'Oh, _now_ I get it!' said Akinyi suddenly from her chair. '_Rhon-dafatigable_. Not bad, but kind of subtle. So what's it like having a GF who never gets tired...?'

Grimm actually looked flustered by the question. 'Ah...' he said, his ears turning pink, 'Um.... _ahem_.'

In the meantime, Maze had vanished before the guards could seize him, disappearing into the misty shadows underneath the balcony seats. 'Yeah, thanks a lot _Sskipoyiwa_!' said Rhonda, calling after him. 'Like I bust in on any of _your_ speeches! Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who made this night not only possible, but _probable_! Peace out!' She turned back to the crowd and stepped out from behind the podium, starting to do the bon-diggety dance.

Now it was Whitem who approached the podium. The grin on whitem's face could be seen all the way from the back of the room. He took the Award for Best Original Character and stepped up behind the microphone. Flash bulbs flashed all around as he took in the applause for a good 3 minutes.

After everything died down, whitem blushed a bit and said, "I… just can't believe it. I mean… Best Original Character? This is a HUGE surprise for me! There are SO many well written original characters out there in stories, I never even DREAMED one of mine would get this." He indicated the award clenched tightly in his hand.

"When I created Moriarty, I wanted to try and make him more than just another bad guy. He had to be refined, smart, and easy to hate. You know… someone you love to hate. I think the previous clip shows those three aspects I mentioned."

"Isn't the guy a peach?" whitem said sarcastically, garnering a laughs from the audience. "Anyways, I would like to thank the readers, and all those who commented on Moriarty in their review. You all Rock!"

"Well, this has been a blast," Commander Ion said.

"But now we're out of here," Blake added.

"Don't you want to stay to see what else happens tonight?" he asked. "I'm sure the Captain won't mind. Heck, he's probably having fun imagining how he's going to escape Venusia's clutches."

"I'm sure he is," Blake said, her words tinged with contempt. "But I've got a bad feeling about this place. Like someone's going to try to stick me in some kind of slash story if we don't get out of here."

Captain Ion shuddered. "The dastardly fiends! Why, I'll—"

"Let's just jet," Blake suggested as she placed a quieting finger on Ion's lips. With her other hand, she withdrew a small controller from her pocket. She pressed a button and a sleek silver craft flew into the room and landed on stage.

As Blake Hall and Commander Ion climbed into their space vehicle, he waved, then called out, "To Infinity and Beyond!"

"Sorry, Darling, but it's been taken."

"How about 'To boldy go where no man has gone before'?"

Blake simply shook her head. Ion sighed, then closed the hatch, as they flew off in the their space to their next new adventure.

The studio PA system voice echoed through to every spectator. _'And now by special request from CMY, Vanessa Williams' Colors of the Wind...'_ Rhonda bowed to the audience and made her way back to cpneb's table, still looking overwhelmed.

_You think you own whatever land you land on,_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim..._

_But I know every rock and tree and creature,_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name...._

_You think the only people who are people,_

_Are the people who look and think like you..._

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew...._

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest,_

_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth..._

_Come roll in all the riches all around you,_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth..._

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers,_

_The heron and the otter are my friends...._

_And we are all connected to each other,_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends..._

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or have the Eagle tell where he's been?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain,_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_How high will the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know..._

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon..._

_For whether we are white or copper skinned,_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains,_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind...._

_You can own the Earth and still,_

_All you'll own is Earth until,_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind..._

-----------------------------------------------------

(Commander Ion and Blake Hall © MrDrP)


	6. Mace's Vengeance

With Team Probable active at the moment and everyone watching to see what they would do next, it was simple enough for Mace to slip away quietly, pulling a reluctant Ran along with him. His expression was almost gleeful as he worked his way under the stage. "Soon Ran, soon we will have our vengeance against Jason 'Zaratan' Jones, and everyone will know that it was I, Mace Ecam, who brought about his downfall!"

Ran for his part looked mostly bored. "Man, you have really got to get over this."

"Oh, I'll get over it... once he is gone from this world. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ran sighed, pressing one hand up against his temple to forestall the coming headache. "Okay, fine, so what's your first plan to get him."

"It's simplicity itself." Mace was almost giggling as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. "I have rigged this remote to open a simple trap door under the podium. When Jason steps up to the podium next, I just press this button, and he will fall through."

Ran looked up at the stage above him, finding it was only about eight feet from the stage to the floor. "That's not exactly a big fall, I doubt it would hurt him very much."

Mace raised his finger to forestall further objection. "Ahh, but it's not the fall that will get him, but THIS!"

Mace dragged his reluctant ally over to a short tank sitting under the stage. When Ran leaned over to take a look in, he pulled back quickly, just as the starving piranha jumped and snapped at his face. "Piranhas? THAT is your plan?"

Mace rubbed his hands together with glee, not really paying attention to the remote in his hands. "YES! It's brilliant, isn't it? These piranhas have not been fed in days. They are very hungry. When Jason falls into that tank, he will be ripped to shreds, and no one will be able to save him in time. It's brilliant, simply brilliant!" Raising his arms in triumph, Mace began cackling madly.

He never even noticed, in his mad laughter, pushing the button on the remote.

The trap door swung down, catching Mace in the face and knocking him right into the small piranhas filled pool. In a heartbeat, his screams filled the area, and Ran winced sharply at the thrashing, roiling waters.

Suddenly, the sides of the tank let loose, forcing Ran to jump back to avoid the initial rush of water and the tiny snapping jaws of the starving fish. Picking through the puddles and flopping fish left behind by the miniature flood, Ran moved over to Mace, who was lying right in the middle of what used to be the tank. "Mace, man, are you all right?"

Mace gingerly lifted his right arm, carefully moving it down to pluck off the piranha that was gnawing on one of the fingers on his left. "Ran... please get me a towel so that I can dry off... and maybe some bandages... that hurt."


	7. Best Minor Character

Triaxx glanced around, looking curiously everywhere around him. "Did you hear that?"

Jason glanced back at his partner, confusion evident. "Hear what?"

"I could have sworn..." Triaxx paused, considering his words. "It almost sounded like screaming... and water."

Jason considered that a moment, wondering if he might have caught that, but hadn't. "Probably just the pipes."

Triaxx shrugged, no longer hearing anything. "I guess."

"Why don't you introduce our next presenters. That should take your mind off of it."

"Sure." Triaxx stepped up to the podium, coughing softly to clear his throat. "Making the presentation for Best Minor Character, please welcome Thomas Linquist and Marcella!"

Thomas pushed himself back from the table, looking at his half finished meal. As good as the catering had been, it had been impossible to finish anything set in front of him. After all, he was here, at the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards! They had let a guy who wandered in off the net into the Kimmunity, and now here he was, preparing to present to the cream of the fanfiction crop.

Marcella leaned over as she got up from her own seat, which Thomas held for her. She had been garnering a lot of attention tonight. She had set her hair in shoulder length brunette curls. Her olive complexion was perfect, needing no make up other than a little mascara and some lip gloss. (Then why had it taken so long for her to come down the stairs? Her father had threatened to start getting out the family albums.) Her dress had made the wait worth while.

Every woman seems to have that killer dress hiding in their closet. Marcella DiAngelo was no exception. Rather than the traditional black, she had opted for a dark red, almost the color of a fine burgundy wine. It had thin straps over her shoulders, which then led to a very daring neckline. The small St. Jude medal that she wore on a gold chain was prominent. The lines flowed down to her ankle, with a slit up the right side, to allow for movement. The heels she wore certainly created a certain swing to her hips. When she moved, many of the males within a radius of fifteen yards followed her with their eyes.

By comparison, Thomas had dressed rather simply. He was wearing his most comfortable pair of black slacks, a short sleeved white collar shirt and, of all things, a bow tie. It was a bit of an oddity for somebody of his generation. Then again, he had taken to heart the Stoppable motto of "Never be normal". Which probably explained the grey Aussie style hat that he picked up off of the table and jammed down on his head.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" Marcella whispered as she put her arm through his and they walked toward the stage. "You've been on edge ever since we got out of the car."

"It's the Fannies, Marcella! I'm actually here, and with a beautiful young woman as my date. Find any man that wouldn't be nervous. My wife is probably sitting at her computer laughing her head off at me." He looked around the crowded room. Somehow, he'd always pictured this as a more intimate gathering. The place was packed with fanfiction writers and their dates. "It's all just a little overwhelming."

The Middleton cheerleader had to admit that she was nervous too. After all, Kim and Ron were here. Mr. Barkin was in the background somewhere too. Then there was the odd assortment of people that she had been so certain were behind bars somewhere. Still, this was a big night, and she didn't want Thomas to miss any of it because of something as silly as a case of the jitters.

"Relax. Just imagine everyone in their underwear."

Unfortunately, this piece of advice came just as they were approaching the place Shego was sitting. Thomas took one look, and just about had a heart attack. If it had not been for his cane, and the young woman's arm looped through his own, he would definitely have fallen flat on his face. He blushed a deep red, and tried to regain his composure. He had just about done so, when he happened to glance at Monique, sitting next to Waveform. That was too much for his mind, and he stumbled for the next couple of steps.

"Down boy!" Marcella whispered through her giggles. "Forget that I even made that suggestion."

Finally gaining the stage, Thomas turned and looked out over the expectant crowd.

"Thank you, ladies, gentlemen and others." There was a light chuckle around the room. Certainly there were a few artificial intelligences in the audience, and more than a few anthropomorphized animals, particularly of the rodent variety. "I am pleased this evening to be presenting the award for the Best Minor Character. This is for the use of a character that has appeared in the 'Kim Possible' television series, but expanded on by a fanfiction author."

Marcella leaned into the microphone.

"It is a great honor to have our characters given a time in the spot light. While I never had a line in the show, a number of authors have taken it upon themselves to give me a voice." She looked over at her co-presenter. "We thank all of you for the chance to play a larger part in the KP Universe. What did the man say, 'There are no small roles, only small players.'? You, as writers, have allowed us to show the potential that we have."

Thomas pushed up the brim of his hat. "It is often through the bit players in stories that we get the clearest view of the principals. They give us that inside look at the lives being portrayed, but with a different perspective. In the world of fanfiction, these perspectives can take on a life of their own, depending on the skill and sensitivity of the author who chooses to write them."

"Tonight, we honor three of these characters, and the authors who have given them 'their voices' in the archives. Indeed, there are as many tales woven around the 'minor characters' as around the leads of the show. It has made for some very interesting reading, most certainly."

"In no particular order, the nominees are..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bates - The Monkey's Valet – VampireNaomi**

The statue was somewhat heavier than he had thought, so he stumbled a little when Lord Fiske let go of it. He did manage to keep his balance, but the artefact swung against the chasm wall with a faint clank that made Bates grimace and Fiske panic.

"I said careful!" he snapped.

The rest was child's play, and it only took Bates about half a minute to pull the statue up. He turned the light of the torch at it to examine it for any damage.

"Well?" Fiske asked impatiently from the darkness. He didn't have a torch because he had needed his both hands free for the jump.

"There's barely a scratch, milord. The statue is fine," Bates said.

"Good," Fiske sighed with relief. "Keep pointing the light on the edge so that I can see where it is.."

Since everything had gone well up to this point, Bates wasn't feeling very worried about the rest of the adventure. He aimed the light of the torch at the ledge and waited for Lord Fiske to make it to the other side. It would be a more difficult jump because the ledge was a few feet higher than the island. Fiske would have to grab it with his hands and pull himself up.

"After this, all we need is the fourth statue. This is a lot easier than I imagined," Fiske said cheerfully. He eyed the edge for a moment, trying to find the best spot.

He jumped, caught a hold of the ledge and… slipped.

Bates's heart almost stopped beating when saw his master fall into the dark chasm, eyes wide with surprise like he couldn't believe what was happening. A moment later, the valet could hear a faint thud, a pained yelp and then silence.

"Milord!"

Bates dropped on his knees and pointed the light down, hoping more than anything that the chasm wasn't as deep as it looked like, or that Lord Fiske had managed to grab a hold of something, or that there was plant life down there, or that –

The light didn't quite reach the bottom, but he was certain that he could make out the blurry form of his master down there. For a moment he felt like the blood in his veins had frozen, but then he could see slight movement.

Thank God he's not dead, he thought.

"Milord, are you alright?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Milord?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Joss Possible - JadeKimVerse – cpneb**

Joss rose to her knees and fired the wand directly at the nearest target: the creature's leg, closest to her. The green energy struck the leg and began to spread up and down it. Joss saw that C. P.'s shot was hitting at the junction between the head and the body, and the green energy was crawling up the head and down the body.

The next beam came from her left, and Joss glanced over and saw Lindsey, kneeling and firing as if she'd used this weapon for her entire life.

The final blast came from Will, and that hit the head dead-on.

The head exploded, and they all ducked as pieces flew everywhere.

Joss felt the heat as fragments flew overhead, and she heard C. P. yell "_**EVERYBODY: STAY DOWN!**_"

She felt several hit the berm in front of her, and she was glad that they'd set her up here. 'This was no accident,' she thought: 'they made sure I was safe, they accounted for all the 'possibilities,'' she laughed inside.

"SNAP!" C. P. yelled. "They're on the move, and they're moving this way," he shouted, and Joss realized that the fragments flights had been cancelled. She lifted her head a bit, and she saw all three of them standing. She stood up and looked at the damage-

The head was gone, and the body had major holes in it. The leg, where she had hit, had a burned hole through it.

"Commander: they're maneuvering as well, sir," Lindsey remarked, and Joss looked at her PosComm: the dots had separated and appeared to be coming at them, but in a roundabout manner, not leaving themselves open for the consolidated assault that had just occurred.

"Need a hand?" Joss heard a very familiar voice behind her, and she laughed as she turned.

"Jennifer, what in the Sam Hill are you doing…out…here?" Joss' voice trailed off as she stared.

Jennifer Battle, Joss Possible's BFGF, was sitting in the passenger seat of a two-person ATV, and Stephen Michael Lopez, her BFBF, was driving. Over both their shoulders were insulated hoses, and Joss followed the hoses back to the huge, steaming tank strapped to the back of their ATV.

The twin vehicle was piloted by Rebecca Barlow, and Fletcher Benge sat in the passenger seat. Both had the same hoses over their shoulder and a steaming tank strapped to the back of their ATV.

"We decided to see if you were having the same fun that everyone else was; I guess we were right," Jennifer replied with a grin.

"Young lady, does that tank contain what I think it does?" C. P. had ridden up, and he was shocked to see anyone out, let alone four young people in ATVs.

"Liquid nitrogen: you bet'cha," Jennifer replied. "We've frozen a few of the beasties in town, and I wanted to see if my BFGF was all right."

C. P. looked at Jennifer, and then looked at Joss, and he wondered where these amazing young women had been, 35 years ago.

More beeps got his attention, and he looked at his unit.

"You brought company with you," he pointed behind them. They turned and saw four pods in the distance, moving rapidly toward them.

"Snap," Becky whispered.

"Let's go," Stephen yelled, and he floored the ATV and twisted, turning the vehicle 180 degrees in a matter of seconds. His maneuver was mirrored by Becky, and the two vehicles took off toward the pods.

"WILL!" C. P. shouted. "Go with them, and keep in contact!" And Will took off in a very nervous gallop on T-1, leaving C. P., Joss, and Lindsey, who had joined them, to chuckle at his riding.

"He may be a klutz on a horse, but he certainly isn't one-"

"Lindsey," C. P. interrupted, but Joss-

"So, you're a-sayin' that Will Du isn't a member of the Klan, huh?"

"WHAT?" Lindsey looked mortified, and C. P. got ready to bust a gut. "Of course he's not, Joss: why would you ever think a thing like that?"

"Ah figgered he wasn't, but ah also figgered that Du 'Du' just fine, so he must be a wizard between the sheets, huh, Lindsey?" Joss grinned, and Lindsey blushed while C. P. roared with laughter.

"Andrea Jocelyn! What would your father say to that?" Lindsey, by now, was past the embarrassment and the thoughts that had, after popping into her head, made her blush even more. She was laughing along with them.

"Well, he's say, 'Sweet Tea, you've been talkin' to Wade, agin',' she mimicked her father' voice perfectly, and C. P. chuckled at Lindsey's guffaw.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tara - No Longer Going it Alone – Motorized-sasquatch**

Tara Strong looked gorgeous as she sat on the bench just inside the main doors into DiMaggio Hall. Tara never looked unattractive, but today she looked especially nice in her knee-length black skirt and the snug, dark blue sweater that the cool October air had made necessary. Tara had been catching the eyes of LTC's male population ever since her first day, but so far none of them had managed to get so much as a date from her. Nobody but Tara really knew why she had refused every male suitor who had come her way. Many people suspected the freckled blonde man she seemed to spend a lot of time with was the main reason. Many people didn't know how right they were.

For this semester, anyway, Tara and Ron's schedules at LTC complimented each other pretty well. They both started class in the mornings, and by the very early afternoon were finished and they could eat lunch together. Some days Ron had culinary courses and he could simply bring portions of his kitchen creations for the two of them to eat somewhere on campus. On Fridays, however, Ron's schedule was classroom only, and that meant a trip to the Lowerton Bueno Nacho, located just south of the campus. Since Friday was payday for both of them, they were willing to give themselves this little luxury.

Tara smiled to herself as she thought of Ron. The two usually got to the school a little early and would simply relax and chat together in the sitting areas located in the school's main passageways for 20 minutes or so before class started. Usually Ron would come barreling in looking like he'd just been thrown out of bed. Today he'd surprised her by actually getting there before she did, and his appearance was neat and relaxed, as though he'd had time to properly put himself together this morning. And on top of all that, he'd even complimented her on her appearance, which certainly gave her the warm fuzzies.

_'I guess he just isn't a morning person.'_ she chuckled to herself. _'One day he'll have a woman waking up next to him who can kick him out of bed bright and early every day.'_ she sighed a little at that and returned to her textbook.

Tara got out of class a good 40 minutes before Ron did on Fridays. DiMaggio Hall was the closest building to the student parking lots, so she always waited at this same bench for him, usually reading her textbooks or notes to pass the time. Most of Ron's classes were in the McCorkle Building, so he'd have to walk across the indoor walkways connecting the school's buildings to meet Tara. As soon as Ron would arrive, she'd greet him with absolutely genuine enthusiasm and the two would head to Bueno Nacho together. She often insisted on paying since they were always using his gasoline to get there. Ron tried to protest but quickly found out that there was no dissuading a determined Tara. After lunch, Ron would drop Tara off at her apartment and then make his own way home.

As if on cue, she heard the telltale sound of many pairs of shoes hitting the school's hallways in the distance. Classes in the McCorkle Building were ending. She looked up and smiled as she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair coming towards her. She stuffed her book into her bag and grabbed her jacket as she stood up.

"Hi Ron!"

"Hola Tara!" greeted Ron in return.

"Shall we go? I can hear the Nacos calling your name."

"Of course." Tara linked her arm with Ron's, somewhat to his surprise, and the two walked out of the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The applause went on for some time after the clip. Not just for the sake of this story, but for all three nominated.

"I would like to take a moment to mention that the first round saw a good number of nominations. Congratulations to all who were given the nod for their contributions to the Kimmunity." Thomas tipped his hat to the audience. "Thanks also to the people who have inspired us to write all of our stories." He took Marcella's hand and brought it to his lips.

"As much as we would like to be able to give the awards to every single writer, and character, the polls have closed, and we have a winner. **And that winner is... ****Joss Possible - JadeKimVerse by cpneb!****"**

"YEE-HAW!"

The yell came from Joss, and she jumped up, pulling Wade to his feet and hugging him tightly.

"You deserve it, Joss," Wade whispered, kissing her cheek. "Now, go get your award!"

"Not without you, love," she grinned.

Those present at the table had risen to their collective feet and formed and quickly formed an escort line for Joss, Wade, and cpneb as they headed to the stage, Joss crying while she squeezed Wade's hand and received a squeeze of her other hand from 'neb.

The trio took the stage and headed to the podium where they were greeted Thomas Linquist and Marcella. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged, and the trio approached the podium.

"Y'all like me! Y'all really like me!" Joss shouted as she held Wade's hand up in the air to the applause and the laughter of the audience.

"Thank y'all," she starts, then drops Wade's hand and takes the offered handkerchief from Wade and wiped her eyes.

"This has been a good year and a bad year for me, most of y'all know that. I couldn't have made it through it all without mah Wade here," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Mah Daddy," she blew him a kiss, "Momma2," she blew Betty a kiss, as well, "and that other 'older man' in mah life, 'neb. Thank you, 'neb, for never givin' up on me, even if Ah didn't go to Cousin Kim's Graduation," she pinked a bit and stepped back from the mike, leaving the mike open for Wade.

Wade spoke, "I never imagined that this could happen: thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and voters. This was an amazing competition, and I would be remiss if I didn't recognize the other finalists: Bates, and Tara. Congratulations to all of you," he stepped aside and motioned to 'neb. 'Neb took both Joss and Wade by the hand and stepped back to the microphone with them.

"It's been over two years since I met this young lady," 'neb smiled, squeezing Joss' hand, "and it has been a wonderful ride with her. She has captured much of my life: thank you, Joss, for allowing me to share your story with the world," 'neb leaned over and kissed her cheek, and she turned redder than before. "Thank you to the voters and to the Fannie Committee." 'neb looks at Wade, who nods.

All three shoot their right hands into the air, and 'neb whispers into the microphone: "This is for Sheri Nicole, y'all!"

The applause immediately responded as the trio turns and left the stage, but Joss ran back to the microphone and grinned. "Hey, Star: get the bike warmed up, cause Ah'm a-takin' y'all for a ride," she giggled and ran back to cpneb and Wade, and Star, back at the table, looked very, very worried.

Jason and Triaxx returned to the stage, clapping all the while. "Well, that's anouther award in the bag, and this show is just beginning."

Triaxx nodded quickly in agreement. "But before we get to the next award, please welcome Ne-Yo with Miss independent!"

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_ooh it's somethin' about  
Just somethin about the way she move  
I cant figure it out  
there's somethin about her_

_said ooh its somethin about  
kinda woman that want you but dont need you  
hey i cant figure it out  
there's something about her_

_cause she walk like a boss  
talk like a boss  
manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
shes fly effortlessly_

_and she move like a boss  
do what a boss do  
she got me thinkin about getting involved  
thats the kinda girl i need oh_

_she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?_

_she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_ooh there's somethin about  
kinda woman that can do for herself  
i look at her and it makes me proud  
theres somethin about her_

_theres somethin oh so sexy about  
kinda woman that dont even need my help  
she said she got it she got it no doubt  
there's something about her_

_cause she work like a boss play like a boss  
car and a crib she bout to pay em both off  
and her bills are paid on time_

_she made for a boss, only a boss  
anything less she tellin them to get lost  
thats the girl thats on my mind_

_she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?_

_she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah_

_mmm her favorite thing to say  
dont worry i got it  
mmm and everything she got  
best believe she bought it_

_mmm she gon' steal my heart  
aint no doubt about it  
girl you're everything i need  
said you're everything i need_

_yeah yeah  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?_

_she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah_

_miss independent  
thats why i love her_


	8. Best Villain

Jason was approaching the podium when he paused, a little surprised to see Mace returning to his table in what appeared to be a different suit. It didn't stop him long and he put the incongruity out of his mind. "It's hard to believe how long Kim Possible has been around. It seems like only yesterday that we met Kim and Ron and Shego for the first time."

"What about me? What am I, chopped liver?"

Jason winced as he looked down at the blue-skinned scientist, who looked irate at the lack of mention. "Umm... sorry Dr. D. Can't forget Drakken as well."

Triaxx stepped forward quickly before Jason could put his foot in his mouth further. "And yet, despite all that time, Kim Possible remains as popular as ever among the fans, with over a thousand new stories this past year alone."

"And speaking of popular," Jason smiled out over the crowd, let's bring out our next presenters, Blackbird, Barbara Gordon, and Kitty Pryde!"

Blackbird, Barbara and Kitty all walked out from the backstage area when their names were called. They waved and smiled happily at the clapping crowd and Blackbird made a motion for everyone to stop as he reached the podium. He then quickly raised his hands for the people to applaud again and they did just that. He then made the "Stop" motion again and they stopped on a dime. He raised his arms up again get more applause then stopped again. He was about to raise his hands one more time when Barbara reached out and grabbed his hand. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head.

"Alright fine," he muttered. "Spoil sport." He then looked up at the assembled masses again. "Villains are what make a hero greater. Sure they're all psychotic madmen who usually want to take over the world or do grievous bodily harm to the hero or their loved ones, but hey, that's what we like about 'em right?"

"Speak for yourself," Barbara remarked. "I could definitely go _without_ some of the weirdos I have to deal with on a day to day basis."

"That's not what _I_ heard," Kitty quipped.

The redhead turned her attention to the brunette. "Oh like _you're_ one to talk!"

"What you mean Lance?" she asked in surprise. "I mean sure he's a little rough around the edges but I hardly think he's a villain. Just a little misguided."

"You mean, like, trying to bring down a whole school misguided?" Barbara shot back with a slight smirk.

"At least _my_ best friend didn't end up turning into some weirdo plant girl out for vengeance for 'Mother Earth' or whatever."

"Why you-!" Barbara snarled as she started to move towards Kitty but was stopped by Blackbird.

"Ladies, ladies calm down!" he said, waving his hands gently. "Now there's only one way to _really_ settle this debate."

They looked at him quizzically.

"Lime Jell-O bikini wrestling! You girls go get dressed and I'll start filling the kiddie pool!" he shouted excited.

Both placed their hands on their hips and glared daggers at him. He cringed a bit under their twin death glares.

"Uhh...guess that's a 'No', huh?" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," Barbara nodded.

"Definitely," Kitty agreed.

"Alright, alright," he mumbled then looked at the camera again. "Let's just get this show on the road. The nominees for Best Villain are..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dr. Drakken - Death, And After That – Trackula**

Drakken stepped back when he saw Kim suddenly jerk up and roar at him. "That's not going work this time, Drakken! I don't know why you doctored that awful video up but Wade could fix that in his sleep. I'm not gonna believe a word of it, so tell me, where is Shego!" Drakken looked at her blankly for well over a minute. Suddenly the corner of his lip twitched, then he shook and finally, a deep belly laugh escaped from deep within him. The blue scientist nearly fell over as he held his sides, laughing over and over again, tears streaming out. "She thinks… she thinks I—" He cut himself off with another burst of ill-humored mirth. "You honestly think I faked that? I faked Shego's death?" Without warning his humorous expression fell away entirely. Drakken calmly walked up to Kim with his expression in the neutral. Kim looked up at him in hatred that he would dare do something as sick as that videotape. She barely had time to think though when a fist collided hard with her left cheek, and then a moment later, her right. "You bitch! How dare you! You killed her, damn you! You killed Shego you did it! If it wasn't for you, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have found him, he wouldn't have killed her! You did it! Damn you, Kim Possible! This is your entire fault." A hard blow to the face accompanied each mad accusation, knocking her head into the back of the chair and riling her senses with shock and pain. Kim had taken far worse blows in the past but she was usually in a position to defend herself. Now all she could do was sit back and take the mad scientist's abuse. Suddenly Drakken seized her chin and pulled her swelling face up so that they were eye to eye. "I have dreamed about how I'd make you pay, Kim **Possible."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Grimm Probable - All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

'You think what you've felt up to now is pain?' Grimm snarled. 'You think this is suffering? I haven't even started with you yet Kim! Getting rid of your loser BF was just the beginning - by the time I'm through, this cushy life you've got will be _finished_!'

Kim felt her blood roaring in her veins. Her vision seemed to blur around her until Grimm was all she could see, and everything else faded into a blurry redness around him. She struck blindly, recklessly, heedless of her own pain. '_I'll never let you win!'_ she shouted.

'And how are you gonna stop me? I'll chip apart everything you care about, bit by bit until you're left alone in the dark! And when you're reduced to nothing but a shivering, pathetic ball of agony, I'll be living high and laughing at you! _Have you had enough yet?'_

Dr. Possible watched as a wild look of fury blazed in the eyes of his daughter. He had seen her fighting against robots and synthodrones, but he had never seen her like this. And suddenly Grimm spread his arms out, standing in front of her, his eyes and his face swallowed in a calm as icy and cold as Kim's expression was hot and furious.

Her punch connected with a meaty sounding _smack_ that resonated even through the kitchen glass. _'Ow_!' said Jim and Tim together. And Mrs. Dr. Possible gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

Grimm fell with a sliding thud onto the grass and did not get up. Kim was on top of him a moment later, raining blow after blow on his face, his gut and ribs. 'You _jerk!_' she shrieked. 'You _helped_ them! This was all _your_ fault! I _hate you_!!' She paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

Grimm stared up at her through one eye. The other eye was already swollen shut. He opened his mouth weakly. 'Had enough?' he said.

Kim raised her fist, a grating breath escaped her throat, almost like the snarl of an animal. She felt all her strength focusing into her arm and balled up her fist, raising it high.

But she felt something seize her arm from behind, a hand curling around her wrist and holding her back. She struggled against it for one moment, her eyes still focused with burning hate on the boy who lay bruised and motionless beneath her. Then she heard a voice in her ear, a familiar authoritarian voice that cut through her rage like a dream from which she suddenly awoke.

'_Stop it!'_

And Kim turned her head, looking up into the face of her father, who was looking down, not at her, but at Grimm.

'Stop it!' he said again. 'She's had enough!'

Kim looked at her wrist, trembling against her father's restraining hand. She saw her mother and her brothers, staring wide-eyed and shocked at her through the sliding glass door. And then there was a faint, raspy laugh. Grimm managed a weak smile as he stared up at her. 'You see....?' he said. 'I... didn't even _need_ the Attitudinator... for you.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**John Rockwaller – Valentine's Surprise - Zaratan **

Ron pulled up to a stop in front of the Rockwaller house, eying it warily. He knew what he had to do, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. The first time he had met Bonnie's father, the man had been cruel and vindictive and vicious. Then, after the royalty check came in, the man was one of the nicest guys he had ever met. The contrast was so great, it set his wig meter to maximum. He hadn't felt such bad roadedness since he and Kim first met Monkey Fist, and Ron knew how that had turned out.

As much as he hated to say it, he didn't trust Bonnie's father. Neither did his parents who, after Ron told them all about the offer John Rockwaller had proposed to increase his money, flatly told Ron there was no way they were letting John Rockwaller get his hands on his money. Not that Ron ever intended to, but it was good to have the parents as back-up, or an excuse, to say no to the man. The problem though was that he held control over Bonnie's life, and that included her dating life, and therefore his as well.

He felt Bonnie behind him giving him a comforting squeeze, not having moved even after the motorcycle had stopped. She seemed to know exactly what he was feeling, and had been trying to keep his spirits up all night. However, there was something bothering her as well beyond the sitch with her father, and she refused to talk about it yet until she knew for sure. She didn't want to say anything until then she had said, and that was fine by him.

Bonnie finally pulled herself off the bike, trying to smile for him as she pulled her helmet off. "Don't worry Ron, it will be all right, you'll see."

Ron pulled his helmet off, placing it on the handlebars but not getting off the bike just yet. "How can you be sure? I mean, you saw how he reacted on Friday when I first met him. What if he does something like that again?"

Bonnie lifted Ron's chin, kissing him. "Then we'll figure something out. Besides, this is the longest he's been in town in years. I doubt he'll stick around much longer anyways and then it's back to the occasional visit every other week. We'll get through this."

Ron sighed, finally lifting himself up and off the bike. Taking Bonnie's hand, the pair made their way up to the front door, intent on finding John Rockwaller.

It didn't take long to find him, as he was in his office. At first, he looked upset at being disturbed, but as soon as he saw Ron, he smiled brightly. "Hello Ronald, how nice to see you. Have you given my proposal some thought?"

Ron glanced at Bonnie for support and she quickly squeezed his hand. "Well sir... you see..."

John Rockwaller's face visibly darkened, though he fought to keep it from showing too much. "Yes Ronald, what is it."

Ron scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, unable to meet Bonnie's father's gaze. "Well see... my father already had an investment plan worked out... and I really don't..."

John Rockwaller sank back into his seat, looking contemplatively at the teens in front of him. "I see. So... your father has already made arrangements for the money. Do you think that if I spoke with him he might be inclined to change his mind?"

Ron seemed to visibly shrink a little under the older man's attentions. "I don't think so. I mean, I talked to him last night and everything but..." Ron was practically wheezing now as a hundred horrible scenarios came to mind and he panicked, "please Mr. Rockwaller sir, don't stop me and Bonnie from seeing each other. She's the most important thing in the world to me and I don't think I could stand it if I lost her. Please, don't punish her for my decision."

John Rockwaller frowned slightly, his fingers steepled in front of him. He studied Ron for a moment then smiled. "Ronald, breath easier. I have no intention on breaking the two of you up."

Two heads shot up quickly, stunned. Bonnie appeared almost hopeful as she could hardly believe her ears. "Really?"

"Of course not." John rose to his feet, his fingers now trailing over various items on his desk. "I made a mistake on Friday when I acted that way, but I was just trying to protect my daughter. I'm sure you understand, don't you?"

Ron nodded quickly, liking where this conversation was going. "Oh yes sir, I understand completely."

John nodded, his smile widening. "It's rare to see real and true love in people your age. It's refreshing to see actually. Combine that with the protection you can provide for her as a world-renowned hero..."

"Well... I wouldn't say WORLD-renowned. I mean, it's KP who gets most of the press..."

"Yes, that's true, but that's because of your nature." John sat down on the edge of his desk, pushing a few papers back to make room. "You're a giver Ronald, I can see that, and that's something my youngest girl needs. You work hard to make her happy. Finally, with the financial resources at your disposal, you have the means to provide my little girl everything she could want or need in her life. That's something that's very important to a father."

John Rockwaller stood and approached the two teens, still smiling. "Now, I can't say that I'm not disappointed that you would not allow me to help you further those goals, but I understand. We need to build a bit of a rapport before you can trust me." At Ron's guilty look, John tried to appear concerned. "I told you Ronald, there is no reason to feel guilty. I understand. You've only met me a couple of times before tonight and the first time wasn't exactly my most shining moment. Perhaps, in time, we can work together to help provide for my little girl. Does that sound like a possibility we can look forward to for the future?"

Ron nodded, finally able to meet the man's eyes. "I guess... I mean, yes sir."

John smiled, patting Ron on the shoulder. "Good man. I hope between the two of us, all our dreams can come to fruition."

It was a cryptic remark, but Ron ignored it, smiling. "Sounds good sir."

"Call me John."

When Ron and Bonnie left John's office, Ron let out a huge sigh of relief. "Wow... that went SOO much better than I thought it would."

Bonnie was frowning slightly though, glancing back at her father's office. "Yeah... I guess so."

--

As soon as the door closed to his office, John Rockwaller was seething. "Who does that little worm think he is, denying me?" With a quiet roar, he swept the papers from his desk onto the floor before planting his palms on the desk, trying to control his temper. "That little pissant will NOT deny me what I have worked so long and hard for. I WILL get his money, I will... but how?"

John breathed deeply, trying to focus his mind. He considered everything he had at his disposal. There was no way he could steal the money, not if it was already with anouther financial institution. The boy's parents obviously were not as forgiving as their son and it would take time to work on them, time he really didn't want to spend. He could have threatened the boy's relationship with his daughter but they had already proven stubborn enough to defy him once, and only the first day after his declaration.

No, John Rockwaller realized he'd have to take a completely different tactic to get what he wanted. The answer was already there, in what Ronald had said to him. It wasn't the money that was the most important thing to him, it was John Rockwaller's own daughter. Maybe it was time to use that love to further his own ends. John Rockwaller sat back down, far more composed, as he began to work out in his mind just what he'd have to do to accomplish his goals.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron – Whitem**

A large screen on the stage flickered to life, and the first image to appear was a close-up of an almost unassuming man. He looked a bit British, wearing a brown 3-piece suit, complete with vest. He had a pocket watch chain hanging out of the vest pocket, and he looked like he had about a 3 days growth of beard on his face.

Moriarty then took out his cell phone, and hit a number that connected him with the two on his plane that were holding Kim. "Gentlemen? I need to prove to Mr. Stoppable here that I really do mean business. In my estimation, he took a bit too long in dispatching Shego, and I would like you to… give him some incentive to hurry things up a bit on his next outing. Oh, and please do me a favor and leave your phone on so that Mr. Stoppable can hear what you are doing."

Moriarty then placed his phone on speaker, and held it out in front of himself so that Ron could hear.

"_So Miss Possible… It seems that we need to make sure that your… boyfriend does what he is supposed to do."_ A voice said from the phone's speaker.

The gag must have been taken out of Kim's mouth as Ron heard her yell out, "_Don't do anything they ask Ron! I'll be OK! I'll get out of this and… What are you doing? Let go of me! Ron! Whatever they do to me, don't do…"_ A muffled 'Snap!' Was then heard from the speaker, and what Ron could only characterize as a muffled yelp from Kim.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Team Probable - All Things Probable Series - Slyrr **

'You think what you've felt up to now is pain?' Grimm snarled. 'You think this is suffering? I haven't even started with you yet Kim! Getting rid of your loser BF was just the beginning - by the time I'm through, this cushy life you've got will be _finished_!'

Kim felt her blood roaring in her veins. Her vision seemed to blur around her until Grimm was all she could see, and everything else faded into a blurry redness around him. She struck blindly, recklessly, heedless of her own pain. '_I'll never let you win!'_ she shouted.

'And how are you gonna stop me? I'll chip apart everything you care about, bit by bit until you're left alone in the dark! And when you're reduced to nothing but a shivering, pathetic ball of agony, I'll be living high and laughing at you! _Have you had enough yet?'_

Dr. Possible watched as a wild look of fury blazed in the eyes of his daughter. He had seen her fighting against robots and synthodrones, but he had never seen her like this. And suddenly Grimm spread his arms out, standing in front of her, his eyes and his face swallowed in a calm as icy and cold as Kim's expression was hot and furious.

Her punch connected with a meaty sounding _smack_ that resonated even through the kitchen glass. _'Ow_!' said Jim and Tim together. And Mrs. Dr. Possible gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

Grimm fell with a sliding thud onto the grass and did not get up. Kim was on top of him a moment later, raining blow after blow on his face, his gut and ribs. 'You _jerk!_' she shrieked. 'You _helped_ them! This was all _your_ fault! I _hate you_!!' She paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

Grimm stared up at her through one eye. The other eye was already swollen shut. He opened his mouth weakly. 'Had enough?' he said.

Kim raised her fist, a grating breath escaped her throat, almost like the snarl of an animal. She felt all her strength focusing into her arm and balled up her fist, raising it high.

But she felt something seize her arm from behind, a hand curling around her wrist and holding her back. She struggled against it for one moment, her eyes still focused with burning hate on the boy who lay bruised and motionless beneath her. Then she heard a voice in her ear, a familiar authoritarian voice that cut through her rage like a dream from which she suddenly awoke.

'_Stop it!'_

And Kim turned her head, looking up into the face of her father, who was looking down, not at her, but at Grimm.

'Stop it!' he said again. 'She's had enough!'

Kim looked at her wrist, trembling against her father's restraining hand. She saw her mother and her brothers, staring wide-eyed and shocked at her through the sliding glass door. And then there was a faint, raspy laugh. Grimm managed a weak smile as he stared up at her. 'You see....?' he said. 'I... didn't even _need_ the Attitudinator... for you.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Walter Nelson - Jurnee Jakes**

James Possible watched in horror as his daughter dropped in front of him, encased in a block of ice. "Kimmie Cub!" he shouted, then looked up at her assailant, then down at Ron. "Ronald Stoppable! What is going on here?"

"Uh oh." Ron said as he stood, brushing himself off.

"Success!" Walter shouted, punching the air in triumph. "Looks like your monkey powers aren't as unstoppable as you thought, Ron! You did well against invading aliens. Against me? Not so much."

"Excuse me! What is the meaning of all this?" James asked, stepping up beside Ron.

"Uh, Walter Nelson up there stole a cryofreeze ray and now he never wants Kim to grow up so that she can keep saving the world. And, oh yeah... he just won!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Now you listen here, Ronald!" James said, poking a finger into Ron's chest. "I know all about you and my daughter living together and I'll have nothing of it. I want you out of Kim's life from now on, do you understand?!"

Ron panicked for a moment. He didn't have time for this right now. Kim was laying on the floor in a chunk of ice and her father was lecturing him? "Look, Mr. Dr. P. I know you're concerned about Kim, but..." Ron hesitated. He had been about to tell him how Kim had invited him to spend the night. How she had taken the steps to find an apartment. "But... Kim is old enough to make her own decisions. And... and when I asked to stay the night, she let me in. Now I love Kim, sir. And if it turns out that she wants me to leave once we're done here, then that's fine. I... I won't influence her decision if you don't."

Walter yawned loudly from his place upon the catwalk. "Or, I could save you both the trouble." he said, remotely moving a crane to grab Kim.

"Mr. Dr. P. I know you're not too fond of me right now, but you need to take care of thawing Kim. I'll deal with the Fanboy."

James nodded. Despite his simmering anger for the boy, he couldn't find a way to argue with him over his speech. Yet. "Go get him, Ronald."

Ron pointed at Walter as a blue haze erupted around him. "Get ready to be spanked by the ultimate monkey! Master... ultimate monkey master... That still doesn't sound right, does it?" Rufus shook his head.

"Ron, Ron, Ron... you think I don't know about your mystical powers? I told you, I know everything about you and Kim." Walter retorted in a bored tone. He tossed what looked like a small toy at Ron's feet and pressed a button on his remote.

"That can't be good." Ron said as he looked down at the cute Diablo toy. It sparked as it stood up on its own, then grew within a fraction of a second into the monstrous giant robot that Ron remembered from Prom night. "That'd be so cool if it wasn't gonna..." Ron shrugged and grinned. "Enh, it's pretty cool."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron by Whitem!"**

After the applause died down, and after whitem took hold of his Fannie (pun not intended), he adjusted the microphone a bit and spoke.

"Wow… Best Villain. When I first envisioned Moriarty, I wanted to make him in a way that readers would actually hate the guy. And according to some reviews, I succeeded. To sum up just how evil this character is, I picked the previous snip from 'The Power of Ron'. Don't you just wanna kill the guy?" whitem paused for a bit and then continued. "But Thank-you once again for voting Professor Moriarty as Best Villain. As they say, sometimes it's good to be bad."

Jason came back to the podium, clapping as loud as the rest of the crowd. "Looks like we have our second multiple award winner tonight. Wonder how many more we are going to have?"

Triaxx just nodded in agreement. "Probably a few more. The question on my mind is how many new winners we are going to have tonight. I'm betting there are still a few surprises to come.

"I agree." Jason pointed off to the side. "But for now, let's introduce Christina Aguilara's with _Ain't No Other Man._

_Hey!!!! Do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start, Couldn't stand to be apart!_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye, Something moved me deep inside!_

_Don't know what you did boy but you had it and i've been hooked ever since!_

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends!_

_Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense!_

_That everytime I see you everything starts making sense!_

_Do your thang honey!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you!_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do!_

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon!_

_You got soul - you got class!_

_You got style - you badass!_

_Ain't no other man it's true!_

_Ain't no other man but you!_

_Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!_

'_Til you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_

_Your the light that I needed_

_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on giving it up!_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends!_

_Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense!_

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you!_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do!_

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon!_

_You got soul - you got class!_

_You got style - you badass!_

_Ain't no other man it's true!_

_Ain't no other man but you!_

_Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other!_

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!_

_Ain't no other man but you!_

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess,_

_Talked me down from every ledge..._

_Give me strength boy you're the best,_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you!_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do!_

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon!_

_You got soul - you got class!_

_You got style - you badass!_

_Ain't no other man it's true!_

_Ain't no other man but you!_


	9. Best Songfic

Mace was rubbing his hands gleefully, drawing looks from everyone around him. Ran leaned over, whispering harshly. "Quit it out, you're freaking everybody out."

Mace started at that, looking around. "Shoot, was it that obvious?"

"You've got Neo freaked, and that takes a hell of a lot to do. What has got you so excited anyways?"

Mace's smile returned quickly as he looked up at the stage. "I will have my revenge this time against Jason. The next award is Best Songfic, and I know for a fact that he rigs the election every year so that he can win the award."

Ran didn't look nearly as certain. "Umm... are you sure he rigs it? I mean, that would be pretty unethical."

"Trust me, I know. And when he gives his speech... he's gonna learn what it means to cross Mace Ecam. BWAHAHAHA!"

The room fell silent as they all turned to look at Mace. Sheepishly, he slumped into his seat, trying to look as small as possible.

Jason himself had stopped at Mace's cackling laughter, but just shook himself of it as he made his way to the podium. "Well, looks like some people are definitely having a good time."

Triaxx nodded, being very aware of what was going on around him after hearing Mace's laughter. "I bet you're looking to have a good time too. After all, this has always been your award."

Jason nodded quickly with a grin. "It sure has, but let's bring out our next presenters to give the award for Best Songfic. Please welcome Kwebs and Silvermist!"

Kwebs and Silvermist walk on stage heading to the podium, Kwebs wearing a jet black tuxedo with black shirt. Silvermist in a form fitting red dress, which is just above the knees, has a form fitting bodice with a loop that goes around the neck and a sash around the middle.

Kwebs pulling out the list of nominees from his breast pocket, "the nominees for best song fic are Neothesayianangel…Drakkim and the spud…Kittypuppy…Kigo…Maceecam…Yono the destroyer and Monkey Fist."

Silvermist slaps Kwebs on the shoulder, "Those aren't the nominees for best song fic. Wait! What is that a list for?"

Kwebs smiles sheepishly, "Heh, those are the people I want to egg on the way out, they are the cause for me reading some really disturbing stuff this year." Silvermist rolls her eyes and groans. "You big goof."

Mace jumps from his seat and screams, "I'll kill you for this...oh, wait that's nothing new. I'll have my clones do it this time." All of a sudden Mace grabs his head, "ARG! Plot bunny!"

The crowd laughs.

Kittypuppy stands up and yells at Kwebs, "Hey, how dare you!" She starts heading towards the stage.

Kwebs being prepared for this pulls out a sheet of aluminum foil from his breast pocket, balls it up and tosses it.

Kit sees the shiny ball go flying through air. "Ohhhh shiny." Running after the tinfoil ball.

Silvermist lets out a giggle.

Mike Industries pulls out a pen and paper, "Kit is easily distracted by shiny things and maybe this will keep her from hurting me in chat?"

Kit hears this from Mike, while playing with her shiny ball, "Not gonna work.

Mike just grunts earning a laugh from Cpneb.

Kwebs looks towards Neo, "You got anything to say?"

Neo just goes, "Meh, you'll still read them if I ask you too."

Kwebs sighs, "Yes, yes I will."

Silvermist knowing that if she didn't stop this it could go on for hours, "The nominees for best song fic are…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bonnie, You're a fine girl – Star_Eva01**

Then she understood what it was. That thing that she could only think of as affection. '_It's Love_,' she thought. '_This is what love feels like when it is given without reservations or restrictions. The love he feels for her._'

Bonnie had never felt anything like it, not even from her mother or father, much less her sisters. She thought she knew what love was, she had even said "I love you" to Brick in high school and to Jr during that summer not so long ago. She had even told her mother and father that she loved them, but she had never felt it like this. It had strength, a power of emotion that seemed to burn something inside her. Somehow it hurt like nothing she had ever felt in her life, while at the same time it was the most glorious thing that she had ever felt.

"_Stay with me Kimberly, I don't think I can live if you leave me_." Bonnie heard Ron say, but it took a moment for her to understand that she did not hear it with her ears, but that she somehow heard it in her mind, in her heart, in her soul.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Green and Blue, Brother! - Mr. Wizard**

Drakken knew Shego had a interest in music, though he hesitated to call hip hop music. But he started when she began to sing. Her voice was sultry, caressing the words.

Almost blue

Almost doing things we used to do

There's a guy here and he's almost you

Almost all the things that your eyes once promised

I see in his too

Now your eyes are red from crying

Ben had his eyes closed as he followed along with the simple, evocative chords.

Almost blue

Flirting with this disaster became me

It named me as the fool who only aimed to be

Drakken could tell Shego's eyes were closed behind the shades. He sang too much at the karaoke bar not to realize when someone was seeing themselves in the words. There's a story I bet I never hear.

Almost blue

It's almost touching it will almost do

There's a part of me that's always true…always

Not all good things come to an end now it's only a chosen few

I've seen such an unhappy couple

Almost me

Almost you

Almost blue

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Teardrops On My Guitar - Zaratan **

I watch him on stage, and you can see the emotion he puts into his singing. He's not the best, but he puts everything he's got into it, and that's what's important. He's not the best looking guy, but every time I see him, my heart skips a beat.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

I see him looking down at me as he finishes his song and I smile back. His smile is warm and touching, and his eyes almost seem to say that it's just for me. For a brief moment I can imagine it is, that when he came down from the stage, he would take me in his big, strong arms and kiss me like I've dreamed of him doing. But only for a moment, and then I know it will never be.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

She's not here tonight, but she comes every so often. Most times, it looks like she's reluctant, like she's doing him a favour, and more times than not, they argue right at the table, though never harshly. But when he's not watching, I see her looking at him, a faint smile on her lips, a loving smile that I'm never sure if he sees or not. And when it's just him, he talks about her. I can see the love in their eyes, love I'm not even sure they see or understand.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"Are you going to play tonight Linda?"

I smile at him, an easy smile that I hope conveys what I want to say to him without saying it. "Yup, I even brought my guitar tonight."

Drew smiles back at me and my heart leaps into my throat. "Well dear, you're going to knock them dead…" Drew frowns briefly, the scar under his eye twitching slightly. "Well, maybe not dead cause then… I'd be out of work since that's my job but… ummm…" He scowls briefly before the easy smile returns. "You'll do great."

I laugh at his consternation, patting his hand lightly. "Thank you."

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the final nominee is announced, Kittypuppy loses her shiny in the one place that she could never follow it, In between the legs of one Dr. Drakken. She looks at her shiny longingly, "Nope not gonna go for it, where was I…oh yea, KWEBS!

Kwebs hearing the scream, "Later folks." Kwebs makes a mad dash of the stage leaving a laughing Silvermist on stage.

"**And the winner is... ****Bonnie, You're a fine girl by Star_Eva01!"**

Mace looks up in shock, his eyes wide. "Oops."

Slowly, a man with brown hair and beard, both mixed with some gray, stood up from the Neb's and Captain K's table. His brown eyes could be seen behind his glasses as he slowly made his way to the podium, a limp could be clearly seen in his walk.

Once at the podium, he could a look around the room for a second, and a slight case of nerves could be seen on his face as reached into a jacket pocket and removed a couple of 3x5 index cards.

Glancing quickly at the cards, Star looked up and cleared his throat.

"First, I would like to say to my fellow nominees: Zaratan and Mr. Wizard, that I'm honored to be in your company. I'm honored.

The idea of basing a story on a song was to take the base idea of that song and build a story around it. With "Brandy", I saw a chance to tell a story about a character in the show, and show how a person can change if giving the right motivation and just a little help.

I'm glad you like the story so far, and I promise to do my best by our dear Bonnie and to finish it this year. And to you Bonnie, I promise that you will like the ending: You and Steven both."

Bonnie Jean Rockwaller smiled at Star's words as she thought about a certain fellow, and give Star a slight nod of her head.

"I would also like to thank my fellow writers and partners in crime, the great and powerful Nebmister and both members of JAKT for their support and encouragement over this past year. You are the best. Thank you!"


	10. Denied Again

At the words thank you, an audible click is heard throughout the room just before the applause starts, rendering the rest of the subsequent sounds immaterial. Dropping free of it's catch, the only thing holding it up to the ceiling, the two ton wrecking ball is freed from it's restraint and swings quickly downward. It rushes over the heads of those sitting at their tables with an audible push of air, startling everyone, including Star_Eva, who stares blankly at the on-coming projectile with a deep sense of foreboding.

Star_Eva has time for only one thing. "Oh sh..."

The wrecking ball slams into Star, splitting between the hosts Jason and Triaxx on one side, and the presenters Kwebs and Silvermist on the other. Pressed against the ball as it continues it's arch, Star can do nothing as it slams into the back wall of the staging area and imbedding into the wall.

Jason and Triaxx make there way cautiously over to the wall, keeping clear in case the wrecking ball comes loose. They can see Star's hands sticking out from the sides, one hand still holding his award firmly in his grasp. Jason peers around the ball, trying to see more of the man who had just been hit. "Star... are you all right?"

The next sound Jason heard was more of a growl than anything. "Do you THINK I am all right? I am in a great deal of pain right now."

Mace looked thoughtfully up at the stage as Ran glared harshly at him. "Hmmm... guess he didn't rig the award after all."

Triaxx returns to the podium quickly, not wishing any of the wrath sent his way. "Well, while we try to help Star get down from there, please welcome Looking Glass with Brandy, you're a fine girl."

_(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda)_

_There's a port on a western bay  
And it serves a hundred ships a day  
Lonely sailors pass the time away  
And talk about their homes_

_And there's a girl in this harbor town  
And she works layin' whiskey down  
They say "Brandy, fetch another round"  
She serves them whiskey and wine_

_The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_

_Brandy wears a braided chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of Spain  
A locket that bears the name  
Of the man that Brandy loves_

_He came on a summer's day  
Bringin' gifts from far away  
But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
No harbor was his home_

_The sailor said " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_

_Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes  
When he told his sailor stories  
She could feel the ocean foam rise  
She saw its ragin' glory  
But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man  
And Brandy does her best to understand  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_

_At night when the bars close down  
Brandy walks through a silent town  
And loves a man who's not around  
She still can hear him say_

_She hears him say " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_

_"Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
[FADE]_

_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea" _


	11. Best AU

Triaxx just grinned as the last of the debris was taken away. "See, now don't you wish you were smart and wore some protective gear as well?"

Jason just waved it off. "Oh please, one incident. I've had awards where something happened to me every second award. This is nothing."

Triaxx shook his head and looked to the teleprompter. Suddenly, his eyes widened sharply. "Well, let's just say I am glad I am, because presenting the award for Best AU are Allaine and... umm... the Supreme One."

Allaine knew he was dressed inappropriately even before he strolled out onto the stage. He was wearing a tuxedo - and not even that ultra-cool one from the Jackie Chan movie. It was just a regular, rented tux. He was not wearing any kind of force-field generator, body armor, or other form of protective gear. He didn't even have a shoe phone to call 911 with.

So there was nothing that could possibly save him from his co-presenter. _This may have been a bad idea._

"Theoretically," Allaine said gamely from the podium, not even glancing to his left, "I'd argue almost fanfiction could be considered 'alternative-universe' stories. Even if all characters are acting completely true to canon, the moment the writer places them in a situation that didn't happen in the show - it's not canon any longer. But there are alternate versions of canon . . . and then there are _alternate versions_ of canon. This category is designed to reward the latter kind of author, the one who takes familiar faces and incorporates them into an entirely different world of his or her own making."

He stopped. It was also theoretically possible that the Supreme One would pick up her cue from the teleprompter, but he didn't think it was going to happen.

"_What the hell is wrong with you people?!" _the Supreme One suddenly burst out.

The feedback was like having a steel nail hammered between Allaine's eyes. _Oh yeah, bad idea._

"Hello?" she snarled, stepping out from behind the podium and spinning once about. "Where's the terror? Where's the groveling? What's with all your blank, clueless faces? You're acting like you've never seen me before!"

An unknown voice floated from the rear of the auditorium. "Shego's mother was never on the show."

Shego leapt from her chair, and activated her plasma at the same time the Supreme One did. "Who said that?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"They haven't actually seen you before," Allaine told the Supreme One entreatingly. "Sort of."

"Dr. D," Shego said dangerously. "Did you clone me after I said not to?"

Drakken didn't answer. He just gibbered nonsense and shrank into his seat.

"She's not a clone," Allaine said. "She's an alternate-universe version of you. Well, to be more accurate, she's an alternate-timeline version of you from a future that no longer exists."

The Supreme One scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's complicated, and canon got a little sloppy at the end, but basically, when Team Possible destroyed the Tempus Simia, they changed history so that you never obtained the idol," he explained.

She frowned. "But the Time Monkey is still out there?"

"That's not entirely clear. The past may have been altered so that it was never created. Or the two halves are back where they were before." He paused. _Why do I think I know where you're going after the show?_

"Uh-buh-buh, time out, Doc Brown," Shego said, forming a T with her hands. "So you're saying Prematurely Gray here no longer exists."

"Yes, that's true," Allaine said, ignoring the Supreme One as she seethed at Shego. _Man, she can't even get along with herself._

"Doesn't exist - like La Alien?"

"_That's completely different!_"

"Because she looks pretty existent to me."

Allaine tried to regain his composure. "I just used a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer to - "

"Wait, you know how to use those things?" Drakken asked excitedly.

"Doesn't everybody?"

Drakken wilted.

"As I was saying, I used the Vortex Inducer to remove her from her timeline - "

"So you can put me back then?" the Supreme One interrupted.

Just for being interrupted _again_, Allaine was blunter than he could have been. "Just as she was falling to her death."

"Never mind."

"And what happens to her after tonight?" Shego persisted.

"Well," Allaine said, "if my work is any indication, she'll cause some damage, abduct Ron's parents, and then you and Kim will de-exist her again with a Continuum Disruptor."

"Wow," Kim said. "Those last two words were the first thing I've recognized since they walked out."

"What do you mean, _her and Kim_?" the Supreme One asked suspiciously. "You're not one of those Kigo people, are you? I had them all executed in 2014, once I'd exterminated the last of the Shego/Drakken people."

"Well then, you're just going to _love_ the final episode," Allaine said.

The Supreme One's eyes darted towards Shego.

Shego folded her arms. "There may be some . . . documentary evidence to _suggest_ we're dating now," she grumbled bitterly.

"I take it back," the Supreme One muttered. "I'm ready to fall to my death now."

"Alternate universes!" Allaine said quickly before they could be derailed again. "Drawing fully on the writer's powers of imagination, they can challenge a person's view of their favorite characters forever. The writer is granted free reign to reinvent canon to their heart's content, getting the chance to play God to an extent that staying true to canon doesn't permit. They can be truly controversial, but that doesn't mean they can't be truly great, like our nominees tonight. And they are . . ."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**1919 – MrDrP**

"_No, it's not," she agreed as she watched Jon sample the wine. His expression told her that she'd chosen well. "So," she asked. "What is Middleton like these days?"_

"_Bigger," Jon said. "Every time I go back, there's a new building, more cars."_

"_Go back?" Mim asked._

"_I live in Go City now," he explained. "After I left the force, police force, I moved there. More clients, change of pace, blah, blah, blah. It's not Paris, but it's okay," he said. "But enough about the Breezy City, you want to know about our home town …"_

_Mim listened as Jon told her about all dizzying changes to the place where she'd spent her first twenty-two years._

" …_It even has a college now, the Institute of Science and Technology. And get this: North Middleton actually became its own town just before the war."_

"_But Northie is just a few farms!" Mim exclaimed._

"_Not anymore," Jon said. "And this is the best part: when they incorporated, they decided to call themselves 'Upperton'."_

"_Surely you joke," Mim said._

"_Cross my heart," Jon said as he did just that._

_Mim cocked an eyebrow. "That doesn't count," she said with a smirk. "You're Jewish."_

"_True, but making a Star of David doesn't have the same oomph," Jon observed._

"_You are still so eccentric," she said._

_Jon shrugged. "I am what I am."_

"_It's good that some things have not changed," she quipped._

"_Thanks," he replied with a lopsided grin before, taking another sip of the wine._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Lot Like Love – yvj**

"I know who did it!" he moaned.

Kim turned to see Ron in a reclined position on the passenger's seat clutching his stomach with both hands.

"It was Miss Possible in the kitchen with the hemlock."

Kim rolled her eyes, "ah, a Clue joke, too bad there weren't any poisons in that game."

"Well there were some in my eggs this morning."

"Walked right into that one," Kim sighed.

"Yes you did."

"I said from the start I wasn't much of a cook."

"I thought you were being coy."

"Why would you think that?"

"I have poor judgment," Ron grumbled. "Oh man, my stomach just fell past my lower intestine"

Kim turned the key of the ignition, "we could continue to discuss my lack of cooking skills, or we can get on our way."

"Why can't we do both?"

Ron then fished his vibrating cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and spent the next few minutes staring at the screen with a perplexed look upon his face.

"OK this can't be right."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I've asked your brothers about how to behave around your parents and I'm getting some pretty weird info. I'm starting to think I've been wasting my time."

"When did you and my brothers become instant messaging buddies?"

Ron noted the slight agitation on Kim's face, "don't get the wrong idea they contacted me first. Yesterday I got this."

He pushed a few buttons on the phone then held it out for her to see. Kim glanced over to see a picture of herself, as a toddler sitting on a toilet, smiling up at the camera, in the nude.

Kim drew in a sharp breath, "I'm going to kill them."

"Now Kim, double fratricide is not the answer here; besides this picture is adorable. "

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Define, Hell Interlude: Next Command Transition – cpneb**

She stood in the door and stared at the desk.

The newly-named StarGate Commander, Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable, had just walked to the office that had been occupied by the giants: Hammond, O'Neill, Landry, and Carter. She stood in the door and took a deep breath, savoring the history, and something else….

She smiled: Ron had already taken over the kitchen. She remembered the announcement that she was being named to the position and that she and her entire family would be moving to the Command Center.

Amazingly enough, there were 15 requests for visits to congratulate her and tour the facilities, as well as another 20 that had already made it to her inbox even before the announcement was over.

"Is it me they want to see, the facility, or do they just want some of my husband's cooking?" She laughed as she stepped into the office.

"It's all three, ma'am," the voice behind her replied.

Senior Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman smiled. He had enjoyed all of his commanding officers, but this one was a very special case, indeed.

'She's been there, done that, and has the t-shirts to prove it,' he smiled inside. 'And, she's not afraid to take on aliens, either,' he recalled her college graduation encounter with the Lowardians, where she was first introduced to the SGC. He still remembered the image of her firing her first staff weapon:

"Pure beauty, poetry in motion, and death, all rolled into a single woman: God, she so reminds me of Sam," General Jack O'Neill had said out loud when he saw her image on the monitor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Road Trip – cpneb**

KimRon PosStoppable was sipping her drink when she felt something poke her in the back.

"GF, I'll have to kill you and take those clothes," a **very** familiar voice to her said, and she smiled as she turned.

"Monique, I'm so very happy to finally meet you," she said, and she and Monique exchanged hugs.

"Girl, where did you get that outfit? I am sooooo jellin' over that scarf and necklace, not to mention that dress," Monique grinned when they let go.

"Well," KimRon started, and the two ladies began their discussion of KimRon's outfit.

After a few minutes, Monique turned the conversation up to about 375 degrees Fahrenheit.

"And, girl," Monique leaned in and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "have you seen the bun collection here tonight?"

"Have I?" KimRon laughed. "I could make a full meal here and have enough left over for multiple takeout dinners.

"Take Dr. Adams, for example," KimRon started. "I especially like the buns on him," she grinned as she looked over at the good Doctor, engaged in a conversation with cpneb.

"He's got some fancy dinner rolls," Monique smiled wickedly, and KimRon laughed. "Unlike his partner in crime with him."

"'neb?" KimRon smiled knowingly. "You're right, GF: he's got supermarket-quality generics: plain dinner rolls. They're good if there's nothing else available, but at least he has a good heart," Monique laughed.

"And, Walter?" KimRon asked, and Monique fanned herself.

"Now, those have to be honey-dipped 'sticky buns,'" Monique announced with authority.

"Why?" KimRon took a sip of from her glass.

"We're talking the perfect dessert, and it's not takeout, either," Monique grinned, "because, once my hands get on those buns, they ain't ever leaving those premises," she giggled, and KimRon, caught in mid-drink, shot liquid from her mouth.

"What about Will?" KimRon pointed at the Global Justice agent, engaged in a rather animated and heated conversation with a security guard.

Monique returned the liquid shooting favor. Her spew shot to the left of KimRon, and Monique's laugh caught Kim's attention.

"Girl, we're talking toasted white bread, FBNTW," Monique laughed, and KimRon looked puzzled.

"'Flat, boring, and no taste whatsoever,'" Monique explained, "not like those poppin' fresh ones over there," she nodded toward another GJ agent, and KimRon giggled.

Kim came up just in time to hear the poppin' fresh comment.

"Those dinner rolls **were** delish, weren't they?" Kim jumped into the conversation with a smile.

Monique and KimRon both looked at her, perplexed, and then both ladies doubled over with laughter.

"Did I _**miss**_ something?" Kim asked in a rather cold tone, and Monique laughed even harder.

"Girl, we weren't talkin' about bread," she explained, and Kim's face went blank for a few seconds before it turned beet red almost instantly.

"Well, when you put it that way, I like my buns 'Polish,'" she smiled, and KimRon and Monique laughed. "But, I could be forced to 'make do' with some 'Star-crossed' ones," Kim added with a twinkle in her eye.

Monique looked at Kim with surprise, and Kim smiled a knowing smile.

Then, the ladies went into a full-bore discussion of the different types of breads on display: a discussion on southern Sourdough versus northern Yeast, and the pros and cons of soft, yet firm, versus hard and doughy.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ronman The Barbarian - Mr Wizard**

"I wonder what Tara meant by that last bit. There aren't any festivals at that date." Ronman shook his head as he and Ruthless trotted along. Their barbarian hardiness allowed them to carry on a conversation while setting a pace no civilized man could even dream of attaining, with or without speech.

"Well, I know her clan has a ritual where outlanders acknowledge their siring a woman's child. It takes place on the child's second birthday."

"But she said two years, nine months, a week and three days."

"Two days. You don't want to be late for this party: they'll come looking for you." Ruthless did a double take. "Wait a minute; Ronman, don't you know where babies come from?"

"Sure. You sack a city, pick an orphan out of the ashes and bring it home. That's how we got Hana."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The New Kid - Pojko **

Kneeling beside a large steel safe, he was continuing his work. Another night, another paycheck. That was all this was to him. After all the times he had gone out and done his missions, it had all become so routine. Go in, get what he came for, get out. And never once had he come close to being caught. He suddenly realized he had began humming a happy tune while he was working. Was it really this easy, really this fun to make the kind of money that he was?

It was funny how life worked sometimes. For much of his existence he had been a slacker, an underachiever. He battled with low self esteem, and was a textbook class clown. It was almost like he was missing some critical motivating factor in his life. Then one day back in seventh grade he had received a wakeup call. He had been failing in his math class. In a completely unexpected move, his math teacher began screaming at him after class. He went on and on about unused potential and how if he applied himself he could go far in life. The rather one-sided conversation had not fallen upon deaf ears.

Since that day he had worked hard to get his life back on track. He wasn't a straight A student, and probably never would be. But at least he had tried his best and his teachers took notice. He received praise from them like he had never expected to. For the first time in his life people started to believe in him. It made him feel good. His confidence grew until he eventually built up the courage to take that karate class he had been eyeing ever since he was a small child. He was surprisingly adept in the field of martial arts.

Since then he had developed his talents, and eventually found a strange line of work with a most unexpected character. It was completely accidental like many good things in life. What was that called again? Serendipity? This was a good thing, wasn't it? Of course it was. Good quick money without doing a lot of work. That was part of the American dream right? Thoughts of his past and how he had gotten to this point in his life often swirled in his head when he was on a mission.

The terrible image of the man garbed in bird feathers shot into his mind.

He shook his head trying to force the memory from his mind. He tried to cut off memories of his mistake right then and there, and get back to focusing on the task at hand. There would be other times to reminisce about how he had come to work for villains. That was when he heard a voice behind him.

"Step away from the safe. Now." The female voice said sternly.

A cold chill went down the mans spine. What was this? Someone knew he was here? But how?

"_I bet it's Drakken's fault." _Ron Stoppable thought bitterly to himself.

"Oh… I seem to have forgotten the combination to my safe." He said, not even looking up from his work.

Kim stared at the man kneeling beside the safe. This was not at all what she had been expecting. She had thought it would be one of her regulars. Drakken, Dementor, Killigan. Not this stranger. Whoever he was, he dressed surprisingly like her. The only difference was that his midsection wasn't exposed, and his pants were black. On his shoulders rested a black backpack. In his hands was a small blow torch, busily cutting through the steel shell of the safe. His face was hidden from her though for two reasons. His back was turned to her, and covering his face was a bulky welding mask. The only noticeable features she could detect on the man were his blonde hair and seemingly large ears.

"Last warning." She said. "Stop what you're doing, stand up, and face towards me."

"I would really rather not."

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to bring you in the hard way." She said dropping into a fighting stance.

"Why should we fight?" Ron asked innocently, again not looking up from what he was doing. "It accomplishes so little."

"Because…" She said, seemingly taken aback by his attitude. "It's part of the game. We meet, talk a little, fight, you lose, I go home. Were you expecting something else?"

"I would really rather not fight, I have a busy few days ahead of me. There's another job I have to do tomorrow, and on Monday I'm starting at a new school. I just got transferred there a few days ago when I moved."

Kim by now was beyond frustrated. Frustrated and admittedly very confused. No other villain she had even encountered had just brushed her off so easily. Normally they would have henchmen with them to fight her off. Normally they would go on some inane rant about their plot for world domination making it all the easier for her to stop them. But this man, no, not a man. He mentioned he was going to a new school? He was only a boy, probably no older than she was. This… Boy… Had not once even bothered to look at her while she was speaking. Even when she threatened him he was not distracted.

"This, this just isn't how things are done on a mission!" She said, clearly flustered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... 1919 by MrDrP!"**

MrDrP walked out on stage. "Hi there," the author said. "I couldn't do what I do without the many fine characters who make up the Kim Possible universe. So, I've decided to let them do all the talking tonight. You know—"

"Honey," a woman's voice called form off-stage, "PuppyDrP needs to go out."

"I'll be right there, dear," MrDrP replied. "Well, before I go, just let me say thanks to everyone who has read my stories this year. You—"

"Honey, the dog needs to go out _now_!" MrsDrP hollered.

"Oops, better go!" MrDrP said with a sheepish grin.

Jason Jones, unflappable host of the Fannies and epitome of Canadian manhood, was prepared for most anything to happen at the annual Kim Possible fan fiction awards ceremony. After all, he'd seen a lot during the previous three editions. But he was not prepared for the towering figure that made its way on stage. "I don't have the insurance for this," he moaned as he contemplated the possible destruction that was about to be unleashed.

"It's my pleasure to be here," the unmistakable voice of James Timothy Possible announced much to the surprise of Jones.

"Wait a minute," the host said as he looked up at the heavily armored figure. "Aren't you Pinky Joe Curly Tail?"

The mouse chuckled. "Lot's of people make that mistake. In the alternate universe where I come from, I swapped brains with Pinky Joe."

"So in your universe a mouse is walking around in your body?"

"That's right."

"That must be awkward."

"Oh, I don't know," James Possible said. "It doesn't seem to have stopped him from becoming CEO of one of the nation's largest banks. He loves the work. To be honest, he's doing a better job than most of the so-called financial geniuses in your universe."

"What about you."

"With these plasma cannons, I had no trouble becoming the youngest-ever-tenured professor at MIST."

"I see."

"So I understand you have an award for me to pick up?"

"That's right," Jones said. "Though you should talk to Allaine and the Supreme One."

"Hey, don't point those things at me!" the Supreme One snapped.

"My bad," James said as he lowered his plasma cannon.

"Don't worry," Allaine replied before offering the statuette. "Here you go."

"Well, on behalf of MrDrP, who, to be honest, was surprised to see _1919_ nominated as an AU, thanks," James said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find some J200 rocket fuel and some cheese."

And with that, the brilliant, goofy mouse guided his robot suit across the stage and to the exit.

Jason stared after the hulking figure as it made it's way off the stage. "Well... that was different."

Triaxx just shrugged. "I don't know. Considering this show... maybe not so different."

"I guess." Jason just stroked his chin a moment before shaking his head. "Anyways, let's welcome our next performer Nickleback, with Gotta Be Somebody."

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there. _


	12. Best CrossoverFusion

Triaxx glanced out over the crowd, his interest obvious. Jason just rolled his eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"Just wondering where the next threat is coming from. After all, we didn't see that giant wrecking ball. I'm just being cautious."

"Well, while you're being cautious, I'm going to introduce our next presenters. Giving the award for Best Crossover/fusion, please welcome... oh no... FAH3 and Dr. Director."

The crowd began to applaud as Betty Director emerged from the right hand side of the stage. She was wearing a cobalt blue strapless dress that left her back uncovered with a slit on the left side of the dress that went to mid thigh that allowed her to show off her long and toned legs. From the other side of the stage emerged FAH3 wearing a flowing black cloak, a black fedora hat, and a red silk sash covering the lower half of his face. The whole ensemble only revealed long black hair tied into a pony tail and a pair of dark green eyes. As he made his way to the podium, he quickly adjusted the black suit jacket that covered his white shirt, black tie that matched his pair of black Levi jeans and combat boots.

As both reached the podium, FAH3 raised Dr. Director's hand and gently kissed the top of it through the sash as she gave a nod of approval. As they faced the audience, the writer noticed a certain short man whose eyes had widened as soon as he had walked out onto the stage.

"Hello Dementor. I see you're not wearing the diaper anymore." FAH3 said as the small man made tried to make a cross with his fingers and almost fell over backwards in his chair.

Shego began to chuckle to herself as she remembered what had happened to him last year when she noticed that at the table FAH3 and the Director had been sitting at were two older versions of Stoppable and Possible. And for some strange reason, the older Kim was wearing a pair of glasses and a very conservative dress, with her hair done up in a bun.

"Remember the deal we made?" Dr. Director asked the young man.

"I remember. If you agreed to be my date, I can't beat up anyone unless I have permission." The writer said.

"Talk about being whipped." Shego called out from the crowd.

FAH3 rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and his shirt, revealing a metal bracelet with several glowing lights on it. "Don't get too cocky Shego. This thing they made to suppress some of my little 'abilities' was originally made for you." FAH3 said.

"Is that a challenge?" the emerald villainess asked.

"Anywhere, anytime."

"So you want me to kick the living crap out of you?" she asked him.

"Be careful, Shego. I might actually like it." FAH3 shot back.

"If you two are done trying to have a pissing contest, I believe we have an award to present." The older woman said, making the writer roll down his sleeve and straighten up. "Why are you in a sour mood?"

"I was trying to find a parking space, and I saw someone in a brand new Mercedes park in a handicap spot. The guy got out, and there was nothing wrong with him." FAH3 said.

"That is a little annoying." Dr. Director said.

"I know. So I ran his butt over and made an honest man out of him." FAH3 said as a few people clapped. "Then his mother got out and started swinging her crutches at me." He said, earning a few laughs. "I took her out with the door."

"That wasn't nice." Dr. Director said.

"They can carpool." FAH3 said, earning a few more laughs. When he saw the look he was receiving from his date, that's when he cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Right. Well, the lovely doctor and I are here to present the award for best Crossover/Fusion." FAH3 said.

"This award is presented to those who have been able to successfully merge the mythos of Kim Possible with the characters and genres from other stories or movies, and have given us something truly unique." Dr. Director said.

"And for once, Classic Cowboy isn't stealing the thunder from everyone else." FAH3 joked. "I'm only joking. But since once of my stories actually was nominated this year and made it this far, I thought of bringing a special friend with me to help present the award." FAH3 said, confusing everyone.

"Oh God. This isn't going to be good." Jason whined as he filled a glass of water with several Alka-Seltzer tablets and chugged it like a frat boy with a beer.

"Excuse me for a minute, Ron. I need to go powder my nose." The older Kim said as she stood and left the table while removing her glasses.

"So without further ado, let's welcome the Maiden of Steel." FAH3 said as the roof began to open, revealing the sky above.

The faint sound of a sonic boom could be heard as a blue and red streak flew over the opening and stopped. Everyone couldn't help but look and stare at the red headed woman floating above them, wearing a blue pair of tights that left very little to the imagination, a pair of red gloves and boots, a yellow belt buckled around her wait, and a flowing red cape. As she gently lowered herself to the stage, everyone noticed two things about her. The first was the pentagonal yellow and red S shield she wore on the front of her uniform, and the other was that she was an older version of Kim.

"Alternate versions of us, again." Kim said to herself as she saw her super powered double.

"Wow. She looks hot." Ron said as he drooled at the alternate version of his girlfriend, and was rewarded with a sharp jab to his ribs. "What? She's technically you, KP!"

"Thank you for the introduction." The Superwoman said as she approached the podium. "Now it's my honor to present the stories that you voted were the best of this past year. The nominees are,"

"THE SHOW'S BEEN CANCELLED!" a voice shouted a janitor from the audience as he leapt onto the stage and punched Superwoman with enough force that it sent her crashing through a wall. As the heroine staggered to her feet, the janitor grasped part of his face and ripped it free to reveal a smooth metal robotic skull with glowing green eyes.

"Metallo!" Superwoman said with shock.

"Time to take your final bow." He said as he stomped toward her.

"Not likely." Superwoman said as she rushed the metal man and landed a hard right hook that sent him off the stage and crashing through the bar, shattering several bottles of wine and other drinks.

"MY DEPOSIT!" Jason screamed as he watched the destruction unfold.

"Let's take this outside chrome dome!" Superwoman said as she flew toward Metallo and rammed him at full speed, sending both of them through another wall and destroying what ever was in their path.

"THEY KILLED THE BAR! THE WHOLE, STINKING BAR!" Motor Ed shouted, on the verge of tears.

Rolling his eyes, Cpneb tossed a cold bottle to the long haired mechanic. Without hesitating, Ed smashed the top open against what was left of the bar, and drank its contents under thirty seconds.

"Thanks. I needed that." Ed said as he threw the empty bottle against the wall, shattering it into several glass shards.

"Um – maybe we should just present the nominees." FAH3 said as he saw that their hosts looked like they were ready to have a total nervous breakdown.

"Good idea." Dr. Director said as she faced the crowd. "The nominees for best Crossover/Fusion are . ."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Define Hell V: Graduation Surprise – cpneb**

Daniel was so taken aback by Wade's ideas based on just the name of the project, that he wondered if he was being completely truthful about just how far into Cheyenne Mountain's computer system he had gotten. Regardless, Daniel decided to take the plunge anyway.

"We didn't...but others did," he replied, pulled out a picture from his portfolio, and handed it to Wade.

Wade looked at the picture and laughed.

"?" was Daniel's quizzical look/response.

"I told Kim a few years ago that we'd dealt with everything else but aliens," he smiled. "So, Dr. Jackson, what do you need from me along with H3?"

"We need your help."

"We?" Wade reached for his PosComm containing his research, stored there as well as backed up on his servers.

"Colonel Samantha Carter and I, among others."

"Sam?" Wade smiled big.

"Yes: you _know_ Colonel Carter?"

Wade grinned. "Only in my dreams, Daniel: she was the subject of many of us young nerd's fantasies before _**and**_ after she disappeared.

"Dr. Load," Sam smiled, and Wade stood up, walked over to her, and smiled as he shook her hand.

"Colonel Carter, in my bedroom," Wade laughed. "I guess dreams really do come true, when you wish upon a star," Wade laughed; with that statement, Sam realized just where she really was.

"You're jealous because I get to work with Sam, and you don't," Daniel shot back with a laugh.

"Well, Wade, you'll get to work with me, now," Sam replied, and then she looked around and smiled when she saw the bedcovers:

"I'm liken' the bedding, Dr. Load," Sam grinned, and Wade wished, for the nth time, that he hadn't told his mother _**or**_ Carlene that he had ever liked _Captain Constellation_. The comforter seemed to mock him as he looked at it, but-

"At least it's not '_My Little Pony,'_ Sam," Daniel replied in a dead-pan voice, and Wade witnessed an event that he had believed impossible:

Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force, blushing.

Wade punched a code, and a hologram of him, a few years younger, appeared in front of him, holding a giant Slurpster cup.

Wade-A looked around the room, and his eyes stuck to the monitor.

"Dang, Wade, when you get out now, you really get out," Wade-A laughed, and then he turned, saw Sam, and dropped his Slurpster: the cup and the contents both vanished as they struck the floor.

"Oh, _mama_," he whispered, and Sam laughed.

"Did I say that out loud?" The avatar asked, and Sam nodded. "I suppose Wade told you about me," and she nodded again. "Did he tell you that I was lonely, and that I had room in here for another avatar?" Wade-A asked hopefully, and Sam grinned.

"_**BAD**_ WADE-A!" Wade laughed, and Wade-A pouted.

"Hey, you won't give me a copy of 'Sweet Tea,' so what's a poor avatar to do but dream?"

"'Of electric sheep?'" Daniel asked, and he, Sam, and Wade all laughed.

"No: just of breathtakingly beautiful United States Air Force colonels," Wade-A replied, more than a bit miffed. He pulled out a camera and took several shots of Sam and the monitor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Invincible – FAH3**

_The only thing she could do was duck under his high kick, but found it to be a decoy maneuver as he swept her legs out from under her. She was stunned from the sudden move, and soon felt the Ron clone grip her ankles and threw her into the air and across the parking lot. She hit the mystery blue van hard, causing it to rock as she dented the metal inward. She pulled herself from the indenture and shook her head to get her bearings. She didn't see that coming. As she stood on shaky legs, she heard the rear doors open again. When she looked behind herself, her eyes widened to the size of saucers as her jaw became slack._

"_What the?" she asked as she saw herself standing in the van, decked out in her mission gear, and with a predatory smile across her face. "What are you?" Kim asked it._

"_I'm you. Just a bit more – Bizarre." the replicant said as it leapt, flipped and hit the ground hard enough to make the concrete crack. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sitch of the Living Dummy – MaceEcam**

Ron froze. He hadn't made the dummy talk.

At first Ron thought that some one else in the class had projected their voice, but he had seen Slappy's mouth move. Turning the dummy over took a look at it's face.

"What are _you_ looking at big ears?" Slappy demanded of him, causing another concave of laughs and giggles.

Panicking, Ron tried to pull the dummy off of his arm. It wouldn't budge.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Slappy said out loud so that the whole class could hear. Caught up in the moment, no one noticed Ron's distressed face.

"Dude, you're pretty good!" Brick Flag, who was sitting near the front of the class, yelled up to him. Slappy turned to him.

"Thanks, and you're pretty ugly!"

The laughing had died down some after that one. Brick was the Quarterback of the football team, and you did not call the Quarterback - or anyone for that matter - of the football team ugly. Brick looked hurt.

"Dude, that was harsh!"

"It wasn't me-" Ron began but was interrupted by Slappy. "You're right, I'm sorry. Calling you ugly was an insult to ugly people! Kidding kidding!"

"Stoppable, I think that's enough." Mr. Barkin began.

"Yeah Ron, those jokes aren't funny" Kim admonished. None of these jokes were the ones Ron had practiced, and she didn't understand the reason for the change. The other jokes were funnier _and_ nicer. Brick, meanwhile, was stuck between fury and hurt, while Bonnie was trying to assure him that he was in fact, not ugly. The whole time though she couldn't help thinking about the pounding Brick was about to give Ron. She smirked; the loser deserved it.

Slappy looked down and away as if embarrassed. "Sorry about the jokes at you kid. Will you forgive me?"

"Uh, sure, I mean yeah" Brick answered slightly ashamed of his anger at a block of wood.

Ron was panicked. An over sized doll was trying to get him _killed_!

"You know, I bet the two of us could be good friends. My name's Slappy. What's your's?

"Brick no!" Ron yelled out

"Brick huh?" Slappy stated, looking thoughtful. "As in 'dumb as' ?"

All hell broke loose.

"Why you little-" Brick yelled at Ron lunging at him after finally losing his temper. There are several yells of alarm as Brick brought his fist back and slammed it at Ron. Yelling in surprise Ron lifted both of his arms up blocked with Slappy; Brick's fist hit Slappy in the head; the upper head snapped back and the slammed forward again.

Clamping shut on Brick's fingers.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Iron Man Project – Noobfish**

_And just as all power had been drained from everywhere else in the cave network, the strange little device started to glow an eerie pale blue color. Ron pulled the extention cord from the device, and within a few seconds the generator kicked back in, once again bathing the room in the dim light of the old incandescent bulbs. The only difference was that the device stayed lit, despite being disconnected from its power source._

"_What is it?" Demenz asked curiously._

"_An arc reactor…" Ron explained with pride. "One of my very first patents, made completely without any basis in Lorwardian technology, and eight times more efficient than anything they had. This small one here is roughly capable of generating eight thousand gigawatt hours of power." He turned to look at the clunky car battery sitting on the workshop table next to him. "Hello, battery, meet your replacement."_

"_That…" Demenz spoke in amazement. "Will be able to power your electromagnet for fifty lifetimes!"_

"_Or…" Ron grinned. "Something really big and power hungry for fifteen minutes or more... Depending on op-tempo, of course."_

_Demenz cocked an eyebrow with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?" he asked._

"_Here, help me replace this first," Ron said. "Then I'll tell you my plan."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****The Iron Man Project by Noobfish!"**

At the call of Noobfish's name, a dismal chorus of disbelief erupted from around the room. Mace stood up and yelled out loud, "I demand a recount!"

"But this isn't even your category," kgs-wy, Noobfish's co-author stood up and smoothed his shirt down. Smoothing back his long pony tail, he looked a bit out of place in a neat, dark green polo-tee, steel-toed hikers and blue jeans contrasted sharply with this black-tie event. His presence still managed to fit in with the rest of the guests, but was greatly dwarfed by the beauty of his two dates.

The first was his girlfriend, Amers, dressed in jeans and a mens dress shirt that showed off her wide yet feminine shoulders well, and accented her slight bust nicely. The second was a blond, sweet thing that immediately latched onto his arm and squealed excitedly, before planting a big wet kiss on Kgs-wy's lips, much to the amusement of his girlfriend.

"Alex…" Kgs-wy said softly, as he smirked at all the attention he was getting. "Settle down…" he said in a somewhat commanding tone, earning a giggle from both of his dates. "After all, there'll be plenty of time for _that_ at the after-party…" His quipped, his smirk descended into a devilish grin as he continued, "And don't think I've noticed you and Amers doing more than a little footsie under the table…"

"Dear!" Amers protested quietly as a bright blush crept across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, spreading slowly as his quip drew rising cat-calls from the audience.

"Don't worry, you two can spank me later!" Alexis Liebherr called out as she stood aside to let Kgs-wy out into the aisle. Unlike her dates, she dressed in a much more upscale manner. Her form hugging, knee length, cheongsam-like dress was a deep blue with silver embroidered butterfly design that followed her curves enticingly and brought out her gray eyes in a stunning fashion.

"Oh, we will!" he laughed at both Amers reaction and Alex's remark, Kgs-wy quickly untangled his arm from his OC, and headed towards the stage, only to feel the cold chill down his back as he felt two pairs of eyes watched his behind.

More catcalls ensued, only quieting as Kgs-wy mounted the stage. FAH3 and Dr. Director handed him the Fannie award for Best Crossover/Fusion before stepping to the side, allowing Kgs-wy to have the podium for his speech. As he stepped up to the podium, he cleared his throat.

"Right… Ahem… Okay, I know I'm not exactly what you were expecting but I'm sorry to inform everyone that Noobfish couldn't show up today." A brief hush descended, most of the audience waiting with baited breath to hear what had happened.

"Just as Noobfish was getting near the venue, he was viciously attacked for reasons unknown." There was a chorus of shocked gasps across the hall. But Kgs-wy took a deep breath and continued, a slight smirk coloring his otherwise serious face. "Be assured that he is currently receiving treatment at the hospital but the marks, both physical and mental, will probably be with him for some time to come."

More shocked gasps ensued, and a few chuckles at Kgs-wy's deadpan delivery, before he dropped the serious face to continue with a grinning shrug. "After all, it's not every day that one gets mauled by mutant, half-beavers-half-dragonflies on his way to the Fannies..."

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Mace's strangled voice cried out in confusion, "I cancelled my ord-…" He silenced himself abruptly as the audience turned to stare at him questioningly. "Sorry, carry on!"

"Heh…" Kgs-wy muttered, shaking his head in amusement as he continued. "To his credit, his girly screams were in no way an affront to his manhood… After all, these giant, mutant... Dragonfly… Badger… _Things_… Were the size of golden retrievers…"

Unnoticed by anyone in the audience, and barely caught by those up on stage, Absentialuci winked at DNAmy and gave the rotund genetic genius a thumbs-up sign. "And, if nothing else, it'll teach him to keep his more oddball comments to himself…"

A brief, loud wave of laughter followed this continued deadpan delivery, and the husky man on the stage looked at the award in his hand. "I'm sure Noob'd say that he's as humbled and pleased to receive this award, as I am… To be well liked enough by the fans that they voted for the story, and to have earned this award is an honor we didn't expect, to say the least."

Kgs-wy smiled at the smattering of applause his declaration drew, and he continued with warmth in his voice that was much in contrast to his earlier deadpan tone. "As his co-author, and on his behalf, I extend my thanks to the fans, to have been blessed by your glowing reviews, and your positive reception of the fusion. It was a challenge to meld the two stories together as we did, and it pleases us beyond reckoning to have been honored as we have been tonight. Thank you very, very much."

The presenters and audience clapped as he took a few half steps back, but then stopped suddenly, turning to walk back to the podium. "Also, on a somewhat unrelated note, and while I'm sure she's sick of hearing it tonight… I have to give our heartfelt congratulations to Absentialuci and her husband… Not only on their recent marriage, but the fact that, in about seven and a half or eight months, they'll grace us all with a couple mini versions of themselves…"

"Um, Kgs…" AbsentiaiLuci commented with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat disdainful tone in her voice, "I have a date this evening, and Dylan is busy, so he-…"

"Is right behind ya, babe…" the voice interrupting her made AbsentiaLuci nearly jump out of her skin. Not normally easy to surprise, she whipped around, pleasure warring in her face with suspicious annoyance as she stood to put her arms around her husband and plant a brief, passionate kiss on the lips. Dylan looked down at AbsentiaLuci's date for the evening, the well dressed and grinning Cpneb.

She raised her voice, glancing at the stage and favoring Kgs-wy with a brief, deadly glare, even as her eyes shimmered slightly with tears, "You three planned this, didn't you?"

"Who? _Us_?" Kgs-wy and Cpneb said in a tone so innocent, it was obvious they were guilty. "Why would we want to make everyone aware exactly how lucky you are to have such a great husband, and how lucky he is to have such a beautiful lady as his wife?" Cpneb finished with a devilish, delighted grin as AbsentiaLuci sat down with a huff, trying to hide the emotions ripping through her as Dylan sat next to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

As Cpneb gave him a conspiratorial wink and nod, Kgs-wy held his drink up, waiting for everyone else in the audience to follow suit, and favored the table with an open smile that descended into a devilish grin as he spoke. "Congratulations, Lisette and Dylan… Good luck, be happy in life, with each other and the young'n' on the way, and don't come bitchin' at me 'cause ya found out it's twins…"

With that he tipped back his drink, followed by everyone else in the audience, swallowing it in two healthy gulps. "Again, everyone, a round of applause to two of the biggest winners at tonight's ceremony… And don't worry, 'Nebs is still gonna have his date for the rest of the night, Dylan was only able to stop in for a bit… But we couldn't resist springing a little bit of a surprise…"

With that, he stepped away from the podium, smirking as he made his way back to his table. His smirk never left his face, even under the intense, smiling yet tear filled glare Absentialuci was throwing his way. Absently, she pondered what she should do to get back at him for the arrangements he'd made, before she reached into her purse and grabbed her cellphone. Luckily she had paced two orders of mutant giant badgerflies. And luckily for Kgs-wy and his dates, Dylan had been in on the salute and surprise, and closed her phone with a laugh and a slight nibble to the side of her neck...

Triaxx looked smugly over at Jason. "What did I tell you? Didn't take long, did it?"

Jason grumbled as he kicked some of the rubble away. "Yeah, yeah. I knew I never should have let FAH present again after last year."

"Well, guess we should have a fairly quiet couple of awards coming up anyways. I mean, that's usually the pattern, isn't it?"

Jason frowned somewhat. "Or it could come a bit faster as it tries to catch up from earlier."

That gave Triaxx pause. "Umm, how about we just introduce our next performer, please welcome Black Sabbath, with Iron Man!"

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
Well just pass him there  
Why should we even care?_

_He was turned to steel  
In the great __magnetic field__  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind_

_Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold_

_Now the time is here  
For __iron man__ to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved_

_Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge_

_Heavy __boots__ of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
__Iron man__ lives again! _


	13. Vengeance Will Not Be Denied

Mace pulled a new remote out of his tux, watching his prey with interest. He was watching every move intently, waiting until just the right moment to strike and finally have his revenge against Jason.

Ran though was getting a bit tired of it all. "What are you up to this time?"

Mace chuckled as he leaned over to his reluctant partner. "It's simplicity itself. I rigged a laser system into the wall where Jason is now. Once he's in position, I just have to activate the lasers, and slicey dicey, my Jason problem is gone."

Ran looked over at the wall, the current scene of destruction. "Umm... are you sure your lasers will even work? I mean, that wall took a lot of damage. Are your lasers even still functioning?"

"Yes! See this?" Mace pointed down at the flashing light on the remote. "This light indicates at least one of the lasers is still functioning. Now, I just have to wait..."

Mace trailed off as he watched his target move into the designated area, and with exaggerated motion, pressed down hard on the button.

Nothing happened.

Mace pressed the button again and again, finally mashing it on the table loudly enough to draw attention. "Why isn't this stupid thing working?"

Ran just shrugged, relieved. "Maybe all the lasers were damaged after all."

Meanwhile, out of sight of everyone, the one functioning laser activated several times. It had been knocked back out of the building a fair distance during the scuffle. As it activated, it struck and totaled the vehicle parked right in front of it, the first shot tearing through the engine block with the rest peppering the rest of the limo's body.

The limo that Mace had arrived in.

Finally frustrated that his vengeance had been denied again, he slumped back into his seat. "Phooey." He cast a glance at his date beside him, and then smiled slightly. "Well, maybe I should move onto my other fiendish plot tonight. That would have to go better than this is." He leaned over to Ran, smirking, when Neo got up to go to the washroom. "Buddy, time to impliment plan 'Date Dream'."

Ran looked back in confusion. "Uhh, what plan is that?"

Mace frowned back in response. "It's the one where you take the others and get away from the table so that I can woo my date properly."

Ran groaned, quickly getting up. "Fine, but only because I don't want to see you make a fool of yourself."


	14. Best Alternative Pairing

"Uh…Mace?"

"Yes, Neo?"

"Where did everybody go? They were here when I left."

Maceecam gave Neo the Saiyan angel an offended look. "Of COURSE they were here! It's not my fault that they left."

"And set the table up like this?" Neo waved her hand at the crimson tablecloth which lay on the table, rose petals spread out across its surface, with two lit candles sitting in the middle of it.

Looking slightly nervous, Mace replied, "Well, they are a pretty crazy group! They probably thought it'd be funny or something." He slid slightly closer to her and leaned over. "So Neo, how would you—"

"I'm here now, so don't worry about a thing!"

Neo and Mace both turned to look at the new arrival, the former with skeptical confusion and the latter with annoyance.

"Drakkim?"

"Yes Neo?"

"…why are ya dressed in a HAZMAT suit?" Neo's eyes traveled the length of the OC-pairing. Every inch of him was covered in the protective suit designed for disasters.

"What, this?" Drakkim pointed at the suit like it wasn't obvious. "Mace said that there was a highly contagious mutant bacteria running around infecting people at this table. The rest evacuated..." then he muttered sadly "…they wouldn't let me come with."

"Uh…"

"Anyway," Drakkim perked up, "I came back to hopefully fight off this menace! Where is it so I can come up with an entirely overcomplicated way to dispose of it and its mutant offspring!"

Neo turned to Mace, who was sweating nervously and pulling at his collar, and gave him an 'are you serious?' look that made him sink into his chair.

"You're serious…a highly contagious mutant bacteria that was infecting people at this table?" Neo asked.

"Well…er, it's, uh, gone now, so…hehe…it's just fine!" Mace stuttered.

"What?! Ya mean I MISSED it?"

Mace fell out of his chair in the most dramatic fashion possible.

"Say wha?" he choked out from the floor.

Neo sniffed. "I like the weird stuff…and it died before I could get a sample…"

Mace sat up onto his knees and blinked. "Oh…kay…uh, it's just fine, I'm sure you'll get it—OUCH!" He was cut off by a large vegetable hitting him in the head and falling on the table. Rubbing his head, he growled at and reached for the offending tuber.

"Oh? Really?" Neo looked at the potato in surprise while Mace stopped mid-grab. She turned to Drakkim and looked him over. "Ya might wanna change outta that. We hafta go on stage now."

Mace quickly removed his hand and gave the potato a weird look. "Uh…Patata?" he tentatively asked.

The potato just sat there, doing nothing.

Neo and Drakkim both laughed, sneaking glances at the utterly perplexed Maceecam who was sure that he had missed something.

"Oh Patata, you…hehe…okay okay, enough silly, we gotta go." Neo grabbed the potato and Drakkim and ran for the stage, leaving Mace and the HAZMAT suit at the table.

Mace just sat there for several seconds doing nothing. Then he slowly turned to the rose petals and said, "Uh, you guys don't happen to be sentient, do you?"

On stage, Jason was adjusting the microphone on the podium for the next presenters.

"Okay, the next award tonight is the 'Best Alternative Pairing', presented by Neo the Saiyan angel, Drakkim from 'K/R vs Kigo', and…a potato?" Jason looked across the stage and mouthed 'a potato?' Shrugging, he finished with, "Uh, here they are."

Neo smirked as she walked briskly across the stage, with Drakkim making his way onto the stage next, stumbling slightly and blushing a little at the embarrassing act. He was dressed in a slightly loose-fitting tuxedo, the pinstriped material looking comfortable but also functional and his shoes looking slightly scuffed but still fashionable. In his hand he held a potato.

The three of them positioned themselves in front of the podium, Neo on the left, Drakkim on the right, and the potato was unceremoniously dropped in front of Neo.

"You know..." Neo started, her eyes searching out certain members of the audience, "the idea of the 'pairing' seems to only have a few dimensions for most people. K/R, Kigo, the Drs Possible and Bonnie/Junior. Namely, canon. However," Neo smiled, "there are several people that defy the norm and write Ron/Yori, Jade, Vivetty, Rongo…even my own personal favorite pairing, Drakkim."

"Drakkim _again_? Why hasn't that gone away yet?" Kim complained.

"Because some people like that sorta thing, Kimmie," Shego answered. "Luckily, they usually die out before the numbers get too big. Stupidity and all that."

"Hey! Drakken and Kim could have a perfectly good relationship!" Drakkim huffed, crossing his arms in what should have been indignation but was more pout. "Those people are just jealous because it threatens their pairing favorites."

The potato was now halfway across the podium, closer to Drakkim.

"Eww! That's beyond sick and wrong, dude. That's wrong-sick!" Ron blurted while Kim shuddered, giving Drakken a disgusted glance which was returned.

"Someone's deluding themselves…and for once, it isn't Dr. D," Shego quipped.

"Ice the— …wait…did you just say something kind-of nice about me?" Drakken asked.

"Do I really not have that many fans?"

"Don't worry, Drakkim. I'm the only fan you'll ever need!" Neo beamed.

Drakkim teared up. "Am I really that disposable? Is there no love for me besides the insane fangirl that made me?"

Several very vocal voices yelled "No!" and a few voices could be heard that said "Yes!"

That was enough to cheer up Drakkim.

"Anyway," Neo cut off her copresenter, who pulled out a hanky and wiped away the dust in his eyes, "this award is meant to go to the visionaries of the world, the ones that see the potential in all alternative pairings and try to give them the dignity and respect that they deserve. Hard are the roads they take for they are the least traveled and—"

"Och! Ya call what ye did ta me pride an' image somethin' dignified an' respected?" Killigan yelled.

Neo sighed. "This isn't about me." She paused. "Well, okay, it kinda is since I'm a nominee, but this is about all the forgotten pairings that—"

"Aw, come on! Get to the stuff that isn't sick and wrong; I'm having trouble keeping my meal down!" a familiar voice yelled from the audience that was echoed by a smaller "Hnk, yeah!"

Neo sighed again. "Just because I have a reputation doesn't mean that everything I'm saying is sick and wrong."

"Actually..." Drakkim hazarded. Neo gave him a death glare before turning back to the audience.

"Get _on_ with it already. Seriously!" Motor Ed called out. "I want to see Green Babe and Red! Seriously, dude!

"I _was_ until Mr Skirt over here interrupted me!"

"It's a _kilt_!"

Drakkim took the podium while Neo and Killigan argued a little ways down the stage. "Well then, since Neo can't seem to keep her act together long enough to get this award presented, here it goes." He pulls out a large sheaf of paper and starts reading. "Best Alternate Pairing."

Looking up at the audience with a serious expression, he continued. "What does it _really_ mean? After getting a degree in No-Senseology from the Internet, I'm fairly certain I can explain. Any pairing can be considered an alternate pairing."

The audience murmured in confusion.

"You see, at some point or another, no relationship existed. There had to be something to happen to _make_ them canon. Otherwise, it's non-canon." He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure there are K/R fanatics out there that remember a time before it was on the show. Neo certainly remembered that fact. She even made a video dedicated to all pairings, alternate or no, because of it."

Neo's head shot up. "Don't mention _that_!"

"And here it is!"

"…fudge."

Neo tugged on her dress a bit as she walked back to the podium where Drakkim was waving for her to come and coughed into the microphone.

"Well then…hehehe…hrm… I…uh…ah…here ya go, I guess." Neo pushed a button on the podium and went running for cover. Above her, a screen descended as the lights dimmed. An old projector whirred to life, showing a title scene.

'This music video was made by Neo the Saiyan angel. Please don't hurt me. Scenes shown are from either the show or different stories which are not mine. Thanks to all of you that let me use your stories!'

A few seconds later (barely enough time to read the entire disclaimer), the screen came to life, showing the famous 'prom night' scene with 'A Little Less Conversation', the Elvis vs JXL mix, playing in the background. ('So the Drama')

The music picks up the rhythm, and just as Kim and Ron kiss, as a beat hits, the scene changes with a quick white flash to Kim and Shego kissing in a large and beautiful, if empty and dusty, cathedral (Failte200, 'Alone, Together').

They look into each others' eyes and a guitar strums a tune and is quiet, changing it to Shego and Monkey Fist sparring in a large room with padding all around (daccu65, 'Back to the Mat').

As they fight, both smiling, the guitar pattern plays again, each scene shifting to another and differing from the last. From Shego and Monkey Fist it goes to Betty getting into a limo, accepting a rose from Drakken. (daccu65, 'Back to the Mat')

They smile at each other and it once again shifts to Kim and Josh kissing in front of her house. Josh waves goodbye as Kim blushes. ('Blush')

The scene changes to Duff smiling down at a happy (and satisfied) looking Amy Hall lying in bed next to him. (PengyChan, 'WrongSick')

Drakken's arms were on either side of Kim, his face inching closer to hers until, a split second before they met, Kim's eyes widened in surprise. Their lips met just as the scene changes. (Mike Industries, 'The Consequences of Growing Up: Revisited')

It turns Shego smirking as Ron serves her some of his cuisine, both of them dressed in their finest clothes. (general Rongo)

As he sits, it changes to Bonnie being the one he's sitting with and she looks surprised and happy that they're at Chez Couteau by themselves. Ron looks like he's completely calm. (Zaratan, 'Valentine's Surprise')

This finally shifts to a portion with an irregular drum beat that has Drakken and Shego arguing in the lair over a laser cannon. ('Dimension Twist')

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

As Elvis sings, the scene melts to Bonnie and Monique sitting on the floor outside of the gymnasium, kissing passionately as Tara looks on in surprise, her jaw dropped. The scene stayed like that until another shift came at the end of the line. (Mike Industries, 'A Bond Never Expected')

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

Shego throws Drakken across the room with a snarl and lights up her hands. After a bit of talking, she throws them and the scene changes again. ('Emotion Sickness')

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

A pleased-looking Shego pats a fuming Kim on the head as a random guy goes running off with a bloody nose. (general Kigo)

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_

DNAmy chases after a screaming Monkey Fist, the former looking smitten and the latter looking terrified. (general DNAmy/Monkey Fist)

_Satisfy me baby_

Bonnie suddenly kisses Ron in the middle of the partitorium, just as Kim and Wade walk in. Ron is confused and just stands there while Bonnie tries to get the most out of it. ('Homecoming Upset')

The music goes by itself again, each trumpet blast (save the third one) signaling a new scene.

Bonnie and Ned give each other a quick kiss before opening their restaurant. Bonnie throws a quick kiss into the air for Ned to catch. (cpneb, ilyiwVerse)

Ron and Drakken race to see who can finish their Naco first; Commodore Puddles and Rufus look on, cheering their owners in the race (general Rokken)

Bonnie gets hit in the head with a volleyball. Junior picks her up and kisses it, making Bonnie giggle in delight rarely seen from her. She hugs him and snuggles slightly. ('Graduation part II')

Kim, Ron, Shego, and Mr Barkin all sit in Chez Couteau, looking uncomfortable; Barkin pushes his car alarm and Ron and Kim go running. ('Stop Team Go')

Dementor kisses Yori's hand as she blushes slightly, Dementor looking like he's just hit the hotness jackpot. (Neo the Saiyan angel, 'Dementor's Sitch')

Drakken and Shego nearly hug, but stop midway and back away from each other slightly. ('Graduation part II')

Ron and Yori dance together, twirling and weaving like highly trained dancers in a ballet. (general Ron/Yori)

_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music_

Rufus and Monique dance across the prom's dance floor while looking pleasantly surprised. (Maceecam, 'It Finally Happened')

_Drifting through a summer breeze_

Ron and Tara share a bag of stale chips, much to the horror of the rest of the cheer squad and Mr Barkin. ('Sink or Swim')

_It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
_  
_Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

Shego looks at Kim underneath the moon's soft glow and sighs, then stands from the beach chair she was relaxing in and gives her princess a kiss; the beach looks like that of Drakken's Caribbean lair. (general Kigo)

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

Ron and Shego fight their way through a hoard of attackers together, Ron with his MMP and Shego with her Glow; Shego protects Ron from a sniper type and Ron saves Shego from a hiding combatant. (general Rongo)

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

Drakken squirms under Shego's grip on his expensive tie, her dress wrinkling between them as she pushes him again the hotel wall and asks something in a hushed tone. (Charlotte C., 'Long Strange Trip')

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

Kim and Ron fight off against a metallic monstrosity that has a resemblance to Eric in a ruined cityscape. (Jurnee Jakes, 'Kim Possible and the Soldiers of the Future')

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

Joss and Wade share a couple of wine glasses of sparkling grape juice as they look over the landscape. (cpneb, 'BE,S1: Blue Eyes, Shining')

_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me (satisfy me)_

Kim and Ron sit, Kim crying and shuddering and Ron comforting her, embracing each other in the wreckage of a hanger, debris lying every which way on the cracked cement. (Jurnee Jakes, 'Episode Nine: She Owns the Night')

_Satisfy me baby (satisfy me)_

A girl all in blue sits, staring and mesmerized by a dancing and singing Drakken on a karaoke stage; her eyes drink him in as she sighs sadly. (Zaratan, 'Teardrops On My Guitar')

_Come on baby I'm tired of talking_

The scene shows Drakken running back and forth several times from a table with DNAmy and a table with Vivian, his steps becoming ever more erratic, before collapsing mid-trip. (King in Yellow, 'Life in Middlevale')

_Grab your coat and let's start walking_

Shego grabs Kim's coat, throws it at her, and starts dragging her out the door much to the surprise of both their families. (general Kigo)

_Come on, come on (come on, come on)_

Kim and Hego cuddle under the stars, just holding each other close. (Anabri, 'Kigo')

_Come on, come on (come on, come on)_

Shego and Josh Mankey kiss under a sky full of fireworks, the New Year's ball lining the background, the ball having already dropped all the way to the bottom. (Ran Hakubi, 'Never Saw It Coming')

_Come on, come on (come on, come on)_

Bonnie and Larry make out on his bed, the Star Wars bedspread wrinkling under their bodies. (StarvingLunatic, 'Dirty Little Secrets')

_Don't procrastinate, don't articulate (ooooooOOOOOO)_

Bonnie and Kim snuggle in a movie theater, Kim looking content and Bonnie slightly annoyed. (SirSebastian, 'Explosion')

_Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around (aaaaaaAAAAAA__**AAAAAAAAHH**__)_

Vivian gives Betty an amused look as Betty lets out a belly laugh, the former's hand resting on the GJ leader's knee. Then the blonde grabs the laughing woman and gives her a quick kiss on the mouth before getting up, much to Betty's joy and disappointment. (general Vivian/Betty)

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

Wade, Tara, and their dog pose for a camera, and just as the picture is being taken, a girl jumps in from behind to make it a family photo; all of them are smiling like they're the happiest people in the world. (cpneb, ilyiwVerse)

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

Shego is dressed in a business suit and posing for a half awake and pouting Kim. (King in Yellow, 'How Do I Look?')

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

Monkey Fist and Ron smash lips among an array of holiday bows and wrappings, seeming to enjoy the moment; the latter practically tackles the former to the ground after a quick word. (LilyHellsing, 'A Pink Ornament With Eyes')

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

Kim and Ron hug each other, both crying from grief, as Kim buries her face into her husband's shoulder. (Ran Hakubi, '8 Nights: Help Us')

_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_

Drakken stands in a bathrobe, his mouth slightly agape as Dementor, also in a bathrobe, seems to comfort him while giving him an amused smile. (PengyChan, 'I Take It You Didn't Tell Her')

_Satisfy me baby_

Shego and Kim kiss passionately, neither one looking like they want to let go. Their families looked on in eye-spilling wonder, the wedding looking just as perfect as they'd all planned. (general Kigo)

The beat started back on itself, repeating the last few lines.

_A little more bit and a little less bark_

Shego, looking older and slightly ragged, falls into the waiting arms of an also aged Barkin who is standing quietly with flowers in hand. (general Sharkin)

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

Brick sits with Bonnie at the prom, moving his head with the music as she glowers at Kim and Eric. ('So the Drama')

_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_

Monique starts kissing Tara on the neck, who moans in appreciation of the effort. (Mike Industries, 'A Bond Never Expected')

_Satisfy me baby_

Kim and Ron sit in the Sloth, flying off into the distance as they're waved off. They kiss while disappearing into the horizon. ('Graduation, part II')

All of the images start to repeat at a rapid pace as the music speeds up in a rapid-fire drum until it finally erupts into a screen that says 'Pairing Dedication for All the Fans. Word.' with a background of all of the characters gathered together smiling at the screen.

Throughout the video, various groups cheered in grand fashion, some of them with greater fanfare and numbers than most. The K/R crowd and the Kigo groups were the loudest in announcing their favorite ship. MonBon, Vivetty, and Ron/Monkey Fist had a surprising number of fans yell for them, the girlish and manly screams showing just who was for which pairing. Mango and Drakkim also had a fair number of cheers for them as well, and Drakken/Betty had an oddly large number of screams from the deviantART section.

Meanwhile, the characters themselves seemed to have barely made it through the video. Every time Shego was shown kissing someone, Drakken's eye twitched. Shego's fingernails dug deeper into the table at each showing of Drakken with someone that wasn't her. Kim kept throwing possessive glances at Ron and Ron, for his part, looked nervous.

Duff scoffed, each one louder than the last, at all of the pairings. Overall, the reception from the fans was appreciative, but the characters was lukewarm at best.

"Soooo…" Neo sidled onto the stage. "…that was it." She waited a second before continuing. "Uh…I hope you enjoyed it?"

"Ach, tha' was worse than the time that me mother made me watch ol' videos o' meself as a wee lad!" Killigan interrupted again.

"I'm tellin' ya ta quiet down, Killigan. I wanna know about—"

"I dun _care_!"

As they started arguing again, Drakkim went back to the mic and pulled out his speech again. "As you could see from the video, it's certain that—"

He went silent as he looked down at the potato in surprise.

"You do? Uh…okay then…" He lowered the microphone to the potato and everyone in the audience started laughing.

"Thank you one and all for letting us be the presenters!" a cheerful feminine voice said.

The laughter stopped.

Patata, however, continued going. "The nominees for 'Best Alternative Pairing' are:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drakken/Potato - Potato Madness - Neo the Saiyan Angel**

"You did not just hit on the potato, did you? That's just sad."

"Hey! Patata hit on me first."

"And you've named it? I think I might hafta start setting up blind dates for you. Whoa, wait, you didn't deny hitting on it? Drakken, it's a potato. Say it with me: po-ta-to. It's a plant. It DOES NOT talk, therefore it DID NOT hit on you," Shego said.

"Well, she's talking to me! She's from Peru and is worried about making friends here. So I want to take her home," Drakken replied.

"Shouldn't it worry you that you're the only one that hears it talking?"

"Why would it? And she's not an it, she's a she."

"…I'm gonna regret letting you do this. I just know it."**  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ron/Bonnie – Valentine's Surprise – Zaratan**

"Why won't you just tell me your passwords?"

Ron, bound to the wall, just shook his head. "Nope, not gonna tell you."

Drakken by this point was beyond frustrated. "Please? I promise I'll let you go if you tell me?" Drakken's tone was almost pleading at this point.

Ron paused as if considering what would be the two hundredth request by this point, then just smiled. "Nope, sorry."

Drakken let out a scream of frustration, a scream that caught Shego's attention as she re-entered the room. "Are you STILL trying to get his account passwords from him?"

Drakken fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "I just can't get him to give me the information I want. I have tried everything I can think of and nothing. Nothing!"

Shego just shook her head, throwing herself into one of the chairs and picking up her magazine. "Yeah, I have to say I'm impressed. I figured the buffoon would have cracked after the first hour of your whining."

"Shego!" Drakken grumbled briefly before an idea hit him. He scuttled on his knees to beside Shego, looking up at her with baleful, pleading eyes. "Shego, perhaps you could... maybe... try and get the passwords yourself?"

Shego looked down at Drakken with a bit of disgust, but sighed, rising to her feet. "Fine, but I don't want to hear you whine for at least a week after this."

"Deal." Drakken leapt eagerly to his feet, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Now buffoon, we'll get that information from you now."

Shego rolled her eyes, but approached Ron, raising one hand and lighting it. "All right, let's get this over with. Are you going to give me your passwords or..."

"I don't have them."

Shego paused, but it was Drakken who seemed the most stunned. "What do you mean you don't have them?"

Ron's smile never wavered. "I mean it was my Dad who set it all up. I don't even know where all the money is right now."

Drakken was flabbergasted. "But... but... it's your money?"

Ron's expression fell slightly, but not much. "Yeah, but I don't think I would have done well with it if I had control of it all myself. I tend to get a little..." Ron paused, trying to think of a word that would apply and coming up blank, "umm... not sure what the word I'm looking for is, but I don't know how well I would have handled it myself. So I asked my Dad to handle it all."

Drakken fell back into one of the chairs, looking lost. "So we grabbed the wrong Stoppable?"

Ron's smile returned quickly. "Yup."

Shego turned back to Ron with a chagrined expression on her face. "You listened through all of Drakken's pleading and whining JUST to tweak him?" When Ron nodded, her smile broadened. "I think I like you a whole lot more now."

"Shego," Drakken looked deeply offended, "stop fraternizing with the enemy."

"Yeah, especially since that's MY boyfriend!"

All three heads turned to see Kim and Bonnie standing in the doorway, neither one looking all that happy. Shego let out a groan, shaking her head. "Did you just leave the door open for them?"

"No." Drakken crossed his arms in front of him, then slowly let them drop. "I might have... maybe... left it unlocked... just a little."

Shego shook her head, leaning against the wall beside Ron. "You see what I have to put up with sometimes?"

Ron nodded sympathetically with her. "I see, I see. You know, if you worked for us..."

"Ron," Kim stared at him crossly. "we are NOT hiring Shego."

Shego just smirked, moving away from the wall to get ready to fight. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have accepted anyways." Shego gave Ron one last appraising look. "Now maybe girlfriend, so I can get my hands on all that money..."

"That's MY boyfriend!" Bonnie's voice was sharp and carried through the room loudly. "You won't TOUCH my boyfriend." As she was speaking, Bonnie advanced swiftly on the villainess, much to everyone's shock.

Even Shego seemed taken aback, uncertain of what to do. "Uhh... what is she doing Princess?"

Kim took a step forward, though she knew she'd never catch up to the brunette. "I don't..."

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" With a roar, Bonnie charged forward, tackling Shego before she could respond, bringing her down quickly to the floor.

Kim watched in shock and awe, with only one thing running through her mind. "This is SO the drama."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shego/Monkey Fist - Back to the Mat – daccu65**

Suddenly, Shego found herself indecisive again. Most of her…encounters had been very straightforward issues. Both she and the other party had known exactly what they were getting into and what they wanted from the other. Now, she really didn't know what she wanted out of this.

"It leaves us trying to figure out just where we are," she answered, gliding very close to him. "It leaves us knowing that we want to try this."

"Shego, I hope you realize that I have no intention of…manipulating you into…" Monty began, only to be silenced by Shego.

"I know, Monty," she told him. "Look, lets lay this out plain. We've both lived hard lives, so neither one of us is some innocent newbie in this game. We're both professional enough that if this doesn't work out, we can keep working together if we want to. I'm willing to give this a try. I want to give this a try. How about you?"

"Yes, I…want you, Shego, but I now find myself at a loss as to how to proceed."

"Monty?" She slid up to him, their arms wrapping around each other.

"Yes, Shego?"

"Shut up!"

And with that, warm, emerald lips drove rational thoughts from his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... Drakken/Potato - Potato Madness by Neo the Saiyan Angel!"**

"—and THAT'S why…wait, say wha?" Neo's head snapped up from her heated discussion with Killigan at the sound of her name being called. "I won?"

"We're not done yet!" Killigan complained.

"I don't care. I won!" Neo ran over to the podium and grabbed the Golden Ruffie. "I would like to thank my fans...and my love of potatoes…my love of Drakken…my Kim Possible obsession…"

While Neo rambled, someone dressed as a waiter went up to the table where Drakken and Shego were sitting.

"Your meal, sir," they grunted as a covered plate was set down and the waiter took off for the exit.

"Hmm? What's this?" Drakken lifted off the cover and, upon seeing the contents, sniffed haughtily. "A baked potato? Bleah! I hate potatoes! The starch goes straight to my hips. Shego, what did I order?" He turned to look at her. "Uh…Shego?"

"That little…she thinks she can…ohh, she's gonna get it!" Shego's hands were covered in vicious green flames as she made her way for the stage.

"…can't forget my music selections…and pants. Pants are good." Neo opened her mouth to continue, but yelped and ducked instead as a large emerald fireball flew just above her head. "What'd I do today?!"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shego pointed a menacing finger at her table where Drakken had gone about dissecting the spud. "_THAT'S_ what you did! Drakken! Is! MINE!" Drakken's head shot up at that.

Neo's head went flying. As did the rest of her body as she dove and dodged the attacks of the enraged villainess.

"I swear I didn't do it!"

"And I'll swear that my hands slipped!"

They ran behind the curtain where the one-sided fight continued. Several screams and yelps and some angry grunting could be heard by the audience as well as crashing stage equipment and breaking ropes.

"Uh…KP, shouldn't we be, I dunno, doing something? Shego might hurt her." Ron looked over at his BFGF expecting her to jump into action. Instead, he was surprised to find her looking at him like he'd just refused a Grande Sized Bueno Nacho Naco meal.

"Ron, it was bound to happen eventually. I think she needs a lesson in humility and not playing around with us like she does." Kim leaned back in her chair and yawned as yells of "Ha! Ya missed." and "Do ya know how much I had ta pay fer this dress?!" echoed from the back.

"But KP—"

"You. Rufus. Lipstick."

Ron blinked.

"...five minutes and then we're going back there."

Jason winced a few times at the screaming issuing forth from the back, but was just relieved it wasn't him. Triaxx though was looking speculatively at his co-host. "Dude, I thought for sure this one was yours when you didn't win Best Songfic."

Jason looked back in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Triaxx leaned in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I mean, you did rig yourself to win one award, didn't you?"

"I would never... I... how could..."

Triaxx backed up quickly, raising his hands defensively. "Sorry, sorry. How about we just introduce our next performer. Please welcome Alan Jackson, with Meat and Potatoes Man."

_I like my steak well done, my taters fried  
Football games on Monday night  
It's just who I am  
A meat and potato man_

_I like my coffee black  
Ol' TV shows  
My women hot and my beer ice cold  
It's just who I am  
A meat and potato man_

_I like my fishin' holes, lightnin' bugs  
Flatt n' Scruggs, and my woman's love  
It's just who I am  
A meat and potato man_

_I like my Wrangler jeans, cowboy boots  
Cornbread and beans and country roots  
It's just who I am  
A meat and potato man_

_I don't like politics, hypocrites  
Folks with poodles dressed like kids  
I'm a hounddog fan  
A meat and potato man yeah, that's what I am  
A meat and potato man _


	15. Best Kigo

Triaxx looked over the card in his hand, completely stunned. "How did you manage to get these two to present Best Kigo? I mean, I couldn't imagine a stranger pair to present this award."

Jason just shrugged. "They volunteered."

Triaxx looked skeptical. "And you didn't think it might be a bad idea?"

Jason just smiled knowingly. "I figured if Shego objected again this year that we should put someone in the line of fire that we know can take it."

Understanding quickly came over his face, a devious grin slowly spreading. "You know... that sounds like a good idea. Then let's get our victims... I mean presenters... for Best Kigo, Captain IT and Motor Ed!"

Motor Ed ran out on stage, landed on his knees and started doing his air guitar,screaming like a village idiot. Nothing but silent came from the audience and a occasional chirping cricket backstage. He stood up and looked around.

" Wow! Now how come that worked for Captain IT last year and not for me? Seriously."

" Hey squirrel-head! Why not try and play the real thing like him and see what happen. Which for you is probability NOTHING!!!", said Kim Possible which drew a big laugh from the audience.

" Hey Red ,how it's shaking? Seriously!"

" Seriously?"

" Seriously !"

" Better than than outfit your wearing."

" Hey Ed, nice outfit, did Mace have a garage sale?" mock Shego as the audience laughed even more.

Motor Ed had on a tux t-shirt , blue jean with holes in the knees, and a pair of greasy work boot on.

" Hey Green, how it's shaking babe? Seriously!"

Shego looked at him with a deadpan look to her face. " Wow Ed, you really out did yourself tonight. Seriously."

" Ya Seriously. I even got some new hair tonic for my mullet tonight."

" I wondered what was killing all the flies around my table."

Kim then shouted up at him. " Hey squirrel-head! Where that co-host of yours at."

No sooner said than done then two explosion happen in the back followed by a Tarzan yell over the P.A, system. Over on top of the rafters,swinging down on a cable with his bass guitar on his back, came the one and only Captain IT.

As soon as he hit the stage, landing on both his knees, he launch into a wicked bass solo that would make Gene Simmons run and cry for his mother. The audience went into a frenzy cheer with fist pumping in air and half the audience playing air guitar screaming " Captain, Captain,Captain." Even Mags was giving IT a bit of sultry smile.

" Dude, That is so righteous. How do you do that."

" Practice Ed. And a few lessons from the school of hard knocks."

" I can't believe how you got all the women excited in here. But you know seriously, I got a hot green babe down there who's want a chunk of the motor man right here." said Ed. Captain IT didn't like the look coming from a certain green- skin villianess on what caught her ears.

Shego got up out of her seat,eyes on fire, while Drakken dove under the table. She then walked up to the stage. Her hands were blazing as Captain IT hid under the podium.

" Can you believe this grease for brains moron? He thinks he is God's gift to me ever since he busted me out of prison. To top it off he made me wear that awful trailer trash outfit while sporting a Sarah Palin hairdo. All while riding in that Kepler he tricked out. But the worst thing he called me in that car...he...he...HE CALLED ME AN ACCESORY!"

Flame were flying out of Shego's hands giving Motor Ed a much deserve Bar-B-Q'd behind. Captain IT meanwhile left the stage and dove under his date's table for protection. A defibrillator was brought backstage for Jason to restart his heart after the damage Shego was making onstage.

After the commotion stopped,Captain IT slowly looked up from under the table as Warmonga held her staff high to protect him.

" Warmonga protects the string lord from all those who attack against him. Even against little female humans their with the big cannons and ...say...wow.. where did you get them cannons? Warmonga like."

KT and Anabri were all to please to show Warmonga their BE4000s. Captain IT got up from under the table and looked all too dumbfounded at the sight he was seeing.

" Are you kidding me? Your fraternizing with the two most evilest twins since Jim and Tim over a oversize pop-gun? Somebody tell me what the temperature in Hades is? I feel a chill coming on."

Both KT and Anabri were warming up their weapons to flame-broil Captain IT until Shego step in front of them.

" Please,please girls, let me talk of him. I know what to do."

Everybody hid under their tables. Motor Ed hid behind podium shaking and was breaking out in tears. He knew that whatever happen to him, Captain IT was going to get it ten times as worst. Poor Jason backstage was sweating bullets.

" There go's my insurance on this place." he cried.

But when everybody looked up they were surprised at what they saw.

Shego has her arm around Captain IT, playing with his tie and talking sweet to him.

" Now Captain dear, you know I hate it when you pick on KT and Ana. There will no more me hanging out with you or your band if you keep this up. And no more calling me your " Emerald Midnight" if you keep trash talking them."

That last part stab into Captain IT like a cold steel blade like what Lis had under her dress. He was then deliriously hypnotized by them beautiful emerald green eyes that can be only that of Shego's. They were like kryptonite to Superman.

" Now promise me Captain..no more calling them cigar smoking bridge trolls."

" I promise."

" No more calling them Tweeb II"

" I promise."

" And no more calling them Freddy Kruger's offspring or Children of the Corn or Psycho-Munchkins or the Rockwaller Sisters."

" I promise Shego."

" That's a good Cappy Wappy." and she gave him a small peck on the cheek. A lot of snickering soon erupted. Mags about hit the floor laughing. And so did everybody at the Table of power did too.

" Did you have to say that in front of everybody here?"

" You want me to call you what Ana calls you?"

" NO,NO, NOT THAT!..nug!...Cappy Wappy it is."

" Good, now go present your little whatchamahoowy award Cappy!" said Shego with a twinkle in her eyes.

It was a sad looking Captain IT walking back to the stage as KT and Anabri gave him a " na-ner,na-ner" look to him. Kim and Ron were both snickering at him and he grumbled pass them..

" Cappy Wappy? Shego's got you so whipped." laughed Ron. Captain IT just grumbled by.

Rufus all while was pointing at him and making a ' ker-wesh' sound at him like a whip. Captain IT grumbled pass Rufus. " Just see if you get another piece of cheese off my platter tonight you little sunburned prairie dog." Rufus just blew a raspberry at him.

Shego even made IT take down his cardboard cutout on stage of Barney the Dinosaur with a height chart on it saying ' You Must Be This Tall To Receive Award'.

When he got back to the podium Motor Ed was on the floor laughing like crazy.

" Cappy Wappy,Dude! You are so wup by them women it's funny. Seriously! You should wear a leash the way they lead you around. Your such a dweeb now. She played you like Neb's fiddle, Seriously! Bwaaahaaaa!"

Out of nowhere a green plasma blast hit Motor Ed in the Mullet leaving it on fire. It was followed by a round house kick to his jaw the sent him to the side of the stage. Then followed was a series of blast with a nice grape smell to it ( sorry Mike) that hit Ed where the sun didn't shine.

Ed ran past Jason faster than his mullet was burning ( must have been the hair tonic).

" Hit the bricks Joe Dirt, and don't come back", shouted Shego. The next sound you heard was a motorcycle peeling rubber in the back ally as it took off into the night.

Captain IT was on the floor when the melee happened. He looked up and saw Kim,Shego,Warmonga,Mags and all of Neb's Angels on stage there. Monique and Anabri helped IT get back on his feet.

" Are you ok sugar babe? " said Monique." You didn't deserve that trash talking from that fool."

" I'll be ok ladies, thanks."

It was then that Shego walked up to the front of the stage and drew a line with the heel of shoe. Then she lite up the plasma of her hands as Kim took a defensive position. Warmonga powered up her staff, Mags held her baton like a sword,and the angels fired up their BE4000s. Shego then spoke.

" Now listen up because I'm only going to say this just one time. The women you see on this stage are the only ones who pick on Captain IT here. NOBODY! , and I mean nobody picks him except us. If you got a problem with that, step up to the line here."

The only sound you could of heard was Rufus munching on a cheese stick in Ron's pocket.

" Captain! Get up here and give this award away..now!" bellowed Kim.

" Yes sir....err....ma'am."

" Atta boy Capella!", said Anabri as a huge roaring of laugher filled the air. There were more shades of red on Captain IT's face than Smarty Mart had in the whole paint department.

" Why me?", said Captain IT as he looked up shaking his head. He looked at the audience and began to speak.

" This year's nominees for best Kigo story are..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Death, and After That – Trackula**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -- Kim quickly ran up and stopped so that she were in front of Shego, halting the older woman's progress.

"Wait a second Shego, how do we fix you then? Don't we need those files to figure out what Drakken did and how to undo it?" She asked with her voice slightly apprehensive.

"…" Shego said nothing; she just continued to stare at Kim frowning slightly before finally breaking her gaze. "Kimmie…"

Kim's eyes widened in sudden horrifying realization.

"Shego you… you don't intend to be helped do you." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

Shego sighed, which was entirely for Kim's benefit since she didn't need to breathe, and looked over at Kim sympathetically, deciding to try to explain her situation as calmly as she could manage.

"Kim, I can't be fixed. I'm dead; do you get it? My times up, games over, curtain call, bought the farm, however you'd like to put it."

She shrugged and shook her head. "There is no helping me." She added vehemently.

'Kim please don't make this harder than it has to be.'

Kim glared up at Shego and crossed her arms petulantly.

"I don't believe that. I think, no, I know there is some way to help you," she added strongly.

'There is no way in hell that after all that's happened I'm gonna let it end like this.'

Shego lowered her head and rubbed her brow, trying her best to be patient with the young hero before looking up at her and placing her hand on the girls shoulder. "Kim…"

"No," Kim stepped back shrugging off Shego's hand and looking up at her with rigid conviction, "if your standing here in front of me, talking to me, that makes you alive."

"I don't want to hear anything more on this "I'm dead" crap." She added with complete certitude.

For a while neither said anything. Both women just stood still standing their ground and looking one-another in the eye. Neither had any intention of backing down to the other on where they stood. Honestly, between the two of them, despite the current circumstances, it was the most normal interaction they had had since Shego had taken her last breath four months ago. The corners of Shego's lips twitched slightly and she was forced to turn her head away from Kim to hide her smile, essentially conceding Kim the victory of their stare down.

Shego looked over at Kim with a look of poorly concealed amusement.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now?" the undead woman asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Kim said with rigid seriousness before breaking into an impish smirk.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lust Potion Number 9 – Whitem**

Rufus stood there proudly as the blue man shook his finger after being bitten. Once again his teeth had saved the day. Or so he thought.

"Hah!" Ron said triumphantly. "That's what you get for messing with the RonMan and his WingMan, Rufus! Right buddy?"

Ron didn't hear a word from his pet and he looked down at the little guy, who looked to be in mute shock, staring at something with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"What's the matter buddy?" Ron said as he turned around to see what had the Naked Mole Rat catching flies in his mouth. "What are you looking… at…" When Ron saw what the Naked Mole Rat was looking at, he mimicked his little pals expression perfectly.

Drakken saw the almost comical looks on the faces of the Buffoon and his rat, and he too then turned in the direction they were staring in mute shock. When his eyes also fell upon the scene, a third look of surprise was added to the group.

Both Kim and Shego suddenly felt the three pairs of eyes on them, and they stopped their make out session to look at the three guys. A small giggle escaped each of their lips, and Shego spoke first.

"What's wrong guys? Haven't you ever seen…"

"Two girls making out before?" Kim finished the sentence. "I mean really…"

"Yeah…" Shego said, continuing, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

The two previous sworn enemies turned back towards each other, and continued their previous make-out session with less zeal, but just as much apparent passion.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Most Wanted - Sobriety **

Kim rolled onto her back and kipped up, dropping into a fighting crouch. She stared across the shadowy space at the other figure and raised her voice. "I guess Jack Hench decided to upgrade his security personnel."

The other woman chuckled, a low and sultry sound. Hairs rose on the back of Kim's neck. It couldn't be ...

Green flame flared around the woman's hands, and she swept them across her body, the gray and blue security guard's uniform burning away to reveal an all too familiar green and black jumpsuit. Kim froze as her opponent raised her head and gave the one-time teen hero a mocking smile.

"Cupcake, you don't know the half of it." Shego smirked.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight – Blackbird**

After Kim took care of her morning ritual, she headed back upstairs and stumbled her way into the kitchen, a look of slight shock still on her face. As she lumbered over to the table she spotted Shego standing by the stove and cooking something in her green baby Tee and black sweat shorts. She pulled the chair out then sat down and rested her chin on her hands.

Shego arched an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Kim usually wasn't this out of it in the morning. Plus there was that little disturbance she heard a few minutes ago.

"What was all the screaming about?" she asked in calm voice without even looking up from the skillet.

"Ron's here," Kim simply stated.

Shego glanced over at the clock resting on the counter next to her.

"Kinda early even for _him_ isn't it?"

"I don't think he ever left."

Shego blinked at that. "Oh. Well...go Bonnie. I guess. Still I don't think that's something quite worth screaming that loud about."

"But I saw him. As he was getting out of the shower."

"Okay now that _is_ a good reason to scream."

"Shego!" Kim snapped, twisting the chair to face her lover.

"What? _I'm_ not the one who screamed at seeing my ex-boyfriend's wing wang."

"But that's just the thing we broke up _because_ of stuff like that! We couldn't get around the fact that we're doing...that stuff with our best friend. But now _there_ it was right in front of me!" Kim ranted, making a downward gesture with her hands.

"Speaking of which there _is_ one thing I've kinda been curious about."

"I'm suddenly very afraid."

"Well it's just that he's got those big ears and hands and...well you know what they say about guys like that."

Kim blushed a deep red and tucked her head against her chest.

"I...I don't know. I didn't really look at it that much to tell."

"Not _now_ but you guys switched bodies for awhile, right?"

"So what?"

"So..." Shego turned, placing one hand on her hip. "You're telling me you never took a peek."

The redhead blushed even deeper. "No!"

"Oh come on Kimmie...with _your_ curiosity?"

"No!" Kim insisted, snapping her head towards Shego.

"Fine, fine," the pale woman gave a dismissive wave. "Though now I'm wondering just how exactly you went to the bathroom in his body."

"I...just kinda...closed my eyes and hoped for the best."

"So like a guy then."

Kim snorted then laughed softly at the remarked, followed closely by Shego. When their laughter stopped the older woman looked pointedly back at the redhead.

"So seriously not even once? I mean...had to be some glimpse of it," she teased again. "Guys always talk about how those things have a mind of their own so didn't 'pop up' at one point? Not even in the morning? Just a little..." she ended the sentence by slowly unfurling her right index finger suggestively.

Kim's eyes widened a bit and the blush returned even darker than before. She glanced around the kitchen nervously to avoid Shego's piercing gaze but her actions gave her away more than her eyes. The dark haired woman smiled like a cat hunting it's prey.

"I knew it!" she cheered. "So come on Kimmie, spill, how big?"

"I didn't look it!" Kim insisted, then grimaced when she realized how loud the reply had come out. She kept her voice low as she continued. "I just rolled over and waited until it...went down."

Shego's expression fell. "You're no fun at all Princess."

"Why do you care so much about it?" the redhead asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Just curious I guess."

She then turned back to the skillet and scooped whatever she was cooking onto a nearby plate before she set it down in front of Kim. The younger woman looked at the yellow wrap in surprise.

"An omelet?" she asked, looking at up Shego.

"Yep. Three meat to be exact. Sausage, ham, and bacon with cheddar _and_ mozzarella. Pretty proud of myself actually."

"Not to sound rude or ungrateful but since when can you make omelets?"

Shego looked offended by the remark. "What I can't learn how to make omelets?"

Kim just stared pointedly at her until she finally gave in with a defeated sigh.

"Fine! Ron's been helping me improve my cooking skills," she admitted.

"Ha! Knew it," Kim smirked then a confused and slightly concern look crossed her face. "Wait is this why you wanted to know about Ron's..." she rolled her hands, "so much?"

A disgusted look crossed Shego's face and she shuddered a bit.

"No!" she wailed. "Trust me, I'll never be _that_ desperate!"

"Then why?"

"Just curious," she shrugged then her mouth crooked up into a devious smile. "Plus making you squirm is _never_ gonna get old."

Kim turned her head away to hopefully hide the new blush in her cheeks from Shego. Unfortunately, the act itself told the older woman all she needed to know.

"There is it," she smirked before she cracked open two more eggs to make an omelet for herself.

Kim shook her head to get her emotions back under control then picked up the knife and fork next to her plate to begin cutting into her omelet. She took a cautious first bite and to her great surprise, and enjoyment, she found it to be quite good. She let out a slight "Mmmm" sound which let Shego know she had done her job well. It was a small gesture of appreciation but one the still learning cook took to heart.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Under the Boardwalk - King in Yellow**

Kim smiled inwardly, secure that Shego would never see Kim Possible in the giggling idiot Kim portrayed, "Any plans for the week? I plan to just take it easy. It's my first vacation since I started work."

"First vacation? Where do you work?" Shego asked. _"Did she figure out a cover or is she making this up as she goes along?"_

"Big pharmaceutical company."

"Big, huh? Which one?"

"Uh, I mean, we're big in what we do. We're not really a big company, I—"

"No sin in being small if you're the leader in your field. So what is it that you do?"

"I'm a secretary."

"What does your company do?" Shego continued.

"My company?"

"The one you work for, remember?"

"Oh… That company?"

"Yes, what do you make?"

"Um, yeah, well…"

"_They did not provide this girl with a cover story."_

Kim blushed, "We, ah, make… It's sort of like Viagra for roosters."

Shego had been sipping her drink when Kim said that, and nearly choked. "Oh, God," she coughed when she could talk again, "what do you ads say, 'When your cock has nothing to crow about'?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kim blushed. _"At least this gives me an excuse to not say anything."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" And the winner is...Lis? would you help me open this envelope please?"

Lis grab her knife from under her dress , made a quick slash on the envelope ,and returned her knife all in one motion.

" Lis?...did you have the cut the envelope so low and so near me?"

" Well, I was trying to make a hen out of a rooster with one sweep...and

I missed darling ex."

Captain IT's eyes grew wide open and sweat was pouring out of his forehead as he read the winner's name. **"And the winner is... ****Lust Potion Number 9 by Whitem!"**

Whitem walked up onto the stage and graciously took the Fannie. He then looked out at the audience, and spoke.

"First, let me say that I never once thought that I would get an award for writing a KiGo story. I did this basically on a whim, just to see if I could write a somewhat full-fledged KiGo, not even expecting the story to get nominated."

"Thank-you once again to all of the readers. I'm not sure when I will write another KiGo, but as we say in the business… it's always possible."

Whitem then walked off the stage to a smattering of applause, most likely from the small contingent of KiGo followers.

Jason sighed as the crews started yet anouther clean-up. "You know, that damage deposit gets bigger and bigger every year, and I never see it again."

Triaxx nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just have the awards in a nuclear bunker. Less chance of damage that way."

"Probably." With that, Jason gathers himself together, trying to smile. "I don't think there's any doubt about our next performer, considering the award. Please welcome Katy Perry with I Kissed a Girl!"

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _


	16. Best KR

Triaxx smiled as he waved to the crowd. "Well, we're getting to the halfway point of the show now, and I have to say things are going pretty well."

"Pretty well?" Jason just looked aghast at his co-host. "How can you say that things have gone well so far. I was just told I lost my damage deposit two disasters ago."

"Yeah, but neither of us have been hurt yet."

That gave Jason pause, and finally he smiled. "You know, you're right." He turned back to the crowd with a bit more energy. "Presenting the award for Best Kim and Ron story is TexasDad."

Silence.

"Um, ah, presenting the award for the Best Kim and Ron story is TexasDad."

More silence.

"This cannot be happening," wailed Z. "Where the hell is TexasDad?"

Striding with purpose across the stage came TexasDad. Stopping in front of the stage he leaned down and asked Ron, "Did you receive the letter I sent you?"

"Sure did TD, got it right here somewhere."

Ron handed an envelope to TD. "Thanks Ron."

Stepping to the podium TD removed the paper within and began to read.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure today to unveil the plan by which we will solve the financial crisis affecting the globe … RON! You gave me the wrong envelope! Quick! Give me the other, the investment bankers will be here any minute! I've got to get out of here."

Ron scrambled quickly onto the stage thrusting the other envelope into TD's hand.

"So TD, how's that daughter of yours doing?"

"What?"

"Ron!"

"Honest Kim, I was just being friendly."

TD narrowed his eyes at Ron. "You know son, you keep this up and there may be no need for this category next year."

TexasDad's head snapped up upon hearing a commotion at the back of the auditorium.

"We know he's here, get out of the way."

TD cleared his throat. "Cmdr A, Cody, would you be so kind as to slow the investment bankers down? I'd be ever grateful."

TD opened the envelope. "The nominees for Best Kim and Ron Story are

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 Nights: Help Us - Ran Hakubi**

Kim spoke up, "Rabbi…it just seems like I'm so angry all the time. Am I becoming a bad person? Will I eventually end up evil?"

Rabbi Katz smiled and shook his head. "You're not a bad person Kim. It's healthy and, dare I say, normal to feel angry after what happened, even to feel angry at Him. You are a very good person that something bad happened to them. Besides, this world isn't split into good and bad people. We all have light and dark inside of us. What matters is he power we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Ron held up his arm at the elbow, as if asking to be called on in class, "Then what about that time I became Zorpox? I like to think would never choose to try and take over the world like that, but still…"

"That's a very good question," Rabbi Katz said, "and while I know that you would never act in such a manner, it is a sad fact in this life that there are machines in this world that would force us to act in a manner that isn't who we really are. Mind control: it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

"Kimberly, Ronald, I would like for you to come to temple, and after words, we can meet and talk more. I believe that a service and then a session could provide a, rather effective one-two punch in helping us get through this," Rabbi Katz said, and was given a rather strange look from Kim and Ron.

"What? I like boxing," Rabbi Katz said with a slight chuckle.

Kim and Ron stood up, along with Rabbi Katz, and all three of them made their way to the office door, "Kim, Ron, you two are great people. And we will get through this, but since we can't be together all the time, I want you to take what we've learned here home with you. Next time either of you can feel an argument brewing, try to take a step back and think things through. Also, I would like for you two to take a break from the hero work, at least until we're further along," the good Rabbi said and opened up the door for the two. Reaching out, he shook both Kim and Ron's hand.

"Thanks Rabbi, it's going to be a long, hard road, but with your help, Ron and I will get through it. We're lucky to have you as a friend," Kim said as she and Ron walked out the door.

"Think nothing of it: it's my pleasure to help two great heroes such as yourselves," Rabbi Katz said, and before he could go back to his desk, he was enveloped in a hug. "Ronald, you might want to save these for your wife, she's the one that needs them more."

Ron nodded and jogged off to catch up with Kim, as the Rabbi went back to his desk after shutting his door. He pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out a strange looking device. Pressing a button on the object, he spoke into it "You were wrong, you Green Giant wanna-be, Ronald and Kimberly are not out of it for good. They will return, and they will defeat you."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Christmas Sitch – JAKT**

Oh, how he loved Christmas. He went from Hanukah, to Snowman Hank, to Santa Clause. His childlike wonder was so infectious. 'He so loved Christmas...no, Kim, he loves Christmas: he's _**not**_ going!' I growled to myself, and then I sighed. It was so easy....

I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and wondered if, somehow tonight, he was recalling those memories. I just didn't know, and alone in my dark room with nothing but my memories, I was just so darn scared. I felt like that very young Kimmie from so long ago, and just like her, after a bad dream, I needed my best friend to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw it was 3:09 Christmas morning. In the years that followed that morning after the junior prom, 3:10 AM had come to have a kind of magic for me. As we dated, then became engaged, then married, somehow on that morning every year at that same time, Ron would wake me up and tell me how much he loved me.

As I watched the clock change from 3:09 to 3:10 I prayed that it would somehow be magical one more time when my cell phone rang.

As tired as I was I was amazed that I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello."

"KP?" an extremely weak voice whispered.

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas."

"Ron?!?"

"Guess I gave you quite a start."

"If you weren't hurting so bad I'd probably kill you right now." The tears flowing down my face began soaking my pajama top. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone and I replied, "Sorry Ron."

"I know…I love you too."

My Christmas miracle was unfolding and I said a silent prayer of thanks to God. Somehow I knew He really did care.

"Ron. I'll be there in the morning."

"Silly, it is morning."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Get some sleep KP…I'll be waiting…Don't think I'm going anywhere for awhile."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Kim?" he called.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and hung up.

With those last four words from him I hung up the phone secure in the fact that he was definitely going to be alright and so was I.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Checkout – JAKT**

"You remember?" Kim asked, moving closer to him. "You remember our first kiss at the prom?"

And with those words, a flood of happiness poured over him like water pouring over Niagara Falls.

"No need to hide, behind your fears Ron." Kim said and her words soothed his aching mind and calmed him. As Death tried again to reach out to him, Kim again spoke to him as the lifeline seemed to become easier to hold. "No need to run BFBF, 'cause all the answers will come one by one."

Bit by bit he recalled all of the events of their fourteen years together, and it made facing his fears that much harder. He could hear Her voice growing stronger as his fears returned to him now, as he was forced to relive each and every one of them as he held onto the lifeline that came from Kim's heart. Then Death called out again and he could heard Her adding to the fear.

He lowered his head as he whispered, "How I wanted to be strong for you during those times, wanted to be able to hold you in my arms, wanted to kiss you with all my heart, KP."

"Ronald, the game will never be over," she said, letting him know the game she was referring to was not the missions, but the game of love they now shared with each other.

He turned away, not wanting her to see the love in his brown eyes.

"Because we're keepin' the dream alive," she said again as he felt her hand caress his check, stressing the word 'alive' so he knew that the romantic relationship was really possible…Kim Possible.

"Kim." It was a half-hearted plea for understanding, but he persisted, saying…

"**I need you.**"

He took in a long deep breath, and let the words slip out of his mouth...

"**I love you**."

He knew their relationship would always be awkweird between them, but he still wanted it. He wanted to do more that just watch her back; he wanted to be at her side, always there…anytime, anywhere.

He sighed as he turned his head away from her again and let his thoughts wandering back to what he had thought about earlier, 'The hopes we have are much too high.' Then he added 'Way out of reach,' as he pictured the Lorwardian sitch and her new found fears coming between them.

"**Then go with me.**"

The words seemed to come from nowhere but they were said so lovingly and with that familiar magical tone. He looked up and found himself looking into Her eyes, Death's teal colored eyes. He could feel Her eyes pulling at him, calling out to him and drilling into his heart.

"**No," **he screamed**. "We're keepin' the dream alive. We can beat this sitch. I believe in you KP, with all my heart I believe in you and I know you believe in me**."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission – captainkodak1**

The reporter continued.

"There was mention that you were injured during that last fight?"

Ron nodded.

"We were both banged up a little, but nothing more that we have experienced before."

Kim was getting ready to point to another reporter when a young man in the rear of the crowd shouted out a question.

"Kim Possible, will you marry me?"

The crowd joined Kim and Ron in laughing. Kim looked out in the crowd as she took Ron's arm.

"Sorry sir, but you are a little late. Someone has already asked that question."

The room became quiet as Kim's eyes bulged out when she realized what she had just said. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned to face Ron. Turning her face away from the crowd she banged her forehead against his shoulder.

"I did NOT say that. I JUST did NOT say that."

Raising her head they gazed at at each other for a moment then started giggling as they touched their foreheads. Their actions dawned on the crowd and the room exploded into cheering again. Both Kim and Ron started to blush as they looked at each other laughing. The room started to settle down as they turned to face the crowd again. Summer jumped to her feet again.

"Kim, then I take it that Ron asked you the same question."

Kim nodded as she and Ron faced each other again. Summer took the chance and asked the big and obvious question.

"I also take it by your reaction that the answer was yes?"

Kim turned to Summer with a smile that almost lit the room.

"Yes, the answer was overwhelmingly yes."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sitch of the Living Dummy - MaceEcam**

Ron had hit the button for the top floor, and the ride gave them plenty of time to catch their breath and plan what to do next. When the doors pinged open the stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Oh no." Ron began. "What?" Kim asked and Ron pointed.

The next elevator was coming up.

Spotting the stairway that led up to the roof Kim and Ron ran to it and pulled on the door. Climbing the staircase, they came upon a second door. Ron tried it. Locked.

"Now what?" He asked. He jumped out of the way as Kim slammed her foot into the lock, breaking it. The door swung open.

"That's my woman!" Ron shouted. Kim gave him a glare. "Come on she said pulling him onto the roof.

The rain had turned into a full fledged storm. Kim and Ron walked out onto the roof and looked around for some source of escape or defense against the homicidal dummy, but they couldn't find anything. They turned back to head down the stares to find Slappy standing there waiting for them. Somewhere the dummy had picked up a long sharp piece of metal which Ron recognized as a piece of the stairwell.

"You know, you two have been the biggest pains in the butt I have ever met." Slappy yelled at them over the raging wind. "It's been fun, but now it's time to die." He ran at Kim and slid between her legs, he then spun and slammed the pole into the back of her knees causing the to buckle. "Kim fell to the ground with an 'oof!'. Once Kim was on her knees Slappy swung the pole into at her arm; she heard a load CRACK when it connected and knew that her arm was broken.

"Kim!" Ron shouted and tried to help her; before he could Slappy, moving easier in the pushing wind and seeing better in the torrent, slammed the pole into his chest. He dropped like a stone.

"Now then, the only real question is which one of you two to finish off first. Should I take out the dummy" Here he pointed the rod at Ron, "Or the dummy's girlfriend." He looked back and forth between the two. "I pick…the girl friend!" And here he lifted the club as far back as he could, reading it to slam down and break Kim's skull.

"No!" Ron shouted, pulling out the taser. He shot Slappy with it and the dummy shook for a moment and then stood still. Ron relaxed, then stopped when Slappy turned around and kicked him in the gut, his hard wooden foot pushing the air out of Ron's lungs.

"You really ARE a dummy! Don't you know that wood doesn't conduct electricity!" He laughed again.

"You know, I am beginning to hate that laugh." Ron sputtered out in between jagged breaths.

"Well consider yourself lucky than. You won't have to hear it again." And with that Slappy lifted up the sharp piece of wood and readied himself to stab it down into Ron's stomach.

Lightning hit the rod as Slappy held it.

While the electrical current passing from the taser to Slappy wasn't strong enough to have any effect, the power from a bolt of lightning did generate enough heat to set the wood on fire. As the wooden frame burst into flames, Slappy dropped the pole and Ron rolled out of the way. The poll bounced harmlessly off of the ground.

"AAARGGHHH!!!" Slappy screamed stumbling around. The fire wasn't burning very fast due to the rain, and was on it's way to being put out. "Hey Slappy!" the dummy heard Kim called, and turned just in time to get hit by something very fast.

When Slappy dropped his weapon, Kim picked it up. He broken arm hanging there, she lifted herself up the best she could and then with her good arm lifted the makeshift spear and spear and held it at read. "Hey Slappy!" She called, and then threw the sharpened pole at the dummy.

The pole slammed into Slappy and lodged itself in his chest, pushing him back several feet from the momentum. He toppled over the edge of the building and fell the 10 stories to the bottom of the hospital, still burning the whole time.

Kim sagged; with her broken arm throwing the poll had taken all her strength, but at least now it was over. She felt Ron lift her up in his arms, then she blacked out from the pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****8 Nights: Help Us - Ran Hakubi!"**

After hearing his name called, Ran Hakubi got up from his seat at the Table of Power and calmly walked up the stage steps and over to the podium. He gave TexasDad a hearty handshake.

TexasDad looked very rushed though. "Congratulations Ran, here's your Rufie, please forgive me, gotta go, damn investment bankers."

As TD exits the stage, "Hey, Z, give this to the winner for me."

Ran turned his attention to the podium where the Fannie sat. Ran placed on hand on the base of the award and rested his other on the podium and looked out over the mass of people in front of him. A smile played on his lips as a chuckle started to escape his throat.

"Ah ha. Ah ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ran laughed much like an evil scientist who had just won the prize they had been pining for.

From his seat, Mike Industries leaned over to his date Ino and whispered in her ear, "Man, look how happy he is!"

"Okay, sorry, just wanted to get that out of the way," Ran said into the microphone. "First of all, I would like to thank my quote unquote daughter Anabri, or as I call her, Anni-cub, for her love and support. I would also like to thank the following for their encouragement of the 8 Nights arc: JA and KT, cpneb, Neo the Saiyan Angel, Kwebs, Mike Industries, Thomas Linquest, CajunBear73, and a whole list of others I don't have time to thank before Captain IT here plays me off."

"Before you go..." Jason moved over beside Ran, holding out a small object. "Ran, a special award goes with the Best Kim and Ron story this year. Direct from Disney, TexasDad would like you to have this Original Kim Possible Snow Globe."

"Wow... thank you so much for this." And with that, Ran started to walk away from the podium and back towards the steps.

"Oh! One more thing!" Ran said as he dashed back over to the mic, interrupting Zaratan, who had made his way out to the stage to set up speak with Ran, "It would have been stupid of me to not give a shout out to the two people who actually, ya know, MADE this award possible. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Yeah, without you two, for the past four years, we wouldn't have had this award, or heck, even this Kimmunity that we've made for ourselves. So yeah, I'm not sure how often you're going to hear it tonight, but thank you for all that you've done, and all that you've allowed us to do."

As Ran was talking, Zaratan walked up behind him and leaned forward, whispering in his ear "Are you almost done yet?"

"I'm trying to thank Kim and Ron, who have made this night possible, no pun intended, thank you very much," Ran replied.

"They are going to get enough of that. C'mon now, we're running short on time and we've got to get the show moving along."

"Okay okay," Ran said and gave a roll of his eyes, which didn't make the full roll. In fact, they stopped at the top, as something caught his eye. Putting on and angry look, Ran walked past Zaratan. As he did, he gave the host of the Fannies a hard shove, sending him back onto his backside. A split second later, a sandbag came crashing down between Zaratan's legs. The rope had obviously been cut, as there were fibers sticking out of the top in an even level.

"Man, that was close…" Zaratan said as he stood up, looking to the right of the stage in time to see Ran, with Fannie in hand, walking back there.

"Fellow members of the Kimmunity, it gives me great pleasure to introduce…" Before Zaratan could finish, loud, indecipherable shouting came from behind him. It sound like two voices were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Every now and then actual words could be made out.

"THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

"YEAH, WELL, YOUR MOTHER SMOKES HAM!"

The back and forth continued for several moments, with a visibly angry Zaratan on stage, wondering what was going on. As the host made his way to the edge of the curtain to find out who was ruining his show like this, there was a loud clang followed by a thump behind the curtain.

Ran, now holding a dented Fannie, came out from behind the curtain, stopped for a brief second to adjust his Tetris themed bow-tie, and walked off the stage and back to his seat just as calmly as he had walked on.

Triaxx just grinned as this all went on. "Well, while Jason straightens this mess out, please welcome **Billy Joel with For The Longest Time."**

_woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
woohoohoo for the longest time_

_if you'd say goodbye to me tonight  
there would still be music left to write  
what else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
that hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
now I know that happiness goes on  
that's where you found me  
when you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

_woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
woohoohoo for the longest time_

_I'm that voice your hearing in the hall  
and the greatest miracle of all  
is how I need you  
and how you needed me too  
that hasn't happened for the longest time_

_maybe this won't last very long  
but you feel so right  
and I could be wrong  
maybe I've been hoping too hard  
I've gone this far  
and it's more than I hoped for_

_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
maybe I'll be sorry when your gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

_I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
hold on to your heart  
now I know the woman that you are  
you're wonderful so far  
and it's more than I hoped for_

_I don't care what concequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you oughta know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
woohoohoo for the longest time_


	17. Vengeance Interrupted

Mace was incensed that his trap had failed. Granted, it was his lowest tech plan, but his partner Ran had foiled it for him, the first one that looked like it would succeed. He watched as Ran made his way behind the stage and he quickly climbed down to confront him.

"What the heck was that?" Mace jumped off the ladder, putting himself face to face with Ran. "If you hadn't have pushed him like that, I would have had my vengeance."

"Dude, you did a trap during MY award win. Mine!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Mace did feel a little bad about that, but wasn't going to show that at all. "I waited until after your speech, didn't I?"

"That's not the point." Ran clutched tightly at his award, his fingers flexing angrily. "I think you should just give it up."

Mace stood there confused for a moment. "Give what up?"

"Vengeance, what else!" Ran poked a finger into Mace's chest. "I mean, you know now that he didn't rig anything."

Mace stepped back, raising his finger in protest. "One, you don't know that for sure. He might have just kept himself from winning the obvious ones in favour of taking Best Writer himself."

"GAHHH!" Ran spun away, his frustration evident. "I just... I can't deal with you right now." Shaking in anger, Ran headed back to his seat.

Mace was stunned. "You can't just... this is not... THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

"YEAH, WELL, YOUR MOTHER SMOKES HAM!"

Mace jerked back quickly at the insult, but shook it off. "Fine, I don't need him anyways. I can do this all on my own." He started climbing back up the ladder, his mind awhirl with ideas. "So many ways to get my vengeance, so little time."


	18. Best Comedy

Triaxx and Jason returned to the stage, to the applause of the crowd. "Welcome back to the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards, for the best in Kim Possible fanfiction."

Jason was doing his best to smile, despite the initial bill assessment he had been handed during the break. "For years now, we have been celebrating all the wonderful stories that you have all had to share with the world, and..." Jason's microphone started cutting in and out suddenly, leaving the crowd wincing at the garbled speech. With a grunt, he grabbed the microphone and fiddled with it until it was working. "All right, I had more to say, but let's just bring out our next presenters. Giving the award for Best Comedy, please welcome Whitem, JA, and KT!"

"What else could go wrong tonight," Zaratan sighed to himself? It appeared that the norm again this year was to expect the unexpected, or that anything was possible. It also seemed that the standard fare for this years presentations was shaping up to be more than interesting again and he wondered if his current insurance limits were going to be enough. Opening his wallet a few moths flew out. "Man I sure could use a good laugh right about now, this whole event is so the drama," he breathed out loud.

Meanwhile in the back alcove whitem, KT and JA were practicing their skit which he now observed from the sideline area.

Playing the announcer, JA started. "KT's much awaited 1000th one shot to a now forgotten TV cartoon could be delayed by several days. Millions of fans protest in the street and threaten to sue if they are deprived of the story by even 10 minutes."

KT put on her best whining voice. "Whitem, I really can't think today."

"That's not like you KT – you are such a wonderful writer – everything you write is so amazingly brilliant and always so very, very original…"

"I know – I really am fantastic. But today I have writers-block!!"

"Writers-Block!?!? What's that young lady?"

"That's when you want to write but nothing seems to come out."

"That's like saying someone has Runner's-Block."

KT put her hands on her hips mock mocking him. "Oh I put on my running shorts and shoes and went out into the street. I wanted to run but you know it just wouldn't happen. I tried to put one foot in front of the other but I just couldn't run."

"Yeah right! There's no such thing as Writers-Block. So just get on with the writing and stop whining."

"But the words just won't come…"

"Then do what you usually do!"

"What's that?"

"Watch a few KP Season 4 episodes and steal all the best bits!!!!"

Zaratan chuckled to himself as the trio broke for a quick break. Yes, that was corny but it worked. Maybe things really would start getting better tonight.

Suddenly green plasma bursts erupted on each side of the podium forcing floor tiles to explode into the air as Zaratan approached to announce the upcoming presentation.

"_Fire in the hole!_" shouted Shego with a very wick smile on her lips.

"Sorry about that Z. Stoppable left the dressing room closet door wide open and those damn bunnies started pouring out. Lucky KT and I happened to be going to the ladies room at the same time.

He pulled at his shirt collar, letting as much nervous steam out as possible. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here and why does it smell like grapes?

"Whoosh!"

Looking at the stage left camera monitor he saw his hair smoldering.

"Sorry about that Z," said a smiling, no grinning KT. "There was positive feedback coming in and I had to stop it before it sent the bunnies breeding out of control. It was pretty potent too. Needed to use half power on the upgraded Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny-Eradicator 4000 to take it out."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically as he patted out the smoldering embers on his head. It was bad enough that what little hair he had back there had just evaporated into nothingness. "At least my remaining hair in the front is left intact, ladies."

Suddenly Ron Stoppable cautiously looked around the back curtain and then slowly walked onto the open stage, carrying his very large 'whack-a-mole' mallet saying, "Shush. Be wery, wery quiet…I'm hunting wab-bits."

"If I didn't know better… KP help."

"Sorry Z. You're on your own for this sitch," Kim shouted with glee from the audience. Revenge was a dish best served Shego and Ronster style and she was enjoying every minute after the bunny nibble she'd just received.

"Ah guys. Cut me some slack, please and thank you." Z made a much failed attempt at a puppy dog pout to plead his cause, but it was futile. Indeed, resistance was futile.

"You've got five seconds to get the presenters up here, dude," exclaimed Ron as he held his 'whack-a-mole' mallet in clobbering position ready to go. "Gotta keep the awards moving along after all."

There was a certain something in his voice and Zaratan started fearing for his life. Sweat began pouring down his brow like he had been had, set up and headed for the cleaners in more ways than one. "Okay guys and gals, with no further adieu here's Whitem, JA and KT to present the Fannie for Best Comedy."

"Not bad, nerdlinger," Shego and Ron simultaneously replied.

KT shouted for joy, "Jinx. You both owe me a soda."

Shego looked her dead in the eye. "Not today kiddo."

KT looked back and leveled her BE4000. "Just make my day, Shego!" Shego could hear the settings adjust to full and felt a mighty power about to be unleashed as KT squeezed the trigger ever so slightly.

"Ah, Grape Nehi or orange Crush?" And for the first time in her life Shego felt a bead of sweat/fear drip from her eyebrow.

"Grape Nehi of course. Please and thank you."

Zaratan had been silently been sneaking off into the background when Shego grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Not so fast! You were over by 2 seconds. But I'm in a forgiving mood today and so here's a little memory to take with you." She approached him like she was going to give him a huge kiss and began to wrap her arms around him but suddenly withdrew.

Z had closed his eyes in unbelief and anticipation and now felt a burning sensation in his lower extremities. As he opened his eyes and looked at the stage right camera monitor he saw his beloved rear end in flames.

Running off stage to find a fire extinguisher he pointed his final remark directly to the green one. "Thanks Shego. But I'm not done with the bunnies and you yet. Booooyaaaaah, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Oh yes you are Z!" The sound of a full power BE4000 blast was heard though out the entire stage and audience. Cpneb and Star-Eva01 ducked under the table of power and came back up with gas masks and Cpneb handed an extra one to Absentialuci. The audience started choking on volumes of grape fume emissions and Wade immediately hit all of the exhaust fans instantly replacing the overpowering smell with much needed fresh air.

Star-Eva01 took off his mask and smiled at Cpneb. "I figured this presentation was going to be a gas. Didn't think it would be literal." Cpneb removed his, shook his head and replied, "Grapes. Why is it always grapes?!"

Mike Industries looked deadpan at cpneb and said, "Neb, that's my line. Do I detect a copyright violation here?"

And Neb's face went pale as Mike laughed outloud.

Absentialuci, now ROFLOL, replied, "This sitch was definitely worth the price of admission."

Whitem stepped up to the podium first, waving a hand in front of him to help disperse what was left of the fumes that remained hanging in the air. He adjusted the mic to a more comfortable position and spoke. "Now that that is over…Hey there everyone. I'm whitem… and you're not." The room was as silent as a graveyard. "Huh… I guess it's true. Acting is easy, and comedy is hard. Oh well. Anyways… I have the honor and distinct privilege of presenting the Best Comedy Award with a writing team that really needs no other introduction, a Father Daughter team that has given us numerous stories that have their own style of humor and grace, JAKT.

"JA? Would you and your wonderful daughter please let the audience know who the nominees are?" Whitem graciously relinquished the podium to his presentation partners.

"We would be delighted to whitem." JA said, as he stepped up to the now vacated podium. "There were five nominees for Best Comedy, and they are the following…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Magnet Hung in a Hardware Shop - King in Yellow**

"Whoa! Cat fight," Ed grinned when he found the two women.

"Stay back, you mullet-headed Neanderthal," Shego yelled as she threw plasma at Kim, "I'm taking the cheerleader down all by myself."

"You're dreaming," Kim taunted, ducking under the attack and aiming a flying kick that her adversary dodged.

Neither woman could get in any solid blows, but Kim only partially blocked a side kick which sent her stumbling back into Ed. He grabbed her arm, "Got her for ya," he called.

"I said, leave her alone," Shego snarled, "she's not getting any excuses for losing today!" The pale woman aimed a plasma burst at his head. He hurriedly dropped Kim's arm.

Both women panted with exertion from their battle. Instead of returning to the fight, however, Kim turned to Motor Ed. She ran a hand softly over his bicep, "You're so strong," she cooed, "I just love strong men."

Ed grinned, convinced that all women felt that way about him. It was curious, however, how few would admit it.

Shego stared, stunned and unable to believe what she saw and heard. Then she noticed the can in his hand. _"Oh, God, not that!"_ The green woman took a deep breath, held it, and tackled Kim. She threw the cheerleader over her shoulder and headed down a hall.

For the first few few feet, while Shego still held her breath, Kim's hands beat on Shego's back. "Put me down! I want him."

Halfway to Shego's quarters Kim's voice changed when she begged, "Put me down, please."

"Why?" Shego panted. "You going back to him?"

"No, but I'll run with you - faster than you carrying me."

Shego dropped Kim. After getting to Shego's room the green woman ordered, "Stand against the far wall," as she quickly locked the door before joining Kim against the far wall.

"Thanks," Kim gasped. "You saved me."

"No problem," Shego replied, struggling to catch her breath, "you'd have done the same for me."

"What happened?"

"Love potion Drakken ordered. Look, I'll pound the snot out of you next time I see you - but I want you in your right mind when I kick your butt. You won't get any excuses."

Kim almost asked, "You and what army?" but decided to maintain the truce for a moment. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Hours, probably. That stuff's really dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

Shego shuddered, "Trust me, Pumpkin, you don't want to know."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN UNLIKELY PAIR OF DATES – kaiokken**

(Gulp…) "You wore… the little black dress... she wore the little black dress…hee hee hee heeeee…" He said with his voice rising in pitch.

"Hey… cut it out, you've seen me wear it before…" She grumbled, though smiling

"Yeah, but… it so…hee hee hee hee hee…" The smile was so wide it tried to split his face at the seams…

"Don't make knock you out…" She said sternly…

"I… think I'm… already there…(THUD!) hee hee hee heeeee" He slumped to the floor…

It happened every time Kim put on that little black dress. Ron would just go giddy… like you filled a room with laughing gas or something. He'd turn utterly stupid… not that she didn't like the unorthodox way of complimenting her, but every single time? She looked at him on the floor, though annoyed, was still visibly amused at his antics…

"Ron! You're gonna mess up your clothes… come on… "

"Hee hee hee hee hee…" Ron continued giggling as his eyes grew wider… but then his mouth too…

"Oooooohhhhh… um, WOW that dress is rea hee hee ly short…I could…"

(KICK) She gave him a neat little kick in his waist… she turned red at the realization of what he said… obviously embarrassed…

Ron's eyes met her fiery emerald ones as she sternly glared at him… he quickly got up and stood beside her, brushing off his pants…

(AHEM…) "Er… I'm sorry…" He said it in quite a dignified manner…

"I can go change it you know"

"NOOOO!" Ron screamed and immediately did his version of the puppy dog pout… and it actually worked!

"Hee hee hee… ok…" Now Kim was giggling stupidly…

"AHA! My pout works!"

"Well not really… I thought it looked really comical…" Kim replied hoping it would throw him off… which worked…

Ron looked at her with large, sad eyes… almost in tears…

"What do you mean… comical?" Kim looked at him and rolled her eyes…

"Still not working…."

"DANG IT!" Ron screamed…

"Hey, you're dealing with a pro here… you're still a Joe."

"No I'm Ron… A thank you…"

"No I mean Average Joe…"

"Never heard of him…"

"RON!"

Ron laughed so hard, that tears were out of his eyes… Kim just stood there folding her arms…

"What's the sitch!"

"Ronnoyance…" He said still laughing…

"Who?" Kim asked confused…

"Nice try KP but I'm the Pro there…"

"RON!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KR vs. Kigo – MaceEcam**

"Hey Kigo wake up-ah!" He screamed as she shot her hand out firing a blast of green plasma at him. He barely dodged the blast, but the very edge of it touched his tie, setting it on fire. With a yell he tore it off and threw it on the ground, stomping on it till the flames died out. "What was that for?" He demanded.

KIGO: "Never sneak up on me when I'm sleeping Mace."

MACE: But why were you asleep its" checks watch, which has a Chapter hand, and Paragraph hand, a Sentence hand, a Word hand, and a Letter hand "almost 431 words into the chapter!"

KIGO, angry: "Well what did you expect? You canceled us remember? We don't exactly have anything else to do!

MACE: "Oh. Sorry about that."

KIGO: "What are you doing here anyway?"

MACE, after fishing a new tie out of his pocket and tying it on: "Oh yeah! I almost forgot what with the almost getting BURNT TO DEATH!"

Kigo rolled her eyes.

MACE, seeing Kigo was getting impatient: "Anyway, I have decided to renew the fic and" He was interrupted here, as the moment he said "renew" K/R awoke with a start.

K/R: "What was that about a renew? I heard it-no take backs!"

Both Kigo _and_ Mace rolled their eyes.

MACE: "As I was saying, during the time I was on hiatus the Kimmunity has had several new wonderful and not so wonderful pairings introduced by both relative unknowns and some of the more distinguished writers."

KIGO: "Which means more stuff for you to make fun of?"

Mace shrugged. "Pretty much."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Law and Disorder - MrDrP **

"_Three. Two. One. And ACTION!" Jimmy Blamhammer barked._

"_Allow. I am zed world famous, Kim Possible-defeating Professor DEMENTOR! Hen I am venting the relaxing, I play my Vaguer on zed Henchco DVD/Weapon of Mass DESTRUCTION! Flip zips button und you villa be strumming to deer storming." The diminutive villain smiled triumphantly as he toggled a switch. "Flip zips one," he continued, pointing imperiously to another switch, "Und zed DVD laser is transformed into a death ray that even I, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR, SOON TO BE RULER OF EVERYTHING, am proud to use!_

"_Zips baby can be yours for not three million dollars, not two million dollars, but just one million dollars. Und, if you order yours by midnight tonight," he added, holding up a small yet impressive gadget, "Vet villa throw in zips handy spiral slicing thingie."_

"_Cut," Blamhammer yelled. While the Hollywood mogul wasn't normally wont to shoot ads, once he saw Dementor on Good Day, Middleton, he knew he had to work with the suddenly hot Teutonic talent, if only to maintain his reputation as Tinsel town's reigning movie-making maven._

"_I am good, no?" Dementor asked, his hauteur suddenly gone, replaced by a keen desire for approval._

"_Good? You're AMAZING!" Blamhammer said. "But the way you're holding back. It's messing with my mind …"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Victory Unintentional - screaming phoenix**

"The essence of magic is deceit." Sensei explained to his students this night. 'The first deceit is that the magician must fool nature into doing something it would not normally allow. This involves the magician using his abilities in a carefully controlled way to chance any outcome into a result he desires. The second deceit is that the magician fools himself into thinking that he can foresee all the changes that his manipulations will allow. This is especially true of the Mystical Monkey Power, it personifies the chaos of the universe and the randomness of the primates it is named after. Any one practicing this magic must keep careful control over the forces they work with or disaster will follow."

Wade had been right about Kim's battle suit not being intelligent, it couldn't think, only do what it was commanded to do by the user. However that didn't stop Kim's brain from finding the proper pathways to access the suits functions on an instinctual level. The logical side of her mind ran through all suits functions and determined the proper commands for proper operations. The emotional side of her mind decided that the suit didn't have any offensive weapons, which had been left out by Wade at the insistence of Kim, and did something about it by absorbing the pouch hanging on the right side of her suit and integrating all of the gadgets Wade had made into the suit proper. With both offensive and defensive systems ready and on-line the fully integrated Mark 3 Battle Suit awaited its mistress's commands.

Just down the hall Ron's Mystical Monkey Power was having an almost similar effect on its user. The MMP was different from the battle suit in several ways; it was a force of nature, the living example of the chaos of the universe. It also was, in its own way, intelligent. It was able to indirectly influence the wielder of the power in subtle ways. It was, by its very nature, destructive. Chaos seeks to destroy order whenever it finds it. It should be no surprise then that Ron's MMP was radiating from his body like a small blue sun, seeking out the ships computer systems and attacking them like a hungry Ron would a plate of nachos.

Kim and Ron began to wake up. Kim with a slight headache and a fully realized battle suit, possessing capabilities she wasn't fully aware of. Ron with a huge grin from a fading dream about Kim and a silk nightgown, his MMP racing through the computer systems of the large star ship on the microprocessor level rewriting code as it went.

And Sensei was correct. "The essence of magic is deceit."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zaratan's contest – cpneb**

Jason 'Zaratan' Jones managed to make it home in one piece after the long evening. He wasn't drunk, but tired. He'd had a long day, and the night out with Jurnee Jakes chasing Molson's was a long one. He had remembered that he needed to pick up some things at the store for his sweetheart, and he grinned as he placed the bag on the counter.

"Is that you, honey?" The muffled voice came though the bedroom door and he smiled.

"It's me," he replied, removing the rest of the items from the bag.

"Hurry up: I'm lonely," she purred, and Jason set a record time putting things away, making sure the exterior doors were locked, and headed into the bedroom. The move to Alberta had been a good idea, but the side benefits had been pure gold.

"Where are you, love?" he asked as he changed for bed.

"I'm in the bath, but I'll be out in a minute: go ahead and get under the covers, and I'll do some 'searching,'" She said in that tone of voice that Jason recognized (and loved) soooo well.

After Jason donned his PJs, he turned off the lights and executed a perfect submariner crash-dive under the covers. 'Search, and destroy' was one of his favorite games, and he grinned at the target he'd spotted on his long-range radar.

As he lifted his head slowly from under the covers, not unlike a periscope, he watched the door open, and the silhouette that graced the archway, backlit, was that of a goddess. He whistled approvingly, and she giggled as she turned off the bathroom light and climbed into bed. The curves on her body beckoned to him like a destroyer, ready to unleash it full load of depth charges on a sonar-targeted submarine, forcing it to surface for air and surrender.

She clicked on the bedside light and smiled, and her eyes danced their manic dance. "Thank you, my little Cuddle toy," and Jason screamed at DNAmy...

there were no survivors...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"And the winner is... **all three presenters leaned into the microphone and said at the same time…"Insert winner here."

"What?" Zaratan almost yelled from one side of the stage, again with more than a little bit of surprise and apprehension, and then KT, JA and whitem all looked at Z and gave him a toothy grin.

"Gotcha!" All three said at the same time, then turned back to the audience. Whitem gave a small nod at JA, who responded in kind, all behind KT's back where she couldn't see. JA then leaned into KT and whispered "On the count of three Dear Darling Daughter."

"One… Two… Three." As soon as JA said 'Three', both whitem and KT's father stepped back and stayed silent while KT, oblivious to what they were doing, was the sole voice that said **the winner of best comedy is** **KR vs. Kigo by MaceEcam**** AND ****Law and Disorder by MrDrP!"**

KT turned and gave a wicked smirk to the pair. Unknown to them Shego was standing right behind the two with glowing green hands.

All that could be heard throughout the auditorium was loud pair of…

"Eep's!"

Captain IT leaps to his feet, his face a mask of panic. "Mace won an award. Oh my... the apocalypse people, the apocalypse has arrived. Run... run for your very lives!" With a shriek he bolts from the room, leaving a bemused room to watch him go."

Jimmy Blamhammer walked out onto stage, looking intently at his PDA while he carried on a phone conversation with one of his fellow moguls.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" the director said into his phone as he approached the lectern. "Uh huh. Uh huh. NO WAY!" As he looked up, he surveyed the room, and said, "Look. I must go. Yeah, I'm at some awards ceremony and the way the people here are looking at me is freaking me out almost as much as the time Quinn decided to get in touch with his feelings."

Blamhammer ended the call, and then focusd on the audience. "I know you're all waiting for news on _Total Mayhem IV_, but you'll just have to keep waiting. Okay, I can tell you that I'm hoping to cast the Governator, but his agent is one-tough cookie. Fortunately, my man is even tougher."

Rufus, wearing aviator sunglasses and a very expensive tailored suit jumped out of Blamhammer pocket with a sheath of papers and a tiny cell phone. "Done!" he squeaked.

"You are AMAZING!" Blamhammer said. "Well, I guess that means we better start production." The mogul then took the proferred statuette. "On behalf of everyone involved with _Law and Disorder_, which I hope to make into a multi-billion dollar movie franchise complete with toys at Bueno Nacho, THANKS! You people are INCREDIBLE!" Blamhammer then looked at Rufus. "You ready to go?"

"Uh huh," the mole rat said, offering a paw's up.

"So am I," Blamhammer said. As if on cue, a large white Hummer limo barreled onto stage. "INCREDIBLE! I just love when they do that!" he said as he and Rufus climbed in and left the building.

The stage erupted in applause; however, after about half a minute people started realizing that Mace was nowhere to be seen. Whitem looked around, then glanced at Ja and Kt. "Do you see him?" They shook their heads no.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound coming from the ceiling. This was quickly followed by the sound of breaking wood and a scream; a moment later MaceEcam fell onto the stage.

"I'm ok!"

He quickly stood up and dusted himself off muttering about "substandard construction" and "cheap labor"

Kt glared at him suspiciously. "What were you doing up there?"

He glanced up at her and seemed to have noticed where he was. "Oh! I was uh…doing repairs? Yes! MaceCo is now in the…theater repair business."

"So you decided to do the work yourself"

"Well, I feel it's important to involve myself with the business…I'll just be going now." He turned and started walking quickly off the stage when Whitem caught him by the back of the neck. "You can't prove anything!"

"Dude, hold on. You won."

Mace paused. "I what now?"

"You won the Fannie for Best Comedy!"

"I-I did?"Mace's face split open in a wide grin. "I did! Oh man…"

"Here you go Mace" Ja said handing the trophy to him. He quickly walked over to the podium to begin his speech.

"I would first like to give thanks to Cody MacArthur Fett and Neo the Saiyan Angel for writing guest chapters for K/R vs Kigo. Which makes me wonder if VS would have been eligible for Best Writing Team." He glanced at Whitem for the answer, but Whitem just shrugged. Mace turned back to the podium to continue his impromptu speech. Before he could speak any further though, he heard a snap and looked down.

Oh oh. He forgot about the trap he was in the rafters laying…

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!" Mace screamed a moment later as he was flung through the air. There was a loud "Oof!" as he hit the wall in the back of the auditorium, followed a moment later by a weak "I'm ok!"

Jason moved quickly over to the sprawling writer. "Here, let me help you up." He didn't notice Mace struggling to get away from him.

Triaxx just pushed on with the show, making sure to stand away from where Mace had been standing. "Please welcome Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder with Ebony and Ivory."

_Ebony and Ivory  
Live together in perfect harmony  
Side by side on my __piano keyboard__  
Oh Lord, why don't we ? _

_We all know that people are the same  
wherever you go  
There's good and bad in everyone  
We learn to live, we learn to give each other  
What we need to survive  
Together alive_

_Ebony and Ivory  
Live together in perfect harmony  
Side by side on my piano keyboard  
Oh Lord, why don't we ?_

_Ebony, Ivory, living in perfect harmony  
Ebony, Ivory, ooh_

_We all know that people are the same  
wherever you go  
There's good and bad in everyone  
We learn to live, we learn to give each other  
What we need to survive  
Together alive_

_Ebony and Ivory  
Live together in perfect harmony  
Side by side on my piano keyboard  
Oh Lord, why don't we ?_

_Side by side on my piano keyboard  
Oh Lord, why don't we ?_

_Ebony, Ivory, living in perfect harmony  
Ebony, Ivory, living in perfect harmony  
Ebony, Ivory, living in perfect harmony..._


	19. Best Romance

Triaxx looked over at his co-host, before glancing over at Mace stumbling back to his seat. "Mace going to be all right?"

"Oh yeah." Jason just smiled broadly. "He's really a great guy. He doesn't even blame me or the show for his accident back there."

"Wait, people blame you for what happens here at the show?"

"Oh not all of them, but some do." Jason pulled a little tape recorder out of his pocket and held it out for Triaxx to see. "But the ones that don't blame me don't count against my insurance rates, which helps a lot."

Triaxx nodded at that. "Sounds good to me. Now let's welcome our next presenters, presenting the award for Best Romance, a loving couple in their own right, please welcome DNAmy and... umm... Monkey Fist."

DNAmy approached the stage rapidly to a smattering of applause, carrying the still petrified Monkey Fist under her arm. She took a moment to place him properly so that he was stable beside her before turning to the microphone.

"Oh Monty-kins, isn't this just wonderful? The two of us presenting this award together. Isn't it simply precious?"

Amy turned to Monkey Fist expecting an answer. As she turned to him so attentively, so too did a few others in the audience, wondering if he really would speak. But when the statue was silent for more than thirty seconds, all the attention turned back to Amy.

Amy was nodding her head, as if listening to the statue speak. When she spoke again, it startled more than a few people. "Oh of course silly. You know I'll always be your Amy Wamy."

Triaxx leaned in close to whisper to Jason. "I think she's got a few screws loose."

Jason just kept his gaze on her worriedly. "Was she ever that right in the head to begin with?"

Amy paid no attention to them though, still carrying on her 'conversation with Monkey Fist. "Of course Monty-kins, love such as ours is so very precious. That's why we are so pleased to present this award to someone who spread that very thing around for everyone to see. And the nominees for Bestest Romance story of the year are..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**1919 – MrDrP**

_Mim silently cursed herself. She looked at Jon, who now refused to make eye contact, and made a decision. She didn't know how he'd react, but at the moment, she didn't care – she knew she had to do this. She rose from her chair, moved her plate and silverware next to his, sat down and waved to the waiter, who approached. "Le Entrecot au deux et une bouteille du cabernet, s'il vouz plait," she said to the server who nodded, turned on his heel, and retreated to the kitchen._

"_What are you doing?" Jon asked._

"_We're having the entrecot and some wine," she said with determination._

"_I know that," he said acidly. "Looks like you want to feed the cripple."_

"_No," she retorted sharply. "I want to feed the man I love."_

_An almost palpable silence enveloped the table for what seemed ages._

_Mim knew she that she'd just been incredibly impetuous, that she and Jon had only just been reunited, that he might not reciprocate her feelings, and even if he did, it had been years since they'd seen each other, so much had happened in their lives, and they were no longer the two young people who knew each other in Colorado. Yet despite all that, she believed her declaration to be true and that it was one she had to make, consequences be damned._

"_D-did you just say you love me?" Jon finally stammered._

"_You heard me correctly, Jonathan Stoppable," Mim said._

"_B-But we only just … I mean, it's only been a couple of hours since … I, uh, … how could you love me? I, uh, well, uh, it seems kind of, well, sudden," he asked._

_Mim sighed. In all the years she'd fantasized about having this conversation, this was most definitely not how she had envisioned it unfolding. "Jonathan, I have loved you for the longest time and while this may seem an abrupt way to reveal my feelings for you, I believe fifteen years is time enough for a woman to wait to tell a man of her affections," she said, her voice a combination of excitement and tetchiness. "Now I'm going to help you enjoy this meal because as much as things have changed over the years, I am sure that you still love good food and I'm not going to let some … some … injury get in the way of you and a superior dinner."_

"_You love me?" he said, still finding it difficult to believe what he'd just heard._

"_Yes, I believe that is what I said," she said matter-of-factly as the waiter approached with the wine. Mim nodded to the man who uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses._

"_You - you've loved me for a long time?" Jon said._

"_Yes, but I won't for long if you keep repeating yourself," she said with a sly grin as she saw Jon's look of disbelief had changed into one of wonder._

"_Well," Jon said. "I guess can live with this."_

"_So," Mim said._

"_So?" Jon replied._

"_Do you have anything you wish to tell me?" she asked hopefully._

"_Yes," he said. "I think I should have ordered the coq a vin. I've always had a weakness for a good chicken dinner …"_

_Mim cocked an eyebrow._

"… _And I haven't stopped loving you since the African diamond heist."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Good Morning Kim Possible - Whitem **

That evening while watching television, Kim looked around at her family as they quietly watched a sitcom. She so desperately wanted to remember everything.

James was lying on the floor on his stomach, and the twins were sitting on the couch, looking like young ladies. Her and Ron were sitting together side by side on a Loveseat. Ron took Kim's hand and said, "Kim? What's going through your head right now?"

Kim just sat there staring at nothing while she spoke. "I… I can remember… everything that we did today. From waking up to the video, to the picnic this afternoon, to playing hopscotch just a few hours ago." She then turned and looked at Ron.

"I know you are my husband, and these are my children. Our children. Are you sure I won't remember any of this when I wake up in the morning? If that's really the case, then I never want to sleep again."

Ron pressed a palm to her face. "I'm so sorry Kim. None of this would be happening if… if I…" Kim brought a hand up and placed it on Ron's, while his thumb caressed her cheek.

"If there were any day that I would want to re-live over and over Ron… this would be that day."

"If you only knew how many times I heard you say that Kim…" A tear dropped onto his cheek.

"Ron… if there was anything that I always knew… that I always remembered… it's the fact that I have always…" She took a deep ragged breath, "Loved you."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long Strange Trip – Charlotte C**

"So…tomorrow…did you have any specific…plans?" There, now his voice sounded almost normal.

Where's he going with this? She wondered.

"Plans? Like what?" She asked, giving him an odd look.

"Well, I thought it might be nice…that is, maybe we could…well, room service is convenient and all, but…here we are in a big city, free to go wherever we please…" He fumbled for words, staring at the walls, the floor, the ceiling, as if he hoped to find a script there. "What I mean to say is…well, eventually it'll be dinner time and…maybe you might be…hungry?"

Comprehension began to creep into Shego's brain.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be hungry," she said; her voice was encouraging, but she refused to supply the words he was looking for.

"So…I wondered if, possibly, you might like to…go to dinner? With…me?" There went his voice again.

A smile tugged at the corners of Shego's mouth. "Why, Dr. D, are you asking me out? On a date?"

"Um…yes?" He said tentatively.

She allowed the smile to spread across her face. "I'd…like that."

He gave her a shy smile in return. He didn't know what else to say; apparently she didn't, either.

She just sat there, glancing at him occasionally, as if she was waiting for something. He smiled again.

Now what? He wondered.

What're ya waiting for? Kiss me already, she thought.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes, blazing emerald, were fierce and intense.

For an instant, he thought, I'm in over my head, and was flooded with panic, but then he remembered the feeling of her lips…that morning…and he pushed back his doubts.

All these new feelings, and all these desires he'd thought were long gone from his life, were unsettling. He'd given up on the idea of 'finding a nice girl,' as his mother said. Put it out of his mind; assumed it just wasn't something that was going to happen for him. And now…

He didn't falter, but met Shego's gaze steadily. She gave him a small, encouraging smile, never taking her eyes from his.

His eyes were black. She had never known anyone else with truly black eyes, and looking into them was like falling into a bottomless pit. She knew there was no hope of stopping herself, but she didn't want to.

He leaned forward; his lips barely brushed against hers at first.

He hesitated. Thoughts flew through his mind so quickly he couldn't process them. Some were trivial: Which way should I turn my head? I wish I had thought to go brush my teeth; Why is there a pigeon on the windowsill?

Others were important: What if she changes her mind? What if I change my mind? What if this doesn't work out and ruins everything? What if we go out and it's a disaster? What if she blasts me across the room? What if…

For a moment, he was almost paralyzed by the multitude of thoughts and doubts, but then Shego leaned forward and closed her eyes; he kissed her again, timidly at first. He felt her lips against his, kissing him back, and he discovered with relief that for the first time in his life, he didn't need to think at all.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**particles of hope – cpneb**

He waved his hand, starting the song that had floated to the top of his thoughts, and sang along with the orchestra:

_I remember all my life  
Raining down as cold as ice  
A shadow of a man  
A face through a window  
Crying in the night  
The night goes into_

_Morning, just another day  
Happy people pass my way…._

He stopped the music with another wave. Being male...well, as male as an Artificial Intelligence could be who had been initially created by Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load and subsequently enhanced by the Doctors Samuel Clemens Possible, Justine Leanne Flanner, and Vivian Francis Porter and the would-be doctors James Timothy Possible Jr., Timothy James Possible, and Olivia Alicia Roberts, he had passed every test of AI that had been published (and all that had not been published to which he had access). As a result of everything, he realized one day that he had passed all the tests, including all of important ones, but yet passing the most important and difficult test had was causing him the most pain of all:

Wade-A was lonely.

--

Logically, one would believe that the avatar of Dr Wade Agamemnon Load would never be lonely. It would appear to anyone, looking in on him, that he would _never_ have the time to be lonely. After all, he quite literally had his 'hands' full of 'work'.

He was responsible for all communications in and out of the Bunker facilities along with managing its main computer systems. He also managed all communications for both _**Blaze**_**IT!** Search and Rescue and _Team Possible_, and he had taken on the responsibilities of primary backup processes for all of Global Justice's considerable computer environment and network as well as working with Melisandretti Claremore and the Montana offices of DCI in their considerably successful efforts, to date, in drug interdiction.

However, logic would not or could not explain his reactions as he watched Kim, Joss, Sarah Best, and Olivia Roberts as they each grew older and became beautiful young women, each unique in her own way.

Logic could not explain his feelings for them, either.

And, logic could not explain why he had a picture of the now-forever 17-year-old Stephanie Watership, a young woman that he himself had neither meet nor even talked to, that was hanging in a place of honor in his study.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you see when you look at me – Star-Eva01**

What is it that you see when you look at me?

Do you see my love of you in my heart: is that what you see?

Do I look the same way I did that night so long ago?

That night you carried me across the threshold, and love showed.

On that night of magic and love that I hold to my heart so dear,

Wrapped in your arms and with your love, we both shed a tear.

Do you still see my hair that we used for a blanket late into the night?

Is that the image of me in your heart that you see when we turn off the lights?

What is it that you see when you look at me?

Am I a woman, a doctor, or a mother to you: tell me what you see?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was practically giddy by the time the clips were over. "Wasn't that the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?" She paused as her gaze took in her stone-cold boyfriend. "Yes, I agree. Now let's see who won this year." Amy took the envelope out of Monkey Fist's hand and tore it open. With a giggle, she leaned in close to the microphone. "**And the winner is... ****1919 – MrDrP!"**

The curtain parted and two figures in their late 30s wearing early decades of the 20th century dress emerged: Mim Possible and Jon Stoppable.

"I could definitely get used to this century," he said as he strode across the stage, munching on a taco. "The food is outstanding."

"It is a reassurance," she said, unable to suppress a fond smirk as she spoke, "that regardless of the year in which we find ourselves, you have your priorities."

"I sure do," he said, as he finished his food and wrapped his arm around her waist, "You and a good meal. There's nothing more that Jon Stoppable needs to be a happy man."

"I do think I shall keep you around," Mim said as they approached the lectern just in time for Jon's stomach to rumble. Mim snorted, kissed him on the cheek, then looked to the audience. "It is a wonderment that so many of you were captivated by our story, that you, dear readers, wished to know what became of Jon and me after _Rewriting History_ came to a close. Our thanks to all of you for joining us for our adventure in Paris."

"All I can say is 'What she said'," Jon added with a goofy grin. "We're glad you liked _1919_ so much."

"Well, shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the exit.

"Where you go, I go, Mim," Jon replied. Then his stomach rumbled again. "You think I can get another taco to go?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Mim arched an eyebrow and smiled. "I think that can be arranged," she said as she took his hand and led him off stage. "After all, I wouldn't want you to go adventuring on an empty stomach …"

Triaxx looked impressed as Mim and Jon walked away. "Time travelers... that's interesting."

Jason just shrugged. "Nahh, not really. I mean, dimensional alternates, talking rodents, magic... time travel seems pretty mundane in comparison. I mean, write now... we are in a FREAKIN' cartoon! Now THAT is impressive!"

"Umm..." Triaxx looked uncomfortable as he didn't really want to burst his co-hosts bubble. "We're not exactly IN a cartoon. I mean, this is just a written story BASED on a cartoon."

Jason just shrugged. "Eh, close enough. Now let's welcome our next performer, John Cale, with Paris 1919!"

_She makes me so unsure of myself  
Standing there but never talking sense  
Just a visitor you see  
So much wanting to be seen  
She'd open up the door and vaguely carry us away_

_It's the customary thing to say or do  
To a disappointed proud man in his grief  
And on fridays she'd be there  
And on wednesday not at all  
Just casually appearing from the clock across the hall_

_You're a ghost la la la  
You're a ghost  
I'm in the church and I've come  
To claim you with my iron drum  
La la la_

_The continent's just fallen in disgrace  
William william william rogers put it in it's place  
Blood and tears from old japan  
Caravans and lots of jam and maids of honor  
Singing crying singing tediously  
(les tuilleries -- instruments sans voix)_

_Efficiency efficiency they say  
Get to know the date and tell the time of day  
As the crowds begin complaining  
How the beaujolais is raining  
Down on darkened meetings on champs elysee _


	20. Best Action Adventure

"You know, I'm a little worried about this award."

Triaxx glanced over at his partner with concern. "NOW you show concern?"

"Well, it's just this is the award for Best Action/Adventure." Jason clutched at the podium with obvious tension. "I mean, if something bad is going to happen, this is usually the award for it."

Well then, let's get the presenters out here and get it over with. Presenting the award for Best Action/Adventure, please welcome Star_Eva and Joss Possible."

From the right side of the stage, a faint rumble could be heard followed just a second or two later by a light shinning on to the stage.

Then without warning, what appeared to be the world largest Motorcycle rolled onto the stage with two riders.

Once the bike came to a stop at center stage, both riders removed their helmets revealing the smiling face of Joss Possible and the slightly worried smile of Star.

"You did say you wanted me to take you for a ride Star," Joss said as she looked over her shoulder at Star with a bit of that sly "Possible" grin added to her smile.

Star, looking a little off balance looked back at Joss and answered, "Yes ma'am, I did. However, I'm pretty sure you know that little earlier excursion was not what I meant Joss."

Joss' smile changed into something more akin to an evil grin that would have looked more at home on Dr. Drakken or maybe Zorpox.

Then, affecting her best Southern Belle accent Joss replied with "Why I do declare Sir, I do believe you have me and my cousin confused."

Kim looked up from the table she was currently at and gave Joss a look that, if it came from Shego, would have made anyone check to insure that their Life insurance was paid up.

Without even noticing, Joss continued still speaking in a "southern belle" accent, "I would never take advantage of a true Gentleman that way. You did ask to go for a ride with little ol' me did you not? I was just fulfilling a Gentleman's request."

From his seat over near cpneb, Wade could be seen shaking his head as he covered his eyes with his hands.

From out of no where, a deep basso voice spoke up.

"**Joss had already requested and received clearance with the Middleton and Colorado State police departments earlier for authorization to take you on your earlier 190mph ride on Interstate 70. Per data stored in Warrior's database after accessing journals from Joss Possible and Kim Possible, there is a 98 percent chance that Joss has engaged in something called "Messing with your mind" in order to have you uneasy about the entrance you and Joss had talked about for announcing the nominations for this year's Fannie Award for Best Action\Adventure story. **

**Query Star: What is the ****significance of time spent in the "Bunker Workout Room"? There are a number of entries in both Kim Possible and Joss Possible's journals about time spent there with you. According to those entries, there is a 90 to 99 percent probability that both Kim and Joss have enjoyed their time there with you and would be most amendable to more time spent there with you."**

Joss' blush was only matched by the one that Kim was displaying. Both Wade and Ron could be seen giving them both a look that was a mix of "I understand but warned you, with you are so busted". However, the blush on Star's face turned his beard a red that hid the gray in it and turned it a shade of red that could match the red of both Kim and Joss.

"I think we better move on to the reason that we are here now Warrior, the awarding the Fannie to the best Action\Adventure story of 2008. And before you ask again, I'll try to explain it to you later Warrior. When it's just you and me ok?" Star managed to get out.

"**As you wish Star, I will await your reply."**

"An Action or Adventure story, by the title, is one that implies there will be some kind of action or adventure in it." Joss started, as she worked to get her blush under control.

Star continued by adding, "I could be something as big as a failed invasion and the battle that won, or something like taking a Sunday ride with a new friend."

"**The ****nominees for Best Action or Adventure," **Warrior said**, "for this year's Fannie award is…"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Friend in Darkness - Slyrr **

'And you think you can win?' Monkey Fist snarled. 'There is more to my power than you guess, Kim Possible!'

'And I know more about your power than _you_ guess.' she answered. 'Give it up, Monkey Fist. You can't beat me by yourself this time!'

Monkey Fist looked coldly at her. 'Perhaps you're right.' he said. Then he raised one hand and snapped his fingers, though the sound was more like two heavy stones grating and clunking against each other.

From around the rock where Monkey Fist was standing, on either side, several people stumped heavily forward until there was a group of about twenty standing between Kim and Monkey Fist. Kim and Wade stared in amazement. There were several men and women. All were dressed simply and all seemed to be forty years or older. There was even one that looked like a grandmother with a wooden cane.

But they were all made of stone. Their features were gray and rough, their eyes vacant and blank, their expressions flat and emotionless. Behind them, Monkey Fist was speaking, his voice full of triumphant amusement.

'What do you think of my new army?' he said, 'True, they're not monkey ninjas. In fact, they're quite rough around the edges. But I guarantee - they will _rock_ you!' Then looking down at the statues, he raised his voice. '_Destroy Kim Possible!'_

And they all charged forwards. Wade hastily drew back as the statues dogpiled on top of Kim, grappling and punching. But there was another flash of light and they were all hurled backwards as Kim's shield expanded. The statues rose and charged again, beating the shield with their fists, kicking and pushing.

Kim dropped the shield and in a blur of graceful motions, she dodged, weaved and twirled through their midst. The attackers smashed into each other, or were sent sliding as their own strikes missed. But again, they rose and attacked.

Monkey Fist was watching from his perch like an emperor spectating in a gladiatorial arena. Kim had blocked one statue's attack and was about to strike, her fist glowing blue. 'You asked what I've done with the residents of this town,' he said loudly. 'Before you do anything that might damage my army, you should know, they stand before you!'

Kim flinched, looking closer at the faces of her attackers. Among them, she could see now the same face in the photo she had studied on the flight over. The man they were searching for was attacking her with the others, but as a silent statue. She raised her shield just in time as a heavy blow struck from the side and sent her sprawling. She flipped and rose up again. The statues were slowly advancing, and Monkey Fist was still crowing triumphantly. 'They're unaware of pain of fear - you can't defeat them, Kim Possible! And even if you could, are you truly willing to destroy innocent lives to get to me?'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Checkout - JAKT **

The wind sang in her ears and pushed at her, and she swam in the air stream gracefully. Then, oddly, she thought of Ron and suddenly she lost the feel. She wavered, dipped, then pulled herself up sharply, tacking, searching for it. And cursing herself as she had to engage the pack's thrust. It had been so good before…did it have to end this way? She wanted this test flight to last forever, but it was no use. She'd lost the certainty of the wind's currents and the wind and she were no longer one.

She began to fly at cross-purposes to the storm, battling grimly, fighting until her muscles were strained and aching even with the jet pack assisting. She gained altitude now; once the feel of the wind left her she knew it was not safe to fly so near the water.

She was exhausted, tired of fighting the storm, when she caught sight of a small island and realized how far she had veered off course.

The island was nothing but a huge rock thrust up from the ocean depths. A crumbling tower of stones surrounded by an angry froth where the waters broke against its tall, sheer walls. In truth it really wasn't an island. It was more of a landmark, where nothing grew but pockets of green foliage brought by sea birds to make their nests in the few protected crevices and ledges. Here no ship could moor, or sophisticated aircraft do more than hover. It was only a dark stone lodge where one could stop and rest for but a moment.

Unknown up above, her BFBF had just leaped out of Dr. Director's helicopter. They had been tracking Kim's movements through the classified GPS signal locator in Kim's jet pack.

As Ron first went into freefall, his first sensation was one of the rain's coldness and thickness; he elegantly let gravity pull him forward as if through sand, due to the storms intensity. Around him the moisture was alive like a stinging high pressure spray penetrating his flight suit. He'd felt like his skin was being stabbed with hundreds of ice picks. He grunted in surprise and pushed against the pain. Then it happened…he felt a lightness he'd only experienced once before. He was suffused with radiance, as though his heart had begun spreading adrenalin through his veins. He felt a warmth generate from his heart like the sun burning through dense morning fog, and for a second time in his life he knew the descent of grace. He took breathless pleasure in how his body felt, as he moved in perfect synchrony with the wind, the rain, the lightning. He was impervious in his new found strength, his new perfected musculature, his airy, floating purposefulness.

As he extended his jet pack's wings he felt no fear at all and he knew he was safe. Through the last hundred feet he traveled through a final downpour and yet not a single drop of water touched him. And then he saw her and knew he had her back.

"Kim!"

She looked up as she heard the sound of her name and saw Ron diving on her from up above, laughing, his own jet pack and wings dark against the clouds. 'It is Ron, isn't it,' she quizzically asked herself? She couldn't really see his face since at the last possible moment she turned from him, banking slightly so they didn't collide, but if she did nothing it wouldn't have mattered for she felt the person was in complete control of their actions. As she slipped out from under the persons dive she knew it was him. It wasn't just a feeling, but was a knowledge as sure as the very air she breathed.

He chased her around the landmark, and for the moment, Kim again forgot that she was tired and aching, and lost herself in the sheer joy of flying with him. Time now lost its meaning as they joyfully embraced the air currents together, lost in the minutes that Kim never wanted to end.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission – CaptainKodak1**

As soon as Monkey Fist and Shego heard the horn they broke away from their fights leaving Kim and Ron standing alone in the middle of the room. They covered their ears for a moment as the horn reverberated inside the shrine. After the horn finished sounding they realized they were alone on the floor of the shrine, that the generator sounded like it was going to explode and that there was something in the shrine with them. Drakken hit the final switch and power cables arced across the room. The cables lit the room up as the arcing electricity traveled higher and higher into the room. A shape was illuminated. Monkey Fist leered as he spoke, his maniacal eyes gleaming in the arcing light of the room.

"Team Possible, meet the Gorilla God of Montigal."

Kim and Ron looked up to see a gigantic stone gorilla statue being illuminated by the light. The cables entered the statue at various points and suddenly the statue seemed to glow. It's eyes opened to reveal an orange light burning from within. The head moved and the eyes focused on Kim and Ron. They looked at each other.

"OHHHH snap."

They dove in different directions as the stone sword of the gorilla smashed to the floor. The gorilla roared and turned to face Kim. She dodged the sword twice as the creature swung at her. Bounding of the wall she was able to dodge the sword a third time.

"Hey hard head. Over here."

A steel spear flew across the room to bounce off the head of the gorilla god. It spun to see Ron standing on the balcony level waving at it.

"We need to talk about your people skills."

Roaring it stepped over to Ron raising it's sword. There was a pop and a whir as Kim's grapple wrapped itself around the tip of the sword. She tied the line off around a pillar before the gorilla god completed it's swing. The sword snapped to a stop. The momentum of the swing pulled the gorilla god off balance and it crashed to the floor.

Kim quickly reloaded and fired again, swinging herself over to Ron. She grabbed him as he turned to face her.

"Ron we need to find a way to stop this thing."

Ron held on to Kim as he watched the gorilla god try and untangle it's sword and to stand up.

"Kim I have an idea but you need to let me take the lead on this one."

Kim stopped and stared at Ron.

"Ron now is not the time to try something."

Ron reached up to touch her face.

"KP, trust me."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment then it felt like someone was watching them. They turned to see the face of the gorilla god just feet away staring at them. It screamed into their faces causing their hair to fly all around their heads. Kim turned to the gorilla and kicked it in the nose.

"Hey, it's couple moment. Back off."

Kim turned and smiled at Ron. Her eyes told him the answer. They just stood there and stared at each other a moment. Kim stepped over and placed her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"I have always trusted you."

Ron reached up and touched her cheek when Monkey Fist's voice rang out into the darkness.

"FINISH THEM YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Kim and Ron glanced to the side as the gorilla god raised it's sword. Ron turned to look at Kim.

"KP, remember the experiment we had to do in science class for Mr. Barkin. Your brothers sabotaged it and we had to do something before Mr. Barkin fried himself."

Kim's eyes opened wide and a wicked smile crossed her face. She looked around the room and saw part of their plan. Ron nodded to their feet where Kim saw the rest of his plan. He jumped on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then somersaulted out of the way of the gorilla's sword. Ron ducked under the sword and grabbed the objects that were lying at his feet. He rolled forward and jumped down to the floor, running between the stone god's legs he reached the place where Kim waited for him.

She handed him one of the the power cable she had snatched to the floor. Taking her laser lipstick she welded the ends of the cable to the two iron spears that Ron had in his hands. As the stone gorillas turned to face then he hid behind one of the pillars. Kim started to bound back and forth around the room. The stone gorilla swiped at her but continued to miss. With a final leap she landed on it's hunched back. This was the moment Ron had been waiting for. Stepping from around the pillar, he hurled the spear at Kim where she snatched it out of the air. Turning it in her hand she impaled the gorilla in one of the seams at it's neck.

Roaring it swatted at her with it's free hand. Kim tried to jump out of the way but caught a glancing blow that spun her off it's back into the darkness behind it. Ron knew he didn't have time to check on her. He had to finish his part of the plan. Running to the center of the shrine, he mounted the pad where the stone god had stood. Beneath it was the bare ground exposed when it started to move. He turned to the stone gorilla as it approached.

"Hey ugly, you know I learned something about being safe around electricity. That is to ground all your power lines."

He raised the spear in the air and drove it into the damp earth.

Monkey Fist screamed " NOOOOOOoooooo"

Ron was blasted clear of the spear as the electricity drained from the stone god. Sparks flew from it's joints as it went rigid. It stood swaying above Ron with it's sword raised. Then with infinite slowness toppled to the side and smashed to pieces.

Shego slapped her hand to her face.

"Oh well, they did it again. Drakken I think we need to make ourselves scarce."

Monkey Fist nodded.

"I do agree, he who runs away lives to fight another day and I plan to run as hard as I can."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Most Wanted - Sobriety **

The redhead suddenly smiled. She brought her right arm up and fired the grapple gun directly into the wall behind her, then ran forward, letting the cable play out as she moved. A strong thrust of her legs, and she somersaulted right onto the back of one of the five droids. The robot's manipulator arms immediately reached for her, but the redhead was too fast.

She looped the grapple gun's cable around the droid's useless, diversionary head, hooking the gun itself into a rudimentary knot. Then she kicked herself clear of the droid.

And as she did so, her finger brushed the 'cable retract' button on the gun. The grapple's motor immediately spun into action.

Off balance from the force of Kim's kick, the droid was yanked off its feet. It staggered back several paces, then plunged through the hole they'd blasted to come up to this level. The sudden extra strain ripped the grapple from the wall, and the droid plummeted down, crashing through level after level of the Facility.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****A Friend in Darkness – Slyrr!"**

Monkey Fist strode regally up the aisle and onto the stage. With a swift nod, he took the statuette from Star Eva and Joss before taking his place at the podium and looking out over the crowd.

'First - let me commend all of you,' he began. 'You have chosen a story which features _me,_ Lord Monkey Fist, for the Best Action and Adventure tale. This shows that you are all possessed of extraordinary judgment, taste and intelligence. Good for you.'

Kim and Ron rolled their eyes. 'I take it back.' Kim muttered. 'I'd rather see Grimm back on stage accepting the award instead of _him_.'

'Bad road....' Ron said, unable to supress a shudder of distaste. 'Bad road, bad road, bad road....'

'To the gallant losers, Captainkodak1, Sobriety and JAKT - if those _are_ your real names - I offer my sincerest condolences and assure you that even though this tale came off the victor, your own tales were certainly worthy competition. No need for bitter tears, eh what?' The competing authors' smiles became a bit hitched and their eyebrows knitted slightly.

'I wish also to thank master 'Zaratan' for hosting this event and to Slyrr for writing a tale which allowed me to show my great powers without making me a laughing stock.' Monkey Fist glared at Steve Loter, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle with resentment. 'And may I add that I was grateful for the chance to appear in a tale without being saddled with that horrible DNAmy woman.'

DNAmy was smiling at the people seated next to her. 'Oh he doesn't _mean_ that!' she said with her normal blind cheerfulness. 'My little honey-monkey just loves playing games!' She patted the hand of the petrified Monkey Fist seated beside her.

Monkey Fist grimaced behind the podium, but made no other sign he had heard her. '_A Friend in Darkness_ still has several more chapters, and I understand there are many upcoming events which will expand on my greatness and glory, raising me to even greater heights of majesty and wonder! I don't doubt that my place as the ultimate monkey master will be etched in stone for future generations to marvel and gape at in astonishment of my legendary power! My matchless skill and wisdom will shine forth across the ages like a beacon, bringing future generations to their knees as they gaze in wonder on my awesome visage....!'

Monkey Fist's face took on a faraway look as his voice rose higher. His hand clutched tight around the Fannie award and he held it aloft like scepter, a mad smile splaying across his lips. Anabri stepped forward uncomfortably, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently.

'Okayyyy....' she said. 'Well, I think that's about all we have time for...'

But Monkey Fist shrugged her off. 'Yes!' he shouted. 'Ultimate Monkey Power and world domination will be mine! My enemies will grovel eternally at my feet! Honor - glory! And power beyond anyone's wildest dreams! It will all be _mine,_ and mine alone!!'

Joss sighed and nodded to one of the security guards behind the curtains off stage. She pulled Anabri back and the guard took out a tranquilizer gun. The dart hissed across the stage with a loud _phut_ and stuck deep in Monkey Fist's shoulder, but he was raving so energetically that he didn't seem to feel it.

'Kim Possible thought she could defeat me - the buffoon thought he was a match for me! But they will soon be laid low before my mighty power and the entire world will be... will be.... miiiiaauuuhhh uhhhhn....'

The tranquilizer took hold and he swayed and tottered before falling to the stage with a thud, the Fannie statuette still clutched in his long-fingered hand. He was still smiling maniacially, his eyes open but glazed, a trickle of drool oozing down his chin. Grimm and Rhonda shook their heads and Slyrr looked a little embarrassed. 'He promised he'd _behave..._' he said sheepishly.

Two burly, black suited ushers rushed onto the stage, siezed Monkey Fist one by each ankle and proceeded to drag him offstage, making a slight squealing sound as he was pulled across the polished marble platform, still raving even while unconscious.

'Deshtroy you... Kim Poshible..... buffoon.... no match for... ultimate... monkey mashter..!'

Anabri took Monkey Fist's place behind the podium, looking relieved. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Monkey Fist has left the building.'

The audience broke out into wild cheers as Monkey Fist was dragged out of view behind the stage curtains

Jason grinned as they dragged Monkey Fist away. "You know, I think I prefer the petrified version better. Alternate reality duplicates just get so full of themselves."

Triaxx nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but at least nothing bad happened, did it."

Jason's smile got brighter. "Yeah, that's true."

"Well then, let's bring out our next performer, please welcome Cascada with _Ready For Love."_

_You took a piece of my heart,_

_I never thought that this could fall apart_

_You said you fell in love,_

_And this was more than I had ever been afraid of_

_Another life -_

_Another happy ending cuts like knife,_

_Another place, another time..._

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine..._

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up_

_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

_Ready for love ..._

_How can it be that you're ready for love?....._

_Time will tell -_

_A single day could help me break this spell,_

_Don't want to be alone -_

_When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come?_

_Another boy, another life - _

_Another happy ending, and I'll be alive_

_Another place, another time - _

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine..._

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up_

_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided_

_How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

_How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

_How can it be that you're ready for love ...?_


	21. Best Drama

**Sunday, May 17****th****, 2009**

**9:15 P.M. **

**The Fourth Annual Fannie Awards Show**

"Welcome Back!" Jason said with fake enthusiasm as he struggled to forget the previous presenters shenanigans while praying for a normal presentation, "For those of you who just tuned back in from the commercial break we are still looking for The Real Sidekick and Zita Flores," he paused and he heard a dull murmur hanging over the audience, "People please," he shouted, the enthusiasm gone, instead replaced with a tiny bit of hysteria, "look around and see if you can find either person."

_See if I ever join the Clergy_, he thought bitterly as no one could find either presenter.

The audience members looked at each other in confusion, "Is the man serious?" Drakken asked Shego in disbelief, "You can't just lose your presenters."

At another table Waveform was speaking in a hushed tone to Monique, "I thought you saw them arrive."

Monique shook her head, "No," she corrected in an equally hushed tone, "I said that I couldn't wait to see Zita arrive," she saw the guests at her table look at her questioningly,

"Zita, Tara, Yori and Me, we all went shopping for our dresses together."

"Oh, what's it look like?" Ann Possible asked from two tables over.

"Well," Tara began, "It's a dark violet dress with silver sequins and a lace boa-"

"-Silver heels and a pair of glasses. Just for that, how do you say?" Yori said from three tables away, "that appeal," she leaned in close and her table leaned in as well,

"Supposedly The Real Sidekick has a thing for glasses."

"So we have no idea if they even showed up tonight?" Joss Possible asked Star-Eva01.

Backstage Jason was in that tiny stage between complete hysteria and total meltdown, "It's the second time," he muttered to himself as his eye twitched nervously, "He's done this for the second time now and this time, not even Zita is here."

"Does anyone have his number?" Marcella asked Thomas Lindquist, "We can give Sidekick a call," she thought for a second, "How about if we call Zita?"

The backstage was quickly descending into chaos as the presenters lined up waiting for their moment in the spotlight, "Mein Fuhrer," a short and high pitched voice interrupted Jason's thoughts. All of which involved different ways of killing The Real Sidekick and leaving his body for the birds to find.

"Dementor, you know I hate it when you call anyone that," Jason said quickly, "too many bad memories."

Dementor looked offended, "Surely after last year you vill have forgiven..."

Jason zoned out and looked across the darkened room where the attendees were getting restless. His eyes danced across the room until he finally found the one person who could help him. No words were exchanged, but a deep understanding was felt between the two of them and after a second of locked eyes, Ran Hakubi nodded and got up from his table.

Walking briskly towards the back of the room, he pulled out a cellphone and punched in a number that he had been given long ago by Wade.

"Sidekick," he muttered as he entered the lobby, "You're either the luckiest SOB on the planet," he paused as the line began ringing, "or you're the deadest."

**Sunday, May 17****th****, 2009**

**9:27 P.M.**

**Everlot Server 155 "The Hell-Fire Mines"**

**Tiny Back Room**

The Real Sidekick was never a leader. His name alone expressed that. The Real _Sidekick_ was a dead giveaway as to his personality. While most writers in the Kim Possible fandom gave themselves elaborate names that started with something grand like Captain or Commander, The Real Sidekick had bucked tradition and made it very clear that he was willing to play second fiddle to someone else. All of this was to say that The Real Sidekick had no idea why his Everlot guild had elected him the guild leader when they entered the Hell-Fire Mines.

"I mean seriously Zita," he said as he hefted a large timber and leaned it against the door. Stepping back to admire his work, he was nearly hit in the head by Zita and Malcolm Neevious, both of who were hefting a large stone statue and leaning it against the same door, "Why would you all elect me as the guild leader just as we're about to enter these God forsaken mines?" Sidekick complained as he ducked away to find more items to make a makeshift barrier.

"Lighten up Sidekick," Malcolm said, "What makes you think these mines are God forsaken?"

Sidekick shot him an angry look, "Because they're called 'The Hell-Fire mines," he took a deep breath as Zita helped him balance a heavy stone next to the door, "And I don't think that name suggests ponies and puppies as the principal people in this place."

"Great use of alliteration," Zita commented as she took a deep breath and heard a goblin from far off scream a warning, "but why did you drag us in here?"

"I didn't I just took a vote and you all said that you wanted to get the armor in these mines," Sidekick explained as he heard a goblin's return cry, "And I'm not the one," he shot a glance at Zita, "Who lit up a fireball in the goblin's kitchen."

Zita raised a hand with her middle finger extended, "Really not the time Sidekick," she nodded towards the door, "How many are out there do you think?

There was a slit in the door that time had rotted out and The Real Sidekick peaked through the hole to look at approaching horde. He stared for several seconds before turning back to the group.

"Well?" asked Malcolm, "Did you see any?"

It looked like The Real Sidekick was fighting the urge to cry so instead he just nodded, "yes."

"How many?" Zita asked anxiously.

"Lots," he answered as his voice cracked, "and they brought a cave troll."

Now it was Zita's turn to fight the urge to cry, "Are you sure?"

**BOOM**

The door to their tiny sanctuary shook in protest as a large hammer blow from outside slammed against the door, "Fairly certain," Sidekick replied as he pulled his sword out and backed up a few steps, "Whatever happens..." he tried to think of something heroic to say, "whatever happens, try to keep me alive."

Zita appeared at his side as she drew her sword, "So you can respawn us?"

**BOOM**

He shook his head as the door shook again, "No, I just don't want to die."

Zita groaned as the door fell forward and with a shout of defiance, The Real Sidekick led the guild into battle.

**Riiing**

"Sidekick, did you turn off your cell phone?" Zita asked angrily as she struck a goblin in half, "This is our last chance to play together before the Fannies tomorrow and I need the armor in this mine."

The Real Sidekick sat back in his chair and looked around his messy apartment for his phone, "Zita?"

She looked up from her spot by his table and hissed angrily as her Fire Elf jumped on the Cave Troll's back, "What?!"

"Is my phone over there?" he knocked over a few magazines by his T.V. as the phone continued to ring.

**Riiing**

The Real Sidekick spun around mid-stride and tossed aside a blanket on his couch and there it was, his old battered cellphone that had been dropped in soup, run over by a car and on three separate occasions, put in the washing machine by accident. The sheer fact that it still ran spoke wonders about the construction but none of that mattered as he checked the cracked screen for the name.

_Unknown Caller_

With a shrug, Sidekick opened his phone and asked, "Hello?"

In the lobby of the theater, Ran Hakubi spun around with the phone to his ear, "Sidekick, the only acceptable reason that you're not here is that Zita is letting you do something to her that our younger readers shouldn't be reading yet."

In his apartment, The Real Sidekick kicked aside an empty pizza box, "Ran? Is that you? We talked last Saturday..." he paused before adding hesitantly, "and how did you get this number?" he thought for a second, "It was MaceEcam wasn't it?"

"That's not important right now," Ran said distractedly as he heard the doors to the amphitheater open and out stalked Kim, "where are you two?" Ran asked the phone.

The Real Sidekick looked around in confusion, "Zita and I are back at my place, we have the guild assembled and we're going to-"

Ran slammed a hand against his forehead, "You mean to tell me that Zita doesn't have you tied to a bed right now and she's riding you like a rented mule?"

Kim looked around for the author of that comment and seeing Ran walked towards him, purpose and determination floating around her as if they were her personal shoulder angels.

"Dude Sidekick," Ran said, "It's the Fannie Awards tonight-"

"Really?" Sidekick said in disbelief, "Zita and I could have sworn that they were scheduled for tomorrow."

"No idiot," Ran hissed, "Tomorrow is Monday and can you name an awards show that happens on Monday night?"

"The Teen Choice Awards?" came the reply.

Ran ignored the comment and continued, "Look, everyone here is waiting for you two to show up and present."

The Real Sidekick cradled the phone in his ear as he pulled open a pizza box with an old slice of pizza, sniffing it hesitantly he shrugged and took a bite from the cold slice, "I'm presenting what now?"

"Are you on drugs?" came the reply.

"Only doctor medication and what the nice man on the corner will sell me," Sidekick replied as he took a drink from a half empty can of soda.

Ran closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, "You're insane, you know that?"

"That's what three ex-girlfriends tell me everyday," Sidekick said with an insane laugh. Zita looked up and the Sidekick mouthed _Ran Hakubi._

She nodded and went back to fighting the goblins, "Well can't you present?" the Sidekick asked distractedly, unaware of Kim's approach to Ran.

"No," Ran hissed, terror starting to grip his body as he felt the air freeze with Kim's approach, "I'm already doing the Best Story Overall."

In his apartment Sidekick nodded and groaned, "That's right...well what about CaptainKodak1? He's gotta be free for the night."

"What are you kidding?" Ran asked in disbelief as he slapped his hand against his forehead, "The Captain is doing Best Novel Sized."

As she stalked towards the sweating form of Ran Hakubi, Kim noticed him growing tenser by the moment, and seeing him by the phone she could only vaguely pick up tiny bits of the conversation.

"No, JAKT is doing comedy...yes I know that's usually my gig but they beat me to it this year...what?!" she saw him stop pacing in disbelief, "No you can't send an O.C. to present, wait who is it?...Absolutely not...I know he's popular but he belongs to Slyrr and besides the fact that you and Zita both signed up for this, his story is up for best Drama...Yes, it's a conflict of interest...Sidekick I swear if you..." Kim saw his face contort from anger to rage, back to anger and then to despair before transforming to homicidal anger, "No I will not ask Zaratan to present your award. He's already put this thing together using shoe string and an empty paper bag...No he's not McGyver...What?!" in Kim's eyes Ran looked beyond angry as he shouted, "No I don't know where Richard Dean Anderson is!"

"Is that Sidekick?" she asked angrily when she finally made it to Ran.

"Oh crap," Ran breathed without turning to face her, "You pissed off Kim."

In his apartment, for the first time in his life, The Real Sidekick felt a deep fear that no one had felt since the formation of the universe.

"Run Sidekick," Ran hissed as Kim pulled the phone from his hand, "Oh-ok Kim you can have my phone."

Ran Hakubi pulled a flask from his pocket as Kim held the phone up to her ear and he said a prayer for the Sidekick as he drank to his memory.

Sidekick gulped loudly as Kim spoke in a deceptively calm tone, "Real, are you here?" she paused, "lie if you have to."

The Real Sidekick tried to speak confidently but his voice cracked in terror. Kim Possible was mad at him and he had a vague semblance as to why, "Hi," he cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice deep, "Hello Kim."

"Sidekick, it's the Fourth Annual Fannies and the presenter for the Best Drama is supposed to be here," she could almost hear Sidekick' heart stop over the phone.

"That's tonight?" he said, the cracking had returned.

"Yes," she said in a tone that scared the daylights out of him, "You and Zita both signed up to present and yet, you're not here."

The blood in Sidekick' veins froze over at her tone and he struggled to get Zita's attention, "I-I-I can explain-" he stammered.

"Ran was right," Kim said calmly, "Zita had better have you handcuffed to a bed and doing something to you that would make all this worth it. Because if it's not..." she let that statement hang in the air.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he said, his mouth dry to speak.

"Good," she whispered, "because Shego and I have a little bet going," she could hear Sidekick and Zita scrambling for keys, "you see Shego said that you wouldn't show," in his apartment, The Real Sidekick and Zita threw on their coats and ran for the door, "I had faith in you and that you'd show up to present the award," she heard a door slam over the phone, "If I don't see you here in ten minutes, I'm taking what I'd pay Shego out of your precious car and then shoving said pieces in uncomfortable places. Understand?"

The Real Sidekick didn't answer but instead flipped his phone shut as he and Zita sprinted from his apartment and made their way to the street where The Real Sidekick's car was parked.

**Sunday, May 17****th****, 2009**

**9:45 P.M.**

**7 Blocks from The Fannie Awards**

A blue Mazda RX8 drove erratically through semi-empty streets of Middleton, it's driver not caring if it endangered any vehicles around them. Inside the two occupants bickered like an old married couple with neither of them caring if they died, in fact death would please them both as they wouldn't have to face the wrath of Kim.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Zita asked as she and The Real Sidekick zoomed through the semi-empty streets, "And where did you get the money for this? I mean you live in a crap apartment so how did you afford this?"

"Zita," Sidekick said tersely as he shifted and blew past a stop sign without slowing down, "California stop," he muttered as they swerved around a Volkswagen beetle, "Zita, I'm already red lining the engine as it is. If I go any faster, I'll destroy this car," an expletive tore from his mouth and echoed around the car's interior as an old man wearing a hat merged into their lane without signaling, "In regards to your second question, I bought this car long ago and will not sell it for anything."

"And if we're late, Kim will destroy us," Zita countered, "she'll turn us into very tiny bits, then she'll mail the pieces to different corners of the world. Probably in small packages."

"You know, we're probably going to laugh about this later," he forced a laugh but the glare from Zita caused the laugh to die and the interior of the car to freeze over, "Screw this," he shifted again and ducked into another lane, cutting off another car before punching through a red light.

The cut off car slowed suddenly as the Mazda ducked in front of it and with a grin, the two police officers inside fastened their seat belts and switched on the siren, "And I thought we weren't going to have any excitement tonight," the driver said.

"Seriously Tam," his partner said, "I thought something like this would happen with all the KP authors in town."

The driver looked at his partner and smiled, "Scarlet, call in for backup, something tells me that he's not going to be slowing down anytime soon."

**Sunday, May 17****th****, 2009**

**9:53 P.M.**

**2 Blocks from The Fannie Awards**

"Sidekick," Zita groaned, her head in her hands, "Pull over, there's cops behind you."

The Real Sidekick glanced at his dashboard GPS and shook his head, "The awards show is just ahead," he grinned, "we can make it."

Before Zita could say anything, Sidekick had pressed his foot against the gas pedal and the Mazda flew ahead of the pursuit, "We're going to die tonight, aren't we?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied, "We're going to present."

Zita was silent as she watched the pursuing cop car multiply into eight more police cars, seven firetrucks, four S.W.A.T. team vans, and several national guardsmen trucks, "Sidekick?"

"Yeah I see them," he replied.

"That's actually not what I was talking about," she said as the cars continued to multiply, "I'm just wondering..." she was silent, "we're presenting the award for best drama right?"

Sidekick checked his mirrors and nodded, "Yeah."

"So why does it feel like we're doing a lead-in for the Best Action story," she said, "I mean we start off with a fight in the mines that feels like something out of Lord of the Rings-"

"Those movies were dramas," Sidekick interrupted.

"But then we get to a point where we have to drive madly across town with a police chase?" she turned to stare at him, "What's next? We're going to be arrested at the awards show?"

The Real Sidekick shook his head as a light from overhead helicopters shone on them, "No way, Dr. Director owes me a few favors. She'll get me out of jail time."

"Didn't you kill her off in two of your stories and make her a villain in three of them?" Zita asked.

The car was silent, "Technically she wasn't a villain in Middleton Falls-"

"She tried to shoot- TURN!" she screamed as the car arrived at the theater.

Sidekick cranked the wheel to the left and the car screeched into a turn along the pavement but it was all for naught as the car's tires pushed against the curb and flipped the car into the air where it spiraled and crashed through the empty grandstands and barreled through the lobby doors. The car slammed through the lobby doors like they were made of tissue paper and here did the airbags deploy. The car continued to slide across the carpeted floor towards the theater. Friction pulling at the car finally caused the car to slow and come to a stop upside down in the center of the lobby.

Kim and Ran both stared at the torn up lobby and the car that had shut off and had a back wheel spinning crazily and they stared at the car in shock as Sidekick and Zita struggled to pull themselves from the wreckage. Finally, the two presenters removed their seat belts and clambered out of the wrecked car with all the grace of a dying cow.

Standing to his feet, The Real Sidekick pulled his torn coat from the wreckage and draped it over his shoulders. Cracking his neck he stumbled over to Ran and pulled the flask from his coat pocket, "Cheers mate," he said drunkenly as he and Zita both stumbled past the still silent observers and into the amphitheater. As they opened the door, The Real Sidekick tossed the now empty flask to the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Ahh, the good stuff."

As the two stumbled past the tables, bloodied and bruised with pieces of glass in their hair, the crowds murmuring over that sudden noise died at the sight of them and in their absence the sound of converging sirens echoed through the crowd, but this didn't stop the two on their forced march.

The Real Sidekick was limping as he had an enormous cut running down his leg and a slice above his right eye. His red T-Shirt was literally hanging on his body by nothing more than a couple of threads and his shoes left behind a blood trail as he hobbled through the attendees. Zita stumbled along, clutching her arm and muttering Spanish obscenities to herself. Her purple shirt was now torn along the sleeve and her jeans were covered in engine grease and to call her hair a lost cause would be an insult to lost causes.

They finally made it to the stage and after a short climb, The Real Sidekick pulled a tattered envelope from his torn coat and with a hoarse voice he spoke into the microphone, "Good evening," he coughed weakly and spat a tooth out onto the stage. Wiping his mouth The Real Sidekick continued as countless laser pointers suddenly appeared on his and Zita's bodies, "Sorry that we're late," he hacked again as Zita, still clutching her arm took over, "The nominees for the Best Drama are... "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Christmas Sitch – JAKT**

It wasn't until I glanced down at Betty's hands that I knew.

She had her palms pressed against his left side. I saw the blood soaking his shirt and seeping out from between her fingers. Neither Will nor Betty had coats, but I was wearing my field vest. I took it off and folded it several times to form a makeshift pressure bandage. I started to put it over Betty's hands with the intention of holding it there myself, but she kept shaking her head.

"No, Kim, I'll do it. I'll do it. Kim, talk to Ron. Talk to him!"

Finally, I let her take it. It wasn't until much later that Betty told me she wouldn't let me hold the bandage myself for fear that, if Ron bled to death on that warehouse floor, I would somehow hold myself responsible. I don't know if she's right about that or not. I try not to think about it much. The whole situation was a nightmare. I don't need any false scenarios added to my memories of that day.

Will got up and ran outside to their GJ vehicle. He came back with a blanket and first aid kit. I felt a little better once Ron's lower half was covered with the blanket. I had no doubt he was in shock. He was pale and his breathing was rapid and shallow. I had seen enough wounds on our missions to know this one was bad, real bad. I had noticed a visible change in his coloring and breathing in just the 70 seconds it took Will to get the kit and blanket and come back. Ron seemed to be getting whiter and whiter. I was scared he'd bleed to death before help ever arrived. Betty finally broke into my numb thoughts by shouting.

"Talk to Ron, Kim….

"**DAMN IT**, Kim, talk to him!"

At the time, it seemed like I was in a film being played in slow motion. I was only acting, not reacting. I didn't even have the presence of mind to wonder why it was so important to Betty that I talk to someone who was obviously unconscious. Weeks later, I would recall her telling me to do this, and then remembered having read somewhere that doctors think even patients in deep comas can hear what the people around them were saying. I guess Betty must have read the same article. Betty must have also thought that Ron hearing my voice would help keep him here with us...with me.

Anyway, I finally did as she told me. I bent close to Ron's left ear and put my hand on his head. "Hang on, Ron. Hang on. Help is on the way. Everything's gonna be alright. Just hang on."

I said those few phrases over and over. I looked down his body to see blood staining my mission vest and heard his breathing become more ragged. Suddenly it was as if a switch had been flipped inside me and I started yelling.

"**RON! **

"**Don't you dare give up on me here! **

"**DO YOU HEAR ME RON? **

"**DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! **

"**I'm telling you, you'd better hang on!" **

I must have sounded furious, and in some ways, I guess I was:

Furious at the thought that he might die in a stinkin' warehouse, getting hit by shrapnel from an exploding cylinder, and that he might never regain consciousness.

Furious at the thought that he might die without him knowing I was there with him, without him hearing me say good bye, without him hearing me say all the things that should be said to the man I love.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Police Officers advanced on the stage but a warning hand from Betty stopped them and they waited awkwardly. The Officers parted as Officer Hobble approached her and for several seconds there was hushed whispering between the two of them.

"I wanted to play Everlot tonight," Zita hissed on stage.

"Oh we were going to get killed anyways," The Real Sidekick whispered weakly before addressing the audience, "The Second Nominee is..."

**A Friend in Darkness - Slyrr **

Kim walked forward and gently led Jade down from her chair. She was sobbing, blindly stumbling as Kim pulled her next to Wade. Wade looked utterly terrified as Jade collapsed onto his shoulder, bawling uncontrollably. 'Kim!' he said helplessly. 'She's a _villain_! And she's _crying_! What the heck am I supposed to _do_?'

'_Comfort_ her!' Kim whispered.

'Um... there, there.' said Wade, stiffly patting Jade's shoulder while she cried. 'There, there, there, there....'

Jade paused, and there was a heavy sniffling, followed by the rather wet sound of nose being blown. 'Aw, _jeez_!' said Wade, looking over his shoulder with revulsion.

And as Kim stood in front of him, Grimm renewed his straining against the harness. Kim could hear them creaking, but they seemed to be holding. Grimm's left hand punched out, but halted because of the shackles. He kept his fist held out, half looking as if he were trying to strike her, half as if he was deliberately holding out his hand for her.

She held the screwdriver firmly, her hands lowered to the shackles which held his left arm. On the back of his hand, the three characters showed faintly against his stone skin. This would either bring Grimm back, or be her final revenge on him. She had wanted to hurt him after their fight. But now she wished she was a thousand miles away, and she couldn't stop herself from remembering their first encounter in Stafford Base.

_'Who are you?' Kim asked, staring at the newcomer._

_'Grimm.' he said, smiling broadly. 'Grimm Probable.'_

She reached down, planted the blade, and gouged the screwdriver with all her strength across the _Aleph_ symbol. The tiny groove left by the screwdriver over the letter obscured its shape, and at once all three symbols began to glow with a faint yellow light. The light faded, and then it was as if the signs were composed of a substance that was burning away. Smoke rose in snake-like tendrils from his hand. Grimm let out a terrible scream and Jade bit her knuckles. The stone on him seemed to be dissolving, melting away like a layer of ice.

Grimm collapsed within the restraining harness, breathing heavily. Jade was staring at him and trembling. For some time, there was silence. Then Grimm slowly raised his head, looking around until his eyes fell on Kim.

'So... I _owe_ you one?' he said, staring at her and gritting his teeth.

Kim stared back at him, 'Yeah.' she said quietly.

Grimm sighed and shook his head. 'That _tanks_....' he said, and then he fell unconscious.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Real Sidekick looked back from the video screen showing the scene and smiled as Zita took over.

"I just want to go on the record by saying that I was just playing Everlot tonight. He was the one who forgot the show was tonight," she sniffed and held a finger up to her nose. It came back bloody, "great a bloody nose on top of this."

She sighed, "And the Third nominee is..."

**Nights in the Big City – Mr. Wizard**

I took up a fighting stance. "All right, Princess, the boy still goes to the hospital, but you're coming down town with me."

'Princess' was apparently a poor word choice. She threw herself at me. Like I said, three black belts, five degrees between them, and it was all I could do to keep her off of me. I've never seen anyone half that fast. Worse than the hands and feet were the eyes. They weren't pumped, or high on anything else, or crazy. They were filled with hatred. She was shouting a name at me. Whoever it was, they had history, a shelf full.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS SHEGO?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Real Sidekick pulled at the unopened envelope with bloody fingers and smiled as he read the name inside, **"And the winner is... ****A Christmas Sitch – JAKT!"**

A young woman rose quickly and made her way to the stage, smiling brightly.

"Yes this story was so the drama. I wanted action, drama, and feelings that would touch anyone who read this piece and it did just that.

Who'd ever think a twelve year old would write a story like this one. Guess I did.

This was the hardest thing I have ever written. The research alone took countless hours, between interviews and medical concepts that I had to put into words. To cpneb, Star-Eva01 and MrDrP I owe a debt of gratitude for their betas on this story and driving all of them crazy with my revisions. There were over 30 revisions total before the story was completed.

These betas ceaseless efforts and comments really helped make this tale live. To Star-Eva01 I owe even more as Chapter 6 came to life with him. He provided the physical reactions to the emotion and feelings I wrote about Kim but have not yet experienced but know of. Between all of us we really did make a Merry Christmas for them.

Thank you, Gentlemen. And God bless all of you and your families too.

And to my Dad who stood by me through this adventure with his thoughts, advice, love and encouragement. Thank you. You're the best.

And to everyone who voted for this story…

Thank you."

As the audience clapped awkwardly as JAKT left the stage, the two presenters stood awkwardly off to the side of the stage, dripping blood and leaning back and forth as if on a see-saw, to Zaratan it looked as if a well placed breeze could push the duo over.

Betty waited until the JAKT was clear before giving the order, "Take them down."

The police officers instantly sprang into action, pushing the two to the ground and forcing their hands behind their backs before dragging them roughly to their feet.

As the two were drug past the attendees, Betty stopped the guards holding The Real Sidekick and commented, "I told them to be especially rough with you."

He grinned like a grade school child, "How thoughtful of you," he coughed, "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Betty grinned back, "You killed me in two of your stories and made me a villain in three-"

The Real Sidekick interrupted, "Technically you weren't a villain in Middleton Falls-"

"Shut Up," she growled, "Take him away."

The Sidekick smiled at Zita and said, "See, I told you we'd have a fun night."

Jason watched as the two presenters were led away, shaking his head. "Well, while the authorities handle them, please welcome Captain IT and Slaughter, with Shake This Place!"

"ALLLL RIGHT MIDDLETON!.. HERE THEY ARE! .. FROM THERE 2008-2009 "FORCE TO BE RECKON WITH" WORLD TOUR..WOULD YOU PLEASE WELCOME!...GWTM RECORDING ARTIST...WATTS."

_Ya know I'm heading on out_

_Gonna take a little ride on the town_

_With my 350 runnin' hot_

_Nothing gonna bring me down_

_I look over and over to make sure the man's not on my trail_

_So, I put my foot on the gas_

_hammer down to the nail_

_Ya know the weekend has arrived_

_Got a six gun at my side_

_We're gonna shake this place_

_'Cause that's the way we want it_

_Shake this place when you're going too far_

_Shake this place, gonna push it to the limit_

_And we're never going to stop_

_( Aww, we're going to shake this place Middleton)_

_You know my juices start flowin and the good times start to roll_

_I've got my mind wide open and I'm gonna stick around for more_

_I look over my shoulder, let me tell ya what I did see ( Uh-huh)_

_Two of the opposite sex,hot and nasty lookin at me_

_Ya know the weekend has arrived_

_Got a six gun at my side_

_We're going to shake this place_

_'Cause that's the way we want it_

_Shake this place when you're going to far_

_Shake this place, gonna push it to the limit_

_And we're never gonna stop_

_( Yaa! round and round the ladies go)_

_I see the sun coming up, put the sunglasses on my eyes_

_I'm gonna stay up though the day 'til day turns back into night_

_Ya know the weekend has arrived_

_Got a six gun at my side_

_We're going to shake this place_

_'Cause that's the way we want it_

_Shake this place when your going to far_

_Shake this place, gonna push it to the limit_

_And we're never going to stop_

_Yaaaa, Shake this place_

_Yaaaaa, Shake this place_

_Yaaaa, Shake this place_

_And we're never going to stop_

"THANK-YOU MIDDLETON! ...ENJOY THE SHOW!_"_


	22. Fourth Fifth? Sixth?

Well folks, I'd like to express my deepest regrets at letting this go on as long as it has. I have had a great number of problems the last while that kept me off line and I needed to clear my head. However, I think it's past time I get back into the swing of things. So, to get back into a rhythm, I'm going to finish the Fannies one chapter a day, and hopefully I can use the time in between to get back into a writing pattern and have a few chapters ready when the show is finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran was enjoying himself with his date when he noticed that Mace had gone missing once again. Excusing himself quickly, he made his way to the back stage area, intent on finding his former partner.

It didn't take him long to find him, and when he did, what he saw was not encouraging. "What are you doing now?"

Mace looked up sharply at Ran, startled from what he was doing. Relived at who it was, he turned back to his work. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ran leaned over Mace's shoulder to get a better look and couldn't for the life of him figure out what the contraption he was working on would do. "It looks like you are going to try anouther lame-brained scheme to get revenge on Jason."

"Yup."

Ran sighed, rubbing his temples. "I just have one question... why?"

Mace looked up, his expression showing one of hurt. "You know why."

"Yeah but... you got an award. He doesn't. Why do you still need revenge?"

"It's the principle of the thing." Mace fiddled with a couple more wires before groaning softly. "Besides, I spent a fortune on this. Be a shame to waste it now."

Ran sighed louder now, crossing his arms in front of him. "You know this is just going to backfire or something, don't you? I mean, Jason seems to have all the luck in the world right now... well, at avoiding pain anyways. I'm sure the bill for this show will hurt him quite a bit."

"No, this one will work, I know it will. Then I will have my revenge at last! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whatever." Ran turned on his heels, walking back to the main room. "I am going to go back to those lovely ladies we brought here and have a good time."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mace waved him off, his attention completely on the task at hand. "Soon, soon my vengeance will be complete, and then nothing will stop me from... YAWWWCHH." Mace whipped his hand back, the shock from the crossed wires singing his fingertips. "Ouchie, that hurt." He sucked on the tip of his finger briefly, before smiling brightly. "But just think about how much more pain Jason will be in when I get through with him. BWAHAHAHAHA!"


	23. Best Oneshot

Triaxx cocked his head to the side, listening intently. "I swear I heard laughter."

Jason listened in as well, trying hard to hear what his co-host said he heard, but after a moment, he gave up. "Well, whoever it was, they must have stopped."

Triaxx shrugged, though the concern welling in his gut refused to quit. "I guess."

"Hey, cheer up. Things can only get better from here. Not that they could get much worse." The last was said as barely a whisper. "Besides, we should introduce our next presenter. Presenting the award for Best One-Shot, please welcome Professor Dementor!"

The diminutive scientist stepped out onto the stage, waving to the crowd. He paused briefly at the podium, but smiled when he saw the additional step added in front of it so that he would not be lost behind it as he spoke.

"Zhank you Jason and Triaxx, for allowing me to present zhis vonderful avard. Despite the fact the you had not been making vith the invitation for the LAST THREE YEARS BEFORE ZHIS!"

Jason had wherewithal to cringe at that, though whether it was the accusation or the exceptionally loud yelling into the microphone was hard to determine.

Dementor though had put it out of his mind entirely, just glad to be attending by invitation this time and not by crashing the party. "Zhere are many different types of stories, but zhe one-shot, it is a challenge in itself, yes? Zhe writer, he must be making the whole story fit into just vun chapter, and that is not alvays an easy zhing to be doing. But zhese writers, zhey have done this job very vell, or they vould not be here and up for zhis avard.

"And zhe nominees for zhis avard are..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Box of Cuddle Buddies Redux – CaptainKodak1**

Ron slid to a halt in Tara's backyard. He could see part of the lid to the cistern peeking up from under the dirt. He grabbed a shovel and began to dig. Soon other officers arrived with more shovels and pick. Within a minute they had the lip uncovered. As a group they tried to move the lid but could not. Hobble screamed for some pry bars. Ron saw a sledgehammer lying in the grass he picked it up and stood over the lid. All the officers dove out of the way as he brought the sledgehammer down on the lid with a scream.

"KIIMMMMMM!"

The concrete lid shattered as the metal handle of the sledge bent. Parts of the lid fell into the hole but the other officers were able to pull the shards of the lid away from the hole. Even in the fading light of evening Ron could see down in the hole. He saw one thing. The pair of dirty shoes just Kim's size, a pair of handcuff were around the ankles. Before Hobble could say anything, Ron jumped feet first into the hole. He rolled to his feet and looked in the direction that he had seen the feet. One of the officers dropped him a flashlight. Ron turned it on and pointed it in the direction he had seen the shoes. His heart leaped to his throat. Kim lay unconscious against the far wall handcuffed to a ring set into the wall. She was filthy, her hair was matted, dried blood covered her face and arms. Ron ran to her and checked her pulse. It was there but weak. He turned to yell up the hole.

"She's here and she is alive. She needs help now. I need a set of handcuff keys."

Officer Hobble stood yelling into his radio as one of the other officers jumped into the hole. He pulled out his handcuff keys and undid the cuffs around Kim's wrists. Ron could see the cuts where she had pulled trying to free herself. The officer caught a first aid kit that had been dropped to him. He started to wrap the cuts on Kim's arm as Ron settled her into his arms. Kim's eye fluttered open to see him leaning over her. Tears pouring from his face.

A small smile crossed her face. A weak whisper came from her weak lips.

"I knew you would come."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misery Loves Company – Neo the Saiyan Angel**

Drakken stared down the blonde teen, who stepped away almost fearfully, and chuckled. "Ah yes. I can see some of myself in you. Bumbling, idealistic, seeing the best in everything and everyone you meet…tell me…" Drakken took a step toward Ron, who took another step back, "…do you think that your life would have been different if you didn't have Kimberly here to babysit you?" Drakken kept walking toward Ron who kept walking backwards until Ron's back ran into the jagged wall of the lair.

"Well…I guess maybe…yeah…I mean, she IS my best friend…" Ron muttered, his gaze moving to the floor, away from the madman's piercing glare.

"'You guess maybe'? Is that all you have to say?" Drakken snorted in derision, lowering himself down to look Ron straight in the eyes. "You and I both know what would have happened if Miss Possible had never existed. You…" Drakken lowered himself even more and moved closer until the two of them were nose-to-nose, preventing Ron from looking anywhere but at him. "…would be me twenty-four years younger."

Drakken straightened up, now assured that he had Ron's attention, and continued. "Can you imagine the grinding alone that you feel every time Kim is gone off to some sort of sale at some overpriced clothing store eating at you day in and day out? Can you? And tell me, can you imagine feeling that way for forty years?" Drakken turned to walk back to his chair, his arms behind his back, and Ron finally took a breath, having been holding it since being cornered by the madman.

"ONE MINUTE TO LAIR DESTRUCT."

"You know…" Drakken said quietly, "I had always thought that the world would pay me back. Karma and all that stuff? But-" Drakken sat back down in his high-backed metal chair, "-I found the world to be much less fair than that. All the bullies that mocked me? CEOs at large corporations. The girls that shunned me? Married millionaire supermodels. My friends left me and became famous scientists with awards and big salaries. Nothing in this world is fair."

Drakken pushed another button on his console. A second later, a tray lifted up from a small hole that had opened in the shining chrome surface that glinted in the emergency lights that carried two cups and a carton of-

"Cocoa moo?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mom, Me, and Mary – JAKT**

Sunset in Middleton

In the west the sun was setting above the mountains, staining the blue and turning it to a magenta sky with swaths of deep amethyst, gold, and coral. But the small figure silhouetted against the sunset was blind to the glory behind her; Mary faced east, watching the moon, at full phase as it rose to take its place heavenward for the evening.

The sight was magnificent and the only thing greater was the smile on her face. She had chosen this location in part because the view was simply spectacular. Of course there would be heck to pay if Anne discovered that she was up and about on the roof heliport, still it was worth every second.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****A Box of Cuddle Buddies Redux by CaptainKodak1 AND Mom, Me, and Mary by JAKT!"**

The first up to the stage was a very familiar face to these awards, and he smiled as he took to the podium.

"Thank you Professor. The best one-shot. This is indeed an honor as I have never won in this category before. I have been nominated just about every year but have never won until now. This story created an interesting reaction when I wrote the first part. Poe is one of my favorite authors and "The Cask" has always been one of my favorite stories. I had to think some time about how to write the story and make it work. I really wanted to make it spooky. I think that last part shook people up more than the rest of the story. I know then that I would have to write a sequel. It took a little time and thought but everything came to me. I knew that I wanted Kim to survive and be reunited to Ron. How was the question. I really had to go back and read the first story and my notes to see a way to write the second part and it be believable. I had to think of how things could have been found and how things could have worked out. Then I sat down and "A Box of Cuddle Buddies Redux" was born. It got on the weird side but the story was weird to start with. I enjoy writing different types of stories and this was really different. Thank you again."

The captain bows to Tara.

"Tara, I really don't think you are some homicidal manic. You are a very beautiful and gracious young lady. I hope there are no hard feelings."

Tara smiles as she comes up to the stage. As she approaches Cap, she opens her arms, welcoming him into a hug. Cap steps forward to receive the hug, grinning in relief, when her knee suddenly shoots up and between his legs. Cap gasps as the air is driven from his lungs, and he sinks to his knees on the stage.

Tara smiles as she leans down, her arms clasped behind her back. "Sure, no hard feelings." With a giggle, she bounces off the stage and back to her seat.

The Captain moved to the side now that he was done, still clutching himself as he wished the pain to disappear. The young woman who took to the podium now gave him a sympathetic smile, wincing slightly as he stumbled back to his seat.

"And that's how the story begins. This story didn't have Kim saving the world. It didn't have her using 16 different types of Kung Fu. It was just her using her cheerleading skills to help someone else.

I realize that in many ways it is a deep story for a twelve year old like me to write, but I felt I needed too.

You know, _Kim Possible_, for all its sunlit-universe sense of life, is a great premise for hope and fun in life. The series always had happy endings and/or simple answers. And yet there were times when Kim prevailed only by endurance and Ron truly lived up to his true potential. Some of those episodes haunt me because they showed another side of Kim and Ron. They were at times a part of real life – the enduring, haunting memories of answers which were not pat, but something we all face each and every day.

The _Kim Possible_ universe is a lot like that with its ending at graduation. I see so many of us trying to desperately fill in the gaps to reach a resolve to the characters, storylines, friendships, etc. The great thing is that we continue to breathe life into something that has affected us all.

"As for this Short Story, I don't have words for this. Much of it was written from the heart. "Tonight, I don't feel very clever or witty. I just feel very grateful, very humble and I owe thanks to many, many people. Thank you Fan Fiction world and all of you who are here tonight. Thank you for taking such a warm interest in this personal piece."

Triaxx was applauding along with the crowd as he and Jason returned to the podium. "So, we have anouther tie, and this show isn't even close to being over yet."

Jason just nodded at that. "Pretty remarkable, but the voting this year was closer than it has ever been. Should definitely make things interesting, that's for sure."

"Well then, let's get back to it and introduce our next performers. Please welcome Great Big Sea with Ordinary Day." Quietly leaning in away from the microphone, he whispered over to his co-host. "This is the fourth year in a row you brought them in for this song."

Jason just grinned. "What can I say, I love this song. Besides, there have to be some perks to this job."

_I've got a smile on my face, I've got four walls around me  
The sun in the sky, the water surrounds me  
I'll win now but sometimes I'll lose  
I've been battered, but I'll never bruise, it's not so bad_

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day  
and it's all your state of mind  
At the end of the day, you've still got to say,  
it's all right._

_See that girl on the street, what keeps her from dying  
Let them say what they want, she won't stop trying  
She might stumble, if they push her 'round  
She might fall, but she'll never lie down_

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day  
and it's all your state of mind  
At the end of the day, you've still got to say,  
it's all right._

_It's a beautiful day, but there's always some sorrow  
It's a double edged knife, but there's always tomorrow  
It's up to you now if you sink or swim,  
Keep the faith and your ship will come in. _


	24. Best Novel Sized

Triaxx glanced over at his co-host, who was rubbing his hands eagerly together. "Well, you got your song again, and now we're at an award that you are up for. Feeling confident?"

Jason nodded eagerly. "You bet. I didn't take the last two I thought I had a shot at, but I'm feeling pretty good about this one."

Triaxx just shook his head, as it looked like Jason was about to start cackling at any moment. "Well, let's not keep you in suspense any longer. Please welcome back to the stage, Captain Kodak!"

The Captain rose from his seat, moving a little gingerly after receiving that last award but with confidence.

"Greetings, tonight I am to present the award for the best novel sized story. A novel sized story has to have over 100,000 words. Few stories ever reach this level. It takes a lot of work and dedication to put something like this together. Tonight we have some excellent stories that have been nominated."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Friend in Darkness – Slyrr**

Kim sat curled up on the couch in Ron's treehouse. Her face felt stiff in places from where tears had dried on her skin, but other parts of her face felt slick and hot as fresh tears streamed down. She'd lost track of how long she had been there, and didn't even notice when Rufus scampered up, having followed her from the house. He didn't disturb her, he simply stood on the nearby box that served as a side table, staring at her with a sad expression. Thought and memory swirled in her mind as she continued crying.

_'Do you know what I really hate?' Kim said, staring into Shego's eyes._

_'That your date melted?' Shego answered, a wicked smile on her face._

_'No - you.' Kim said. There was a kick, a flash of blue light and Kim watched as Shego flew back dozens of yards into the tower that Drakken had been using to control the Diablos. Kim felt a dark satisfaction as the tower collapsed, standing and staring at the burning wreckage while rain cascaded around her and lightning flared. All the turmoil and trouble that Drakken and Shego had caused - she had enjoyed making them pay for hurting her, and Ron, and everyone else._

_But she had felt ashamed later. Shego could have been killed. Luckily, she was as tough as she was snarky, and had come out with only minor injuries. _

_And Grimm was lying on the grass in her lawn. The same feeling of satisfaction was pounding through her as she struck him again and again. Each blow she landed felt like payment and justice for everything he'd done. The feel of her fists vibrating as they connected with his skin and bone was oddly... pleasant._

Until she'd felt her father's hand restraining her, holding her back. The fear in his voice, the look of revulsion in the eyes of her own family. Another gush of tears slid down her cheeks, trailing along the path of others that had streamed down already. She had wanted to hurt Grimm - to injure him, even though he had done little more than speak _words_ to her.

_'I didn't even need the Attitudinator for you.'_

She had never been hit with the Attitudinator. She had no idea what she would be like if it happened, and shuddered to think of it. Ron had become a dangerous monster. What would she become? If she was capable of attacking Shego as she did in the Diablo sitch, and if she was capable of beating an enemy who wasn't even defending himself...

_Anything's possible for a Possible._

It always sounded so positive when her father said it. It was a confidence booster. It was a proud declaration that no matter what a Possible was up against, they would pull through. No matter what obstacle was set in a Possible's way, they could overcome it. She could do anything.

_She had wanted to hurt someone...._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BE,S 9: Reality Happens – cpneb**

When he came back from Montana, Ron had gone to a florist and placed a very unusual order, according to the look on the florist's face: two individually–potted small Saguaro cacti, one he would take with him and the other to be delivered to Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible. Hers had the note with it:

'_**So you don't forget me:**_ _**This will live as long as my love for you, KP…Ron.'**_

He'd come downstairs to the incessant doorbell ringing and he'd opened the door to a flying fireball, attaching her lips to his in front of his parents, much to his dad's delight.

She liked the cactus.

--

Justine opened her eyes to the dark.

She reached up, and she felt the ceiling above her.

That was not a good thing: the ceiling should be another 12 feet above her.

She ran her down her own internal check-sheet: everything felt okay, nothing felt broken.

The straps still were taut, and she reached up and popped the release. The four-way clamps released and retracted into their holders. She touched an arm-rest control, and lights came on:

The room was considerably smaller than it had begun: 12 feet shorter, to be precise. She had 'guests' as well: four large 'things' were now sticking through the roof and into the floor on the other side of the room from her:

'Right where I was standing,' she thought, and the thought made her smile: Thank you, Wade,' she whispered in her mind.

She turned her chair, and she was surprised to see that the collapsed roof wasn't everywhere: five feet in front of her, the roof was at full height, and the door appeared to be intact.

She stood carefully, staying bent over so she wouldn't bump her head, and she tried to take a step, then two.

'Well, I can still walk, so that's a good thing,' she giggled inside.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"_**JUSTINE!**_**"**

She recognized that voice, and suddenly some mischievous part of herself that she could not control took over as the banging started again and the voice repeated her name.

"Just a minute: I need to get dressed," she called out sweetly in the tone of voice that she used to drive Big Mike crazy and that had on more then occasion had her explaining to her mother what the marks on her neck were. She quickly walked the remaining few feet to the door and opened the door, using her best sultry voice as a greeting:

"Well, hello there, big boy: you come her often?" she grinned, and Steve slammed into her with a huge hug.

"Steve, I can't breathe," she managed to get out, and he let her go and looked into her face.

Justine was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"When I heard the crash and saw the pods land on top of you, I thought I'd lost you," Steve whispered, and he hugged her again, just as tight as he did the first time.

"Steve, I'm fine, but the MiCo-1 is a bit worse for wear, I'm afraid," Justine said when he finally released her.

"I'm fine…really, I am," Justine Leann Flanner said in her normal calm voice, then broke down and sobbed into Steve's chest for all she was worth as the realization of what had happened hit her.

--

C. P. couldn't sleep, and it had nothing to do with the four plates of jambalaya and gallon or so of sweet tea that he had consumed over the past evening.

It wasn't even the fact that he has been contemplating the possibility that Esther Andrea Possible and Dr. Elizabeth Director were related, after that one encounter with Esther. After working with Betty for all these years, the idea, even remote, that she and Kim could be related had never crossed his mind, and it scared him to the core of his very being.

No, it was the fact that he knew that he wasn't getting out, now. The fact that his term would be extended, one more time…and he didn't mind it at all.

That was the part that truly frightened him: being willing to stay.

'Was it working with Kim and Sarah, Joss and Lindsey that's making me want to stay in?' he mused silently as he downed the last of his second gallon of sweet tea. 'Do I miss _**my**_ Sarah _**that**_ much?' But, he already knew the answer to that question….

"I need some fresh air," he announced, and he stood and walked out of the Global Justice lake house on Middleton Lake onto the front porch, facing eastward, and looked into the sky, searching for answers.

A shooting star crossed from right to left, seemingly rising in the sky.

'Well, that's different,' he thought, realizing that the aliens were gone as were many satellites.

A pair of shooting stars followed the first.

'That's definitely different,' he thought, and then the eastern sky was filled with stars from the south, traveling north.

He stood and watched, and some of the stars actually seemed to dance and play with each other, before the lead star shot straight up into the sky, followed by the pair, and then followed by the mass of stars.

He drew himself up, stood at attention, and saluted the stars.

"God speed, all of you," he whispered, and the last star disappeared into the blackness of the sky.

--

"Master Lunch Lady, this is Ned-san: he is a friend of both Ron-san and Kim-sama, and he is my intended," Yori smiled, and Master Lunch Lady bowed to Ned.

"He brings us equipment for the kitchen," Yori said simply, and Master Lunch Lady uncharacteristically smiled and extended a plate with four sushi rolls.

Ned held up a pair of chopsticks and wiggled his eyebrows.

The sight was a surprise for Master Lunch Lady, and she blinked. When her eyes opened, the plate was empty, Cathryn was finishing chewing what Ned had given to her, and Ned was feeding the last roll to Yori with his chopsticks as he swallowed both of his.

He smiled, and she bowed in respect

"I am Nooni," she replied with a grin in a surprising New England accent flavored with a Georgian drawl, and she wriggled her eyebrows in the same manner as Ned and winked at him.

Cathryn laughed as Ned dropped his chopsticks.

--

"Dinner, oh conqueror," one of them laughed as a fourth guard entered, carrying a covered dish and placing it on the table in front of him.

Two of the guards left the room and closed the door, waiting for the expectant sound before leaving:

"_**FRACKLE!" **_

"I guess he didn't like the indigenous food, after all, did he?" The first guard laughed as they stood guard outside the confinement room.

"Who would like that monstrosity?" the second guard laughed. "The textures are all wrong, and yellow and brown are totally wrong colors for food.

"How do they make it, every day?"

"They found the recipe in the Earth transmissions that Warhok had stored on one of his battle cruisers: why, I have no idea."

"I guess that that the old nytor's tale wasn't true, after all."

"Which one"

"'In space, no one can hear you scream,'" he laughed as Warhok's screams were joined by Warmonga's.

"Dinner is served," the first guard laughed.

"Even the _name_ is wrong: Naco," and the second guard shuddered.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nights in the Big City – Mr. Wizard**

We used Reneca's car that night. Mine's not marked, but you just can't mistake a cop car for anything else. After a quick stop at the parking garage we walked across the street and up to the door.

No one answered when we knocked. Thought we'd be expected. "It's a couple hours until they open. Lucky I have a key."

I pulled out the card and slid it on the door pad. The numbers were easy: Mike's birthday. Before I could step in an arm shot out, grabbed mine, and pulled me in.

The door men were inside. Dead. A guy pulled me up to his face and leered. "Looks like someone sent for a bobble head doll before work starts." A man behind him laughed. Four others on the dance floor stopped and one made a gesture with his hand across his throat.

Like I've said; I've done a lot of decoy duty. I could act. "Please! I didn't see nothin'!"

I heard the click of his switch blade. "Sorry, girl, nothing personal."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Undercover – Michael Howard**

Inside the Inn it was warm and dry with the flames in the fireplace softly crackling. Kim took off her rain-speckled glasses and looked about her. The lobby was not particularly large but its decorations were intricate and visually pleasing, so several seconds passed before Kim realized they were being watched. With a whispered, "This way, Ron," she tugged at his sleeve to lead him over to the reception desk. The woman seated behind it was young, probably just a few years older than Kim and Ron. She had long auburn hair, a flawless complexion, and intensely blue eyes.

"Good evening. Can I help you?"

Kim returned her smile. "Good evening. We have reservations for the weekend. The name is... Uh... " The name is something I have been too distracted to ask about. Ron knows of course but he has apparently been rendered speechless by your beauty. She cleared her throat and edged a little closer to Ron. When a gentle nudge failed to stir him, she gave him a not so gentle poke with her elbow.

"Pendarvis! The reservations are in the name Pendarvis."

The woman eyed each of them skeptically, then moved an intimidatingly thick textbook to one side and started typing on a computer keyboard. There was mild surprise in her voice when she stated, "You do have reservations." She considered the monitor a moment longer and then the smile returned to her lips. "I guess this explains the confusion about names. It says here you two are on your honeymoon."

Kim felt herself tense up. Chill out already, she told herself. This has nothing to do with the weird visions you've been having. Ron doesn't know about those. Nobody does.

A sheet of paper was placed on the countertop. "If I can just get you to sign here, Mr. Pendarvis."

"Right. Uh, KP, my arm." Only then did Kim realize she was gripping Ron's arm. Tightly. She let go hastily and watched him step forward.

"And there too, please. Thank you." The woman checked over the form and then looked back at Ron. "Have you been here before, Mr. Pendarvis?"

"No," he said, then cleared his throat and repeated the answer in a less squeaky tone.

"But there is something... familiar about you. Do you go to Yale?"

That idea caused the two teens to exchange amused looks.

"Never been there either," said Ron. He handed the pen back to the woman and was given two sets of keys.

"You are going to be in Room 4. That's up those stairs, second door on the left. Should I call someone to help with your bags?"

"We'll manage," replied Kim.

"All right, my name is Rory. If there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to call."

At the top of the stairs Ron mumbled, "And I used to think Penny Stanchuk had the most beautilicious eyes... "

Kim gave him a sour look and snatched one of the keys out of his hand. "We're over here."

They entered Room 4 and flicked on the overhead light. Kim set her bags down in the corner and directed Ron to do the same. Then they sank into the two upholstered chairs along the wall closest to the bathroom. Kim considered the tasteful furnishings at length, her eyes giving a careful appraisal to everything except the single large bed in the center of the room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Valentine's Surprise – Zaratan**

"Get back here so I can beat you up properly!"

Drakken risked a glance back, his eyes filled with terror as the brown-haired demon continued to chase after him through the halls of his lair. "Can't we talk this over? I can make peanut butter stickies and cocoa moo."

"YOU TOOK MY BOYFRIEND!"

Drakken yelped as a large breakable object of unknown origin crashed against the wall over his head, shattering. The tinkling of glass hitting the floor spurred him on.

He had been running blind for the first couple of minutes, just hoping to keep ahead of the vicious monster chasing him, but now Drakken took a moment to orient himself. He recognized the corridor he was in. With a flash of insight, Drakken bolted down a hallway to the left. He knew he'd never be able to lose her, she was steadily gaining on him, but if he could just get to his destination, he knew he could turn the tables on her.

Barely ten feet ahead of her, Drakken reached his goal. Throwing himself through the door, he reached blindly onto the shelf and smiled at the raygun shaped device in his hand. He raised it up, in preparation for her.

His courage almost faltered when she rounded the corner, her eyes harsh and unforgiving. Still, he held his gun aloft, fighting hard to maintain the smile. "Ah ha, you have walked right into my trap."

Bonnie gaze flickered from Drakken to the weapon and back again. "Trap? You've been screaming like a little girl for five minutes now."

Drakken grumbled briefly before laughing. "Ahh, but it was all part of my cunning plot. See, now I have you right where I want you, and you'll never escape my wrath." Drakken's laugh echoed out into the corridor.

Bonnie cast another glance at the raygun in his hand then smiled. "You think so."

Drakken's laughter faltered, surprised at the smug look on her face. "Why aren't you cowering before me? I have the weapon, you should be cowering."

Bonnie's smile broadened as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "It might have something to do with that sign behind you."

Drakken didn't want to really, but he just had to know. When he saw the sign, his expression fell, and all courage fled him.

'_Please remove all battery packs from weapons to keep their charge. Failure to do so means dealing with Shego.'_

Drakken lowered his gaze, hoping to find one of the battery packs in front of him, but that was not to be. They must have been on the other side of the room from him, the side of the room where the brown-haired demon…

When he heard the snap of a battery pack into a weapon, he turned. Bonnie had just finished sliding the battery into the weapon she now held and he could hear it charging. His own weapon fell lifelessly from his fingers as a cruel smile came to the cheerleader's face. He was frozen as she slowly raised the weapon, pointing it at him.

"Oh snap."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"All were very fine stories and deserved to be nominated. **So tonight the winner is... ****Undercover by Michael Howard!****"**

The applause was loud as Michael Howard took to the stage, waving to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My one and only Kim Possible fan fiction is more than two hundred thousand words long, so I feel it is especially important that this speech be as brief as I can make it. My profound thanks go out to every person who voted for me in this contest. I feel truly honored to have won this award, but to me it is the frosting on the cake because so many people on this website have already been so incredibly generous in their praise of my work."

Triaxx was smiling as Michael Howard returned to his seat. "You know, other than the Captain's groin, it's been a quiet couple of awards in a row."

Jason looked to be sulking somewhat, arms crossed sharply in front of him. "You're just happy that you haven't been killed yet."

Triaxx rolled his eyes at his co-host. "Oh come on, you can't be that upset you didn't win. Do you see me complaining for not even being nominated? Besides, you're still up for Best Writer, aren't you?"

Jason grumbled a moment before finally relenting. "Fine, fine, I guess so. Now who is our next performer?"

"Let's welcome Pete Yorn with Undercover!"

_Say the talk, and I won't mind  
The days are caused, you know I never try  
And I love you like the one I used to know  
And if you never had the time  
To last an ordinary problem  
And I said I'd like to have a place to go_

_And you live, and you try  
I could never find another  
If you walk me to the car park, I won't go_

_To I live this all time  
Flashing for that sees be saw you  
I could love you like a sister,  
But never had  
Drawing circles in your concrete  
I will know your every move  
And I'll send ya, i'll send ya_

_And you live, and you try  
I could never find another  
If you walk me to the car park, I won't go  
And we live, and we try  
Live was hard on us between us  
I will love you, I won't let go_

_We are one inside these walls, undercover  
We are one inside these walls, undercover  
We are one inside these walls, undercover_

_We are one in  
We are one in  
We are one_

_And you live, and you try  
I could never find another  
If you walk me to the car park, I won't go  
And we live, and we try  
Live was hard on us between us  
I will love you, I won't let go_

_We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We are one _


	25. Best Short Story

Triaxx was grinning as he looked through the upcoming nominations. "You know, if you think about it, you could almost say you were nominated in the next category. I mean, one of the stories is named after you."

Jason shot him a very dirty look. "Don't remind me. It's disturbing enough as is it. Do you know that Neb tried to sneak a cow in here earlier if his story wins?"

"Really?"

Jason nodded quickly. "He tried, that's for sure." Shooting Cpneb a very evil grin, he continued. "By the way, I'm having a barbeque after party. Plenty of steaks for everybody!"

A familiar figure rose to his feet at that, his eyes wide. "NNNOOOOooo... you monster."

Triaxx quickly grabbed the microphone, hoping to stop something from happening. Let's just get our next presenters out here quickly. Ladies and gentlemen, the presenters of the 'Best Short Story' category here are Tara and Joe Stoppinghem."

As the lights dim, two bright circles of light fall upon two people walking onto the stage from opposite directions, the chorus of the controversial song from "Short People" echoes through the room. The lady graces the stage with her elegant gown. The gent is wearing a black suit with white shirt and simple black tie. Joe Stoppinghem begins his portion of the presentation:

"The way we were announced makes it sound like we're related. Well, I must say this is different than my presentation last year."

"What? Your jokes will be funny this time?" a voice shouted from the audience.

"Who is that?" the presenter demands. "Where did that come from? Is that, that, Agent Du? Listen, if this is a about that ten dollars from last year..."

"That was fifty dollars and no, I just want to see an amateur embarrass himself tonight."

"Ahem. I've been asked by the producers of the award show to refrain from telling any of my jokes or puns."

"NO! That just tanks!" came a single shout from the audience, while the rest of the attendees heaved sighs of relief.

"Thanks, Ron. We both realize that good humor is hardly appreciated."

"So do we!" shouted Bonnie Rockweller.

"Say, Tara, isn't that your best friend Bonnie?"

"Oh, yes, we have been friends forever. But don't ever get into a fight with her."

"Oh, is she the type of girl to start a bar fight?"

"Oh, no, she doesn't start bar fights... She wins them."

The crowd giggled at the remark.

"Speaking of fights," Tara continued, "I'm surprised that the officials allowed us to play the song, 'Short People.' Some consider the song very offensive."

"Oh?" Joe asked. "Have you known this song to cause fights?"

"Oh yes," Tara answered. "Anyone who goes around singing that song is just asking for a black knee."

The audience breaks out in a collective groan. Joe Stoppinghem interrupts the chuckles by continuing:

"Say, uh, Tara, I happened to notice that you didn't come to the show with any of the previous gents you've had relationships with over the past few years. Keeping your morals high?"

"I'm keeping more than that. I was going out with Kevin Guberman for quite a while, but I figured at one point he wasn't growing up. He would say to me, 'Tara, I just want to have fun for the rest of the summer.' Well I told him either he can have fun or he can spend the rest of the summer with me.' That didn't turn out so good.

The audience sighed at her remark.

"That's too bad. Weren't you also seeing Josh Mankey?"

"Josh is a nice guy but the trouble is, he could be pretty cheap at times."

"Oh, was there a breaking point in that relationship?"

"Yes, it finally came to a head when he really felt it was better to buy toilet paper instead of tissues. And I inquired, 'You want me to use toilet paper to blow my nose?' He replied, 'Yes, tissues are a waste of money,' and then he said that if I covered my eyes and blew my nose, it would feel the same. To which I replied, 'If I cover my eyes, I couldn't blow my nose at the same time.'"

This time the audience laughed out loud, with Ron laughing the hardest.

"I think I know what the plan is here, KP," Ron mentioned to his BFGF. "HE'S not allowed to tell the jokes tonight."

"Oh no, I was so hoping we were going to be spared tonight," replied Kim.

"Ah, come on! I've heard what the ladies talk about when their guys aren't around."

"Ron, what are you... Ah, you've been listening to my conversations with Monique!" retorted Kim. She was starting to become angry.

"Aaah," Ron stammered, trying to cool the sitch. "Let's listen to Tara."

"Lately I've been dating Felix Renton," the blond presenter continued.

"Oh? He seems like a good guy."

"Well, I'm not so sure. He's the quiet type."

"And that's bad?"

"Just the other day we were at his house and I commented, ' You're very quiet.'"

"And I suppose he replied that he didn't have anything to say?"

"Yes, did I tell you this already? Anyway, I replied, 'You don't have anything to say? What does that have to do with it? If no one said anything unless they had something to say, the world would be a very, very quiet place.'"

"You go, girl!" shouted Monique.

"What was his response?" asked Joe Stoppinghem.

Shyly Tara replied, "He said he wouldn't know."

Ron Stoppable was the only one who laughed; the rest of the men just looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tara," Joe said sympathetically. "But, I'm glad to see you're able to stand up for yourself."

"Speaking of standing, there's a guy off stage who is starting to look a little worried, and keeps looking at his watch and waving his hands up in the air. Maybe we should get back to the presentation."

"Yes, of course, ladies and gentlemen," began Joe Stoppinghem. "This award will go to the best "Short Story" in the category of Kim Possible stories for 2008. As we all know, the Short Story category is almost self explanatory..."

"Looks like we're out of time," Tara interrupted. "Here are the nominees."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**1919 – MrDrP**

_The two old friends found themselves staring at one another. Though it had been almost fifteen years since they'd seen each other, neither Mim nor Jon had any doubt as to the other's identity._

_Mim gasped and raised her hands to her mouth._

_Jon gawped._

_Then, without thinking, the two old friends embraced._

"_You're alive," Jon said, his body trembling. "Thank God, you're alive."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chRONicles: Paper Cuts - Samurai Crunchbird **

The piñata itself was hung from two strong yarns attached to the grids holding the ceiling tiles. Once Ron was blindfolded, Mrs. Singletary positioned her straw-haired student.

"Okay…" she instructed "…pull the palo out of the sling now."

Ron hesitated only a little, due to his blindfold. He drew the palo from its leather sheath soon enough and held it high above his head.

"That's it, Ronald." Mrs. Singletary continued. "You're doing fine. Now get ready to hit the piñata on three. Come on and join in, everybody…"

As Ron poised at the ready, the entire class chanted with Mrs. Singletary…

"…One…"

"…_Two_…"

"_**FREEZE! Middleton Police! Drop the machete!**_" A gruff voice shouted.

The room was quickly surrounded by members of the local constabulary. Most of the officers were protecting the 'hostages'. One officer drew closer and pointed a long stick toward the 'assailant'

Confused and still blindfolded, Ron stammered, "But, Officer…"

"_**Drop it NOW!!**_" The officer demanded. This time, Ron caught a sound he only heard once before—back at the dairy farm. It was the distinctive crackling noise made by electrical current surging through a cattle prod.

Understanding what usually happened after that sound was made, Ron quickly released his grip on the palo. When it made contact with the linoleum-lined concrete, the palo snapped into several pieces, with only the foil and leather grip holding it together. All the while, Ron did not even _dare_ move his arms to take off the blindfold.

The officer put away the cattle prod and growled, "Okay, hot shot. You are in BIG troub—"

With the adrenaline rushing in the 'heat of the moment', the officer did not fully recognize his surroundings at first. Once the 'danger' was neutralized, he finally looked around to notice…

…_the remaining pieces of cake…the decorations on the wall…the piñata hanging from the ceiling…and a teacher with a look on her face that could melt the Polar Ice Cap!_

Stumbling in an effort to 'save face', the young officer removed the blindfold, handed the broken 'weapon' to Ron and muttered, "Here's your machete, kid. Sorry about that."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kissing Lessons – Neo the Saiyan Angel**

"Dude, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"…seriously?"

" SERIOUSLY! Now will you PLEASE stop saying that!" Drakken yelled at his younger cousin.

"Saying what?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Knock it off!"

Motor Ed sat quietly at the table in Drakken's lair, looking at the cup of cocoa-moo his cousin had fixed for him. He gave Drakken the occasional glance and opened his mouth a few times, just to close it again a second later. Drakken, on the other hand, kept tapping his fingers on the table to a bland tune, a constipated expression plastered on his face and his body slouching in the high-backed chair that he sat in. Eventually, the quiet tapping of Drakken's fingers compelled Ed to break the uneasy silence.

"You've never…you've never…uh…"

"Kissed anyone? No, I haven't," Drakken said as he took his hand off of the table and started to rub his temples. He took a quick glance at his cousin and started to get angry. "You're acting like I just told you wrestling is fake or something. It's not that weird."

"Dude, you're what, 40? And you've never even kissed anyone?" Ed asked.

"Well, I've been kissed, but I haven't kissed anyone myself. When you say it like that, it sounds bad."

"Sad is more like it, cuz. How do you expect to get the green babe to like you if you can't even lock lips properly?"

"Who said that I wanted Shego?" Drakken said defensively. A ring of petals popped up around Drakken's neck.

"Dude, your killer plants totally betray you. Seriously, you need to get some practice…" Suddenly, Ed's face brightened and a smile started to work its way to his mouth. "…or a tutor."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ron's Reality – Whitem**

"Oh… And I also wanted to try something else. I'm not sure if this is going to work though…"

After the chair settled back to the floor, Ron placed the palm of his right hand over the glass of ice. The glass raised up into his palm, but before it made contact with his hand, Monique saw the glass start to glow with a blue energy that was laced with what looked like small bolts of electricity. The glass and ice disappeared, and now sitting in Ron's upturned hand was a glowing ball of energy that looked not unlike Shego's plasma glow. Only this was blue and white.

"How… How are you doing that?" She asked nervously, backing away from Ron.

"I've done it! I've connected with the energy that everything is infused with… and I can control it! This is sooo COOL!" He then looked at the ball of energy in his hand, and it turned back into the glass, which was still holding the ice as if nothing had ever happened.

"Monique…" Ron said excitedly with a blue fire in his eyes. This caused the black girl to back away from him with fear now showing on her face. "I need to find Kim's body! I think I can bring her back! She doesn't have to be dead Monique! She doesn't have to be dead!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She Can Haunt Anyone – MrDrP**

_Kim nodded, surprised by how at peace she was with things. While she was sad and knew that some time in the future she'd want, indeed need, to check on her family, just as she knew Ron would too, she was also excited by the new adventure she and her beloved were about to share._

"_Well then, after you," Ron said, gesturing to the hatch with a gentlemanly bow and flourish._

_Kim snorted, blew him an air kiss, and approached the exit._

_Now ready to leave, they looked at themselves one last time, climbed through the hatch and began to make their way down to the base of the tree._

"_I'm glad we're still solid," Kim observed._

"_Yeah, though I'm hoping we'll figure out how to dematerialize so we can walk through walls," Ron replied._

"_You are so weird," she said._

"_Hey, I am what I—whoops!"_

_Ron was taken by surprise when his foot missed a rung and he slipped. Rather than fall to the ground, though, he did a clumsy flip and found himself floating upside down a few feet above the ground. "Coolio!" he exclaimed. Filled with childlike wonder, he began doing some back-flips._

"_Ron, stop fooling around," Kim said, unable to hide her bemusement and delight at what she was seeing._

"_Fear not, KP. My head's in the game," he said as he gently drifted towards the ground. Much to his chagrin, the moment he touched down, his pants fell to his ankles. "Aw, man! Not even when I'm a ghost!"_

_Kim covered her mouth and tried, without much success, to stifle her giggles. "Come on, you big goof," she said affectionately. "Let's go."_

_As Ron adjusted his trousers, Kim smiled. Then she twined her fingers with his and they began to walk, hand-in-hand, across the moonlit grass and into their future._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zaratan's Contest – cpneb**

…He (Zaratan) screamed, the popcorn went flying, and Jason sat straight up, amazingly still holding on to the candy bowl. When he finally was able to slow his breathing, he realized that he was sitting in his living room, in his lounge chair, and the television was still on, showing the CTV Halloween specials. The doorbell rang again, and he realized that this was Halloween, and he was handing out candy this year….

He stood, walked to the door, opened it, and dropped the candy bowl. Some distant part of his mind heard the bowl bounce (it was a very large plastic bowl), and he heard pieces of candy hit the floor, but the preponderance of his mind was focused, laser-like, on the vision before him.

"Hello, Jason," a sultry voice wafted through the doorway. Bonnie Rockwaller grinned: grinned like a Cheshire cat that was about to devour the proverbial canary. Jason, though, was in pure shock: she was wearing a LBD that left NOTHING to the imagination, and her 5-inch heels made certain that you knew what she had in mind. The red stole draping over her shoulders made her even the more enticing, and Jason could not help but wonder if the vision, standing there, wasn't really the goddesses Aphrodite made flesh and visiting this poor mortal to grant the great honor to see gazing upon her perfect flesh.

"B-B-B-B-Bonnie?" he stammered.

"Shush," she whispered and closed his mouth with a single digit of her right hand, stepping into the house, pushing him back, pushing the door closed behind her with her left foot, and locking the deadbolt all in one swift move. Once inside, she pulled off the stole, using both hands to lift it over her head and dropped it over Jason's shoulders, pulling it down until it was now looped around his waist, pulling him into her. He grinned like a Mad Dog as he gazed at her now-exposed bronzed and creamy shoulders and neck, and once again he wondered why he was not a vampire for Halloween.

Bonnie looked down and frowned at the candy on the floor, then looked up with a grin: "Awww, Jason: you dropped your 'bon-bons,'" she smirked. "Let's replace them with the real thing," she smiled and gazed into his eyes. Jason opened his mouth, but Bonnie replaced that same finger back at Jason's lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****1919 by MrDrP!"**

Nana Possible, dressed in a tasteful Sperlucci evening gown, and Senor Senior, Senior, wearing black tie, walked out on stage. The two elders were the embodiment of grace and elegance.

"It is our great privilege to be here with you tonight," Senor Senior said, his urbane voice strong and clear. "Thank you for having us."

"It is nice to be here," Nana agreed. "Though I would be better able to enjoy the evening if the young people here were more modestly dressed. They're going to catch cold."

"Perhaps I can arrange to have the heat turned up," Senor Senior said. "After all, I do own this facility."

"Oh, but that would be so wasteful," Nana said. "Besides, there's no reason people can't just put on sweaters. They'd be warm and their navels would be covered."

"Nana!" Kim protested when she saw her grandmother's gaze focused on her.

"You know I'm right, Kimberly Ann," she scolded.

Kim growled in response.

"Deep breath, KP," Ron said to his girlfriend. "Remember, she can take you."

"Who's side are you on, _Ron_?" the fiery teen demanded.

"Yours!" he sputtered before he added, "Though your Nana's lemon squares are pretty badical." Seeing the displeased look on his GF's face, Ron mumbled, "Shutting up now."

Kim, seeing how contrite Ron looked, relented. "Sorry for harshing on you," she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"If that's harshing, then I'm all about it," Ron said with a goofy grin.

"Perhaps I am being a stick in the mud," Nana observed as she smiled indulgently. "They make such an adorable couple, aren't they?"

"Yes, they do," Senior said. "And most redoubtable and honorable foes. It is a joy to face them in the ongoing contest between good and evil."

"I thought you foreswore villainy," Nana said sharply.

"I have tried, but it is hard for an old man to give up long-standing habits."

"Not if you still want to be my date for the Chez Leisure Shuffleboard Hoedown."

"Well, my dreams of evildoing are nothing compared to the call of romance."

"Smart billionaire," Nana said impishly.

"I do what I can," Senior said graciously.

"Well, I've had enough of this wild event," Nana said. "How about we do something more age-appropriate like sky-diving?"

"It would be my pleasure," Senior said.

As the two oldsters turned to leave, Triple S bowed to the audience. "Before we go, allow me to say that it is our sincere pleasure to thank each and everyone of you for honoring _1919_ with this most wonderful award."

"On behalf of MrDrP, thank you!" Nana added.

Then, hand in hand, the Possible matriarch and the fifth richest man in the world strode off stage.

Before they were finished and about to leave the podium, Joe Stoppinghem spoke up. "I do want to thank this fine lady for her cooperation with my presentation tonight. During the rehearsals I've discovered she is very intelligent, quick-witted, has great timing and is wonderful to work with. I know I've broken the acting code by stating this, but I don't want her to be considered a 'typical blond'."

"What?" Tara replied.

"I'm just saying I know you as a..."

"I heard what you said, I'm asking about your 'Typical blond' statement."

"Whoa, I'm sorry if you think I offended you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I think you're offensive."

This brought a round of applause from the audience, and someone shouted, "You go, girlfriend!" Only this time it was from Mrs. Dr. P.

Just then the music began, indicating that Tara and Joe Stoppinghem should leave the stage. If one listened carefully you could hear the gent reply with, "Yes, ma'am."

"MA'AM! Did you just call me MA'AM!"

Triaxx quickly moved over to the microphone, his eyes on the pair of them. "Well, before Tara claims he second victim of the night, let's welcome our next performers. Please welcome Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini with Timeless."

_Come close let me tell you this  
In a whisper my heart says you know it too  
Baby we both share a secret wish  
And you feelin' my love reaching out to you_

_Timeless  
Don't let it end (no)  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay  
Hold tight baby  
Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
It's just timeless love_

_I see it all baby in your eyes  
When you look at me you know i feel it too (yes I do)  
So lets sail away and be forever baby  
Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky  
We shouldn't let the moment pass  
Making me shiver let's make it last  
Why should we lose it don't ever let me go_

_Timeless  
Baby its timeless  
Oh baby its timeless_

_Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
It's just timeless  
It's just timeless_

_Love _


	26. Best Series

Triaxx looked over at his co-host, noticing the frown on his face. "What's wrong this time?"

Jason glanced down at his cards, the frown deepening. "This is the first year that I haven't been nominated in this category."

Triaxx just rolled his eyes at that, his voice dropped to a low mumble. "Maybe if you put out more than a single chapter of it in over a year."

"What was that?"

"Nothing... nothing at all." Triaxx just smiled and leaned in closer to the podium. Our next presenters for Best series, please welcome... umm... the Brain and Pinky?"

Jason snatched the card quickly, looking it over. "I don't remember inviting them to present."

Loud, clomping footsteps sounded as the rather large figure made his way to the podium. The crowd whispered to themselves as the figure, barrel-chested but with a tiny head and big ears stepped forward, pushing past the two co-hosts. "Thank you for having me at this most auspicious occasion. It is nice to see so many people, in this age of digital media and instant gratification actually taking the time to do something as write a series as these nominees have. Of course, presenting an award is not the main reason I am here." Picking up the Fannie Award, Brain pulled a flashlight out of his suit pocket and shined it on the statue. The light reflected off the statue and shot around around the room, catching the eye of every single guest. "YYYES!"

A small figure poked his head out from the front pocket, looking out around the room. "Brain, shouldn't we be giving out the award right now?"

"Quiet Pinky, my plan is almost complete."

Pinky glanced down at the flashing lights and oooed. "Can I play with the flashlight when you are done with it?"

"No Pinky. This light is integral to my plans."

"Point! But what about the award? Don't you think that we should be giving out the award?"

Brain grumbled and resisted the urge to bop his partner on the head. "The award doesn't matter, except as a perfect conductor for my mental ray. You see Pinky, as I explained back at the lab, this light operates on a specific frequency that, combined with the essence of the rare Amazonian aurora orchid mixed in with all the guests food, alters the state of mind of anyone who ingests anything, making them receptive to any commands."

Pinky looked up at Brain with confusion, scratching his head. "Umm... Brain, didn't we do this already once, with the crabbies and the pancakes and the yucky taste?"

"Yes Pinky, we did." Brain just rolled his eyes exasperated. "This time however, the flower has no taste, and a much smaller portion is all that is needed to achieve the effect needed. You see, now that the light has been shined in all their faces, I have total control. I can use these authors to spread my hypnotic messages through their stories, and all these scientists and evil geniuses can be used to build whatever devices I might need. Soon, working from both angles, I will FINALLY TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Pinky scratched his head again, still not quite sure. "Narff... then can I give out the award?"

"Yes Pinky, when I rule the world, you can give out the award."

"How about you just give out the award now before you get hurt."

Brain's expression showed great surprise as he heard the voice, and saw a certain flare of green fire. "But... but it's not possible. I saw everyone eat. You all should be mindless puppets following my every command."

Kim stood up with a smile on her face. "Oh, we likely would be, if Ron hadn't come over to sample the food before the show. You see, he noticed something was just a little off and the catering staff prepared everything over again. Ron has very sensitive taste buds, which is something you didn't count on. Isn't that right Ron?"

Ron just stared blankly into the light, his entire body relaxed. "Brain is great. I follow all of Brain's commands."

Kim turned back to glare at Brain, her shape gaze causing him to flinch. "Now, normally I like to be the one to save the world and all that, but I don't think that would be very fair. So... let's see how you handle someone your own size."

Brain took a startled step back from the podium. "Someone my... own... size?"

Rufus leapt clear onto the stage and then onto the podium, his gaze intense. With a feral yell, he leapt onto the large mechanical body, diving into the hole where Brain's head had been previously, the mouse having fled into the bowels of his body.

Pinky winced as he heard several sharp cries from his friend, but turned back to the crowd with a grin. "Well, now that Brain's plan was gone all wonky... point... I'd like to present this award for Best Series. And the nominees are..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue Eyes, Shining - cpneb **

'That's my girl,' Steve thought. "Good. Get to the ramp position, and get ready to drop on my command. Once you're in position, power to minimal. Got it?"

"Got it, Steve, but what are you going to do?"

"Find out if the Possible boys are as smart as I think they are," he laughed. "Now, move it, little lady!"

Steve gunned the bike even harder. He laughed inside: the road was clear, now, especially since had cleared it on the way in. He could still feel the heat, dissipating, from the acetylene plant explosion, and he heard more explosions going off behind him.

"That's gonna be a bear to clean up," he laughed. 'No surprises, either,' he thought as he popped the hill from the backside at over 140 MPH.

"Where's the timer?" Steve asked jokingly, and a holographic digital countdown appeared on the bike's windshield:

1:30.

Steve hit the breaks gently (well, as gently as one can at 140 MPH), and made the turn in a gigantic arc back onto the road that led to Justine and the MiCo-One. He could see the three pods coming toward her, and he had guessed right: they had stopped firing when they read the drop in power.

"Stupid AIs" he chuckled, and then he saw the target:

There was a ramp in front of the building, near the side, but there was a truck parked in it.

'Snap' Steve thought as he slowed to a stop. Holding the clutch in, he kept the bike's engine revved up to a high rate using the vibrations has a guide along with the ever-increasing smell of Mystery Meat. Then Steve had an evil smile appear on his face as an equally evil thought crossed his mind at what he saw: the mother-load was next to the building.

There was a two-way ramp built for side-unloading, and the ramp had a drop on each end toward the loading area in the center: he could gain additional speed before he launched.

He changed the grappler beam control from push to pull. He then reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out the C-4 and the remaining grenade that Justine had given him, and he quickly molded them together into a single charge. He tied the pin to a piece of wire and looped the wire on the handlebars.

He looked up: the pods were now moving to encircle Justine on three sides.

Grinning, he said a final, silent good-bye to Justine and yelled:

"_**JUSTINE: DROP! NOW!"**_ and he took off for his first and last big jump.

--

Justine watched as the pods came closer and closer, and she was amazed at the construction of the devices and scared at the same time.

She had moved from her standing position to the command chair. She had laughed when Wade suggested to her that she put one in.

"This is not 'Captain Constellation,' Wade," she joked, but he was adamant.

"Justine, you never know when you're going to find yourself in a sitch that will require the emergency drop: you can't take that standing up," he reminded her, and she slapped her forehead and ordered the chair he recommended.

Now, she was glad that she'd listened to him: the chair was well-padded, and she had just finished snapping closed all four-points on the emergency harness, strapping her into the chair, 'just in case,' she thought. She was glad that she had the controls placed in the arm rest, too, and she flipped open the cover, exposing the emergency drop button.

'For AIs that have been pretty smart so far, this doesn't make any sense: why wouldn't they just blast me?'

"_**JUSTINE: DROP! NOW!"**_ She slammed the button, and the MiCo-One dropped like a stone, the legs telescoping into themselves as they collapsed.

Justine had never screamed so loud and so long in her entire life.

--

"_**FOR MY KIDS**_!" Steve yelled as he went from 0 to 150 in under four seconds and hit the downward ramp. He took the flat in mere moments, and he hit the upward ramp and gunned the engine.

Steve went airborne almost immediately, from the ramp. He saw Justine and the MiCo-One dropping, and she was almost on the ground now. The three pods were in a triangle around her.

'Perfect' he thought as he flew over Justine, between the pods, released the C-4 charge, and hit the grappler beam. The pods began to move slightly toward each other as Steve, literally, flew between them, leaving a gift.

He gunned the engine one more time. "**HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON!**" Jim Possible's voice yelled, and Steve saw a purple button appear on the handlebars. He pushed it, and he was slammed back even harder as he shot out and away from them at a speed he'd never experienced except in simulators.

"**AAAA PLUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!**" He yelled as he flew over Justine and the pods, pushed by the rocket engine that Jim and Tim Possible had installed on the SIS-001…powered, of course, by mystery meat.

He was still airborne and blocks away when he heard the explosion.

--

Sunday morning, June 3.

The sun rose over a deathly-silent Middleton, the silence broken by the crowing of a stray rooster. Kim stirred and rolled over in her sleeping bag.

At least, it was hers.

After the graduation party, she and Ron had flown off, 'into the night,' as it were, and she had circled back and landed at Lake Middleton. She landed, pulled the Sloth to a stop, and turned off the engine.

"KP?" Ron asked, and she turned her head to face her BFBFF who had just saved the world and her life, and she said one word:

"Ron."

He reached over and pulled her to him, holding her as Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, cried out her fears and worries on the shoulders of Ron Stoppable.

They spent both the early and late evening, into the night, just talking, crying, laughing, holding each other, and understanding, once again, just how much they loved each other. Kim told Ron how scared she had been when Nana started talking to her grandfather, Henry: "Ron, I was sure she was seeing Granddaddy, and I wasn't ready to lose Nana."

"I know, KP, I know," he smiled his goofy smile at her, and she laughed and hugged him again. She looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's 2:59 in the morning: you can't call me at 3:10 tonight," she whispered into his ear.

The two dozed off and slept through the 3:10 time.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ChRONicles – Samarai Crunchbird**

"…_A band of strong thunderstorms is expected to cross the Tri-City area sometime tonight. A few of these storms can become quite severe, capable of producing heavy rain, dangerous lightning, high winds, and maybe a funnel cloud or two. Folks, if you don't have to be anywhere important, you may want to stay home tonight. You might also want to bring in your pets, as these storms could be quite dangerous for small animals…_"

…True to it's billing, the storm was intense. Although none of the potential funnel clouds formed, the winds, lightning, hail, and rain were all as strong as advertised…

…Just after Ron closed his bedroom door on the way to get some water, a crashing sound was heard. The noise came from his room, and woke both parents in the process.

Donald and Jean rushed up to where Ron was standing, the door to his room still closed.

"Are you alright, Ronnie?" Jean screamed. "What's going on, here?"

Donald followed up that query with, "Why are you up this late, son?"

Ron answered both parents as honestly as he could. "My Naked Mole Rat said he needed some water, and I just got up to get it for him. I closed the door and heard the crash."

Donald stepped forward and opened the bedroom door. The storm's violent winds snapped a sizeable branch from a nearby tree and hurled it through Ron's window, coating his entire bed with jagged shards of broken glass.

That, in and of itself, would have been enough for most people to believe in miracles, if they hadn't done so before. What made it nearly Biblical in proportion was the placement of the branch. The pointed end of the branch pierced Ron's pillow…exactly where his head rested no more than _**three**__**minutes**_ before the incident occurred!

Ron turned to the pink rodent and proclaimed, "My little buddy saved my life tonight!"

Jean noticed what Ron called the pet. "You mean you _**still**_ haven't named him yet?"

Donald agreed. "If he's going to be living in this household, he really _**should**_ have a decent name!"

Ron's face suddenly took on a knowing look. "Mom, Dad…It's time to take yet another step in growing up. My pretend protector is no more, now that a real one has taken its place."

Jean began to realize Ron's track of thought with a hint of pride. "Ronnie, do you mean…"

Ron continued. "Yes, Mom, I do. Good-bye, Imaginary Rufus…" He lifted the pink, hairless rodent high and declared, "…Hello,_ Rufus David Stoppable!!"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fast Track – Waveform**

Rick had ordered the deaths of Drew Lipsky and Josh Mankey, but nothing had come of that. He had ordered Bengal's death, and this time the hit was carried out; this time he saw the body. He was just grateful that he didn't see it in person. He was fighting to keep what little was left in his stomach down when a nondescript van pulled up and the ninja dragged their fallen prey out the side door. "What the hell is this?" Rick demanded.

"An opportunity," Hiromi replied as she and her companion pulled off their ninja masks. "I know that your group and Kim Possible's have been rivals. With her gone, you will have no more competition. Besides, there is no guarantee that she would not come for us one day. Consider this a bonus. For us."

"Meaning?"

"We want an additional twenty thousand for delivering Team Possible to you."

"Twenty thousand?" Rick coughed. "Why should I pay you that much? This isn't all of them!"

"Their weapons supplier is but a child," Hiromi said. "We do not attack children. Even we have our ethics."

"What about the sidekick? He's not here."

"What good is he?" Hiromi asked. "I do not even remember his name. He seems harmless enough. I doubt that him coming after us will be that big of an inconvenience."

"He took me out with one punch," Rick protested. "Same thing with Bengal. He's tougher than he looks."

"I sincerely doubt that," Hiromi said in a dismissive tone. "Marshall killed Bengal without so much as breaking a sweat. No offense to you, but you do not appear to be a fierce warrior. I am not worried about Kim Possible's junior sidekick."

Rick didn't like his skills being dismissed that way, but he couldn't argue with what was right in front of him. He slowly approached the sprawled forms of Kim, Miles and Lynn. "Omega 12 together again," he said. "What was it we used to say, 'No one messes with Omega 12?' Maybe only Omega 12 can mess with Omega 12." He crouched down and gently lifted Kim's limp body into his arms. "We could've been magic together, Kimmie," he said in a thoughtful voice. "All you had to do was give in and say yes. All I wanted was one night with you, but you just had to be faithful to some loser who would never have known. You missed out, Kimmie."

Kim's brilliant green eyes shot open suddenly and she nailed Rick with a devestating right cross which knocked him over. "No, I'd say I was dead on."

As Rick struggled to his feet, he saw Lynn and Miles fully conscious and looking at him defiantly, with Hiromi and Marshall doing nothing to restrain them. "What are you two doing? Take them down!"

"It is, how you say, a set up," Hiromi proudly said. She reached into her collar and pulled up on a flap of skin, removing a very lifelike mask and revealing the face of the young Japanese woman who had been at Stoppable's bedside when they went to cure him.

Rick was in shock. "It really was a trap?"

"Nothing gets by you, dude." Rick turned his astonished gaze to Marshall, who was supposed to be mute. Then he saw the ninja pull his face off, revealing the smug face of Ron Stoppable. "Man, you have been so played it's not even funny!" As if to seal the deal, Rufus scampered out from a puch on Ron's belt and onto his person's shoulder. The naked mole rat pointed at Rick and laughed hysterically.

"You should have listened to Recoil," Yori said in a matter of fact tone. "She never trusted us."

"But then again, we figured she was the real brains of the operation," Miles said.

"But don't worry, Rick," Kim taunted, "you'll be seeing her again real soon."

"Yup," Lynn added. "GJ picked her up over an hour ago. She's just a few cells down from Bengal. Who's alive and well, by the way."

"The body you saw was an old crash test dummy wearing one of Ron's masks," Miles said. "You bought into this hook, line, and sinker."

"We know all your dirty little secrets, Rick," Kim said. "We know you're behind D. Carter Knokod, that you tried to get Drew Lipsky and Josh Mankey to take the fall for your crimes, and we know it was your poison that almost killed Ron. You are going away for a very long time. And all this was because I wouldn't sleep with you? That goes way beyond pathetic, Rick."

Rick looked like he was about to strike, but instead he did the smarter thing. He ran as hard and as fast as his legs would carry him. Kim was after him in an instant with Ron and the others hot on her heels. Rick came to a dead end just as Team Possible caught up with him. He was breathing heavily and he quite literally had his back against the wall.

"It's all over, Rick," Miles said. "Why don't you just give up and we'll make this nice and easy."

"I'm not taking the fall for this!" Rick yelled. "You hear me? I'm not going down for this!" He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small object.

"Whatever you have in your hand, drop it," Lynn warned.

"Or what? None of you are packing any kind of heat." Rick showed them the gold ring in his hand. "While I, on the other hand, _AM_ the heat!" Rick slipped the ring on his finger and his body immediately started to expand, his muscles blowing up like balloons. The fabric of his shirt stretched and ripped as his body continued to change. As soon as his transformation was finished, he looked at his adversaries with a murderous gleam in his eyes. "You shouldn't have made me angry," he taunted. "You're not gonna like me when I'm angry."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Season 5 – Jurnee Jakes**

Ron cheered as Kim spun around to see Joss with the Diablo remote plugged into her communicator. "Looks like you won't be going outside to play today, KP." Ron said with a triumphant smile as he climbed to his feet again. Kim glared at him and bolted toward Joss. Ron's aura flickered blue for a moment, and as he caught up to Kim, he grabbed the tail of her jacket with one hand.

"Back off, Ron!" she shouted, spinning. Ron raised the Lotus Blade against the katana in Kim's hand, transforming it into a three pronged sword breaker and grappling the blade, twisting his wrist, and snapping the blade off just over the hilt. The move left an opening though, and Kim flashed her fangs.

Ron tried to push away at first as his eyes grew wide at the sudden piercing pain in the side of his neck where Kim bit down. His heart was pounding in his ears and he watched Joss shout out, dropping the remote. Kate reached out, drawing her back and Ron could feel Kim's lips curl into a satisfied smile on his neck.

"I love you, Kim." he said through gritted teeth, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and squeezing his eyes shut. As though ignited, the blue flourescent halo erupted around them both and Kim began to push away. Her yellow eyes snapped open to see Ron's skin shine blue as they began to float, along with any equipment in the hangar that wasn't bolted down. Joss, Rufus, Kate, and Dr. Director clapped their hands over their ears and cringed as the sound of a thousand monkeys could be heard yelling aggressively and the wind picked up in the bay.

"What are you doing to me?!" Kim yelled into Ron's ear.

"What I have to." he whispered back. Ron felt a surge of power tear through him as a silent shockwave expanded outward from them, peeling open the ceiling of the hangar like a tin can and sending bits of floating equipment punching through the walls.

The group of women and Rufus were thrown back into the control room and plunged into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director helped Joss to her feet. Most of the hangar seemed to now be scattered for several miles around them. She shaded her eye against the sun and smiled. Looking down, she crushed the Diablo remote under the heel of her boot, then handed the communicator to Joss.

"Are they okay?" Kate asked, picking up Olivia and a still unconscious Walter.

"I think so." Joss stated, pointing at the two forms in the center of what used to be a hangar.

"I'll make sure Walter doesn't go anywhere." Dr. Director said as Kate and Joss moved toward the two forms that laid at the epicenter of the blast.

Ron opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight that was blazing into them. He lifted his hands to find the purple leather jacket that had been blown off in the explosion, shredded in his grip. "Kim?!" he shouted, thrashing his arms around.

"Ron!" came Kim's voice and her hand grabbed his. In surprise, he pulled away. "Ron, it's me!" Kim said, her voice full of tears. There were pieces of debris scattered everywhere and she began to push it away to get to Ron.

"Kim..." Ron began, but his voice cracked as his eyes slowly began to focus. Kim's form was blurry without his glasses, but he could see her eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ron, I'm sorry!" Kim cried out, throwing her arms around him.

For a moment, Ron pulled away again in fear. Despite Kim's strong grip around his chest, it was the familiar tightness of his best friend, and not the monster she had just been. Hesitantly, Ron put his own arms around Kim and held her close. "It's okay, KP. You're back."

"I didn't mean any of it, Ron. It was just meant to hurt you. To cut you off from your powers." Kim said, her body trembling.

Ron did his best to pull Kim closer than possible, wiping his cheeks in her hair. "It's all good, KP." he said, recalling the things he had tried to do to her when he had been under the effects of the attitudinator years ago.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Best Enemies series – King in Yellow**

The house was largely empty in the week before Christmas. Monique worked. Justine stayed with the Rentons. While the holiday meant little to her it was important for Felix and his mother and Justine tried to gain some understanding of the day. Bonnie put in hours at Club Banana also, although nothing compared to Monique's, and even spent some time at home with her family. Kim and Shego had packed up the twins and left to spend the holiday with Shego's family.

There was a small party at the big house on the evening of the twenty-sixth. Will was there, his first time to see Mon in days. Kim and Shego arrived in Middleton in the morning, and spent the day with the Kim's parents. The housemates exchanged small presents with each other, and everyone had something for the twins, who were vastly excited about everything but without any understanding. To Bonnie's chagrin the two had more fun playing with the wrapping paper from the outfits 'Nique bought for them than the toys Bonnie had purchased.

Ron moved over and put his arm around Bonnie to comfort her, drawing covert stares from Mon and Shego. Ron showed definite signs of interest in Bonnie and they tried hard to read her feelings towards him.

Justine pulled a large box out from the tree and read, "Monique."

Monique looked at Will, "From you?"

He just looked puzzled, "No."

"Deliveryman brought it today," Ron explained.

"Well, open it," Kim suggested.

"Oh, my," Monique said when she saw the fur coat inside.

Will felt a pang of jealousy as Monique found a card and opened it. "Who is it from?" he demanded.

"Who did you have to sleep with to get it?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone," Mon retorted to Bonnie. She read the card and laughed, "It's from your parents," she told Will.

"Wait," Bonnie protested, "you aren't even sleeping with Will and they gave you a fur?"

"Yes."

Bonnie shook her head in amazement, "Will, call your folks. Tell them I'm not sleeping with you either."

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked.

"Okay, I won't sleep with you either if I can get a fur coat out of it. Who does a girl have to not sleep with to get a fur around here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**And the winner is... ****Blue Eyes, Shining by cpneb!"**

The yells came from the table, but not from cpneb.

Joss, Wade, Sarah, and C. P. all shouted at the same time, and they all jumped up and drug cpneb up toward the stage. Stephen, Fletcher, Jennifer, and Becky were cheering from the table, and Betty, Rufus, Kim, Ron, and the Doctors P. were all yelling and whistling, as well.

Absentialuci, ja, kt, and Kathrine were all; standing and whistling, as was much of the table.

The group made it onto the stage, and cpneb stepped up to shake the small mouse's hand, all the while glancing back the the mechanical suit that was spasming with the conflict. Joss even leaned down to give him a little kiss, for which the small mouse blushed brightly.

"You like us! You really like us!" Wade and Joss shouted together at the podium, and the audience laughed.

"Thank you to everyone who voted for us," Wade started, and Joss continued.

"And to our competitors in the category, Samurai Crunchbird, King in Yellow, Waveform, and Jurnee Jakes: great jobs by all of you, and we are proud to be considered in the same ballpark as you."

Sarah and C. P. step to the podium.

"I became a member of this team last year, thanks to 'neb's good heart. And, this man," Sarah smiles up at a blushing C. P., "well, what can I say? He saved my life, he saved me, and he helped me understand how I really felt about the man I love. Thank you to both my 'C. P.'s,'" she giggled.

"jakt and cpneb are responsible, but especially kt, so you have them to blame if you're wondering where I came from," C. P. laughed as he looked out at the blushing kt and the laughing ja. "I'm honored to be a part of this team, even if it means that Betty keeps pulling me back in."

"And, you know you love it, Dr. Adams!" was the shout from the audience, and everyone immediately recognized Dr. Elizabeth Director. C. P blew her a kiss and stepped aside to allow 'neb to the podium.

"Thanks, all of you up here, and thanks to all of you that voted in this year's awards. You honor all of us when you vote, because you are taking your valuable time to tell us what you think of us.

"To my competitors Samurai Crunchbird, Waveform, Jurnee Jakes, and King in Yellow: congratulations for your wonderful works: I'll keep reading if you keep writing.

"Thank you, to all of you," and 'neb turned and headed off-stage with his foursome.

Triaxx ducked quickly when he came back on stage, ducking one of the flailing arms. "Well, other than an aborted take over the world scheme, I think that went pretty well."

Jason nodded as the GJ agents finally came onto the stage to secure the suit. "Oh definitely. Other than the fact I wasn't nominated."

"Would you let that go." Traixx glared at his co-host for a second, who huffed silently, before turning back to the microphone. "Please welcome the inestimable Elton John with Blue Eyes!"

_Blue eyes  
Babys got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day  
Blue eyes  
Babys got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
Ill be far away  
And I say_

_Blue eyes  
Holding back the tears  
Holding back the pain  
Babys got blue eyes  
And shes alone again_

_Blue eyes  
Babys got blue eyes  
Like a clear blue sky  
Watching over me  
Blue eyes  
I love blue eyes  
When Im by her side  
Where I long to be  
I will see_

_Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Babys got blue eyes  
And I am home, and I am home again _


	27. Is There Vengeance?

Mace was practically giggling as Cpneb and his group left the stage. Ran finally leaned over, growling in his ear. "What is so funny?"

Mace's smile was a little unnerving. "Now is the time to strike, there won't be a better time. He's suffered losses in most of his categories and now the category he was always nominated for, he wasn't. In fact, I might even be doing him a favor, putting him out of his misery."

Now Ran was starting to get worried. "Don't do it man, it's not worth it. You already got an award and he hasn't."

Now Mace was looking a little sad, turning his gaze first from the stage and back to his friend. "But... I went to so much trouble... and what would I use all those missiles on if not this? You know there isn't a return policy on this stuff."

Ran let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, as it looked like he was finally getting through to Mace. "we can find something nice and safe for you to blow up. Your boss's car maybe?"

That thought brought a smile to Mace's face. "Yeah... with all the explosives I've got... that would blow his car up real good!"

"That's the spirit!" Now Ran figured he just had to talk his friend out of going through with that, but that was a problem for tomorrow. "So you think you'll be able to just sit back and enjoy the show?"

Mace seemed to consider it for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. "I guess. I mean, there aren't that many awards left to present, and Neo was sure giving me the evil eye for the last little while."

Ran just smirked at that. "If she didn't give you the evil eye, I would have been surprised. Now just kick back and relax."

"Yeah, I can do that." Mace slowly raised his hand up, a small device clearly visible to Ran, but not anyone else around them. "Of course, it would be just so easy..."

Ran started breathing harder as he glanced from the control to the stage. "Man, you don't want to do that."

"So... sooooo easy..."

"Mace..."

Mace turned back to Ran with a feral grin on his face. "Oopsie!" With a flick of his thumb faster than Ran could move, the button was pressed.

The effect was immediate. In the blink of an eye, missiles popped out of the walls all around the room, startling everyone. An ominous beeping could be heard from all of them, even as gun placements sprang up as well, with all of them locked onto the stage.

Mace jumped onto the table, his laughter echoing through the room. "Now Jason Jones, I WILL have my vengeance!"

Triaxx glanced over at his co-host and slowly backed away. "Umm... good luck?"

Jason stood frozen at the podium as he watched Elton John and his co-host scamper away to safety. Raising his hands in surrender, he looked over at the gloating Mace, bewildered. "Dude, what do you want vengeance for?"

Mace's eyes bugged out of his head as he glared back at the stage. "You cannot tell me you don't know why."

Jason waved his hands slightly, trying to express his confusion with the least bit of movement. "Mace, seriously, I have no idea what you mean."

Mace was shaking considerably, yet maintained a firm grip on the control, much to the consternation of the GJ agents circling around him. "I'm talking about how you stole the Fannie Award last year for Best Songfic. I KNOW you rigged it to win, I know you did!"

Jason glanced around worriedly knowing he'd never get clear of the stage in time. "There is absolutely nothing I can say that will get him to change his mind about this, is there?"

Ran shook his head sadly.

Mace cackled loudly though, all sign of sanity gone. "Say goodbye Jason, it's been a... blast!"

As Mace pressed the button, Jason ducked and covered, a half dozen prayers passing from his lips. The crowd gasped, horrified, as the missiles and guns all fired at once, tearing up the stage and releasing a cloud of dust that obscured the area and made it impossible to see what was happening. The firing continued for another minute as the crowd just stared on, Mace's laughter carrying out over the explosions.

Finally, it stopped as suddenly as it started. The Global Justice agents moved in quickly to secure Mace, though he paid them no heed, his gaze riveted to the dispersing cloud of smoke and dust. "Yes, I have done it. My revenge is complete! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughter was short lived as he saw a small portion of the stage still intact, the very same piece where a terrified, huddled figure remained. Most of the stage was totaled, and the majority of the podium was a mass of splinters, but slowly, carefully, that figure that was huddled there got to his feet, his hands running all over his body in shock and surprise.

"I... I'm alive?" Jason ran his hands over his face, unmindful of the dust and smoke he was rubbing into his skin. "I'm actually alive?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Mace yanked free of his captors, more shocked than anyone. "There is no way you should be alive, not with all that firepower."

"It's over Mace." Kim was on her feet and approaching the crazed writer. "It's time to come peacefully."

"NEVER!" Pressing another button on his control, the back of his suit jacket tearing to reveal metal wings that sprung free from the jet pack on his back. Firing it up, he hovered into the air. "I will be back, I promise you, and then... then I WILL have my revenge!"

With a mad laugh, Mace shot through the air and out the doors before anyone could stop him.


	28. Achievement Award and Remembrance

Jason looked around at the devastation everywhere, even as the various workers scurried about cleaning up the mess and repairing the damage. The podium had been the first thing to be replaced, as they had several in storage, just for situations such as this. Clearing his throat, and glad he had time to change his pants, Jason focused on pushing ahead with the show.

"Some writers only write for a short time and leave it at that. Some write for years in obscurity, never really joining the community that fosters in a such an atmosphere as you find here with Kim Possible. Some writers though achieve the impossible; they become icons."

"It is a rare thing to have seen one writer have worked in one fandom for as many years as this individual. It is a rarer thing indeed to have seen one writer have such an influence on the entire Kim Possible community the way this person has. He is an individual who is loved and respected by all the various groups inside our little family, an individual who, when he speaks, people listen. His stories have entertained for years, and he has helped drive this community, this family, the entire time. Despite everything life threw at him, he pushed through and persevered. He was there for others when they needed a kind word or an honest opinion, and when he needed it, the entire Kimmunity rallied around in support of him."

"There are few individuals who have had the impact this person has had, and that is why I am pleased to announce that the winner of this years Kim Possible Achievement Award is CaptainKodak1!"

The Captain walks slowly to the stand shaking his head. He takes the award from Jason and gives them a hug. Slowly he places the award and the podium and attempts to settle his voice.

"Several years ago, around September of 2004 I decided to start writing my first story. I wrote this one out long hand on notebook paper. I later transferred the story to my computer and on October 4, 2004 I posted my first story which was called "High on that Mountain". It got some nice reviews and I started on a wonderful journey. My next idea was a series of stories called the "I am" series which concentrated on each of the main characters. Over the next few months I wrote the odd one shot, during this time I had the chance to meet and start a friendship with another KP fan, an artist by the name of Rich Sirois, better known as Lionheartcartoon. We chatted online constantly and planned a number of oneshots. Then we decided to do something big. Together we started to publish "The Lotus Bloom" one of the first fully illustrated KP stories. In May of 2005, the story was first published. It quicky found a following and grew to be a favorite of many. Over the years, I posted story after story, loving every minute of it. During all this time, I made many friends. There were good times and bad times. I admit sometimes I put my foot in my mouth. But all was always forgiven. Then in late March and early April of 2006, an event came into my life that forever changed it. The whole of the KP fandom came to my support."

The Captain stops, turns his head, and pulls a kleenex from his pocket to wipe his face then turned back to the audience.  
I will NEVER be able to repay all of you for that. One very special author, a very very good freind sent me two stories to read just days before my surgery. He had planned to post them while I was in the hospital and he wanted me to have them before my surgery. After I got home the support continued. I started back writing and have barely slowed down since then. More and more stories have come to mind and I continue to write. As of today I believe that I have posted 128 different stories. I have joined with a number of authors to colaborate on certain stories. And I have loved every minute of it.

The KP fandom is very special to me. I try and help other authors as best as I can. I have worked to support the fandom in anyway that I could here at , at and over at DeviantArts. I have made so many good friends and hope to make more in the future. I thank you for this award. I accept in the name of all the KP fans out there, and accept it as a challenge to continue to work in the support of the fandom. So this is the Captain, Roger and out.

The Captain picks up his award in his left hand, steps back from the podium and snaps a salute to the audience.

As the applause begins to die down, Jason steps back up to the podium. Placing a hand on the Captain's shoulder, he turns back to the audience. As wonderful as this night has been, there is something missing. Something important has been lost from our Kimmunity. A dear friend is no longer with us anymore." With a nod to Captain Kodak, Jason stepped back.

The Captain walked up to the podium. Pausing for a moment, he looked out over the assembled friends and guests.

"Tonight, we have been celebrating the accomplishments of many of the best among us. We have had a good time. But tonight, there is one of us missing. There is one seat empty at my table. The Kim Possible FanFiction family lost someone special in Commander Argus. He was a great writer and supporter of the fandom. Not only at but also at and Deviantarts. The Commander was a great artist in addition to a great writer. He did illustrations for some of his stories and posted them to his DeviantArts page. Once he did an illustration of Kim from my Kimberly's Run story showing Kim in a Sandman's uniform. But above all that he contributed to the fandom, he was an even greater friend. He and I held a special friendship as we were both from North Carolina and had vacationed in many of the same spots. We used to chat online often and traded storyline ideas constantly. But most of all, during an extremely dangerous and difficult time of my life when I had my heart surgery, he was there simply as a friend to talk to. He even took my experiences and wrote them into one of his stories. I hope one day that I will see him again and be able to thank him again. The Commander was taken from us while he was doing one thing he loved the most, and that was riding a bike. He loved bike riding and had made a name for himself among those who rode bikes in this hometown of Charlotte, NC. He owned a bike shop for some time and loved every minute of it. I think a little part of him passed when he had to close his shop. He left behind a loving wife, lots of friends and a couple of unfinished stories. But he also left behind a wonderful legacy."

Jason now stepped up beside the Captain, his face solemn. "He was a great friend of mine as well. We both started here about the same time, and for a while there, we were competing almost to see who could put out chapters faster. He was the first and only person I ever shared all my story ideas with. It was also him I went to first with the idea for the Fannie Awards, and he was the first to volunteer, putting together the website for the Fannie Awards and offering ideas for the show itself that first year. When I was stuck on an idea, he'd be the one to snap me out of it. The Kimmunity has not just lost a great person and member, I have lost a dear friend. Commander... Nelson... we will miss you."

Captain Kodak nodded at that as he looked out over the friends who had gathered together. "I would like us all to stand in a moment of silence in his memory. Thank you."

After the moment of silence passed the Captain returned to his seat.


	29. Most Voted Writer

The stagehands were putting the finishing touches on the repairs, a remarkable job in such a short time, when Triaxx poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

Jason just nodded, motioning his co-host to get over to him. "Yes, the big bad Mace is gone."

Triaxx sighed with relief as he stepped up to the podium. "So Mace was responsible for everything then? That must mean that Global Justice will keep him locked up for some time, won't it."

"He will be... when GJ captures him."

Triaxx froze instantly, his eyes widening. "You mean they didn't capture him?"

"No, he got away."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Jason just shrugged. "Not really. He hasn't got me yet."

"No, he hasn't, but he has hit a number of others." Triaxx turned and headed off the stage quickly. "Give me a call when he's locked up."

Jason snagged Triaxx's arm, dragging him back. "Oh quit it. GJ has this place locked up tight. He's not getting back in. Now, do you think you can introduce our next two presenters?"

Triaxx glanced around warily but steeled himself. "Fine. Presenting the award for Most Voted Writer, please welcome Mike Industries and Ino Yamanaka!"

Mike Industries makes his way onto the stage, arm and arm with Ino Yamanaka, both of whom are dressed casually. As they make their way to the podium, a lone figure in the crowd stands up. He places his hands around his mouth, in order to amplify what he is yelling so everyone can hear it.

"Are you two insane? This is a formal event! Where are your formal clothes?" Kwebs yelled at the two presenters, who in return smiled.

"Well Kwebs," Mike started, "Ino and I were talking backstage, and enjoying ourselves when out of no where, Anabri dumped a bucket of grape juice on top of us, ruining our formal clothes for the night. Let's just say I finally got my payback after beating her countless times." Everyone looked at Anabri, who was laughing quietly, celebrating her victory with KT by giving her a high five.

"But why did I have to be included?" Ino asked.

"That's not important Ino. We are here to present an award after all, we should at least do that."

"Hai."

"Ino, please, no Japanese for a little while. Not everyone can understand you."

"Nani?"

"Ino! I said stop!

"Baka!"

Mike sighed, "I'm really sorry everyone. Can we please start the actual presentation now Ino?"

"Fine, Mikey-_kun_."

Mike chuckled for a few seconds and pulled out a few note cards from his pant's pocket, that appeared to be died purple from the grape juice incident. "As you all know, this award is something special. Presenting this to whoever wins it tonight is something special for me. After presenting the award last year, I had to do this again. To know tonight's winner is that respected enough to receive all these votes is something else."

Ino nodded, "And on top of that, last year your big brother won the award, cpneb! I remember you being very jealous of him."

Mike laughed, "True Ino, however, I have a feeling tonight that he's not going to win this one. For you see, there is one author out there who managed to escape the Classic Cowboy curse this year..."

Ino cut him off, "Ran Hakubi?"

"No Ino! That poor guy needed one more vote in a few categories to make it in! I'm talking about Slyrr, the one author you could vote for Best Original Character Name. Slyrr, that was pure genius how you planned on sweeping a category to at least win one Fannie tonight."

"I didn't plan this!" Slyrr shouted.

"Whatever you say..." Mike replied sarcastically, "So Ino-chan, would be so kind to tell us who the top authors are in the Most Voted Author category?"

"I thought you said no Japanese!" She frowned angrily, glaring at Mike.

Mike returned the glare, "Ino, do your part!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**cpneb**

"...and, now, it's chili for Momma," Ned laughed as he stirred.

"Neddy?" Bonnie came into the room, and Ned dropped the ladle into the chili.

"Bonnie, it's snowing outside!" he almost-shouted, because Bonnie wasn't dressed for winter weather in Colorado.

Bonnie was in her favorite swimsuit: the white one-piece that Rebecca Jane had gotten for her, version 4.0 (Bonnie had worn out the other three, but all, including this one were the same size, "and that vexes me so," Kim had told her the last time that they had decided to put their husbands into drool-spin), complete with the hand-prints in the proper strategic places on the back of the suit.

"So?" Bonnie smirked. "I won't get to wear it this summer, so I decided to wear it while I could," she reasoned, and Ned could find only one reason against her logic.

"But, Bonnie, it's cold outside," Ned countered, and Bonnie smiled and pulled her wrap down from her shoulders to keep her and 'the girls' warm.

"Ned, I have an idea for new business: after the response to the chili, I thought we could create a '…coming soon...' menu for women with child," Bonnie said excitedly, and Ned-

"What's on the menu, dear?" Ned's fears were coming to the forefront of his brain: he had already witnessed Bonnie topping her big bowl of the chili with jalapeños, feta cheese, a blackened tilapia fillet, and butterscotch whipped topping, and he's heard one horror story from Kathrine about her mother's meals...

"I'm thinking 'Open Season,' Ned," Bonnie smiled, and Ned's stomach did the Flippies onto his kidney and liver. "We could use the chili as the base, but the customer can have any base protein and toppings that they want from any ingredients on our menu," she grinned excitedly. "Just think, Ned: we'll be pioneers in the business: after hundreds of years, a pregnant woman can go out to eat and get whatever she wants!"

"Do you think it will sell, Bonnie?" Ned asked.

--

(Tri-Cities Mountain-Times, Friday, March 15, 2030)

TriCity Food Reviewer's corner

**BonNed's: no need to 'Beware the Ides of March'**

_Five forks up _

_(note: the scale ranges from five forks down to five forks up, up being the sign of really good food)_

by April Jennifer Gail

Ladies, it's your dream come true: your dream, that is, if you're pregnant and you have a craving for a buffalo Popsicle dipped in mayo and candy sprinkles. Gents, if you want excellent, real food (think meat, you carnivores!) and at reasonable prices, to boot, and you're looking to score points with the missus, you cannot go wrong with _**BonNed's, of Middleton**_: it's an exciting and new restaurant in downtown Middleton, and it's found the perfect combination of customers, marketing, and food that will keep it going for years to come.

It's a place to see and be seen, as well: when we walked in on Saturday night, we were met and greeted at the front by Ms. Bonnie Rorem herself, of the-now-infamous Rockwaller trial. It was obvious where the '...coming soon...' menu idea came from, as Ms. Rorem is just barely showing (and stylishly, I might add, in 1-inch khaki heels, matching the signature khakis that all the staff wore). My party of four, myself included, was seated promptly, and the table next to us was occupied by Dr. Lupe McBride, the President of the _**Middleton Institute of Science and Technology**_, her husband, Dr. Eduardo Josef Medrano, and the MIST newest-named Area Chairman, Dr. Wade Load, accompanied by his lovely-and-most-definitely amazing wife Tara Bluem Load and their daughter Kathrine. Ms. Bluem was most definitely here for the '...coming soon...' menu, appearing to be at least three-four months into her pregnancy.

The waitress was energetic and very knowledgeable in the menu options, recommending a pair of excellent and relatively inexpensive wines after listening to our discussions about our dining options.

We took her recommendation for the appetizers: the ubiquitous 'Exploding Onion' and the 'Oysters Rorem', a signature dish of _**BonNed's**_. Like everything else here, we were not disappointed: the Onion was easily the largest we'd ever seen, easily serving the four of us all the way through our main courses. Unlike most other locations, it was served on a sizzling plate, and that kept it warm the entire time. Others, take note.

The knowledgeable individual at our table had to explain what the ingredients of 'Oysters Rorem' were. After the gentlemen winced, they laughed and devoured their share when they arrived. The pregnant member of our group laughed and mumbled something about 'payback.'

We each had something different, but every dish that was served came out at the perfect temperature, including the salads, vegetables, and main courses. I ordered the 'Wedgie:' a quarter-wedge of iceberg lettuce that was artfully drizzled with a house dressing, cherry tomatoes and sliced green and red bell peppers, and liberally doused with black pepper. Fair warning: slow the waitress down if you're not a cracked black pepper fanatic.

My male friend drooled over my 10-oz buffalo chicken-fried-steak with, as the menu promised, a liberal dose of Uncle Ned's signature jalapeño-infused cream gravy and gravy served on the side, as well ("for dippin' and soppin,'" the waitress informed me). All it needs is a spoon, in my opinion, even though the buffalo chicken fry is an interesting take on the traditional. The buffalo chicken fry was delicious, but the cream gravy should be outlawed as a 'weapon of mass creation:' my waistline grew as I looked at it. Then, I tasted it, and I told my male friend I was leaving him for the gravy.

Our pregnant member drooled when the waitress explained what the '...coming soon...' menu entails: basically, you can order any protein from the menu and any combination of items that exist on the menu. Since we _are_ a family news outlet, I can't tell you everything she ordered, but she started with a six-ounce grilled red snapper, added streamed red cabbage and boiled new potatoes, topped it with grilled Gouda cheese, and it got strange from there.

Our last party member ordered the Ned bone-in rib eye, and he barely left the bone on the plate. 'Nuf said.

Only one thing to be said about the vegetables: get them, no matter what they are serving that day. The chefs do things to vegetables that make one think that they are all vegetarians, but then the sirloin cut comes out and destroys that illusion. Their take on baby veggies, especially their ABC's order of grilled baby asparagus, beets, and cauliflower, was a favorite. Ned explained that the recipe was an opening gift from Chef Ron (need we say more?), and he treasured the gift of the recipe.

The homemade bread was wonderful, and the desserts were to die for, even after we'd stuffed ourselves.

I returned with some friends from out-of-town (Dallas, to be precise, and all male food critics, to be totally open and honest) for a Thursday lunch, having raved to them about the food.

First, Ms. Rorem was at the desk, and all three of the guys were basket cases (until they were introduced, after dinner, to Ned Rorem, the other half, Ms. Rorem's husband, and the executive chef, brandishing a major-league cleaver). Ms. Rorem received several compliments from these 'Southern Gentlemen' as she led us to our table.

These Dallas food critics went for the jugular: Ned's take on Southern Fried Chicken with cream gravy, Bar-B-Que Beef Brisket, and the Buffalo Chicken Fried Steak for main courses, the Exploding Onion, and dessert...but, we'll talk about that later.

I suspected their reaction would be good when they met Ms. Rorem, but that was only the appetizer to their reaction to the food and drink. Only one of the three liked the Sweet Tea: one stated that it wasn't sweet enough, and the other complained that he could hear his dentist laughing maniacally in the back of his head whenever he took a sip about an upcoming trip to Aruba that my friend was paying for by his tea consumption.

Luckily for us, they all had the lunch portions, because Ned himself informed the restaurant that dessert was part of today's specials with the entrees, and today's dessert was Peach Fried Pie. These poor men had never had Sato's miracle food, nor had they witnessed women swooning over a dessert. They thought all the ladies (and, some of the men) were crazy.

Their minds were changed after the first bite, and their reviews in their home paper were amazing, to say the least: they were all begging for Ned and Bonnie to move to Dallas.

The only complaint about _**BonNed's**_ is that its gotten too popular, too fast: their first restaurant, still open and thriving in Go City, does not have the traffic that this one has. Ms. Rorem, in an interview after this critic completed the review, told me that they had implemented simultaneous plans to mitigate the waits at the restaurant: one was to open up reservations and pre-ordering over the Net (to allow customers to arrive and be served almost immediately), and the other was to purchase the land and buildings around them for expansion.

If they do as well after expansion, I expect to see _**BonNed's**_ as popular as restaurants by a certain Gentleman from Old New Orleans.

_**BonNed's**_: where the food is wonderful, the service is impeccable, and the chefs cry when they get an order from the '...coming soon...' menu (and Ms. Rorem laughs, she admitted, each and every time she sees the chefs crying).

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JAKT**

Kim and Ron stood on a cliff, overlooking a canyon so deep that they could barely hear the white-water river rushing along the bottom of the gorge. Rainbow mists clung to the canyon walls, and a choir of animals, hidden among peaks and ridges that extended to every horizon, bayed at the setting sun. As a gentle breeze riffled through the mane of Kim's auburn hair, one could sense and marvel at the bond between her and her BFBF. In many ways you could even envy what they shared together.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slyrr**

Monique lost track of how many houses she weaved around, dashed through and threaded between. She and Wade had become separated in their dash through the Basalton streets. She hoped he was all right, and figured he had enough experience on missions with Kim that he was better off than she was.

_'Some sidekick.'_ she thought. _'Run? Was that the best I could come up with?'_ But she reasoned that at least she had drawn some of the statues away from the fight, meaning Kim didn't have to face the whole army of them by herself. _'What could I do to beat up a statue anyway?'_

After a harrowing few minutes of cat-and-mouse with her pursuers, she looked behind her and could see no one. _'Lost 'em!'_ she thought. _'You go, girl!_' Then she looked in front of her and saw that she was back where she had started, just outside the town and looking at Kim fighting the other statues. She seemed to be doing all right, though it also seemed she was only just staying ahead of being dog-piled. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Rufus dangling half out of her hip pouch.

Then she slowly looked to the side, and realized that Monkey Fist was standing only a few feet away from her. Monique felt a cold chill as Monkey Fist's attention was drawn away from the battle and he turned his gray eyes on her. 'Well...' he said with a voice both curious and amused. 'This is something new. I wasn't aware the _cheer squad_ had a second string.'

'Uh...' said Monique, looking wildly around. 'I'm more like their fashion consultant.'

'Truly?' said Monkey Fist, seeming amused. 'What a shame. I find I have little use for fashion these days - I'm into function rather than form.'

Monique winced. _'May as well make a good showing.'_ she thought. Then with her best kung-fu yell, she lashed out with her fist. Pain exploded in her fingers at the impact. It was like punching a brick wall. Monkey Fist didn't even flinch, still looking at her with an amused smirk.

'Ow!' said Monique, staggering backwards and clutching her agonized hand. 'Ow, ow, _ow_!'

Monkey Fist mimed a yawn. 'Obviously you don't do this very often.' he said. 'Too bad for you.'

Monique turned and dashed away from him, hoping to draw him away from Kim and lose him in Basalton as she had with the other statues. She chose a different path though, coming to the end of one house in the lane.

But she stopped suddenly, looking down a sheer cliff. She stood in amazement, looking at the house, the backyard seeming to end at the cliffside. _'What kind of idiot builds a house on the edge of a cliff?'_ she thought. She turned to head back another way, but there was a flash of yellow light, and Monkey Fist was suddenly standing right in front of her.

'Possible seems to be slipping.' said Monkey Fist calmly, the glow fading. 'I would have expected her to bring along someone a little more competent and a little less cowardly. Then again, she did put up with the buffoon for all that time. I suppose you're merely buffoon 2.0.'

Monique stumbled as her heel slipped against the edge of the cliff, sending a shower of pebbles falling into the abyss. She put her hands up, smiling weakly while her heart pounded in fear. 'Come on,' she said. 'Can't we all just... _get along_?'

'My dear girl,' said Monkey Fist, shaking his head. 'I once ordered my monkey ninjas to throw a _baby_ into a pool of molten lava along with the buffoon and a sack of flour. What do you think I'll do to _you_?'

Before Monique could answer, Monkey Fist had her collar in his grip and was hoisting her up, extending his arm over the edge. Monique looked down and immediately knew why people who were traversing great heights were advised _not_ to look. Her vision swam and the ground far below seemed to be sinking down even further as she panicked. She looked into Monkey Fist's pitiless face.

'I would say, _choose your friends more wisely next time_, but... well.' he said. Then he pushed out and cast her over the edge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smiled as she pulled out the card that has the winners name on it. She flipped it open, and smiled while showing it to Mike. The pair then stated in unison, **"The person who received the most votes this year is... Slyrr!"**

Slyrr stood up as if in a daze, bowing his head towards the cheering and applauding crowd. Team Probable, comprising Grimm, Rhonda, Jade and Rueful, were all standing up. They whistled, catcalled and whooped as he made his way to the stage and stood behind the podium. He shook hands with Mike Industries. And as a long-time fan of the Naruto series, he blushed and gave Ino a quick kiss on the cheek.

He accepted the award and looked at it as if in shock while he faced the crowd and adjusted the microphone in front of him. 'Most Voted Writer.' he said, shaking his head and continuing to stare at the gleaming statuette in his hand. 'That means of all the authors participating in the Golden Fannies tonight, I was the one who received the most overall votes. Among a vast array of talented authors, that's saying something special. And you're all to be congradualted, every one of you. There are many who may feel that they have 'failed' if they didn't win any awards. Nothing could be further from the truth. It's the labor and efforts of every writer who keep the Kim Possible fan base strong, and when even one author stops writing, it weakens all of us.

He paused a moment and went on. 'I'm told there is some doubt as to whether there will be a Fannies next year. I hope that's not true. The series may have been over for a while, but I've never seen a fanfiction community that was this active for so long after a series ended. There are several updates - every day on the Kim Possible fanfiction boards. And it's still nearly as hard to keep a story on the first page now as it was when the series was ongoing. That's a testament - not just to me, but to all of us. That we enjoyed a show so much, we're keeping it alive in our own small way.'

'I still hold hope that DVD movies will be forthcoming, and when that happens there will be a resurgence on the boards and in the forums. And so I hope the Fannies will continue as well, the tribute of fans and authors who never gave up. I myself have a bee that won't stop buzzing until I've written the tales I've imagned, and I urge all writers everywhere to keep going. Write as you've always written - not for awards or attention, but because you have a story that you want to share about a world and about characters that you've come to care about...'

There was a sudden burst of smoke which surrounded the podium. The audience gasped in surprise. When the smoke cleared, Slyrr was coughing, waving his hands to fan the smoke away. He stopped and looked around in bewilderment, for the Fannie statuette was gone.

Ino, who was no slouch at ninja training, cleared her throat and motioned to some of the ushers in the audience, who closed around cpneb's table. 'Nice try, Probable.' said Ino with narrowed eyes. 'But you couldn't steal the Best Villain Fannie last year, and you're _not_ stealing this one.'

Grimm Probable shrugged. 'I'm just giving the fans what they want.' he said. 'Besides, how could he have won the award without _us_?'

'Give it up.' said Ino, and her voice took on more of an edge.

'Fine.' said Grimm, and he reached under the table, taking out the gleaming statuette. He handed it to one of the ushers, who took it back on stage and returned it to Slyrr. Slyrr was shaking his head and looking at Grimm in exasperation, but without surprise.

Grimm didn't seem too put out. 'No big.' he said. 'Besides, it wasn't the Fannie I was really trying to steal - it was something _else_.'

'And what might that be?' said Mike Industries, glaring.

Grimm didn't speak, instead he pointed up at the high ceiling. Then he pulled a heavy, box-like object from under the table and laid it down with a clunk that rattled the champagne glasses.

Mike and Ino looked up and saw that the spotlight which was aligned and set to illuminate the podium on center stage had been removed from the rafters above. Grimm and the rest of Team Probable smirked as he patted the object in front of him. 'I've been stealing these things for two years now.' he said. 'But it never gets old.'

Rhonda smacked him lightly on the back of his head while Rueful let out a chittering giggle.

As Mike and Ino walked back stage, both could be heard fighting in Japanese, Ino clearly winning.

Jason gazed at the two arguing, shaking his head. "I wonder when Mike is gonna learn, you can't win against a woman."

Triaxx rolled his eyes in response. "Probably the same time you learn to wear armor at these events."

Jason ignored the comment, though he did eye Triaxx's armor once more. "Let's just introduce our next performer. Please welcome Joe Esposito with _You're the Best_.

_Try to be best, 'Cause you're only a man_

_And a man's gotta learn to take it!_

_Try to believe, Though the going gets rough_

_That you gotta hang tough to make it!_

_History repeats itself, Try and you'll succeed!_

_Never doubt that you're the one, And you can have your dreams!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_

_Fight 'til the end, Cause your life will depend_

_On the strength that you have inside you!_

_Ah you gotta be proud, starin' out in the cloud_

_When the odds in the game defy you!_

_Try your best to win them all, and one day time will tell!_

_when you're the one that's standing there, you'll reach the final bell!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_


	30. Best Writing Team

Producer's Note - I just want to say... I hate hospitals, and I am sorry yet again for the further delays. This is taking way too long, but I am wrapping this up now.

* * *

Jason smiled as he looked out over the crowd. "We are finally coming up the final portion of the program. I'm actually a bit relieved that this is almost over. As much fun as I am having, this night seems to be taking forever to get through."

Triaxx rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Ten months to be exact."

Jason frowned slightly as he looked over at his co-host. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Triaxx waved off his partner's concern. "Let's just introduce our next presenters, Kim's #1 Fan and Shego."

Kim's #1 Fan enters from stage left, wearing a black tuxedo and a bright red

bow tie. Meanwhile Shego enters from stage right wearing a black dress, with specks of dark green. They meet at the podium in front of the stage.

Kim's # 1 Fan bows to Shego then turns and bows to the audience. Then he puts his arm around Shego, smiling at everyone.

"Watch the hands Fanboy!" Shego ignites her hand threateningly."

He quickly removes his arm. "Greetings friends, We're here to introduce the best writing team of 2008."

"Speak for yourself Fanboy, I'm just here cause Global Justice offered to cut my prison time in half if I did this." Laughter rings through the auditorium.

"Lets get started Shall we Shego?"

"Whatever."

Kim's # 1 Fan takes some cards from his pocket, handing her a couple of them. "Now, the nominees..."

"Wait a minute..." Shego looks over at her partner in this critically, a sudden realization filling her. "Wait A Minute! Kim's # 1 Fan?!? Your the one who wrote that stupid fanfic where I'm changed into a baby, and have to grow up all over again!"

"Now just a minute!" Shego lets out a blast but he quickly ducks. "Shego! I can explain!"

"Start running Fanboy!" She shoots again, and Kim's #1 Fan takes takes advantage of the rare opportunity to flee, bolting through the back curtains, screaming all the way.

Shego looks after him with a scowl on her face, before turning back to the podium. "And the nominees are..."

* * *

**Cpneb and JAKT - B,aR 0: My Eyes Adored You**

Ron was tired, his sated body drained of every last ounce of energy. Still, he waited and continued to soak up the sounds and sensations her room offered. He continued to talk to Pandaroo…

"KP, you are my first and best friend. I need to be with you, and I need you to remind me I'm a human being. I'm not a zero, but, sometimes, I forget. My mind dips away into my world of fears and holds me hostage, refusing to let me know that the only thing I really care about is being with you.

"When we're together, the sound of your breathing lets me know you're real and not some figment of my desperate imagination. Your arms hold me secure, even in my dreamland, and I can feel you sleeping sometimes.

"Do you dream about me, Kim, like I dream about you?" Ron smiled a weak smile.

"Without you, holding me in my dreams, the nights are cold and lonely. I love you, KP. I just wish I could tell you."

Outside, an orchestra of crickets began to serenade him. The intensity of their performance heralded the beginning of summer. However, their sound suddenly vanished as fast as he knew summer would end. He wished he could say something to her now. The message that he wanted to convey was there in his heart, but he just couldn't seem to translate or release it.

In the distance, he could hear a train, chugging its way to parts unknown. The whistle echoed eerily in the new silence, like a phantom on the wind.

"I remember, a few summers ago, you told me you used to like walking the tracks when you were a kid, said it gave you a sense of freedom and endless possibilities from the drama of Middle School. You were reminiscing, with sadness, as I listened to your tale. I wanted to cry for all the pain that Bonnie was causing you to go through in cheer practice and the loneliness you felt. I couldn't let you see what was on my mind, but I think you knew anyway.

"Sometimes, I wish we couldn't read each other's minds so well. But that would be pretending to be blind, wouldn't it? Making believe things were the way we wanted them, instead of how they are.

"Does that mean things aren't the way we want...if so, tell me how you want them. I would not love you any less. It seems hard to believe that anyone would wish away the greatest thing to ever happen to them. Would you like me to love you less, KP?

"I don't want to love you any less. With you, I can get, in a day, the same thing it would take me ten years to get with anyone else. The joy I find in you, however long it lasts, will always be equal to several lifetimes of loving anyone else. I'm lucky and I know it. You are my best friend."

"I love you." He whispered into the stillness of the night, still feeling as he often did, that his declaration, no matter how heartfelt, was not nearly sufficient to express himself.

"You didn't believe me the first time I told you in my dreams." He told himself, raising his hand to her imagined face to gently touch the area where he recalled he had cupped her cheek, with so much more than friendship on his mind, for the first time so long ago.

Ron took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, thinking how he always wanted to be able to love Kim with all his heart. It was not surprising, he guessed, that of all the things he still had some difficulty working on…this had always been the hardest…his feelings of love transcending the moment of his fevered imagination to reach out and really touch her and tell her his heart when he lacked the courage to so.

He opened his eyes on that thought, his mind still working him, pushing him towards his inevitable conclusion. He so much wanted to find Kim standing behind him watching his back right now. Watching out for him.

"I love you so much." He whispered again into the darkness. "I will always love you, KP."

"Wade, have you tried to talk to her?" Ron asked, and I saw Wade look up and smile, weakly.

"Ron, I sent her a holo of what happened that night; C. P. has it, and he went to the Bunker to see Nurse Jackie," Wade smiled, and Kim swatted at him and giggled.

"A hologram?" Bonnie asked, and Wade nodded to her.

Bonnie, Tara, and Sarah all looked at each other: there was obviously a story about this 'Jackie' person.

"C. P. headed up the same day as we had our visitors, Ron," Wade continued to smile, but I could see it was a bit stronger, now, "but I haven't heard from him since the landings, so I don't know whether or not Joss saw it."

"That's right, Bonnie," Wade answered her, "I keep full recordings of the events in my room for GJ legal purposes," Wade explained, and Bonnie and Tara began to realize just how important what Wade did was to Kim and Ron's efforts.

Kim continued to hold me, and I loved how her wonderful long fingers stroked my back as she held me on my side.

'Oh, yes, Kim, that feels wonderful,' I wanted to tell her. 'Can you do this for another, say…six years?'

Hey, she felt good, and it felt good to be held by her again…especially since I thought I'd never see her again.

Darn it: I got something in my eye…that's what I had the urge to tear up. Lucky for me, I'm a 'Roo, and everyone knows that 'Roos don't cry.

"So, what happened while we were in space?" Kim asked. "Warhok and Warmonga seemed unnerved when they were on the surface, a bit less confident than when they were in the ship."

"It might have had something to do with your Nana," Tara laughed. "She pulled together a team that kicked alien butt, big time," Tara announced with pride, and Kim stared at Esther in shock.

"_**Nana**_?" Kim asked, and Esther nodded with a smile.

"Who else?" Ron asked, and Sarah blushed as Nana nodded in her direction.

"Sarah and Monique worked with me, and I'd take them into battle: any day, any time," Esther announced and Sarah ducked her head a bit so she couldn't look at Kim or Ron. I could see her eyes, though, and she was happy that she was getting recognition.

"Sarah? Mon?" Ron's voice cut through the silence, and she looked up at Ron's huge smile.

"Hey, it wasn't like I had an exoskeleton like Justine and Mr. Barkin's mad combat skills," Sarah lifted her head and smiled.

"Exoskeleton?" Kim asked, incredulous, and Needles laughed.

"You've been out of the loop, for once, granddaughter," Needles laughed. "Let me fill in a few gaps," and I leaned back against Kim (oh, she was sooo soft and fell sooo good) to listen to Needles tell her story….

* * *

**JAKT**

"Be back soon." With elegant grace he got off the bed, moments later returning with a small breakfast tray of prepared goodies. He grinned mischievously as he saw me lying perfectly and completely relaxed. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh my. I gave you quite a workout," he grinned. Normally, his smug tone would've made me jump off the bed and give him a run for his money, but not this time. I shot back a look that would have melted cold hard steel. The disappointed look that now crossed his features was all the reward I needed. He turned around to take back the tray, and a very wicked thought entered my brain. "You know, Ron, I think you've found my quirk."

He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. Perfect.

"Don't turn around, I want to take another look at the object of my quirk," I told him. The puzzled look turned into a frown. I bit my lip in order not to laugh. His discomfort was so blatantly obvious.

"Kim!" he grumbled after a couple of minutes. "Would you mind?"

"Mind what, my dear darling husband?" I quipped, thoroughly enjoying myself. But to be honest, what had started out as a joke, wasn't so crazy after all. I managed to sit up, ignoring the loud protest that came from my relaxed muscles.

"You," I breathed." have the most gorgeous butt in the world."

"You've seen them all?" was his breezy answer. Darn it, he did it again! This was the second time he'd left me speechless. Twice in one morning, must be a record...

Laughing wholeheartedly, he turned and sat next to me.

"I'm honored," he grinned. He pulled me into his arms, the safest haven I've ever known.

"Kim?"

"Mmmmmh?" I sighed, not really up to talking.

"Do you know what the first thing was that caught my eye when I met you back in pre-school?"

I looked up at him, surprised by that sudden serious tone. "No."

His finger traced the contours of my face; a soft kiss was planted on my forehead.

"Your emerald eyes."

Silence. No words, just emotions. Finally, I said the only words I could say.

"I love you, Ron."

* * *

**Team Whitecap – Trial of the Hearts **

Kim and Ron slowly opened their eyes. They were strapped into two separate chairs facing each other. They looked around to see a thoroughly disgruntled Will hanging from the chains where they had first seen him. Shego stepped into their sight.

"Well, well, well, our two sleeping beauties are awake. You know we would have never known you were here but ole spineless over here cracked like an egg shell and told Dr. D and me everything. He told us which vent you were using and which room you were going to drop into. All we had to do is wait. I must say you were smart enough to use air vents that could support your weight."

Shego cocked her thumb over at Will.

"Brillant over there tried to use a vent just big enough for him to crawl through. Problem was that those vents can't take a lot of weight. He snapped one section right out. It's a wonder you didn't hear the crash. He was also so nice as to get trapped in the bent up remains of the vent he was in. He couldn't move a muscle. By the way since when do you two have to put up with such idiots?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"We didn't want him, but we were not given a choice. "Due to recent events, GJ didn't trust us to handle ourselves doing what we have been doing for years."

Shego nodded.

"By the way. I know this sounds weird, but sorry for catching you in the stomach the other time. I thought you were a little off you game. For what it's worth, when all that crud hit the airwaves about you getting an abortion. I laughed so hard I fell out of me chair."

Shego caught the glare from Kim and held up her hands.

"Woah princess, what I was laughing about was that I knew you and I knew Stoppable. I knew that both of you have way too much class to get into that kind of trouble."

Kim stared over at Will and snarled.

"So the number one agent for GJ cracked like a shell huh. Gee who would ever have thought? What did you use on him?"

Shego laughed.

"USE ON HIM?" Shego laughed.

"I didn't use anything on him. I just fired up a little and put my hand near his face and he sang like a little bird."

Kim turned a glanced with contempt at Will. Will turned his head to look another direction. Shego stepped between Kim and Ron and bent over so her face was level with theirs.

"Anywhooo, now that we have the prelims out of the way, now we get down to business. I am not going to ask if you have any backup. I took the liberty of searching you and removing any little surprises you might have been carrying."

Shego smiled at Ron.

"I must say Kimmie, when you pick something you pick prime stuff. Ronnypoo here has definitely grown into his new body."

Shego didn't know whose face turned redder Kim's or Ron's.

"Okay, now I am going to flip a coin to decide if one of you is coming with us. I am not including tweety over there. Taking him would be a favor to you guys. Nope, but taking one of you with us as a little hostage might be the answer. But come to think of it, taking one of you would only make the other come after us. Soooo, I guess we will take both of you or neither of you."

Shego flipped the coin and looked at it.

"Well, looks like the two of you are coming with us. Now be good little hostages and don't make any trouble. Dr. D is about ready to try his new device. After the tests we will be packing everything up to head to our new lair with our new friends. Taking the two of you along will keep GJ off of us until we are safe. Then we will let you go home. Look at it this way. Staying all tied up for a few days will keep you two out of trouble. That seems to be something the two of you are experts at recently."

Shego laughed as she walked off.

Kim glared at the ebony haired villain as she disappeared through a set of swinging doors.

"Where is Rufus?"

Ron nodded to the side to a small cage sitting on a nearby table. Rufus sat in it with his arms crossed and sulking. Kim shook her head.

"Well, takes care of that idea."

She turned to Ron.

"You got any ideas?"

Will's voice came from across the room.

"Hey, I supposed to be a part of this team too."

Kim snorted.

"OH, Y-E-A-H, you sure are. Let's see. You went off by yourself when we advised not to. Then you got captured doing exactly what we told you not to do. Then you told them everything and sold us out getting us captured in the mean time. We can do without very well please and thank you. Dr. Director is gonna love hearing about all of this."

Will's face turned a brilliant red. Kim swore that she could hear him grinding his teeth from across the room. She turned her attention back to Ron.

"Well, we waited long enough I think, you ready?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Ron twisted his mouth and popped a small device out between his teeth. Kim did the same. Ron clenched his teeth on the device and it fired a small laser beam. Turning his head, he cut the strap holding his right wrist and his right upper arm. Just as he finished cutting the strap the device died. Ron spat the device on the floor, then spit to the side.

"We need to talk to Wade about getting those things to taste better."

Kim was unstrapping herself as she nodded.

"We'll take it up with him later. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Shego grabs the envelop, and charging up her powers, she quickly destroys the envelop without damaging the winner's card inside. **"And the winner is... JAKT!**

"

JA and KT looked out into the audience. How many times had they been here tonight? Right now it didn't matter whether it was the first time or more than one. JA started to address everyone.

"You know that déjà vu feeling…'I've been here before?' and the audience chuckled.

But have you ever had the feeling: 'I will have been here before, someday?'

Or: 'I'd better see to it that I or my daughter will have been here, someday?"

Needless to say, it gets complicated.

I used to say to KT as we wrote about 'The girl in blue,' that I felt her calling out to me to get busy so that her world could exist as part of the KP universe. Somewhere along that line it got to be more than a figure of speech. I kept finding myself building upon Cpneb's character giving her abilities that Cpneb wasn't even aware of. Of course, KT added to that as well, every day and in every way.

The same goes for our other stories whether written together or separately. Each one came born of an idea that took on a life of its own. It's the same for all of us. Ideas, drafts, redrafts, betas, finals and posting. After all it's what we do

Never stop writing guys and gals. You have the power.

KT, your turn."

"My Dad can write a _Kim Possible_ story, on his own, believe it or not." And Anne Possible let out a cheer that was heard above the audience's laughter.

"But we love doing this as a team. Dad's said that it's fun to write a KP story; fun to work with these characters especially because they are all set, you know them so you can get on with the story, go on from there, knowing the friendship and love that exists between them.

As for me the idea girl turned writer, I provide the myriad of ways for the story to take shape. Separate and together we make a formidable team.

Here, then is our unique writing style between a mismatched daughter and dad (age wise) who enjoy writing just for the sake of being together. We'll keep doing this as long as it is fun. Hopefully that will be the case for a long time to come.

Thank you again for being there and reading our stories. Without you the readers we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"I think that's enough of a head start." Jason is startled that he had failed to notice Shego standing right beside him. "Now, come back here, and take your medicine like a man Fanboy!" Shego hands are glowing brightly as she pushes past the curtains, following the trail left behind of knocked over stage equipment and angry stagehands.

Triaxx breathed a sigh of relief when Shego left the stage. "Well, it was inevitable. Shego found her punching bag for the evening."

Drakken sat at his table grinning broadly. "I like it when she takes her frustrations out on someone other than me."

Jason nodded at that sentiment. "As one of her previous stress relievers, so am I!"

Triaxx grinned as the screaming faded. "Now, I'd like to think all our performers were in some way appropriate. Now, while KT is still a little young, we thought this would be a great song for both of them. Please welcome Bob Carlisle with Butterfly Kisses."

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all..._

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over..._

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses._


	31. Best Young Writer

Jason and Triaxx waited patiently as a smiling Shego returned to her seat. With a grimace, Triaxx leaned into the microphone. "EMTs to the back stage area. Oh, and... send a clean up crew as well."

Jason sighed loudly. "You know they'll never get all that blood cleaned up.

Triaxx was about to respond when he saw movement at the head table.

Kim grabs her purse and gets up from the table, "Where are you going, KP?" Ron asks.

"Just sit tight and I'll be back in just a few minutes, Ron" Kim waves to Monique who gets up from her table and they head off to the ladies room together.  
....

After Kim and Monique had left, Triaxx continued ahead. "Presenting the award for Best Young Author, GhostWhiter and KitPup."

Two figures walk on toward the podium at the center of the stage, a tall man with blue eyes, a mustache, light brown hair with some silver in it and a short, curvaceous young woman with shining dark eyes and short medium brown softly curled hair, dressed in a collar, short black skirt, black button-up shirt and black boots. There are a few appreciative whistles directed at her from the less restrained 'gentlemen' in the audience.

The older gentleman approaches the microphone first, "All of the young people who have joined & contributed to the Kim Possible Fan Fiction board reflect the ongoing growth of the Kimmunity. Every one of them deserve all of the support and appreciation that the 'old guard' can give them for continuing the group's surprising growth in spite of the fact that Disney has stopped producing new episodes of the show that our fan fiction is based on. This award honoring the Outstanding Young Author reflects the majority choice of the best writer from an extraordinary diverse and talented group of young individuals on a board where 'a cut above' is the expected standard. I have seen adults who were intimidated to post their stories next to some the high profile authors on the board, so the courage, ingenuity and the quality of writing that all of these young authors repeatedly demonstrate should be a particular source of pride for the entire Kimmunity. To put it simply, this award goes to the writer considered the best of the many bright young lights writing Kim Possible fan fiction today"

GhostWhiter turns to KitPup, "Would you care to read the second round nominees, KP?"

Ron Stoppable bolts out of his chair and shouts, "Hey! Only I'm supposed to present an award with KP! Zaratan said so!"

GhostWhiter: "Ron, you'll be presenting the Best Writer Award with Kim later tonight. We're on first."

Ron: "Then why is KP presenting the Best Young Author award with you?"

GhostWhiter: "Because she has an outgoing personality so I thought doing a presentation would make her first Fannie Awards banquet even more enjoyable."

Ron: "First? I think," counts on fingers, "KP & I have attended four of these banquets."

Ghost points to KitPup at his side still waiting to take the microphone: "Ron. When I said KP I was referring to KitPup. I tease her a little by calling her KP in the kpforum online chat all the time."

A light of realization hits Ron's eyes. "Ohhhh! So when you said KP, you didn't mean MY KP you meant YOUR KP." GhostWhiter and KitPup turn and roll their eyes at each other, each wondering if either of them should dare attempt to correct him.

Ron looks confused (again) and looks up at KitPup on the stage: "Isn't he a little old for you?"

In an annoyed tone KitPup tells Ron, "I'm just presenting the Best Young Author award with Ghost." She points to Icarus--a pale, thin young gentleman at another table with a medium build, freckles, brown eyes and auburn hair. Icarus smiles at KitPup and waves to her, she states enthusiastically, "I'm here with Icky!"

Ron looks at the other table, "There's something oddly familiar about him." Then he turns back to KitPup, crikles his nose, and manages to look even more confused, "If you think that guy is icky, why are you dating him?"

GhostWhiter is barely able to restrain KitPup just before she is able to execute a flying tackle off the stage at Ron. There is some hushed whispering between the two and KitPup eventually relaxes her stance.

Ghost steps back to the podium "Look, Ron. I call KitPup Kp, but she's not MY KP. She's here with Icarus whom she calls Icky, but she does not THINK he's icky in any way. And WE," pointing back and forth between himself and KitPup, "are just presenting this award together. YOU are presenting the Best Writer Award YOUR KP later tonight! Got it?"

Kim makes her way back to the table as Ron ponders, "I think so. KIM KP," Ron points at his girlfriend as she takes her seat, "and I are on later, and it's you and KITPUP KP who's on first!"

GhostWhiter rolls his eyes and sarcastically intones, "What's on second?"

Ron pauses, "Ummm...I don't know?"

Entire audience shouting: "THIRD BASE!!!"

Ron turns to his girlfriend in a panic, "KP! Why are they yelling about baseball at me!"

Knowing better than to attempt to explain an Abbott & Costello routine with Ron as an unwitting Costello, Kim simply smiles sweetly at her boyfriend and asks, "Why don't you just sit down and let GhostWhiter and KitPup present the award, Sweetie?"

"Sweetie?" Wide-eyed and completely lost in the affectionate pet name invoked in public, Ron does as suggested, "Uhhh...sure thing, KP."  
GhostWhiter and KitPup blink at each other a few times before they realize that not only are Ron's histrionics over, but now he's forgotten about them both completely and a silence has fallen over the auditorium. GhostWhiter shrugs at KitPup and gestures for her to take the podium and resume the presentation, "The second round nominess for Best Young Author are..."

* * *

**Anabri**

_Ring, ring ring! _Ron Stoppable's alarm went off, signaling it was time to get up and get ready for school. He groaned and slowly got out of the bed, slamming the button on the clock to turn it off, not even glancing at the time. He dragged himself into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he finished, he returned back into his room. Ron, still half-asleep, pulled his clothes on and grabbed Rufus, who was still sleeping by his alarm clock. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Ron noticed the time. It was 7:25, school was going to start in five minutes. Ron gasped and ran down the stairs, stuffing Rufus into his pocket as he went. He got into the kitchen and saw his mom scrambling eggs. Her mouth dropped open once she saw her son.

"R-Ronald," she began, but Ron cut her off.

"Yea, I know I'm late mom," he said, grabbing his bags and slinging them over his shoulder, "And although the smell of eggs is pretty overwhelming; I can't stop to eat. Bye!" Ron hurried out of the house, leaving his mom staring after him, her mouth still open.

Ron arrived at school 7 minutes later, dripping with sweat since he had been running. He rushed into the school, finding that he was the only one in the hall. He quickly went to his locker and stuffed his bags into it, leaving only the books he would need for homeroom. His original teacher Mrs. Anderson had the flu, so they had a substitute. Ron didn't know who it was, but he had an idea...

Ron slowly opened the door to his classroom and saw that he had been right.

"Sorry Mr. B, just over slept a little," Ron explained to Mr. Barkin, before heading to his seat." Mr. Barkin didn't answer. His jaw had dropped when Ron walked into the classroom. The same with everyone else in the class. Ron sat in his chair and stared at Mr. Barkin.

"Ronald?" Mr. Barkin finally managed to say, "Don't you have any pride?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, feeling confused.

"Look down!" everyone in the classroom shouted simultaneously.

Ron shrugged and looked down. He gasped. He had forgotten his pants.

--

"AHHHHH!" Ron screamed, quickly sitting up in his bed. He glanced at his clock. It was 3:10 in the morning. Then, he looked down and was relieved to find that he did have pants on. He looked to his side and saw an annoyed-looking Rufus glaring at him.

"Sorry buddy," Ron said, breathless, "But I just had the **scariest** nightmare! I showed up at school late without any pants."

Rufus sighed, crawled up Ron's shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed, "I do that every week! Well... goodnight!"

* * *

**fireand'chutes777 **

Ron slid to the floor and stood wobbly, clutching his stomach. Jonathan followed and started pacing, murmuring, "An answer… I need an answer... Give me an answer!" He walked with his head slightly bent, fist cupped under his nose, aimlessly questing with his eyes. As he turned around and looked back at Ron, he froze.

_What… XYZ?_ Ron thought. He followed Jonathan's line of sight, to his pant leg. As he slowly looked down, he beheld Rufus sticking his head our of his thigh pocket, the rodent questing the air sleepily with his nose.

It took Ron a moment to connect. As he did, he snatched the mole rat from his pocket and cupped him in his hands. "NO… NO! YOU'RE NOT HAVING RUFUS! NOT RUFUS!" he screamed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He turned halfway away from the man, further blocking Rufus from Jonathan's view.

"Ron, it's the only way!" Jonathan yelled back, "We can't send anybody else!"

"But Rufus is like… like… family to me and KP!" he choked, "You can't have him!"

Jonathan walked to within a foot of the teen and crossed his arms. "Do you want to ****** die here, Stoppable?" he asked calmly.

Ron, flabbergasted by the weight of the question, blinked at him, motionless.

Like lightening, Jonathan grabbed Ron by the arm and wrenched him around, dragging him toward him so their faces were only a few inches apart. "I ASKED you – Do you want to ****** DIE HERE, Stoppable?!"

Shocked, Ron stared at him with his mouth open, face drained of color. Meekly, he shook his head.

Jonathan released his arm with a thin, triumphant smile. "Good, because if you ever wanna get laid with that girlfriend of yours, I suggest you use the mole rat!"

Ron nodded slowly, his brain preoccupied with Jonathan's first words, which had abruptly opened up a whole new horizon of things he decided he really didn't have time to think over right now. "What… what does… Rufus have to do?" he asked softly.

"Nothing but scamper over there and press the red button. The bomb is all ready to go."

"…How does he escape the blast?"

"That's his problem." he said shortly. He paused. "Oh, and Ron…" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah?"

"If this doesn't work… Just be sure to keep a bullet in reserve..... for.... later.... You've seen what al-Qaeda does to prisoners...."

"Whatever," Ron muttered, brushing away the comment. He kneeled and gently placed Rufus in the palm of his hand. The pink rat stood on its hind legs, looking at his master inquisitively. "Rufus, buddy," he said slowly.

"Mmm?" said Rufus, clasping his front paws together expectantly.

"I, uh, I… need you to do something for me… See, we're in a real funky sitch right now, gooier than week-old Chimberito cheese…"

"Oh, cheese!"

Ron let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, right… anyway, I need you to go out there," he pointed beyond their defenses, "And run across the room. Once you get to the other side, they'll be this real big door. Um, ignore anything you find over there," he felt a ping of nausea, "And look for this small black box with a red button on it. A red button. Just like in the Cheese Wheel!"

Rufus nodded, comprehending.

"Ok… and then… once you press it… you need to run toward me just as fast as you can. Got that? Get away from the red button just. as. fast. as. you. can," he said, punctuating his words with taps on Rufus's head.

The mole rat tilted his head to one side, thinking, before smiling and nodding intelligently.

"That's a goooood naked mole rat…!"

Rufus balanced on his shoulders as Ron walked slowly back to Simms, Jonathan and Ben. "OK… I'm ready…" he trailed off.

Simms nodded curtly. "Go for it. Good luck, Rufus."

* * *

**KT**

"By the way Drew, why are we boosting these components again?

"Soon my upgraded portable particle cannon will be powered by the new and improved Pan-dimensional-vortex-inducer silicone chip. Then I'll have the ability to open a vortex of doom where ever I wish! And the where ever will be here or is that there?" He hesitated talking for a moment and took a 3 x 5 card out of his pocket and continued, "Oh, yes…here. And then I'll get my revenge for all of Kim Possible's teenage interference in my life. All the times she thwarted me. All the times she thought she was all that. All…"

Shego pressed her finger to his lips and then took the card incinerating it in her hand. "Doc, you're digressing here."

"I know but my new Psychiatrist says that I need to work out all my old inner aggressions, after all of these years, and get rid of my anger. What better way to do that then by taking everything out on my arch nemesis. Besides I want to destroy _Possible's_ Christmas with her twinkle lights and mistletoe and carols and roast beast and frim franglers and zoob zooblers..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...Doctor D?"

"What?"

"You've stopped using words."

"Oh…right. So when Kim Possible arrives of course, I mean that goes without saying right? She's going to arrive? Right? Shego?"

"You set a trap for her, perfect, got it. Ooo, look: emery boards. Now that's something I can use."

"A little partner enthusiasm wouldn't hurt you know?"

"Woo, Hoo, extra 'Hoo'. Happy?"

"Ahhh! Hmmm. Can't you see I'm making it obvious I wanted Kim Possible to meet us here, she thinks that I know she knows it's a trap, so she is not expecting a trap, what she doesn't know is that it really is a trap!"

"You lost me there."

"It's a trap trap. No one ever expects a trap trap."

"Didn't you try this once before?"

"Ah… Well…. Yes?!?"

"And didn't Miss Snooty figure it out?"

"Sort of…"

"So what makes you think it will work this time?"

"Because: if you couldn't figure it out, then Kim Possible won't. After all she's still not as smart or good looking as you."

"True."

"See my plan is foolproof."

"Yeah, more like calculated controlled confusion."

"Are you being sweet or sarcastic? I never can tell, Shego."

I decided I'd had enough and stepped out behind the two. They sounded more like an old bickering married couple trying to get their points across than a couple of outsourcing thieves and, of course, Shego was hitting Drakken with mocking gold so I decided it was time to add my two cents worth.

"Hello, Drakken," I gave him the same look and voice I had on the Lorwardian ship after the particle gun blasted me, and then I changed my tone: "I'm here looking for Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer parts for the Middleton Police Department's annual Charity Auction, you wouldn't happen to have any that you would care to donate would you?" I asked with a light tone in my voice.

"Kim Possible?!?"

"Doc, why are you **always** so surprised when Princess shows up? You said this was a trap."

I scratched my head. "Drakken, how can it be a trap if we knew it was a trap?"

"Hmm, it was a trap trap, Kim Possible." He said rather abruptly and I could clearly hear disappointment in his voice that I didn't remember from the last time that had happened.

"Rrrright! Drakken, you still make no sense." I told him as I shook my head.

"Welcome to my life, Miss Priss." Shego said rather matter of factly and I watched her place her hands on her hips and roll her eyes heavenward.

"Let's say we dispense with the banter and skip right to the kung-fu fighting while I assemble my device?" Drakken stated and then paused for a heartbeat adding in a yell, "Shego!"

"With pleasure. Hi! Yah! "

"Ha! I knew Drakken was acting too nice with the pleasantries setting us up."

"Oh don't worry Kimmie, I'm still nasty."

"Then bring it!" I yelled back at her as Betty, Will, and Ron stepped out at that point and Drakken froze for a moment but Shego didn't even flinch.

She was so quick and smooth about going after me that it looked like one fluid motion as we spared, sizing up each other. Simultaneously, she also backhanded one huge plasma burst at Ron, then at Will and Betty making them jump for cover. I never saw her move like that that I could remember.

She fired off a couple more high-powered blasts that I dodged and then ducked behind a crate to catch my breath. As far as I could figure, Drakken had given her an upgrade in the plasma powers department. It was then that Betty and Will pulled out their stun guns. They were a whole lot better than the old stun watches they used to use. Still, you had to get close enough to utilize them. Of course, Ron and I didn't have one and I hadn't anticipated encountering Shego with a high maintenance attitude. From the way she was acting she wasn't going to be stopped by anyone, no matter what was thrown at her.

"Well Pumpkin, your destruction today would definitely make today a day worth living for. This time, I'll get you, my pretty, and pants-challenged Stoppable, too. Now come out and play my way, Cupcake."

"Like that's gonna happen…," I said as I charged her, dodging her plasma bursts while executing a perfect flying jump kick to her mid section which she effortlessly dodged.

Turning she fired off a few more bursts at me as I landed and back flipped out of the way. Then, frustrated, she turned towards the others, but from where I was I couldn't see what was going on or who she was firing at. I decided then to work my way around and get the drop on her. I knew Ron was already working to provide a distraction so I wasn't worried too much about him. I remembered that he always made sure to stay out of the way of the green magic for his pants' sake.

About 15 seconds passed and then there was a huge explosion in the back which forcefully blew past me knocking me to the side of the warehouse. Evidently one of Shego's full power plasma blasts had hit a few of the compressed gas cylinders. Then I heard Will on his GJ watch calling for backup and…

"We need an ambulance at our current location! Repeat, ambulance at our current location, _**STAT**_!"

* * *

"**And the winner is... KT!"**

Tears flowed from KT's eyes. Tears of joy mixed with sadness.

"Why are you crying," Cpneb asked. He was almost afraid to press further.

"Cause I couldn't have done this without your and Dad's belief in me," KT said as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug that he and she never wanted to end.

"You better go up and accept your award now dear darling daughter." There was a Ronster style grin on JA's face that put Ron's famous grin to shame.

KT got her composure and took a few long strides up to the podium. She stopped a few paces away from Ghostwhiter.

"Angels walk in…," she grinned. "Where fools fear to tread," replied Ghostwhiter.

As always she had a sign/countersign ready to make sure a sitch was safe. You never knew when there would be too many bunnies or other things waiting for you. Of course she confidently had her BE4000 ready to go just in case.

Smiling, she grabbed onto the podium with both hands and squeezed with a ferocity that would have reduced it to splinters if she had the strength.

"Wow! Could you double-check the envelope? There's got to be a mistake.

I'm up here with mixed feelings and I'm deeply grateful for the opportunity to be able to write thanks to your encouragement. Twenty months ago I couldn't have said that.

I'm greatly honored for being chosen by the readers, writers and reviewers of Fan Fiction and to have worked with a group of such diverse people as you.

My heartfelt thanks go out to Cpneb and Star-Eva01 my betas. Couldn't do this without you guys. And thanks Whitem for inspiration and showing what our writing craft is all about. King in Yellow, MrDrP, Zaratan & Captainkodak1, what can I say? Realistic sitches turned into stories. No one can do it better than you three. I may get to your level of writing someday.

My brother says that sometimes winners are often laughed at when they get up and accept an award by thanking those who helped us along the way. People like us, when we work on a story as we do, discover that there are people, real people out there who are giving that artistic part of themselves that goes beyond anything imaginable. Their works are works from the heart, and if done with care and concern for the readers those stories live forever in the hearts of all who embrace them. Unfortunately we can't all be up here. For many we never hear of you unless someone reads your works and tells us about it. So it's tough to make it this far.

The Fannie Awards are a symbol, I think. And they are given for appreciation from those people who we never see. They are a part of our life because they read, write or review.

By the way I refuse to believe that I beat fireand'chutes777, that I beat Anabri. I refuse to believe that they lost. We are a part of an artistic family.

There are a lot of young writers on this Site. And most of us attend school everyday trying to cope with the pressures of the classroom and our peers. A few of us are lucky to have a chance to work with writing on top of all that drama. To virtually see those of you out there who strive for excellence in doing so…none of you have ever lost. I am proud to share this with you, and I thank you.

Anyway, even if you don't win, you're still good.

**BOOYAH!!!"**

The glint in KT's eyes said everything to her Dad, Cpneb and Star all proudly smiling back at her from Cpneb's table of power.

Jason grinned as KT returned to her seat. "That's four awards for that young lady so far. Pretty impressive."

Triaxx grinned as well, but took a step back. "Definitely, especially since that's four more than you've gotten so far."

Jason's head snapped around at his co-host. His intent was obvious, but Triaxx just stepped back further, that grin still on his face. "Let's just carry on and stop THAT kind of talk. Please welcome KT Tunstall with Universe."

_Water comes  
You cool me down  
When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me  
With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully_

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
[ Universe lyrics found on .com ]  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Coz I am me, the universe and you_

_Just like stars burning night  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges_

_You know_

_When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you _


	32. Last Chance at Vengeance

Ran Hakubi could feel the twin glares on either side of him. Neo and Anabri had been glaring off and on since Mace's little explosion earlier, and he wondered just how long he could put them off.

Neo leaned in closer, her eyes locked on Ran, as he visibly winced. "So, are you going to tell us how much of Mace's tirades and antics you knew about?"

Ran turned to look at her with a smile that was obviously false. "Antics?"

Neo's eyes narrowed sharply. "I was avoiding the more... colorful language, but if you would prefer..."

"No, antics is fine."

Ran felt a hand grab him by the chin, turning his head over to meet her gaze now. "So tell us Daddy, just how much did you know?"

Ran's eyes kept shifting back and forth between both young women, his fear almost palpable. "Know? Who says I knew... I mean... I'm sure that I might have had SOME inkling that something..."

Neo grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face down to meet hers. "You knew all of it, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"I... I..." At the moment Mace was about to wet himself, his cell phone went off. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed it up, bringing it to his ear. "Sorry ladies, but this is important. I'll be right back." Before either of them could say anything, he had bolted from the room.

When he reached the lobby, Ran breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna get Mace for putting me through this." Looking at his cell phone, he read the call display and groaned. "Well, looks like I'll be able to find him." Hitting the button, he finally responded. "Yes Mace, what do you want now?"

Mace sounded considerably upset when he responded. "What took you so long to answer, the phone rang like six times."

Ran took a deep breath and bit back the retort he was going to let loose. "Did you WANT me to answer your call in the middle of a crowded room of people looking for you?"

There was silence for a moment, then a calmer sounding Mace replied. "Okay, good point. Does that mean you can get outside without a problem?"

Ran looked back at the doors he had come through, knowing that the show was between awards at the moment. "Fine, but this is the last time, you got that? After this, I just want to enjoy the show in peace."

"Fine, fine, just get out here."

Ran grumbled as he hung up the phone, but he did head out of the building. A couple of Global Justice agents eyed him suspiciously as he exited, but he just pulled out his pack of smokes and showed them to the agents. "Just need a quick break guys." The agents let him pass without a word.

As Ran got out to the street, he looked around, trying to see if he could spot his erstwhile friend. When he didn't see him immediately, his temper started to get the best of him. "Mace, where are you you blo..."

"SHHHHH!" Mace stepped out of the alley about twenty feet to Ran's right. "Do you want the Global Justice agents to catch us?"

"It's not me they're looking for." Ran was grumbling under his breath, but he still made his way over to the alley. When he reached the mouth of the alley, Mace grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in deeper.

Mace looked past Ran, sticking his head out of the alley to look around. "Do you think you were followed?"

"Going for a smoke?" Ran clenched his fists in irritation, taking a step back. "Now could you tell me what was so important that I had to come out here?"

Mace smiled and Ran could see it was not a smile of the sane. "Because in just a second, there won't be a there to go back to." With a flourish, Mace pulled out a simple remote, with an antenna and just one large red button.

Now Ran was starting to get a little worried. "Dude... what did you do?"

Mace's smile got wider and wider. "I laced the building with explosives. With just a touch of this button... KABLOOEE... no more Fannie Awards, and no more Jason Zaratan Jones."

Ran inched closer, his eyes on the remote in Mace's hand. "But man, if you blow up the whole building, what about Anabri and Neo and 'Neb and all the others?"

For a moment, the madness seemed to fade from Mace's eyes as he considered that, giving Ran hope that he could reach out and grab the remote. The moment didn't last long though, and Mace cackled evilly. "Unfortunately, they will be collateral damage. Now Jason... They end... is now!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Ran reached for the remote but it was too late. Mace finger pressed down on that single red button. Covering his head with his arms, Ran dove to the ground, expecting to die.

When he was there for five seconds, he wondered briefly if he had died so quickly that he hadn't felt a thing, but when he looked up to see a disappointed Mace, he knew that something had gone wrong... or perhaps very right.

Mace pushed the button again, and then a third time. "Where's the boom?"

Ran rose to his feet, brushing himself off. "Man... there won't be a boom."

Mace kept pushing the button, almost frantic now. "But... but there should be a boom... a big boom..."

Ran sighed, and lay one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mace... it's over."

Mace just shook his head, his hand practically crushing the button now. "But.. boom?"

"Dude... get help... and turn yourself in." With that, Ran left the alley, and returned to the Fannies and the accusing glare of his ladies.


	33. Best New Writer

Jason and Triaxx returned to the podium, with Jason still glaring somewhat. "Any more smart comments for me?"

Triaxx just shrugged. "Don't know. If the opportunity presents itself..."

Jason growled, but when Triaxx didn't react, he turned back to the microphone. "And, now," Jason 'Zaratan' Jones announced, "presenting the award for Best New Writer, Season 2's co-winner of the Best New Writer Award, winner of last year's Best Romance and Most Voted Writer awards and, once again, the year's nominee hog," Jason laughed, "and, a nominee herself for this year's Best New Writer award, cpneb and Absentialuci!"

The crowd begins its applause as the back curtain begins to part...and part... for out riding twin Tornadoes come cpneb and Absentialuci.

Words and laughter are passing between the two presenters as the Tornados kneel at the front of the stage. 'neb, more prudent, touches a button on Tornado's neck and extends a step to use in his dismount. He then walks over to Absentialuci's mount, presses the same button, offers his hand to her, and the two presenters and the twin Tornados (now back on all fours) all step to the microphones.

"'neb, next time: warn me if I'm going to be carrying two: my back still aches from last year," came from the Tornado he was riding.

"Hey! I've lost weight: you must be getting soft in your old age," 'neb shoots back.

"You should have had Absentialuci, T7," the second Tornado added. "She's light as a feather, and way prettier then 'neb," and Absentialuci grinned and gently stroked the horse's mane.

"Extra charge for you when we get back," she whispered to him, and he whinnied his approval.

"Luci, you look ravishing tonight…it seems my date are getting more beautiful every year, though I cannot understand how," 'neb grinned, and Luci laughed. "I'm not certain if my heart will be able to take it next year," he continued.

"Well, you at least got one of legal age, for a change," Luci dead-panned, and the audience laughed. "But, you just _**had**_ to go one step further, didn't you?" She rubbed her stomach, and Joss, kt, Shego, Sarah, and Kathrine Load all lost it with roars of laughter as 'neb sputtered.

The audience died down after almost a minute, and Luci was laughing as 'neb turned back to a normal shade from purple with embarrassment.

"Once again, I'm overshadowed with beauty on stage," 'neb tried to get a comment in.

"Thank you," came from both Tornados, and the audience laughed, once again.

"Well at least 'neb has graduated from 'jail bait' to 'military issue,'" came from Shego in the audience, and Dr. Drakken ducked underneath the chair.

"You're just jellin', Shego, 'cause all you get is blue food, and you'll never get rich, dark chocolate," Luci purred, and Shego turned greener. "That, and I make this dress look better than you ever could," she added, and Shego flared for a moment. "What's the matter, Shego: jellin' over Debutante?" she dunked, no net, and the audience roared as Rufus tried to look innocent and hide behind his 'Wheels of Cheddar" fortress while the three Rugo writers took out their Blueberries and wrote frantically.

"I'm still waiting to see the dress, Luci," 'neb laughed, and Luci stroked her side, causing blood pressure monitors in hospital rooms tuned into the Awards show to all spike.

"No spoilers 'neb, especially for this old thing?" She smiled, and the Tornado she had entered on let out a snort of derision.

"Excuse me, but even I can recognize a Gucci when I see one," Tornado laughed. "And, I'm not a clothes horse, either," he added. "I do know that I'd never seen a Gucci overshadowed by a wearer before…until now, that is," Tornado added. The audience, or at least the majority of the males out there, agreed with Tornado. The guys, though, still wanted to see what was under the white….

"Anyway, Tornado," 'neb finally managed to get everyone's attention after the applause finally died down, "the change in the voting process reduced the number of finalists for the award to three this year. The nominations for Best New Writer are:

* * *

**Absentialuci**

Ron winces as he turns the key. In the early morning stillness, the lock tumblers falling into place might as well be a herd of elephants taking up station. The door swings open of its own accord with a tinny _ScrEEE!_ that makes him flinch again. Gingerly, he steps inside and carefully shuts the door behind him. Its opportunity to get him in trouble seemingly lost, the door sullenly swings closed with nary a sound.

The apartment is quiet. Kim's jacket is hung on the hall coat tree; her shapeless green windbreaker looks like a partially melted gummy bear. Her shoes are neatly paired to the side. Ron slips his sneakers off and slowly unbuttons his jacket. The Gore-Tex hisses menacingly as he takes it off, making him cringe and clench his teeth. Ron hangs there a moment, listening for the clarion call of his girlfriend; when none is forthcoming, he hangs up his jacket and slowly steals his way towards the stairs and the bedroom beyond.

A thin silver of light is lancing out from the partially-opened door and skewering the opposite wall. _Oh shit, she's awake_. Ron's shoulders slump; it is virtually certain he is in the doghouse now. Glancing down, he flips over his wrist and pulls his sleeve back in one smooth motion, looking at his watch. 4am. Beautiful. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Ron pushes his bedroom door open and has a brain aneurysm.

Kim, in the robin's egg blue bra and panties set he had gotten her for Valentines last year, doesn't look up from where she lays on the bed. Bonnie, spooned in tight against the dozing red-head, prairie-dogs her head up when he walks in and absently brushes a lock of red hair out of her face. Roused, Kim yawns and stretches before looking at him and smiling mischievously. Bonnie swings her legs over the edge of the bed, stands up and slinks toward him, her scarlet boy shorts rocking back and forth in time with the swaying of her hips. Ron tries desperately not to look at the matching bra also bouncing over to him. She traces the fingers of one hand down the center line of his torso; the other slowly undoes the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Mr. Stoppable," she breathes in his ear, "We were wondering when you'd get here. Kim and I were afraid that we'd have to…start…without you." The last of his shirt buttons undone, she spins on her heel and minces over to the rumpled bed, laying herself on her side, one hand supporting her head, as Kim rises up off the bed and comes over to stand before him.

As she stands there, Ron can do little except drink in the lines, contours and curves of her body. The toned, flat stomach. The firm, long legs. The round, tight butt. Hair the color of a spun autumnal sunset. The brilliant emerald green of her eyes, now peeking out at him through a negligee of eyelashes. Every part of him aches for her.

She reaches up and slowly starts pulling his shirt off his body, throwing it carelessly aside as it comes free. She leans into him and kisses him hard. He doesn't fight it; he can't, his mind still reeling with the reality presented before him. Her hands dip to his belt and slowly start to unbuckle it, teasingly brushing his groin as she does so.

"I was worried, Mr. Stoppable, that you forgot about our anniversary. Five years tonight, you know." The belt slips to the floor. She deftly undoes the button on his khakis. They join the belt and shirt on the ground. Hitching one hand into the waistband of his boxers, she leads him obediently over to the bed, where Bonnie wriggles aside to make room.

She shoves him down onto the bed and leaps on top, straddling him, one hand pinning his arms above his head. Bonnie presses her body into his side, beginning to nibble on his ear, her hot breath on his neck. The blood is roaring in his ears as his body picks up the cues, taking over for a mind which is now on autopilot. Kim begins to slowly rub herself against him, enjoying the look of absolute rapture now painting Ron's face. Bonnie slides her hand over his chest, leaning in and biting at his ni—

* * *

"_RON! Did you fall asleep?!" His eyes snap open to see her glaring daggers at him, green eyes flashing._

"_No, no way, KP! I was just, uh, checking to make sure my eyelids don't have any holes. Good news, they don't."_

_She crosses her arms and turns away, huffing. "Well, you missed my award ceremony on the news. Maybe mom and dad TiVo'd it. I hope your nap was worth it."_

"_It so was, KP, it so was."_

* * *

**Michael Howard**

The second floor of the Whateley House was a large open space probably fifty feet square with an unusually high ceiling, but it still appeared cluttered by the multitude of items on display. There were statues and sculptures, paintings and tapestries, suits of armor, antique weapons, and a number of stuffed or mounted animals. They apparently represented fictional creatures because Kim didn't recognize very many of them.

"Wow, Giddy. All of this must have cost you a fortune. Oh, wait, I forgot. You're not so big on the whole paying for stuff thing, are you?"

Ron isn't usually this aggressive about baiting the bad guys, and I'm not sure Whateley is the one to start with. Every instinct I have tells me he is a very dangerous man. "So Mr. Whateley, isn't it sort of risky letting us get a close look at your... collection like this?"

He turned slowly in Kim's direction. "Not for me."

"Meaning we won't live long enough to tell anyone else about it?"

"There were omens foretelling that event," he rumbled.

"I remember. Well, you strike me as a get-right-down-to-business sort of guy. What's holding up our demise?"

"You will be providing me with some information first."

"Or else what? You're going to kill us? You already told us that's a sure thing."

"Hey Giddy, that's like your second fox paz of the night. I think it's time to sign up for Villain 101 again. Maybe there's a discount for seniors-" Ron fell silent because he noticed there was something different about his best friend. "KP, you're... shiny."

She held her hands up and saw they were giving off a faint reddish glow. Looking downward she saw her legs and torso were doing the same.

"It's all over," Ron told her. "Does it hurt?"

"No. I don't feel it at all." She looked over at Whateley again. "Your doing I suppose. So if I don't talk then I'm going to go through life with an aura. Well, Mr. W, as threats go, that's not exactly a-"

"What is your name?" demanded Whateley.

"Kimberly Anne Possible." Why did I just tell him that?

"What is your ancestry?"

"I... my... " Don't answer that, Kim. The first rule for heroes is to defy the bad guys, not tell them whatever they want to know. But I don't seem to be able to control my words anymore.. "My father is Dr. James Timothy Possible. My... my mother is Dr. Anne Cedrella Possible."

"Her maiden name?"

Kim pressed her fists tightly against her thighs as she struggled to resist the force of his will. "I... am... not... not... " She fell to one knee, then the other. "R-Ron... "

* * *

**Waveform**

The Stoppable siblings continued their march through the dark vegetation; their ears and eyes on constant alert for anything out of the ordinary. "Hey, Bro," Han whispered. "How much do you think we can sell the pic for when we get it?"

"If we get it," Ron reminded her. He still wasn't so sure there was a vampire chipmunk. Shows you how much I've grown up, he thought. Six years ago I'd have been as big on finding this thing as Han is. Or scared to death and running for my life. I guess Kim's rubbed off on me. Of course, I still have to be true to my essential Ronness.

"Well, this is where they said they heard the noise," Hana said. "And no chipmunk. Man that tanks. I wanted to see a real monster."

"We'll watch a good scary movie when we get back to my place, okay?"

"It's not the same," Hana whined.

Suddenly, something leapt from the shadows and landed on Ron's shoulder. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed. "Get it off get it off get it off! Vampire chipmunk!"

Hana jumped up and snatched the offending critter from her panicked brother's shoulder. "Aw man," she groused. "It's just a squirrel."

"Heh heh. Squirrel. Yeah I knew that."

"Oh boy," Rufus muttered under his breath.

Han set the little grey rodent down on the forest floor when they heard a loud, high pitched squeal. "We got it!" Hana exclaimed, and she grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him deeper into the dense foliage.

"Okay, Han, I think that's enough," Ron said, finally extracting himself from his little sister's grasp. "We're like, really far away from the rest of the Scouts. We don't want to get lost now."

"I have one of Wade's GPS watches," Hana said, showing off her stylish timepiece. "We could get back to the others with our eyes closed."

"Yeah, let's not try that, 'kay?" Ron looked around at his surroundings, barely illuminated by his electric lantern. "This place would probably be creepy in broad daylight," he shivered.

The siblings heard another high pitched squeal and stopped dead in there tracks. It sounded like it came from right behind them. "Ron," Hana said. She hardly ever used her brother's given name.

"Yeah, Han?"

"Was that Rufus's stomach growling?"

"No, that's a lot louder and a lot deeper."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Slowly the two Stoppables turned around, almost terrified of what they might see. When they opened their eyes they saw nothing. And a whole lot of it.

* * *

'neb handed the envelope to Luci, who opened it deftly, blew it open, and pulled out the paper, handing it to 'neb with a grin.

"You get to do the honors, 'Daddy,'" she smiled.

"They are _not_ my babies, Luci," he replied.

"I know, but you have been just sooo much fun to mess with," she grinned, and 'neb groaned.

"**And, the ****award for Best New Writer goes to****... Michael Howard!"**"My one and only Kim Possible fan fiction is more than two hundred thousand words long, so I feel it is especially important that this speech be as brief as I can make it. My profound thanks go out to every person who voted for me in this contest. I feel truly honored to have won this award, but to me it is the frosting on the cake because so many people on this website have already been so incredibly generous in their praise of my work."

"Thank you!"

Jason finished clapping as Michael Howard returned to his seat. "You know, the voting on this one was incredibly close. Only two votes separated first and third in the final voting."

Triaxx nodded at that. "Seems to be the year for close votes, considering all the ties."

Well, we only have two more awards this evening, so let's bring out our next performer, please welcome Carol King with Where You Lead."

_Loving you the way I do  
i only wanna be with you  
And I would go to the ends of the earth  
oh, darling, to me that's what you're worth_

Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

If you're out on the road  
Feeling lonely, and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there on the next train

Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

I always wanted a real home with flowers on the window sill  
But if you want to live in New York City, honey, you know I will (yes i will, yes i will)

I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one man  
But if anyone can keep me happy, you're the one who can

And where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead (repeat)

I'm gonna follow were you lead (I'm gonna follow were you lead) I'm gonna follow were you lead (I'm gonna follow were you lead ) I'm gonna follow were you lead (I'm gonna follow were you lead )


	34. Best Overall Story

Triax walked back out onto the stage alone. "Well folks, we are coming up to the two biggest awards and..."

"I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with Mace!"

Triaxx glanced back at the backstage area, where heated voices were coming from that carried out and over the crowd. Triaxx pushed on, attempting to speak over them. "Nothing to worry about folks, my co-host is just having a quick word with our next presenter. Now, presenting the award for Best Story Overall, please welcome Ran Hakubi and Anabri."

The arguing stopped instantly at the announcement, and Jason stuck his head onstage quickly to verify before disappearing behind the curtain once more.

Ran Hakubi, having ditched the bow-tie he was wearing earlier, walked out from one side of the stage, while Anabri, still looking as cute as she had the entire night, walked out from the other. The two waved to the crowed as they walked to stage center, where the podium and Golden Ruffie for Best Story Overall was.

"So Daddy," Anabri said, "What do you think qualifies as a great story?"

"Coherent sentences," Ran answered, drawing a bit of a chuckle from the crowd.

"Daaaaad!"

"Okay, okay, to me personally, what qualifies as a great story is a plot that can draw you in, well written characters, and gives the sense that you have to know what's going to happen next."

"I like that explanation, Daddy."

"Oh, and a good title can't hurt either."

"Why do you say that?" Anabri asked, a look of confusion starting to play across her face as she looked over at Ran.

"Because the title is first the thing that the reader first sees; it's the main selling point. Without a good title, you will have to rely on word of mouth to get your story noticed," Ran pointed out

"Okay, good point, but, what about stories that don't have good titles?"

"Well, on those, you'll have to either take a chance, or wait for someone else to read it and see what they say. Goes back to that whole 'word of mouth' thing I mentioned earlier on."

"Daddy, I think I'm starting to understand your fixation on titles, but what does this have to do with best story over all?"

"Well, they all have good titles. I mean, here, take a look."

* * *

**A Friend in Darkness – Slyrr**

Kim started and whirled, her fist raised to strike. But she didn't see Grimm - instead she saw a tall, abnormally thin man with long black hair and a beak-like nose entering the lab, looking around as if searching for something. The man was grossly out of place, looking like a monk that had somehow appeared in the midst of this high-tech establishment and was trying to find his way out. He was dressed in a brown cloak and poncho and had two eagle feathers tied behind his left ear, just like Rhonda did. He held a long staff in his hand which looked like it was tipped with some kind of animal claw.

When he saw Kim's hands poised as if to attack he held out his other hand, his face looking concerned. 'Please - do not harm me!' he said, and his deep voice was soft and gentle. 'You have nothing to fear. My name is Maze and I am an enemy to _Katasistsikoowa_ and _Otaatoyiwa_.'

'Who?' said Kim, and she did not lower her guard.

'You know them as Rhonda and Grimm.' Maze said. 'You wish to defeat them - I wish to help you.'

'Why should I trust _you_?' Kim said.

Maze nodded his head as if in understanding of her skepticism. 'Tell me,' he said, 'The girl - does she fight with great strength and does it seem like you cannot harm her?'

'How did you know...?' said Kim, surprised.

Maze nodded again. 'This is the power of the Great Bear Spirit.' he said. 'It is a mystical power that belongs to my people - the Blackfoot Indians. These two came among our tribe some time ago, they deceived us and stole the power for themselves.'

Kim nodded. 'Yeah,' she said, glancing back towards the labs. 'That sounds like something they'd do.'

Maze continued more quickly, sounding anxious. 'I am a holy man, who you might call a shaman. I was sent by my people to find them reclaim this power. I have strong medicine that I have studied for many years - I can grant you protection that will allow you to defeat her. I will help you - if you will help me.'

Kim looked over the strange man. She didn't know him, yet she had no reason to doubt his story. And she _did_ know Team Probable, who had to be stopped. She still wasn't sure that Ron could tap into his Mystical Monkey Power enough to defeat Rhonda. And if there was any chance that this man could do something that would negate Rhonda's power or even weaken her... 'What do you need from me?' she said.

Maze smiled and stepped forward. 'Simply remain still.' he said. 'I will pray over you now, and when I have finished, _Katasistsikoowa_ will have no power to harm you, _Mi'kksiistsikomma_.'

'_Mi'kksiistsikomma_?' said Kim.

'It means - _Red Thunder_.' he answered.

* * *

**Back to the Mat – daccu65**

"No worse for wear," Ron's voice was so icy that even Kim was scared of him. "I guess you never interviewed the therapist who worked with me for weeks after that incident. I guess you never interviewed my parents, who never knew when I'd wake them up with my screaming in my sleep." Kim's eyes were wide; her boyfriend had never told her about screaming at night. She took his hand but didn't silence him, knowing that this just might back the reporter off of him.

"Eric, the synthodrone, told me he was going to kill me," Ron continued in that same cold tone. "Like you said, Kim and I had won, Eric could have fled with Drakken. Instead, he chose to fulfill his obligation to break up Team Possible, by killing me. So yes, Rita I fought back and I fully meant to kill him when I did."

"Do you know how to kill a synthodrone?" Ron asked, his voice frighteningly empty of emotions. Rita shook her head, speechless.

"You have to puncture its synthetic skin so that its fluids can leak out. Now, a synthodrone doesn't have a circulatory system, no arteries or veins like we have. Still, the fluid has to run through the body cavity so Drakken equipped them with pumps. Ingenious design, the pump works harder as the drone's need for fluid circulation increases. I could feel that pump working in both cases. I had tackled Dessie and I had bearhugged Eric. Do you know what it's like to feel that pump, working harder and harder as this thinking, living being screams for its life? Do you know what it's like when you feel that pump stop?"

Rita just sat in the chair, motionless. She had been hoping to grill the teens about their relationship, and provoke either steamy details or heated denials. Instead, she had gotten calm, factual statements. When she had found Ron's weakness, his sensitivity about killing the machines, she hadn't expected him to be so articulate. This was pure interview gold!

"An interesting thing about those fluids," Ron continued. "They're really similar, chemically, to human blood. While it's yellow, it smells and tastes just like the real thing. Heck, Wade told me that some corporation has just started to mass-produce the stuff, since it makes a very effective blood expander. Now, I'm sure that you're wondering how this fits in with your question, so let me tell you. In both cases, that fluid sprayed all over me. So I was fighting some poor thing that was screaming for its life, feeling this pump work harder and harder, all while this stuff that felt, smelled and tasted like blood sprayed all over me. Then the pump and the screaming stopped."

"No worse for wear," Ron mocked, shaking his head as tears flowed from his eyes. " I pray every day that I never become so callous that I can do something like that and not feel terrible afterwards."

* * *

**Nights in the Big City – Mr. Wizard**

"Bonnie said you've got five schools recruiting you. Any idea where you're going?"

"Maybe California Coastal University. I helped your, her, Kim's Nana move to Florida one spring break and saw a lot of pretty girls from there."

"I thought you liked me. I mean her." Her tone was playful.

"I used to think she liked me." He sat down and looked at the floor. "All those boys, I tried to be there for her. Maybe I was too subtle. 'There are guys for you, out there, in here.' What a load of bull!"

She pulled a chair up next to him. "He told me that."

"He did?" He looked up at her. "Ms. Barkin said you two were going out."

Kim nodded and smiled. "I love him. May not tell him often enough, but I'm the Ron Man's girl." She reached out and touched his arm. "I almost lost the world before I realized how I felt about him. Maybe she's a little behind the curve…nothing like some super freak trying to do you in to focus the mind."

"Cartoon villains are in short supply around here. Good thing, too. I can't deal with garden variety jerks."

"Don't give up." Kim was really trying to build him up. "I know she's jealin' when it comes to you. I remember when Yori came looking for Ron. We weren't anywhere close to going out, but I was so green. Worse than Shego in a really bad mood."

"Shego?"

"At your service." I gave him a salute. "Apparently God just recycles names and faces when She tries out a new universe."

"Weird. So, Kim, how did you get here?"

* * *

"See what I mean, Anni-cub? Those are all good titles, and look where their story is now."

"Oh! I think I'm starting to get it Daddy!"

"Yeah, but sometimes, you and I have talked to authors who have outright rejected their first titles, which might have lead to a different story all together."

"You mean like…these?" Anabri asked and the held a blue card high in the air in her right hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, here in my right hand is tonight's top ten list. Here we go."

"From the hotel room in Middleton, Colorado, top ten rejected Kim Possible story titles. Number ten: Ron Stoppable: Tonsil Remover."

"Number nine: The Ingrown Toenail of Evil."

"Number eight: Hair Loss of the Naked."

"Number seven: Kim and Ron Just Sit Around."

"Sounds like my Saturday nights," Ran piped up.

"Sounds like a lot of people's Saturday nights," Anabri said before going on.

"Number six: These Masks Don't Fit: A Halloween Story."

"Number five: Dr. Drakken and the State Question."

"Number four: Electronique's Trip to IHOP."

"Number three: Pit Stains"

Ran opened up his coat some and looked at his shirt, "Nope, we're good!"

"Gross, Daddy. Number two: The Exfoliation of Anne Possible."

"You were saying something about gross?" Ran asked.

"Exfoliating isn't gross! It cleans and rejuvenates the skin!" Anabri said before finishing up. "And the number one rejected Kim Possible story title: Shego: Feng Shui Master."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, tonight's top ten list. Now, will," Ran grabbed the envelope containing the winner and opened it up,** "Slyrr with ****A Friend in Darkness **come up and claim their award so we can get outta here and I can shower my Anni-cub with praise because I'm so dang proud of her right now?"

Slyrr approached the stage as if he were about to see Santa Claus. Waving as he crossed the stage and adjusting his tie, he threw his arms around a surprised Anabri and Ran before taking the award and taking his place at the podium. He gripped the Rufus statuette with a dazed smile on his face.

Every member of Team Probable had climbed up on the table and where doing the _Breakfast Club_ table dance, even Rueful. They relented when the ushers approached, and returned to their seats, whooping until the applause died down.

'I've been nominated for a number of Fannie awards since I started writing in '06,' said Slyrr, looking at the gleaming statuette. 'But I think this one humbles me the most. To be given an award for best writer is a high honor and I thank all of you for making it happen with your support, suggestions, reviews and respect. I was inspired to start writing because of the quality fictions written by other talented writers, as well as a fan art community second to none.'

The many denizens of deviantart dot com cheered eagerly as Slyrr waved. 'I wanted to acknowledge the fierce competition from _Nights in the Big City_ and _Back to the Mat_ by Mr. Wizard and Daccu65, as well as the consistent and friendly support from authors like cpneb, Blackbird, Captainkodak1, Luke Danger, donteatacowman, Nutzkie, VampireNaomi, PengyChan and so many others. All of you helped to propel the story with your own talents. It's true what they say - behind every great writer is a big gang of even more great writers!'

There was a sudden resurgence of applause as a spotlight shone at stage left. Anabri, Ran and Slyrr were all distracted as Kim Possible, looking resplendant in her gown, crossed the stage to the podium. Slyrr looked spellbound as she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. 'Haaaa.......' he said, his jaw slack and his eyes glazed.

'Sorry about the impromptu interruption,' Kim said with a mischievous smile. 'But Ron and I just wanted to give you a little something as our way of thanking you for creating Team Probable, and for being the big cheese in this award category.'

There was a buzzing sound and a huge cheese wheel rolled from stage right. It came at him so rapidly that Slyrr barely had time to move back from the podium. Even so, he vanished underneath the cheese wheel with a muffled yelp.

Kim leaned into the microphone. 'What a lot of people don't know,' she said. 'is that the cheese wheel is actually _made_ of cheese.' The audience laughed appreciatively, though Drakken and Shego covered their eyes in embarrassment at the memory of their experience against Team Possible in Wisconsin.

After a second or two, Slyrr struggled out from underneath the cheese wheel. He checked the statuette, dusted his lapels and looked at Kim's retreating figure. 'It was worth it.' he said, shrugging and smiling into the microphone before leaving the stage and returning to his seat.

Triaxx grinned broadly as he and Jason returned to the stage. "Well, he sure did a gouda job on his stories this past year."

Jason glared back at his co-host, his frown deepening. "You're not gonna start on the cheese jokes because of that, are you?"

Triaxx just shrugged. "You gotta brie who you gotta brie."

"Uhh." Jason clamped a hand over Triaxx's mouth. "Before he gets any farther with this, please welcome Joe Esposito with You're the Best."

_Try to be best, 'Cause you're only a man_

_And a man's gotta learn to take it!_

_Try to believe, Though the going gets rough_

_That you gotta hang tough to make it!_

_History repeats itself, Try and you'll succeed!_

_Never doubt that you're the one, And you can have your dreams!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_

_Fight 'til the end, Cause your life will depend_

_On the strength that you have inside you!_

_Ah you gotta be proud, starin' out in the cloud_

_When the odds in the game defy you!_

_Try your best to win them all, and one day time will tell!_

_when you're the one that's standing there, you'll reach the final bell!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best - around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_


	35. Best Overall Writer

Jason and Triaxx stood on the stage, looking out over all those in attendance. "Well folks, we have come to the final award in these, the Fourth Annual Fannie Awards. It's been a long night, but here we are."

"And what Fannie Awards would be complete without the final award being presented by the reason we are all here... please welcome to the stage, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

Kim and Ron strode onto the stage, resplendent in their evening wear. They smiled out over those in attendance. When they reached the podium, Kim quickly gave both Jason and Triaxx a kiss on the cheek. When she stepped away, Ron shook both their hands vigorously. After that, Jason and Triaxx swiftly made their way back stage.

Pausing at the podium, they were gratified by the increase in applause from most of the crowd, with a few... obvious exceptions. Finally, after a few moments, it died down enough for her to speak.

"You know, it is always heartening to see what an impact our adventures have on others." Kim took Ron's hand in hers, smiling brightly. "Even after so long, to see so many continuing to write adventures involving us is so gratifying."

Ron leaned in close to the microphone, a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, even those ones with weird pairings... like that one where half the women in Middleton are all in a relationship with me and... umm.. KP..." Ron was visibly wincing. "KP, that's my hand... my hand..."

Kim just smiled sweetly as she let up on the pressure on his hand. "Sorry Sweetie. But yes, even stories like those ones. But this award goes to the author, as voted by his peers, who had the greatest impact on the Kimmunity as a whole."

"And the nominees for Best Overall Writer are...

* * *

**Cpneb**

"Now, let's see the heart, up close and personal," Needles said as she removed the makeshift bandage carefully and placed it, folded, on the stand.

"Will you look at that?" Dr. Nith said as Nana lifted the heart from the chamber. "Someone must have made a mistake; that heart is the size for a baby Pandaroo, not an adult."

"No, Susan, this is right: I was there when this one came off the line: the heart literally filled the chamber. I remember because I thought that Kimberly Anne would need a Pandaroo with a big heart."

"But, the heart's only 35 percent the size, at best, Needles. What happened to the rest of it?"

"Something wonderful, Susan: he has been giving his heart, literally, to the ones he loved," Esther said as she held the heart in her hands. "I've only seen that once before, about six years ago, but everyone was convinced that it was an error. Well, this is no error, Susan: this 'Roo is one special creature," Esther smiled, "and he deserves a special solution.

"I'm going to do a heart graft: keeping this one and grafting on the new organ to bring it back to full capacity, and we'll restart it after the graft is complete," and the room became silent.

"That's never been done before," the transplant lead called out after he hit the button, turning off the speakers to the observation room.

"It's impossible," came from another doctor on the transplant team, and Needles laughed.

"'Check my name, Doctors: 'anything's Possible,' for a Possible," Esther smiled, and Susan laughed.

"That's not going to fit," the transplant team leader said. "It's 30 per cent bigger than the cavity."

"It fits," Dr. Susan Nith said with amazement. "How did you do … never mind," she laughed, "I don't want to know."

"What was that you put between final sutures?" The other transplant doctor asked. "It looked…different," he added.

"Three gold shavings," Esther said as she finished the final sutures to reconnect the heart.

"Why?"

"Kim's always said that Pandaroo had a heart of gold," Esther said as she looked up to the observation glass. Kim had left, and Ron had said that she couldn't take it.

"You have a request from a Dr. Load to have the two of you view a video," and Shego shuddered. She remembered the last time that he was here, and his artificial, motionless, eyes had haunted her dreams for many, many weeks.

Mary turned off the lights, and Shego could see that Dr. D was facing forward to see the large video screen in his room.

She turned to see hers, and she saw logos, rising from the fires of burning buildings; the letters formed up to reveal something she never expected to see again, and something new, as well:

the **Team Possible** logo, and another logo for a group called _**Blaze**_**IT!** **Search and Rescue.**

The logos faded, and Shego's nightmare became real:

Sitting in a chair, alone in a darkened room, was Dr. Wade Load, wearing his dark glasses and holding his white cane.

"Good evening, Shirley," he began, and Shego's skin began to crawl.

"It's been just over three years since Drakken began his plans to unleash his hell on the planet, and Team Possible stopped you.

"It's time that you two get the full picture of the results of your actions," Wade clicked a remote in his hand, and a screen lit.

"This screen will scroll the list of names of those who died as a result of the Diablos," Wade began, and the first names appeared:

Dr. Ryan Load

Dr. Rachel Nathan Load

Dr. Samuel Clemens (Slim) Possible

"Betts, what in the world are _**you**_ doing here?" Sam stood and saluted the commander of Global Justice, and Dr. Elizabeth Director returned the salute of her friend from college and then, totally out of character, hugged Sam.

"Stealing your old boss away from DHS," Betty replied, and Jack smiled.

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Jack replied.

"He's the new Global Justice Commander of all Planetary and Space Forces," Betty smiled. "'The Very Model, of a Modern Major-General,' as it were," she laughed as she sang, and Jack grinned

"But, why?"

"Drakken's Diablos attack," Betty began, "forced several countries to admit that they could not respond, individually, to a threat of this magnitude. The members of the governing committee liked the responses of Global Justice to the 'event' and the aftermath, and they asked if there could be some synergies between GJ and the StarGate organization.

"Of course, I agreed that they were possible," Betty grinned, "but only if they were under my command," she smirked, "and they all agreed."

"Just goes to show that they all have short memories," a male voice came from the door, and everyone turned to face:

"Dr. Adams!" Sam shouted as she jumped up and hugged the Global Justice CMO (Chief Medical Officer). "Thank you, again, for helping my dad when he was so sick," she whispered into his ear.

"My pleasure, Colonel," Dr. C. P. N. Adams replied as he released her. "I heard that you were back on-planet," he added.

"But, why?" Sam added as she sat back down and resumed the conversation..

"Well, we need a new commander for StarGate, and..." Betty smiled, and Sam stared at her as if she had been taken over by the Ori.

"Who did you have in mind?" Sam asked, and the heads of Jack, Hank, and C. P. all followed Betty's head and stared at her with knowing grins.

"no," she whispered.

"_No," _she said in a louder voice.

"_**NO!**_" Sam shouted, and Jack laughed at her.

"I'm not ready!" she shouted once again, and Hank started laughing along with C. P. and Betty.

"Besides, my move was predicated on you taking the position, Sam," Jack added, and Sam glared at him.

"Why?"

"Permission to answer the question, ma'am." Jack stood and saluted Betty.

"Permission granted, Jack," Betty responded, and Jack turned and walked over to Sam, pulling her to her feet and staring into her eyes.

"Permission to court the Colonel, ma'am?" Jack asked.

"KISS THE GIRL!" was the yell from the room, and Jack moved in.

C. P. started the timer on his watch when the lips joined, and Sam didn't complain.

When they separated, Jack smiled.

"Now, you know why I had to leave the Air Force and DHS, but it was most **definitely** worth it," Jack started, but Sam grabbed his head and pulled him back in to her for round 2.

C. P. didn't time this round.

* * *

**JAKT**

"Are ya going to do it Aggie?" Joss asked softly.

"Joss, I can't." Wade stared at his feet, trying to make the anxiety go away.

It wasn't helping.

He knew that he was responsible for all of this, that it had been his decision. But now that the time had come to pay the piper, so to speak, it didn't seem like such a perfect solution anymore. "I can't," he repeated quietly.

"Wade, you have to."

"Can't a man change his mind?"

"Not about this..." Joss whispered as she turned away. She was trying very hard not to bust out laughing, but she couldn't hold out much longer. She giggled, and Wade glared at her.

"It's not all right for you to giggle like that," Wade said caustically, "but you aren't the one who's got to go up there and face the music, 'Mrs. I-can't-wait-I-wanna-make-love-now.'" Wade was trying to control his own fit of laughter now.

"Snake muffins," Joss laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the one who's got to go up there and try to get us out of this mess. Just how in heck do you propose you explain to Charles what happened here, hmmm? Answer me that, 'Mr. My-IQ-is-bigger-than-a-Beverly-Hills-zip-code.'"

Wade stretched his arms lazily over his head, not completely unaware of how the motion stretched the already tight T-shirt across his pectoral muscles. "W-e-l-l, I could tell him the truth, I guess."

"Of course! You could tell him the truth!" Joss slapped her forehead and rolled her blue eyes disgustedly. "Gee, why didn't I think of that?" She struck a pose. "'Well you see, your Royal Highness, Sir, it was like this. My wife had one over the eight at your banquet last night from all that grape juice you served, and when we got back on board our yacht, she turned on her,'" she ran her eyes over his reclining figure, "'not inconsiderable charms, and well ... I just couldn't resist her. Then the next thing I knew, she started doing that neat little thing she can do, and well, Sir, I forgot to secure the anchor, and we ... uh ... sorta smashed into your yacht. And I'm very sorry about that, Sir.'" Joss flopped down onto the bunk. "Yeah, Aggie, I can see that telling him the truth will help a lot. It'll probably get me keelhauled. Thanks a bunch." She rested her face in her hands, trying to think of another solution.

"I'm sorry, Sweet Tea. But you gotta admit, it's really pretty funny…Sorta." Wade was very close to tears as he tried to visualize himself standing in front of Prince Charles, explaining they'd rammed his boat because Joss was "swabbing his deck."

"Joss, maybe you should go up there and tell him."

"Oh no. You're the seafaring one." she tried to look serious. "I'm just crew. You two speak the same language. He'd understand you a lot better than me."

"Chicken."

She smiled. "Darn right." She came over and sat down next to him, looking at him with a slightly injured air before going on. "Anyway, it's our nose that got all buckled, and our boat that sank. They only got a few bumps and scratched body work." Her voice became indignant. "They should apologize to us, for being in the way like that."

He just looked at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. "It's called a bow, Joss, not a nose, and you just can't go around 'scratching the Queen's body work--'"

Joss howled with laughter.

"Now, what is it?" He demanded with amused exasperation.

"Oh - Aggie - if only - you could hear - yourself..." she was barely able to speak, tears streaming down her face as she laughed, "...and - anyway – you nearly always - scratch - my body work - when we – make…"

"Andrea Jocelyn Possible! Just you go wash your mouth out with _Brain Soap_! You know exactly what I meant!" He shook his head with mock disapproval. "If I had known that you would behave like this, then I wouldn't have agreed to this trip."

Joss put her arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Come on, Aggie, you know you've always wanted to sail at Cowes. That sea wind has been at your back since that Port Mystic Cove Haven adventure years ago. You know you wanted to go to the Regatta Ball, and dine at the Royal Yacht Club." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," he wasn't giving in that easy, "like I wanted a hole in the head."

"I thought you would love the chance to sail in some of the Islands races. When we got the invitation to the banquet while we were doing the British lecture tour, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us both. A nice vacation... just the two of us ... alone..." She snuggled up to him, to emphasize her point.

"And just look at the trouble being alone has got us into." Wade doggedly tried to stick to the subject at hand. "One sunk yacht, a damaged Royal Yacht, passports at the bottom of the bay." Joss's hands now slowly danced across his shirt. "Good Lord, Sweet Tea - I'm representing MIST. I'm a friggin' Department Chairman! How am I supposed to show my face after sinking my own yacht, just three days after picking her up? Good grief ... what am I ... gonna say ... to ... to Charles...?" He lost his train of thought, curling into her, enjoying the sensations as she kissed and caressed him.

"Ahoy below, Dr. Load! His Royal Highness awaits you on the foredeck," came a stranger's voice.

Wade sat up and hastily began rearranging his clothes. "Just coming," he called up to the sailor.

"No," she reclined indolently on the bunk, "that's what you did just before we sank." She smiled slyly at him. "I felt the ship move."

Wade picked up a pillow and hit her with it. As if on cue the casing burst, showering them both with a layer of soft down. He stared dumbfounded at his wife. "Ah, heck. What else can go wrong?" he asked.

Joss grinned as she sat up, shaking off the cloud of feathers. "Do you really want to know?"

Wade shook his head. "No. With the way my luck's been going this week; we'll both end up in the Tower of London." He brushed the last traces of pillow off his trousers, and straightened. Suddenly, there was the loud roar of cannon fire.

Joss was off the bunk and in his arms in a flash. "Goodness, Aggie ... they're firing on us!"

"Relax, Sweet Tea." Wade tightened his arms reassuringly. "That's just the ten minute warning. For the start of the first race." He looked at his wife, and suddenly noticed the gleam in her beautiful blue eyes. He realized he'd been had. "You twit..."

"Just wanted your arms around me," she smiled.

"You are absolutely shameless." Pushing her away, he pulled himself together. "Okay, I'm going topside and try to explain this mess to His Royal Highness. "You," He pointed his finger at his wife, "stay right there, and try to stay out of trouble."

Joss put on her best _Possible_ signature puppy dog pout. "Yes, sir. Oh, and Aggie?" she called to her husband as he started out the hatchway.

"Yeah?"

She winked. "Don't forget to tell them you went down…

with the ship."

* * *

**Mr. Wizard**

A scent wafted into the cell as the guards passed. Shego's nostrils widened as it drifted over the cot. Zanzibar. And it hit her, an old, old memory. So beautiful, just like an angel.

Mom, you were there too.

Since no one was there, Shego allowed herself a few tears. She had no idea what would happen now. Drakken was through, and she with him. Her brothers were in Go City, and even if they knew where she was, would they come? Mom and Daddy were gone. If Mom was right about what came next, she'd never see them again. If she was right, she'd never see them again.

But they'll never see me afraid. I owe you two that much.

The shadows stayed at bay. Shego drew the blanket up and fell into an exhausted sleep. Whatever else, she was not afraid. She could see them, Daddy tall, towering, invincible: her Mother, beautiful, her touch so soothing. A smile crept upon her face. She was not afraid.

* * *

**Slyrr**

'Continue with the work.' said Maze, turning away. 'We should be back in less than a day.'

Drakken looked up. 'So....' he said, and he couldn't keep the eager cunning out of his voice, '...I'll have free reign to do as I wish until you get back?'

'Certainly.' said Monkey Fist. 'Within the confines we have already set.'

'And what if I choose to step outside them?' said Drakken.

'You could try.' said Monkey Fist, and he and Maze strode towards the dark tunnel, which led out of the cavern. 'Though I would not advise it. If you think to betray us in any way - you will find that Shego may become.... _grumpy_.'

Drakken winced. 'She's always....' he started, but then Shego brought her arm down and shattered the stone chair next to him. 'Aaaah!' he shouted. 'All right - confines - got it!'

Maze and Monkey Fist left the lair without another word or a backward glance. Drakken watched them go and waited for a few minutes, craning his neck towards the exit to make sure they weren't coming back. Then he started edging his way towards the inner caverns, hoping to see the project that Maze had said was so important.

At once, the statues working on the framework to the Jammer broke ranks and blocked his way. Shego's arm pulled him roughly back towards his work station. 'That place is forbidden.' Shego said with annoying finality.

'But...' Drakken said, pointing towards the cavern.

'Forbidden.' Shego said, more loudly.

'I just want a peek....!'

'Forbidden.' she said again.

'Oh come on, no one will know!'

'Forbidden!' she said.

Drakken slumped into the spare chair next to the crumbled one. The other statues were still barring the way. It was not until he resumed working on his computer that the statues returned to their own work.

He grumbled as he kept working at the design schematics and construction spreadsheets. _'This isn't what I signed up for!'_ he thought resentfully. _'They don't even have any laser death traps to strap Kim Possible to!'_

Drakken stared at Shego, who was silent and still. A sudden thought came to him. 'Shego - fetch me... a _dodo_ bird.' he said.

Shego answered, but her voice was utterly dead sounding. 'I can't fetch you a dodo bird. The dodo is extinct. Command me to fetch you something that exists. I will obey.'

Drakken looked at her in silence, then his face fell. 'You're no _fun_ anymore.' he said softly before going back to work.....

* * *

**Zaratan**

Kim groaned as she struggled awake, her head pounding. It hurt more than after that concussion she got a few months back during Dementor's last scheme. She brought her hand up to her head, pressing against the temples to try and relieve the pressure. She remembered the bar, where they were having some snacks and talking and then... then...

That was when Kim realized there was something warm and soft pressing against her, holding her. Her eyes shot open, protesting the light that was pouring in through the windows, but that didn't stop her from looking to her left. Ron was laying on his back, his mouth hanging open and a spoil of drool hanging from the side of his mouth... and he was naked, or at least bare-chested.

Kim's eyes widened as she realized she too was feeling a draft and she looked down, seeing herself in a similar state of disrobe. Grabbing the blanket quickly, she wrapped it around her, covering herself even as she realized she was wearing absolutely nothing.

Kim shook Ron's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Ron, get up."

Ron grumbled, pulling Kim back against him. "Five more minutes KP, you're dad won't be up yet. Plenty time to snuggle."

"RON, this is NOT the time to snuggle."

"Uhhggg... Ron opened his eyes slowly, smacking his lips and smiling. The smile faded though as consciousness returned, and the throbbing headache struck. He winced at the first pounding, and looked up at Kim. "What happened last night? Why does my head..." That was when Ron got a good look at Kim, her shoulders bare and a blanket wrapped tight around her. "KP... I thought we had separate rooms... and why are you..." Ron's eyes went wide a panic set in. "Oh God, your Dad is so gonna send me to a black hole."

Kim shook her head, one hand on her forehead as she tried to process everything. "No, he isn't Ron, because he isn't going to find out. We don't even know if anything happened." That was a lie on Kim's part. Even if she didn't remember, what she was feeling now that she was more aware... "Ron, we have to figure out what happened and deal with it."

Ron nodded slowly. "Okay... then I have just one question. If you're there, who's on the other side of me?"

Kim's eyes shot up to meet Ron's, and then down to the blanket covered form beside him. Slowly, Kim pulled back the blanket, afraid of what she would see. First it was the black hair, spread out over Ron's side. Then it was the mocha coloured skin that was very recognizable. At that point, Kim just lifted the blanket briefly to verify that their friend Monique was indeed as naked as the rest of them. Kim glared at her best friend boyfriend, who looked exceptionally panicked.

"KP, I swear, I don't... I couldn't... MONIQUE?" Ron shook her shoulder a little trepidatiously considering the bare skin. "Please get up Monique."

Monique just smiled, snuggling closer to Ron. "Again? Three times wasn't enough?"

* * *

**"And the winner is... Mr. Wizard!"** As Mr. Wizard climbed up onto the stage, he was greeted by Kim and Ron. As with the show's hosts, Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron however gave him a hug... a manly hug... and then stepped back, handing the surprised writer his award as he stood in front of the podium.

"I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful support and kind words. In particular I'd like to thank MrDrP, King in Yellow and CajunBear73 for their encouragement, especially when I was just beginning. There are so many others as well, a lot of you are here tonight."

"Most of all I'd like to thank my family, who've gracefully put up with my new hobby. You guys are the greatest."

Jason was applauding with the rest of the crowd as he made his way back to the podium. "Well folks, this is it, the end of the show."

Triaxx nodded beside him. "It has been fun, hasn't it... barring the destruction, the injuries... the clean ups..."

"But none of that matters now, because I'd thank everyone who was involved in this year's production. To all the guests, contributors, and friends, I'd just like to say thank you. Now, as I introduce Christy Carlson Romano with Say The Word, I'd just like to finish with good night, and may anything be possible for you all!"

_All you have to do is, say the word  
I'm there_

I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly  
Or I will take your fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word


	36. Conclusion

**Epilogue 1...**

The diminutive figure paced back and forth in his cage, his agitation clear. "We were so close Pinky, so close. And how that human ever tasted the formula, I'll never know."

The other figure ran contentedly in his wheel, laughing all the while. "Well I had a splendid time Brain. I got to present one of those awards and I got a kiss too. Can we present an award next year too Brain? Can we Brain, can we?"

"No Pinky, we cannot." Brain stopped his pacing, looking at the planning board in front of him. "We will be busy that night."

"Really?" Pinky stopped his running, but forgot the wheel was still turning and ended up going around the wheel a few times before shooting free and crashing to the floor. Looking up while lying on his back, he looked over at Brain. "We already have plans for next year?"

Brain muttered as he toyed with a few things. "If we don't, I'll make sure we do." Slamming his miniature particle accelerator down on the table, he turned back to his erstwhile partner "No Pinky, you should get some rest for tomorrow night."

"Why Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the..."

"Hmm hmm hmm?"

Brain froze at the quiet humming coming from behind him and realized that he had completely forgotten their 'guest'. Rufus stood behind him, leaning against the bars of the cage and tapping his foot. He waved one digit on his paw back and forth, smiling. "Nuh uh."

Brain composed himself, coughing self consciously. "As I was saying... the same thing we do every night Pinky. Try and... umm... save the world."

_They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain... and Rufus!_

**Epilogue 2...**

They sat alone in police holding cell, an old television set flickering in front of them and showing the wrap up at the Fannie Awards.

"Well," The Real Sidekick said as he leaned back and stretched, "Alls well that ends well."

"Words can't describe how much I truly loathe you at this moment," Zita said angrily before adding, "This is all your fault."

"I don't see how this is all my fault," he countered, "You had it marked on your calendar just like me."

Zita Flores, her arm in a cast and a several stitches above her right eye glowered at The Real Sidekick, "We were supposed to show up, read the nomination and leave. That was it," she took a deep breath and fought the urge to strangle him, "Instead you do a crazy Blues Brothers-esque chase across town, wind up literally crashing the party and then," her voice was rising, "you get us both arrested."

The Real Sidekick tapped his leg brace experimentally and winced as the pain radiated forth, "I don't seem to recall you wrecking your car tonight."

Zita acted as if she hadn't heard him, "And to top it off, I didn't get a chance to save my game so my Fire Elf is now goblin meat...thanks to you."

Sidekick smiled, "Thanks to me...wait what?! You could've saved at any time."

Zita swung wildly at him and missed. She tried again but missed again so instead she just sat quietly off to the side and thought up all the ways that she would kill him when she was free from her cast.

"There is no way that I'm going with you next year," she said icily.

The Real Sidekick smiled and cracked his neck experimentally before letting out a loud sigh and closing his eyes, "Sure thing Zita," he chuckled mischievously, "Sure thing."

Zita shook her head, "I'm serious."

He nodded back, "I know you are, but then again...I have a story coming up where you play a crucial role in saving the day."

The cell block was silent.

"How crucial?" was her reply.

He knew he had her, "Very crucial."

"I hate you," she said.

The Real Sidekick laughed as an officer came in and shut off the T.V., "I know Zita."

Zita was silent as she sat back and thought of an excuse to tell her parents why they needed to come and bail her out but her thoughts were interrupted by- "Zita?"

"What?!" she asked in exasperation.

"Happy Fourth Annual Fannies," The Real Sidekick said.

"Happy Fourth Annual Fannies," she said back.

**Epilogue 3...**

Mace walked on the stage, looking around at the empty room. The staff would be back in the morning to clean up, so the entire building was his to roam. He made his way up to the podium, staring out over the abandoned tables. "It's just not fair. I never got my vengeance. Jason never paid for what he did to me." He glanced behind and above him, looking to where his cleverly concealed traps had lain. "Everything I did, and he didn't even get a scratch on him. It's not fair." Pulling the remote out of his pocket, he slammed it to the stage. "It's just not fai..."

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Mace struggled as he shifted the rubble of the now completely totaled building off of him. He was missing clumps of hair as he pulled himself free, and covered from head to toe in soot and ash. Coughing, he crawled out from where he'd been partially buried, and flopped onto his stomach. Wincing, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the remote right in front of him, only this time, it was showing the back of the device. As he read over what was written, he groaned and smacked his head repeatedly against the ground.

'Acme suicide bomber control. Only functional within the blast radius.'

**Presenter's Final Note – **Well folks, it has been a very long and very strenuous trip for me to get this out. My health, both mental and physical, have been crap lately. In fact, I just got out of the hospital in time to go home for the holidays to visit family.

As such, I have no idea how my health will carry on in the new year. Therefore, I regret to say that I will NOT be continuing any further Fannie Awards.

However, if someone else would like to write up the presentation, I will assist with the vote tabulation. The person or persons, if they wish to take this over, would have to do write ups for the awards, coordinate presentations and speeches, and get everything ready for posting. I will provide what assistance I can, but considering it took me almost a year to get this completely out to everyone, it is evident that I cannot continue this.

If you are interested, please let me know. It is a sizable time consideration, so please, only serious inquiries.

I would like to thank everybody though for all the support on this over the years. It has been an amazing journey, and it couldn't have happened without each and every person in the Kimmunity who gave their support, encouragement, or just simply their votes. An extra special thank you to Commander Argus, who helped me put this whole thing together in the first place. This wouldn't have been possible without his initial support. My thoughts are with you my friend.

For now, I'm going to focus on my long neglected stories. So good night everyone, and here's to a new year of great possibilities.

**FINAL WINNERS LIST**

**Best Original Character Name -** Leigh Gality - Friend in Darkness – Slyrr

**Best Original Character -** Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron - Whitem

Rhonda Fatigable - All Things Probable Series - Slyrr

**Best Minor Character -** Joss Possible - JadeKimVerse – cpneb

**Best Villain -** Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron - Whitem

**Best Songfic -** Bonnie, Your're a fine girl - Star_Eva01

**Best AU Story -** 1919 – MrDrP

**Best Crossover/Fusion -** The Iron Man Project – Noobfish

**Best Alternative Pairing Story -** Drakken/Potato - Potato Madness - Neo the Saiyan Angel

**Best Kigo Story -** Lust Potion Number 9 - Whitem

**Best K/R Story -** 8 Nights: Help Us - Ran Hakubi

**Best Comedy -** KR vs. Kigo - MaceEcam

Law and Disorder - MrDrP

**Best Romance -** 1919 – MrDrP

**Best Action/Adventure -** A Friend in Darkness - Slyrr

**Best Drama -** A Christmas Sitch - JAKT

**Best One-shot -** A Box of Cuddle Buddies Redux – CaptainKodak1

Mom, Me, and Mary – JAKT

**Best Novel-Sized -** Undercover – Michael Howard

**Best Short Story -** 1919 - MrDrP

**Best Series -** Blue Eyes, Shining - cpneb

**Most Voted Writer -** Slyrr

**Best Writing Team -** JAKT

**Best Young Author -** KT

**Best New Writer -** Michael Howard

**Best Story Overall -** A Friend in Darkness – Slyrr

**Best Writer -** Mr. Wizard


End file.
